Living After Midnight
by ClownQween'69
Summary: 3- A mastermind, a damsel, & a fugitive. Surely, this is a team that is purely unstoppable. But while on a seemingly endless road trip through America, secrets arise, feelings are hurt, & it's a never ending battle with danger. (3rd part to The Sickness) (Rated M for a reason)
1. A New Beginning

**_Hey you!_  
>Yeah, YOU!<br>READ THIS FIRST!  
>***<strong>

**If you have not read 'Down With the Sickness' and 'Perfect Insanity' (in that order) PLEASE read those stories first! This story you see before you is the 3****rd**** part in a **_**series...**_** If you proceed on you will be ridiculously confused, and you will not get the full experience of the story. You have been warned...**

* * *

><p>A baby's cries wailed over the noise of the heavy, bass filled music blaring from room 34, and the stairs creaked as the heels of her black, knee-high boots hit the dirty and worn carpet. The aroma of freshly baked bread coming from room 45 took up the entire section of stairs as Willow Fox rounded the corner, and she took a deep breath in, realizing finally just how hungry she was. She rounded the corner of the stairs once more, and as she started down the small hallway to room 57, she rummaged through her small, black bag for her key, unsure if she'd be coming home to an empty complex or not. Below her, the bass music thumped on as the baby's crying started to fade away due to its mother's soothing, the smell of bread no longer as potent, and as Willow stuck her key into the lock of the door to turn it she could hear the TV from within. A small headache of sorts had begun to form, but this was easily ignored, and was simply routine, as it had been for the past couple of months.<p>

Willow pushed open the door and stepped inside to the small, one bedroom, one bath apartment complex, and she gently closed the door behind her, locking it afterward. The complex was dim, as it always was, and she set her bag down on the floor next to the thick, brown door with a loud _plop! _In the living room, the large TV caused a pale, blue light to flicker all about, and sitting in his normal spot on the couch, next to the lamp on the end table, was none other than the Joker. As Willow rounded the end table to step in front of the couch, she reached for the red feather headband she had forgotten was on her head, and with a sigh she placed it on the coffee table as she plopped down next to Joker. He bounced slightly in his seat, but he remained staring at the knife in his hands as he continued with sharpening it, his face expressionless.

"How was work?" He finally asked a moment later, his bland inquiry prompting another sigh from Willow as she leaned back into the dark tan couch, the cushions engulfing her as she stared at the neat line of freshly sharpened knives on the coffee table.

"Annoying," she complained. "Embarrassing, and hot," she finished. Next to her, a small smirk of sorts appeared on Joker's face as he nodded slightly.

"As it always is," he noted, bringing the knife closer to his face to inspect it. He tested the blade with his thumb, and once satisfied he leaned forward to add it to his row on the table before leaning back and finally looking over to Willow. His eyes traveled down her body, taking in the obnoxious red and black lace costume she wore, his eyes lingering on her knee high boots. "New costume?" He observed.

Willow nodded with another sigh. "It's itchy."

Joker laughed slightly as he shook his head. "Wasn't it designed to be stripped off anyway?"

"Hardly," Willow answered as she rolled her green eyes to the ceiling. "I never take off anything more than the gloves and this... skirt thing. It's stupid."

"Pity," Joker said. "I believe it would look better on the _floor_." He grinned wickedly as he reached out for her, and a small grin appeared on Willow's glossy, red lips as she climbed over to straddle his lap, inhaling his strong scent of cologne and cigarettes. She placed her hands gently on either side of his face, and she ran her thumb over the small, raised scar just near Joker's right eye, a result caused from the razor he had taken to his face the night he had tried Jonathan Crane's drugs. The scar, starting at the corner of his eyebrow and stretching a short centimeter and a half long downward, disappeared completely under her thumb, and her eyes wandered all around his face, bare, as it had been for a while, of any clown face paint.

"I agree," she replied just before pressing her lips gently against Joker's, and she ran her fingers through his dirty blonde hair, the green color completely faded out. His bare hands traveled slowly from her hips and up the side of her body until his fingers found what they were looking for: the zipper in the back of her top. He bit her lip gently as he slowly brought the zipper down, and once the top was undone he grabbed the bottom to help her slip it off and throw it behind her carelessly. He pulled away slightly to let his eyes travel down to her slim, soft and tan body he had come to appreciate, and he gently trailed his fingers up her stomach and over her pierced nipples, prompting a small moan from Willow.

She grinned against his lips, Joker's fingers on the top of her fluffy, lace skirt now, and she leaned up to place her feet on the floor as Joker began to slide it off her, the obnoxious garment falling to the floor as it made a slight swooshing noise. Joker's hands found her hips again as he anticipated for her to sit back down, but she never did, and instead she gave him a final kiss before pulling away to rest her forehead on his own.

"What do you want for dinner?"

Slightly frustrated, Joker brought back the kiss, but Willow stubbornly held her ground with a grin. "I don't care," he finally answered once he realized their time on the couch was up. With a final peck to his lips, Willow leaned off of him to grab her skirt and top from the floor before scurrying out of the living room and towards their bedroom to change, Joker watching her go with narrowed eyes all the while until he finally turned back to the TV with a loud, audible growl.

After changing into a pair of shorts and a large, black t-shirt, Willow made her way from the bedroom towards the kitchen, her stomach growling. She immediately opened the small pantry to glance inside, her eyes instantly falling to the container of garlic powder, and she reached for it, deciding garlic bread sounded perfect.

While Willow busied herself in the kitchen, pots and utensils clanking, Joker remained seated in the living room as he gently cleaned the blades of his knives with a soft, red cloth. On the TV, the male anchor had begun a segment reporting on the latest fiasco at the Detroit City Courthouse, but Joker easily tuned this out as he finished the last of the knives, which happened to be Willow's. With slightly furrowed eyebrows he folded in the blade, and stared at the tribal design on the black handle before finally setting it down on the coffee table with the rest of the collection. He tossed the rag onto the table and was just about to lean back and change the channel when the delicious aroma of a grilled ham and cheese sandwich surrounded him, and before he knew it was he standing to investigate his way to the kitchen.

He stopped at the small pass-through to the kitchen, and he stood in between two stools as he folded his arms on top of the dark wood counter, watching Willow through the window-like hole in the wall, her back to him as she stood at the stove. His eyes sleepily wandered down the back side of her body, his eyes lingering on her legs before they wandered back up just as she stepped over to the counter next to the stove. A short second later Willow turned around, a plate in her hand, and Joker eyed the large, thick ham and cheese sandwich that sat upon it, the bread toasted to perfection. Just as Willow placed it on the counter in front of him the buzzer to the oven began to sound, and as Joker sat on the stool to his right he watched as Willow pulled out a small loaf of garlic bread.

"Is that really all you're going to eat?" He asked as he watched Willow set the foil wrapped bread on the counter across from him, and she leaned on it as she picked off a piece of bread from the loaf.

"There's nothing else," she said. "I need to go shopping. And we're a day late on the rent."

Joker took a bite of his sandwich. "Better get on that," he said simply in an uninterested tone, leaving Willow to roll her eyes. An odd feeling came over Joker, as it always did when he and Willow discussed rent or grocery shopping, and he turned away from her slightly as he dragged his plate along with him towards the edge of the counter, his shoulders slightly hunched as he stared blankly at the TV. He took another large bite as he went to wonder when, exactly, he and Willow had become such comfortable roommates, and when they, or more importantly, _he_ had fallen into such a predictable routine.

His mind took him back three months ago to Joey's house, where everything had seemed so... _right_. Willow had easily been put in her place as his property, his _object _that obeyed him, and now suddenly it was as if she was some sort of _housewife _who could think for herself. Joker wasn't complaining _too _badly, for he could always rely on Willow to keep him fed and the apartment clean. _Rely_, Joker thought back to himself sourly. When had he made the mistake of letting them get so close?

After fleeing Joey's, a short, two day road trip stretched before them. Once Joker had received the tip of the police knowing his location, he had instantly made up his mind to travel back to what he deemed as his hometown, Detroit Michigan. Once Willow had finally calmed down, Joker had been eager to get back to Detroit, and he eagerly awaited a change with a bouncing knee. While Willow had complained constantly of her lack of shoes and hunger, Joker had tuned her out, his mind forming a plan, and he made it to the city in a straight shot.

From there they rented out a cheap apartment deep within the city with the help of two of Joker's old buddies, Riggs and Blasko, and while everything had gone good in the beginning, Joker failed to realize the comfortable routine he and Willow gradually began to slip in to. Within the first couple of weeks, Willow's boredom had taken a toll on her, and she landed a job at a nearby club, but regardless of Joker's somewhat threatening "advice", Willow was not an exotic dancer, and rather she began her training in Burlesque.

"_**Burlesque**_?" Joker had questioned with a disbelieving laugh as he followed her into the bedroom. "_You're joking, right?_"

"_No_," Willow had answered after her first, official night, and she began the process of taking off her costume. "_I'm not_."

"_Joey would __**hate**__ you_," Joker humorously pointed out as he stood near the bed, watching her. "_He hates Burlesque_."

And that had been it. After Joker mentioned Joey, Willow had immediately withdrew herself from the conversation, and after showering she hadn't said much the rest of the night, or week for that matter. But as the weeks went on, their days were planned, and it went the same everyday. They'd wake up together, and Willow would be the first out to brew the coffee. Joker typically left sometime around lunch to do his random deeds of the day, leaving Willow at home to do whatever she saw fit. At five, Willow would leave the apartment for work, Joker arriving home an hour or so prior, and once Willow arrived home around ten she would cook a late dinner before they went to bed.

Thinking back, this had not been the change Joker had wanted upon leaving Gotham. He was the _Joker_. He hadn't lived in a set routine since he was a teenager, and all this time spent cooped up the apartment reminded him on why he had always hated it. But it wasn't like this arrangement was permanent. He had never intended for it to be, and he still had a few tricks up his sleeve. But now, as he glanced back over to Willow to watch as she finished up the last of her bread, he realized the main problem he had was her comfort level around him, and he hated himself for letting things escalate to that level. As Willow collected their dishes to place them in the sink, Joker tried to remember when the last time he had seen pure fear in her eyes was, but the closest date he remembered was the day they had fled Joey's, and that fear hadn't even been inflicted by him. Clearly, this was subject to change. It had simply been much, much too long since Willow had been forced to constantly deal with the elements of surprise and confusion, and Joker missed it dearly.

Willow, oblivious to Joker's devilish thoughts, went about rinsing the dishes, and once she had loaded them and a few extra utensils into the dishwasher, she turned around to face Joker, who remained seated at the pass-through, his eyes on the TV.

"I'm going to bed," she told him as she stretched her arms in front of her. "Are you coming?"

Joker bit his tongue as a feeling of slight irritation came over him, and he turned his head to her to flash her an evil, toothy grin. "I'll be in soon," he told her in a smooth, low voice. Willow, mistaking his grin for that of kindness, smiled back at him.

"Okay," she answered simply, and she turned on her heel to head around the corner and into the bedroom, Joker watching her go all the while. He felt odd, for he hadn't felt this type of energy in a while, but once he heard the bathroom door close he immediately stood to collect his knives from the living room.

After brushing her teeth, Willow comfortably situated herself on her side of the bed, and she cuddled closer to her pillow as she shivered slightly. She knew better than to go to bed right after eating, but sleepiness had overcome her as she and Joker silently ate their dinner. She took a deep breath in as she bent her legs, bringing her knees to her chest, and she gently slid her eyes closed. Shortly after, she listened as Joker made his way into the bedroom, the rest of the apartment dark behind him, and she listened further as he placed all his clean, sharpened knives in the top drawer of their dresser before heading into the bathroom.

From within, Joker washed his bare his face as his mind went wild with random thoughts, and after brushing his teeth and changing into a pair of sweat pants, he opened the door to step into the faintly moonlit bedroom, easily finding his side of the bed. He pulled back the blankets and plopped down, the bed bouncing slightly, and he turned his back to Willow before laying his head on the pillow. Behind him, Willow opened her eyes, the orbs easily focusing on Joker's shape from underneath the blanket through the dark, and with a sigh she knew quickly that it was going to be one of _those _nights.

It had started out random enough, but by the third or fourth time Willow noticed a pattern. Each and every time she had to bring up discussion of rent or groceries and supplies, Joker seemed to instantly shut down and tune her out. More often than not, Willow could always excite herself over the opportunity of sleeping as close to him as she could, his arm placed securely around her as he laid close behind her, and more often than not she'd always wake up just as close, his chest warm against her back. But whenever she mentioned anything remotely close to their living arrangements, Joker would distance himself, and he'd say little to nothing to her the rest of the night and during the majority of the morning. At first, this had truly bothered Willow, and she'd spend the entire night awake trying desperately to understand what his deal was. She was always scared his sudden change of moods would lead him to do something drastic to her, and had it been in the past she could bet her life that he would have, but now, ever since arriving in Detroit, Joker never so much as flicked his knife open at her with threat in his eyes. Now, Willow felt she had nothing to worry about. The most severe thing Joker ever did was simply leave the apartment, or ignore her for a while, until he was forced to say something to her, thus bringing him back around to what she considered as his new 'normal'. It had been odd, but seemingly for the first time since being taken by him, Willow felt as though she no longer had to tiptoe.

And she figured the reason behind Joker's mood changes were because of this. Living in Detroit had forced them to succumb to a type of husband/housewife relationship. Since arriving to the city, Joker had only killed two people during the entire three months they had been there, but seemingly, in the city of Detroit, two measly murders meant nothing. Their odd, but strong relationship had once been so unpredictable and dangerous, but now it was simple and predictable. To Willow, it seemed as though they had gone from a couple in deep lust, to a married couple who no longer desired each other. All they were missing, surly, was the burden of a child.

Willow sighed as she gently turned her body away, her back to Joker, and she told herself to just forget about it and go to sleep. She figured Joker would be over it by the afternoon, and from there she knew the rest of the week would go smoothly. Besides, tomorrow she had her salon appointment and from there she'd be able to enjoy a night off from work. She just hoped she was right in hoping that Joker would be in a better mood. Even though they had fallen into a predictable life style, Joker was still, and would always be, a very, very unpredictable man...

–

It was as if Joker had heard Willow's thoughts that night. Rather than being the first up, Willow woke up to the aroma of coffee, half of an empty bed stretching before her as sunlight eased its way through the slightly parted curtains into the room. With a yawn, Willow tossed the blankets off of her and made her way out of the bedroom and toward the living room and kitchen. Stepping out of the hallway, Willow's eyes immediately focused on Joker's still frame on the small balcony through the sliding glass doors in the living room, and she watched him. He stood leaning against the railing, a mug of coffee next to him on top, and she watched as he lifted his cigarette to his lips to take a long, much needed drag, the thin stream of smoke disappearing into the gray sky. Joker stared off into the busy city, watching the people walk about on the streets, and he tiredly watched a cop car speed down the road, sirens blaring. Finally, Willow stepped into the kitchen to pour her own mug of coffee, and just as she finished stirring in her vanilla creamer and sugar Joker stepped inside, sliding the door shut behind him. Willow was standing at the counter in front of the coffee pot once he made his way into the kitchen, and Joker didn't bother to look at her as he headed to the sink to place the empty, white mug inside.

"Are you, uh... going to the store today?" Joker forced himself to say, his back still turned to her. Sensing his distant tone, Willow took the first sip from her mug as she kept her own back to him.

"I can," she answered. "Is there anything specific you want?"

"No," Joker said, finally turning away from the sink. "I'm going to Riggs' to give him the rent deposit. Just put the money on the table." A small wave of cold air blew past Willow as Joker quickly moved his way past her and out of the kitchen, and she listened as he closed the bedroom door. After taking another sip of coffee, Willow slowly made her way towards her abandoned purse by the front door, and she picked it up before heading back towards the small kitchen table. She placed her coffee on the table before zipping open the bag and she reached in for her small wallet, counting out the amount due for rent. With a sigh she placed the small stack on the table, just as Joker had said to do, and after taking hold of her coffee mug she headed out towards the balcony to enjoy her own morning cigarette.

The air was bitingly cold as Willow stepped outside, and after lighting her cigarette she stepped forward to stand where Joker had been, and like him she glanced below and past the railing towards the rest of city. A bus drove past on the street, and Willow's eyes followed it until they narrowed on two black girls who walked quickly on the sidewalk, chatting, one girl's hand waving vigorously. She sighed before she took a drag from her cigarette, and she folded her arms on the railing as she rested her chin on them. She blew out the smoke as she wondered what Joker saw in this particular city, and why it had been so easy for him to come back to it. When the time came to leave Joey's, Willow had just been happy and completely relieved to see that Joker had not chosen to leave her behind again, but she hadn't been prepared for life in Detroit. To her, the city was dirty and full of disgusting people, and she had the misfortune of having to walk nearly everywhere. Granted the club she worked at was literally down the street, she could see it from where she stood, and the salon she liked to visit was directly next door to the apartment building, a feeling of caution always flooded her as she made her journey. But regardless of her concern and nervousness, Joker seemed confident in the fact that she'd always make it to her destination safely. Willow knew all she had was his word on that, and she had no choice but to take it.

After finishing her morning cigarette and coffee, and after placing her mug in the sink, Willow ventured towards the bedroom for a shower. But just as she pushed open the door to step inside, her eyes instantly fell on Joker standing by the dresser as he adjusted his suspenders. He glanced over at her before his eyes went back to the mirror that stood near the dresser, and he cleared his throat.

"I sharpened your knife," he stated simply. "It's in the top drawer."

"Oh, okay," Willow said in a quiet voice as she stepped towards the bathroom door. "Thanks."

Joker didn't answer, and instead he raised his eyebrows to himself through the reflection of the mirror, and after Willow disappeared into the bathroom he grabbed his black coat from the coat rack next to him and the empty envelope from the dresser, and left the bedroom to head into the kitchen, where surely enough he found the money for rent on the table. He smirked slightly as he picked it up, and after counting it he tucked it away in the envelope before placing it into the inside pocket of his coat.

After a quick shower and after dressing in a pair of jeans and a black, long sleeved shirt, Willow double checked the amount of money she held in her purse, Joker watching her all the while from the couch silently. His head turned towards her with his elbow resting on the armrest, his hand placed loosely in front of his lips, his eyes roamed down her small frame before traveling back to her face just as she zipped closed her purse.

"Going somewhere?"

Joker's voice broke the eerie silence, and Willow quickly turned to face him. "Yeah," she answered. "I have an appointment at the salon."

"Ah," Joker replied as he nodded slightly, and he watched as Willow instinctively reached down to her pocket to make sure her knife was securely placed within.

"I'll be back in about an hour," she felt the need to say, and without another word she opened the front door to step into the hallway to began her short, but slightly nerve-racking journey. As Joker listened to her footsteps fade away, he sighed gently from his nose as he slowly rose from the couch. He rotated his head around, cracking his neck a couple of times as he made his way towards the balcony, and he calmly slid open the door. Patiently, he stepped forward, and he reached out, placing his palms on the old wooden railing as he peered down to the sidewalk three stories below. _Five... four... three... two... and– _

His eyes immediately fell on the tiny, ant-sized figure he recognized as Willow, and his dark, glazed eyes followed her as she walked down the sidewalk, her hips unintentionally swinging. A short second later he focused them on a rugged man who had started past Willow, and he narrowed them on the man as he turned his head back to look at her ass, but once Willow had gained enough distance, he turned away as he continued down the sidewalk, and Joker's eyes went back to Willow just as she stepped into the safety of the salon. Joker's gaze found the scruffy man's frame again, and once he was satisfied he would not turn around, Joker took his hands from the railing and turned to step back into the warm apartment. _One hour_, he repeated Willow's words to himself, and he plopped back down on the couch.

"Willow, hey! Come, come come, sit, sit, sit!" Aubrey, a talkative stylist who had immediately came to love Willow since the first time she had ever stepped foot in the salon, was eagerly motioning Willow over to her chair towards the back of the salon, her eyes wide as she chewed hard on her gum. With a small grin Willow made her way past two other clients and plopped down in the big, black chair, and Aubrey instantly threw a black cape of sorts over her and began to tie it in the back.

"So, Willow," she began. "What are we doing today, baby? A shoulder length cut with layers? Highlights? A new color all together?" Aubrey began to instantly mist Willow's long, brown hair with her spray bottle as she ran a comb through the long locks. Willow was grinning as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Just a trim," she said simply. "About two to three inches from the bottom, and I want to shorten my bangs."

"No highlights?" Aubrey confirmed as her bright gray eyes met Willow's in the mirror, and she blew out a piece of her wild, red curly hair from her face with her pink, glossy lips. Willow shook her head with a smile, and Aubrey instantly reached for the scissors. "So," she began in her high pitched voice. "How's life treatin' you?"

"Okay," Willow answered truthfully as she watched Aubrey cut the first strand of hair. "What about you?"

"Well," Aubrey began. "I broke up with the boyfriend, he was beginning to get a little _too_ clingy. And I'm going to get a tattoo!"

"Oh yeah?" Willow asked. "What? Where?"

"Well, it's going to be a tribal butterfly of sorts, and I'm gonna put it right here on my shoulder." Aubrey smiled proudly, for it had just been last week when Willow had visited to buy another bottle of nail polish that Aubrey was telling her about her low tolerance for pain and needles. "I figured why not, you only live once, and I've _always_ wanted one. Do you have any tattoos?"

Willow's mind instantly flew to her small, silly and meaningless pot leaf tattoo on her hip, and memories of the countless amounts of times Joker had "offered" to remove it for her came to her mind. In particular, she thought back to one of the first nights in their apartment. They had been in the living room, the lighting was dim, as always, and she pictured how Joker had looked kneeling down in front of her, his head resting against her bare stomach while his left arm was wrapped around her waist. He held his knife in his right hand, and he evilly smirked up at her as he gently traced the circles over the tattoo with the cold tip of his favorite knife.

"_You sure you don't want this gone?" _Joker had asked in a deep and dark voice._ "I __could, uh... take care of it, right here and right now._"

"_No_," she had answered, not exactly prepared to feel the pain of him cutting the tattoo from her skin.

"_Hmm,_ _I think you do_," Joker argued, and ever so slightly he applied pressure to the top of the tattoo, rupturing the skin, and Willow jumped as a thin line of blood trickled past the tattoo and down her leg. "_Look, we're already a sixteenth of the way there._"

A small smile of sorts appeared on Willow's face, but regardless she shook her head, figuring it was best to add on another lie to the list she had already told Aubrey since meeting her. "No," she finally answered. "I don't."

"Aw, shame," Aubrey said. "Maybe you'll change your mind."

Willow found it bewildering that nobody in the salon, or at the club, knew who she was. She had always thought Joker to be a pretty well known guy, and upon arriving in Detroit she expected everyone to immediately not only recognize the Joker, but her as well, for being the girl who had been held hostage by him and later sent to Arkham. But nobody said anything, and when she made the mistake of telling Aubrey and Janet, the owner of the salon, her real name, a look of shock did not overtake their faces, and they did not jump back with horror. But to be on the safe side Willow didn't tell them much truth from her life's past. Instead, she informed them she was from Colorado, and had moved to Detroit with her brother in order to care for their sick father. She told them nothing of Joey or her career in stripping, and instead told them she had once worked as a secretary of sorts for her mother's private company back "home". She never told Joker the lies she created, for he had never asked about her experiences and encounters with people, but she liked to believe that he would be proud at her for so stubbornly protecting his secret.

"So, how's your dad doing?" Aubrey asked now, nearly finished with the trimming.

"Oh," Willow started. "He's fine. He slept most of the time we visited him."

"That's good," Aubrey said with a nod. "Do you miss Colorado?"

Colorado, to Willow, was code name for Gotham. "Yes," she answered truthfully. "So damn bad." Her gaze dropped from her own eyes in the mirror to a dark blue hair dryer that sat on the table in front of her. She thought back to Joker's old apartment, and all the times he had saved her, unintentionally or not, from Loc. She thought back to the first time she had met Joey, and she smiled upon the thought of realizing how much their friendship had grown. She thought back to his giant, gorgeous house and his dog, Arlo, and her smile widened upon remembering the time his brother, Dan, had visited, and it was tempting not to laugh when she tried to figure out what Dan must have thought about Joker and his eccentric ways. She thought back to Line of Jewels, remembering how fun dancing had become and how great it was to piss off the bartender, Britney, but most of all she remembered how wild and fun her life had come to be. Now, it seemed to be nearly the direct opposite.

"Whatchya' thinkin' about?" Aubrey pondered as she spun Willow's chair around to fix and cut her bangs accordingly. "I just saw you make like fifty facial expressions."

Willow forced that smile back to her face. "Nothing," she answered. "Just thinking."

–

The hour seemed to pass quickly, and at one fifteen Joker had made his way back onto the balcony for another cigarette. The sun had come out from behind the feathery, dark gray clouds, and it shone brightly down onto the city. As Joker took one of the final drags from his cigarette, his eyes focused onto the entrance of the salon, and once Willow pushed open the door to step outside his gaze followed her as she walked the short distance from the salon to the entrance of the building, her hips swaying, as always. Once she had disappeared from his view, Joker blew out the last puff of smoke before he flicked the cigarette over the railing, and he stepped back into the complex. He had just collected his keys from the end table when Willow opened the door, and as the ever so observant Joker glanced over at her, he immediately noticed that her bangs were slightly shorter, but he said nothing to acknowledge that he noticed, and he was thankful that Willow was not the type of girl to get angry over such a foolish issue.

"I didn't think you'd be here," Willow said as she closed the door behind her with her foot, her purse falling to the floor. "I thought you were going to meet Riggs?"

"He just called," Joker answered. "He and Blasko had gone out to Rob's." This was a total lie, but Joker was not exactly prepared to admit that he had wasted an entire hour of _his _important time to make sure Willow got home safely. Fortunately, Willow, completely unaware of the rather kind act he had done for her, and always did for that matter, nodded as she stepped further into the apartment, and she looked at herself in the small mirror that hung on the wall adjacent to the door, and she brushed some of her bangs from her face. "You have work tonight?"

"No," she answered as she turned to him now, her green eyes electric, even in the dim light.

"Okay," Joker answered as he moved towards the door, his tall frame directly next to hers. "I guess I'll see you when I get back." Had it been any other time, under a pure action of habit, he would have waited for Willow to raise onto her toes and kiss him goodbye, as she always did when he was leaving, but he didn't give her the chance to try, and instead he immediately opened the door to step into the hall, quickly closing it behind him. With a sigh and realizing what he had just done, Willow turned around to lock it behind him, and she started towards the balcony for another cigarette.

Once Joker had ventured through the parking lot and gotten into his green Tahoe, he immediately started the engine and backed out of the space with ease. He put the truck into gear and pulled onto the two lane road to begin his short, five minute journey to Riggs' house, a destination he could have easily walked to, but he wasn't exactly keen on the idea of walking anywhere at that current moment. His mind had continued to race with various thoughts, and this time around Willow's talk of rent had really taken a stronger toll on him than ever before. While it was so easy lately to act so comfortable around the girl that had once been his _property _rather than his fellow and equal being, Joker, deep down, was constantly annoyed and _disgusted _with his behavior. All Willow had ever known of him was the monstrous side of him, the unpredictable nightmare that was capable of anything, at any time. But now she had grown comfortable with and accustomed to the _human _side of him, the part that had no desire for surprise lately. It was a wonder she continued to call him Joker rather than Jack. But fortunately on _her _part, she didn't.

With a low growl rumbling from his throat, Joker turned down the radio as he approached the small, rundown square shaped house that belonged to Riggs, and he swiftly pulled into the driveway, taking the keys from the ignition afterward. He placed them into his coat pocket as he stepped onto the tiny, cracked, concrete porch, a breeze blowing past, and he opened the broken and torn screen door to knock on the heavier, metal door. As he waited, he leaned back onto the heels of his black shoes before he leaning forward again with a bounce, his mind instantly bringing back his thoughts. Clearly, a drastic change was way past due, and after all the nights and lonely hours Joker had thought about it, the clearer his plan to kick start the modifications became.

"'Ay, Jack," Riggs instantly began once he opened the door, and he leaned over the porch as he held open the screen door for his long time friend. "I thought you were suppose'ta be here aroun' twelve?"

"Some things came up, Riggs," Joker answered as he stepped into the dirty, but warm, house. Riggs closed the door as Joker ventured through the kitchen and into the living room, where he was fortunate enough to notice Blasko sitting on the couch. He looked over and raised his black eyebrows to Joker, his blue eyes glowing, as his way of saying 'hello'. Joker returned the look, and he turned to Riggs once he had made his way into the living room.

"I believe this is for you," he said as he handed Riggs the envelope of rent money. "Drop that off early, if you would. It's already a day late," Joker added with a growl.

Riggs grinned as he tossed the envelope to Blasko, and he gathered his dirty blonde, messy and greasy dreadlocks behind his head as he fell onto the couch. "Uh-oh," he started in his deep, white boy style, wanna-be-black-man's voice. "Looks like 'yuh girl's slippin' outta _liiiine._" Next to him Blasko laughed as he glanced up to Joker, and he shook his head as he leaned forward, running his hands through his jet black, messy spiked hair.

If there was anything Joker _loved _more than anything, it was Willow being referred to his as girl, and Riggs had made a career out of doing it. "She's not my _girl_, Riggs, as I've told you a countless amount of times," Joker started calmly. "However, if you'd both shut your mouths for just a _moment _I could inform you of the j_ob _I have for the both of you... you interested?"

"Yeah, we're inner'ested," Riggs said as he nodded his head up at Joker, and he touched his hand to his small, dirty blonde goatee.

"What is it?" Blasko chimed in as he cocked an eyebrow.

Joker grinned down at the two boys. It was about time that he had corrected the mistakes he made, and he was ready to make everything _right _again. He longed to create chaos, he was desperate to break out of routine, and he was ready to see that fear in Willow's eyes again. And the first step to gaining back his unforeseeable, chaotic life? Breaking Joey Wallace out of prison...

**First, I'd like to thank you for reading! Hopefully, if you read the warning above or if you're just that awesome, you have read the first two stories in the series, and I'm really happy that you're still with the story. I enjoyed writing this chapter, and so far this story is off to a great start. There is much more exciting things to come, so prepare yourselves. Please leave me a review if you love Willow and Joker! **

**-CQ'69  
><strong>


	2. Gone But Never Forgotten

Snow fell and stuck lightly onto the cold streets of Detroit, and as Willow walked up the street towards the warmth and safety of her and Joker's apartment she folded her arms around herself, her costume swishing through the night from under her thin jacket as she left footprints on the lightly snow-covered sidewalk. She walked fast, but carefully, not prepared to slip in her high-heels, and as she shivered she longed for a cigarette. An old Cadillac drove past on the street, and she watched, shaking, before finally crossing the road to start up the small hill to the tiny apartment building. Randomly glancing up towards the balcony, she squinted her eyes when she saw the partial silhouette of Joker standing under the light, his elbow in the air, and she guessed he was talking on the phone. Uninterested, she glanced away, figuring Joker was talking to either Blasko or Riggs, both of which she disliked to an extent, and finally she opened the door to step into the dingy, but warm lobby of the complex before starting her ascent up the stairs.

As always, she heard a baby's cries, but this time there was no music thumping from room 34, as odd as that was. She did not bother to rummage around her bag for her key, and instead when she approached the door she turned the unlocked knob to step inside the darkish apartment. She glanced to her right where she found Joker to still be outside on the phone, his back to her, his elbow in the air. She smirked over the odd way in which he held his phone, and she proceeded with taking her jacket off and letting it fall on top of her purse by the door before she began to peel off her bright purple gloves as she stepped towards the kitchen, tossing the gloves in the hallway towards their bedroom door to put away later. Just as she bent her leg at the knee to bring her foot up to remove her black heels, Joker slid open the glass door to step inside, still talking, and Willow proceeded to her other foot.

"I'm thinking Thursday," Joker answered into the phone. "But I'll let you know for sure tomorrow. It depends if I can get everything prepared." He paused at the door, listening, before he finally proceeded to shut it. Willow had just tossed her shoes towards their closed bedroom door and was about to proceed into the kitchen, but with Joker's next words she couldn't help but to come to an abrupt halt at the entrance of the kitchen. "Of _course_, darling!" Joker boasted into the phone as he took a step further into the living room, a small grin of sorts on his face. "I would not have it _any _other way, believe _me_."

Willow cocked an eyebrow as she continued to stare at Joker. _Darling_? She figured it was safe to assume Joker was not talking to Riggs or Blasko, and she was completely curious as to who was on the other line. Clearly, it was a woman. Frowning slightly, Willow stepped into the kitchen as she wondered what she should make for dinner. Fortunately, she had gone grocery shopping earlier in the week, and now she had much more options to choose from, even though she was really that hungry. As she searched around, she continued to keep an eye on Joker through the pass-through, watching as he slowly started to walk his way over toward the kitchen, and just faintly she could hear a soft, higher pitched voice on the other end of the phone.

"You can rest assured, Marissa, that nobody will be under the suspicion of what I'm asking you to do. You can expect _definite_ _protection_."

_Liar_, Willow thought in her head. It was clear to her that who ever Joker was talking to, the bitch _would _be under suspicion, and she _would_, most definitely, end up dead in the end. Willow grinned and shook her head as she closed the cabinet, Joker now standing in the entrance of the kitchen in front of the refrigerator.

"Okay dear, we'll be in touch. You have yourself a _lovely _evening." Joker took the phone from his ear, and after ending the call he set it down on the counter before proceeding to open the fridge.

"Who was that?" Willow was quick to ask as she turned to him. _Right on cue_, Joker thought to himself, and he grinned as he uninterestedly shut the fridge. He looked into her expectant eyes, but he watched them weaken as he stepped closer to her.

"Marissa Richards," he answered simply, his body a mere few inches from hers, and her back hit the counter, her face lost in thought.

""Wait... didn't she work at-"

"Joey's? She sure did," Joker confirmed with a nod, and he placed his hands on the counter on either side of Willow, closing her in between the corner of the counter and his tall, strong frame. She stared up at him, confusion all over her face, and Joker let out a short, breathless laugh. "Would you like to know what's going on?" He asked.

"Yes," Willow answered, and she forced herself to keep her arms at her sides, but with Joker hovering so close to her it was rather difficult to do. He grinned down at her again before he raised his hand towards her, and she sighed when he placed his palm on the side of her face. His thumb met her bottom lip a second later, and he pulled it down slightly before he leaned down to kiss her. Finally, Willow lifted her hands towards his shoulders, and she clutched the fabric of his black shirt as Joker touched his tongue to hers. Willow's mind raced with thought after thought as she tried to guess what it was Joker was planning, but over the course of the whole week he had been acting rather odd. He no longer tried to ignore her, his mood had worn off, and instead he was back to being himself, which Willow enjoyed, but she knew he was keeping something from her.

Now, after one last, final kiss, Joker pulled away, grinning down at Willow, and when she smiled weakly up at him his grin expanded. "Well," Joker began. "It's for me to know, and for you to _soon_ find out." He flashed her a toothy smile before he took his hand from her face, and he spun around on his heel to exit the kitchen after picking up his phone from the counter.

"_What?_" Willow complained, her shoulders slumping as she turned to the pass-through to watch as Joker plopped down on the couch. "Why can't I know _now_?"

"Time is of the essence, lovey," Joker told her as he turned on the TV. "If I told you now it would simply _ruin_ the surprise. _And_, knowing how you'd react, I can't have any... _distractions_. This plan is still a work in progress."

_Surprise? Plan? What is he talking about? _With a large sigh Willow started out of the kitchen, her mind racing again as she collected her abandoned clothes from the floor in front of their bedroom door, and she opened it to step inside.

"I'm going to shower," Willow announced as she snapped on the light. Smirking, Joker turned his head to glance over at her.

"What? No dinner?" He questioned as he forced his lips into a false frown. Willow stared at him, her hand on the door, ready to close it.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" She asked, hope laced throughout her voice. She continued to stare at Joker, and a sigh escaped her when a small smile found his lips again, his silent answer loud and clear. "Then no."

She closed the door, and Joker chuckled to himself as he shook his head, and he looked back down to his phone. He scrolled through his contact list before he selected the option to call Blasko.

"Hey," Joker said firmly into the phone once he had answered. "I'm gonna need that knife by tomorrow."

–

Willow had taken her time in the shower, careful to fully condition her hair, shave off every morsel of hair on her body and remove all her make-up, all while enjoying the sheer warmth of the water and steam. After, she wrapped herself in a white, fluffy towel, and ignoring her dripping hair, ventured out of the bathroom, through the bedroom, and she headed toward the kitchen. Joker was still seated on the couch, his ankle placed on the opposite knee, and his hand loosely dangled from the edge of the armrest over the end table. Willow stared at the back of his head for a moment before she disappeared into the kitchen, and she paused by the fridge to stare at the dirty plate that sat by the sink. Clearly, Joker had taken_ his_ dinner into his own hands, and had so generously left the mess for Willow to take care of. She was not bothered, however, and with a playful roll of her eyes she proceeded with opening the fridge to steal a small box of chocolate milk, the kind that children packed away in their school lunches. She placed it on the counter before re-adjusting her towel, and she picked it back up to immediately remove the straw and place it in the box. Behind her and through the pass-through, Joker cleared his throat as he loosely brought his hand to his mouth, and Willow wondered if perhaps _now _he would tell her what he was planning. She placed the straw in her mouth and started out of the kitchen.

"Are you going to tell me the plan now?" She asked innocently as she stood on the opposite side of him next to the end table, her hair continuing to drip. Joker glanced over at her, pausing to watch as she continued to drink from the chocolate milk box, and a grin crept onto his face over her childish antics, her lack of make-up making her look years and years younger, it seemed.

"Willow dear, it's only been half an hour," Joker began, his grin expanding. "Why would I choose to tell you _now_?"

Willow shrugged. "Please?" She asked, taking a second to take the straw from her mouth, only to immediately place it back in to take a large sip of the delicious chocolate drink, Joker continuing to watch her all the while.

"Nope," he said as he turned his head away to look back at the TV.

"_Joker!_" Willow growled as she rolled her eyes, easily giving up, and she headed back towards the kitchen. "What did you have for dinner?" She asked a minute later.

"Mac and cheese," he answered simply in his clowny voice. Willow remained in the kitchen for a few moments longer, and once she finished her drink she tossed the box in the garbage under the sink, rinsed Joker's plate, and turned to dress for bed.

Willow had only been laying in bed what seemed like a short few minutes before Joker made his way inside, and after he brushed his teeth and changed, Willow felt him get into the bed next to her. She ran through the day's events in her head, and judging by Joker's mood and the lack of household things they had discussed, she knew tonight, like the previous nights during the week, would not be one in which he chose to ignore her. And as if right on cue, after Joker pulled up the sheets and comforter, he turned to face Willow, a shock running up her spine once she felt his rough, but warm hand on her hip. A grin found her lips and she instantly turned around to face him, deciding she'd try one last time to get him to tell her.

"Please tell me," she begged quietly through the dark. "This is killing me."

"Good," Joker answered, his voice rough, his breath warm against her cheek. She frowned, but nonetheless moved closer to him, and once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she bravely touched her lips to his. Joker sighed against her, and he was unable to help but squeeze her hip and pull her even closer, her body directly against his.

"Please?" She purred against his lips, and she gently took hold of his bottom lip between her teeth, applying slight pressure. Joker growled, and she let go to kiss him again, placing her hands against his warm, bare chest. "You know you want to," she added a moment later with a small smile.

Joker laughed slightly through his nose. "I see what you're trying to do," he said as he slid his hand over her hip and onto her ass. "But it's not going to work." He squeezed, prompting a small moan from Willow, and his lips quickly met hers to quiet her down. "Now, knock it off, and go to bed."

Willow's jaw went slightly slack as Joker took his hand from her, and he readjusted himself in his spot on the bed. "But," she began in a small, confused voice. "Please? I-"

"Willow," Joker started in a deep, tired voice, his tone suggesting she was a little girl about to get in trouble. "The more you ask the more I withhold it. Go. To. Bed."

With a small huff of defeat and a large frown on her face, Willow started to turn around, her back to him, and Joker grinned as he watched and felt her scoot away from him, the area in between them cold. In front of him, Willow sighed as she shut her eyes, but they snapped open a second later when she felt Joker place his hand on her waist again. He slowly slid it upward until finally he pulled her across the bed and toward him, her back gently hitting his chest. He rested his arm comfortably in between her breasts, and he leaned his head closer to hers to speak into her ear.

"Sleep well," he taunted with a grin. "I'm going to need your help tomorrow."

"With what?" Willow immediately asked as she turned her head slightly, but Joker, with the arm that was around her, placed his index finger against her jaw to turn her head away.

"Ah, ah," he said. "You'll see."

With another low, dark laugh, Joker finally closed his eyes, and all Willow could do was the same, all while her mind ran wild with thoughts. She told herself that eventually she'd find out what Joker was planning, hopefully sooner than later, but for now she focused on the moment. She leaned closer to him, fitting the curve of her body against his, and she sighed sleepily through her nose before finally doing what Joker had commanded, and she dosed off easily.

The morning and afternoon after had seemed to pass quickly. While Willow enjoyed her freshly brewed coffee and much needed cigarette on the balcony, overlooking the fresh blanket of white, thick snow that covered the entire city, Joker had busied himself on the phone, _again, _seemingly all day. While Willow leaned against railing, inhaling deeply from her cigarette and taking large sips from her vanilla enriched coffee, she watched as Joker paced all about the apartment, wearing nothing but his black sweatpants, his elbow characteristically raised in the air as he spoke and listened to the various people on the other end. Once her cigarette was finished, she placed it in their makeshift ashtray, finished her coffee, and slid open the door to step inside to the warmth, goosebumps raised on her exposed skin. But once she had closed the door behind her, she turned around in just enough time to watch as Joker turned away from her to walk into the hallway, and she sighed deeply once she heard Joker close and lock the bedroom door. Frowning, she had gone into the kitchen to finish with the dishes, and once she had started the dishwasher, she headed to the bedroom to see if Joker would let her change.

Now, after a quick, early dinner of baby carrots and ranch, Willow stood at the sink, rinsing out her tiny bowl and plate under the hot water, and just as she turned off the faucet Joker stepped into the apartment through the front door. Willow glanced up and over to her right through the pass-through to watch as Joker closed the door behind him, and she was quick to notice he held a small, orange envelope in his hand, his jacket hung around his forearm. He was humming to himself, and she continued to watch him as he headed right for the couch, and he plopped down, instantly setting his jacket down on the coffee table and over his laptop before he placed his feet on the edge. She sighed, figuring it was useless, but her curiosity had gotten the best of her, and she started out of the kitchen to stand behind the couch just as Joker tore open the envelope excitedly. Her eyebrow arched as she watched Joker pull out a very odd looking black, shiny object, and her eyes wandered over the skinny, somewhat knife-like object, the blade looking something like that of a feather. Clearly, Joker knew she was standing behind him, and had thus seen the object, so Willow cleared her throat.

"What's that?"

"This, lovey," Joker began, his voice high and clowny. "Is a FGX Jungle Dart."

"A what?" Willow repeated, feeling stupid already. She recalled all the times Joker had gone over all the different types of knives in the guns in his collection with her, and each and every time she had gotten lost, no longer able to tell the difference between a Revolver and a Pistol. Now, it was no different.

"A FGX Jungle Dart," Joker repeated in a clearer voice, as if his pronunciation had been her problem. He turned it over in his hand, and he he ran his thumb along the long blade. "It's made of Grivory," he added with a smile.

Willow made a face. "Grivory?" She repeated. "I don't... know what-"

Joker sighed, and he playfully rolled his eyes. "Come," he said, as he motioned her over with the back of his raised hand. "Sit."

Obediently, Willow quickly rounded the end table, and she sat down in the middle of the couch, right next to Joker, and she stared at the profile of his face as he continued to study the object.

"Grivory," Joker began as he turned his body towards her slightly, and he glanced up to look into her wide, curious eyes. "Is... a plastic, in all simplicity. This," he added as he lifted up the knife-like object, and he pivoted it back and forth in front of her face in between his index finger and thumb. "Is made of Grivory."

Willow's eyebrows met in the middle. Clearly, she was missing something. Why obtain a knife made out of plastic? "Whats wrong with steel?" She finally asked. "Why... _plastic_?"

"Ah," Joker said with a grin as he pointed at her with the tip of the Jungle Dart. "_This _will not set off the metal detectors."

Joker's grin expanded as he watched Willow pull her face back in confusion. _Wait for it..._ he thought to himself, and finally, right on cue, Willow spoke up. "_Metal detectors_? What metal detectors?"

"Think back to a few months ago," he began, his voice a slightly raspy and darker tone. "When we were escaping the intrusion of the cops, I made a promise, of sorts, to you in the car, regarding a particular _bald control freak_." Joker licked his lips as he titled his head down slightly, and he nodded as he stared at her from under the ridge of his eyebrows. "Do you remember what that was?" He watched as an overwhelming look of realization took over her features, and she straightened up her back as her mouth hung open.

"We're!- You're!- We're gonna break-!..."

Joker grinned at Willow's difficult time with finding her words. "That's right," he interrupted. "We're going to break Joesph outta' jail."

"Oh my God!" Willow yelled excitedly. "I can't believe this! I mean, _how_, and _when_, and what if-!" She was going on, her voice high, shaky and excited, and without warning she suddenly lurched herself toward Joker, going in for a kiss no doubt, but he was quick to lean back, and Willow froze with a start as Joker pressed the blade of the Jungle Dart against her beautifully, shaped lips.

"Ah, ah," he began again as he titled his head down and to the side. "I need you to remain calm, Willow. See why I didn't want to tell you in the first place?"

Her heart was racing, in both excitement and nervousness, and she could feel how sharp the plastic knife was against her lips. She held her ground, not ready to move until her killer of a roommate gave her permission to, and she stared deep into Joker's eyes, able to see just a _hint _of the dark blue in them.

"Are we calm?" Joker proceeded with asking, and he watched as Willow glanced down to the Jungle Dart before she barely nodded her head, her eyes filled with nervous anticipation. "Good," Joker went on, and he kept the knife pressed to her lips. "Now, here's what I need you to do. I am going to have a quick visit with Blasko and Riggs at their house, and while I'm gone I need you to start packing all of our things, and you are not to exceed over _two_ bags."

"Does that include-"

"Ah, ah, ah," Joker went on. "I'm not _finished _yet. After you've finished packing _only _whats necessary, I want you to set the bags by the door, set the alarm clock for five in the morning, and make sure your showered _tonight_ and ready to go in the morning. Got it?"

Willow nodded slightly again, a million and one questions burning through her brain. Joker stared into her eyes a moment longer, his eyes wandering down to her teasing amount of cleavage a short second later, and he licked his lips as he finally took the blade from her lips, and she let out a sigh of relief a second later.

"Can I bring my purse along with the two bags?" Willow asked finally, her voice slightly tense.

"I suppose," Joker answered as he ran his thumb along the blade again, his tongue pressed firmly against his left scar, and he raised his eyes to look back into Willow's as she continued to hover over him.

"How long have you been planning this?" She finally asked.

"It's been the plan all along to go back for him, Willow," Joker said. "But I didn't start putting the plan _together _until last week."

"Who were all the people on the phone?" She went on to ask.

_Always with the questions_, Joker thought to himself. "Since I'm not _there _to actually do this myself, Willow, it takes a lot of extra planning and contact. Now-" Joker began to lean up from the couch, Willow backing off of him, and she stood up along with him. "Go start packing. I'll be gone no longer than an hour, and I want it finished when I get back, Kapish?"

Willow nodded, and she smiled up at him, barely able to contain herself. Joker sensed this, and with a grin he finally leaned in closer to her, and he gently pressed his lips against hers as his hand found her hip. All too quickly, however, he pulled away, and Willow watched as he set the plastic knife down on the coffee table before he grabbed his coat, and without a word he was out the door. Willow followed him, and once he closed the door she immediately locked it, her heart racing, and she jogged into the bedroom. She fell to her knees at the foot of the bed and she quickly pulled out two large bags from under it, and she the threw them on to the bed. Packing Joker's bag would be easy, she knew, but hers was a different story.

And so she began the rigorous task. She gathered all her clothes, including all the new articles she had bought since arriving in Detroit, shoes, and her various kinds of underwear. Her heart was pounding against her chest in pure excitement with a hint of nervousness, the feeling deriving from what Joker would do to her if the packing was not done by the time he said he wanted. She easily ignored this feeling, however, and focused on the fact that _finally_ they were going back for Joey.

The grin never leaving her face, Willow placed and forced all of her clothes and shoes into the bag, and spent moments struggling to zip it closed. But finally, ten to fifteen minutes later, the task was done, and now all that was left was Joker's.

Rather than bunching all his clothes together and sticking them into the bag, like she had done for hers, she was _certain_ Joker would not like that, and would much rather open his bag to see folded, unwrinkled clothes. She went through all the drawers on the dresser, taking out his various pants, wife beaters, button-up shirts and suspenders, and she began folding them, one by one, and neatly placing them in the bag. She felt lightheaded with excitement, her fingers trembling as she folded and packed, and she danced slightly to an imaginary beat. She just simply could not believe that the time had _finally _come to rescue Joey. By the first month, after they had married routine, she figured it was a lost cause, and had simply forced herself to forget about the idea, and she tried her damnedest to forget about Joey. But now she was overwhelmed with memories and ideas, and while she wasn't exactly sure how Joker was going to pull this off, she had the utmost confidence in him, and she looked forward to things going back to how they had once been. She was certain that as long as Joey was around, routine was not something that would enter their lives again.

Now, with Joker's clothes packed, all that was left were his various guns and knives. She paused in the middle of the room in thought, her thumb nail placed in between her teeth as she stared at the dresser. Assuming Joker wouldn't exactly appreciate her touching his collection of guns, she figured the knives would be different, plus, she wanted to help out as much as possible. So, disregarding the guns, she opened the top drawer of the dresser and began to place his knives in the bag.

Joker returned to the apartment exactly fifty-four minutes later, and upon unlocking the door and pushing it open, the first thing he saw were two packed bags against the wall right by the door, Willow's stupid black purse on top. A grin of sorts met his face as he stepped inside, and just as he closed the door behind him Willow had stepped out of the bedroom, clad in a pair of shorts and a ripped, low cut tank top, her wet hair dripping as she made her way over to him. His eyes wandered slowly down her body as she approached, and just as she was in reaching distance, Joker placed his cold, gloved hands on her hips and pulled her closer.

"When I want things done," Joker began. "You _really _pull through."

"Does that surprise you?" Willow asked as she tilted her head back to look at him.

"_Honestly_..." Joker began, and a deep, growling laughter escaped from him as he witnessed her face fall into a frown.

"Well," she began, figuring he was joking. "I put most of your knives in your bag, but just in case I put a few in... my... bag," she finished somewhat nervously as she looked back up to him, slightly afraid as to how he would react. Joker remained silent, however, and waited for her to go on. "I left your guns in the bedroom," she concluded finally.

Joker couldn't help but to smile at this. Unfortunately, he had to admit, if there was any girl in the world that he would have to be in constant contact with, whether that was by choice or not, he was glad it was Willow. She knew him, without actually _knowing _him. She knew exactly how to please him, in more ways than one, and most importantly she understood his boundaries. Despite how comfortable she had grown with him, Joker always picked up on the way she held her breath, or the fright that always ever so prominent in her eyes depending on the situation. She was constantly prepared to obey is every order, and fortunately for her, she usually did so with shining colors.

"How _generous_ of you," Joker praised as he leaned down for a kiss, deciding it best not to tell Willow his real appreciation over the matter. Grinning slightly, Willow titled her head back, her lips gently touching his, and she stepped closer to him in an effort to deepen the kiss. Joker squeezed on her hips, and once Willow moaned slightly he pulled away, his lips still barely touching hers. "Did you set the alarm?"

"Of course," she answered, her eyes still closed, and she waited in anticipation for Joker to kiss her again. Joker knew this, and with a small laugh he leaned away from her as he placed his hands heavily on her small shoulders, and his grin expanded when Willow opened her eyes to sadly stare up at him.

"Go to bed," Joker instructed gently. "It's going to be a long next couple of days."

Willow's frown deepened, but nonetheless, she had no choice but agree. "Okay," she said. "What time are we leaving?"

"_Six_," Joker answered quickly. "And not a second later. I'll be in soon," he added. He slid his hands off of her shoulders, but before he could turn around Willow had raised on to her tiptoes to peck him quickly on the lips, and with a small, eager and excited smile she turned to head into the bedroom.

–

The ever loud and annoying alarm woke Willow up roughly the next morning, and in a scramble she quickly leaned over towards Joker's side of the bed towards the clock to slam her hand down onto the button on top, her hair thrown in her face, her lips in the shape of a tired frown. With a large, peeved sigh, Willow collapsed back onto the bed, her arm dangling off the edge while her face was buried into the sheets, and she wondered vaguely why Joker's side of the bed was empty. But all in an instant her groggy mind cleared, and with a deep breath in she instantly pushed herself up, and a second later she rushed to get out of bed. How could have she forgotten today was the day they were going to rescue Joey?

Willow quickly threw on the clothes she had left out from packing the night before, and after collecting her sleep clothes she opened the bedroom door to venture to the living room, and upon exiting the hall she saw Joker on the couch, on the phone yet again. She remained quiet and walked past him to her bag by the door, and as she knelt down to put her clothes inside she noticed another large bag had joined the group. _Joker's guns, no doubt_, she thought to herself as she picked up her purse, and as Joker chatted on with the person on the phone Willow headed into the bathroom to quickly do her make-up.

Willow was ready to go by five thirty, and Joker was surprised to find her by the door, waiting with a fresh pack of cigarettes in her hand, her sunglasses placed on the top of her head. He paused by the couch as he stared at her, an eyebrow raised.

"_Somebody's _eager," Joker commented as he picked up his two bags, and he let his eyes wander over her body, taking in her black, knee-high boots, tight jeans, and crimson tank top, her black jacket placed over her shoulders on top. Willow simply smiled in return, and she leaned over to pick up her own bag.

"What about the rest of the stuff here?" She asked as Joker opened the door.

"Riggs and Blasko will take care of it," he said. "Let's go. The fact that we're leaving early _amazes _me."

"Hey!" Willow whined back as Joker ushered her out of the door, but he gave her no time to complain and defend herself further, and instead she followed his quick pace down the steps.

The baby was crying, as always, and Willow smelt an early breakfast being cooked from room 45 as they rounded the corner. She inhaled deeply the scent of eggs and bacon, and she realized this was the last time she would ever routinely walk down the apartment stairs and be exposed to everything she had grown so use to. No longer would she have to listen to the baby's cries, the thumping bass, and smell of home cooked food... As her and Joker neared the door they grew closer and closer to a much needed change, and Willow was practically shaking in her knee-high boots.

Joker opened the back of the green Tahoe, and after placing his bags in the back and helping Willow place hers in, they rounded the vehicle to get in. Joker immediately started the engine and wasted no time with backing out of the parking space, and Willow stared out towards the darkened sky as she openly shivered. As Joker pulled onto the main road he reached forward to turn the heat on once he realized Willow's shivering frame, and he rolled his eyes as he switched hands on the wheel.

"So," Willow began a second later as she turned to look over at Joker. "What are we going to do after we get him? Like... where are we going to go and stay?"

"I don't know," Joker answered truthfully. "I guess we'll have to wait n' see."

Willow smiled as she turned away to look back out of the window, and she watched all the rundown houses, yards and buildings go by as they sped down the road. She was excited to rescue Joey; she was excited to see him again, to talk to him again, and she knew Joker had to be excited on some level as well, or if it wasn't excitement, then she knew _some _emotion was driving him to do this. All she hoped was that Joey would be just as excited to see them...

**Thank you for all the favorites, alerts and reviews guys, let's keep them coming! I wanna see your support for the story! And as always, don't forget to add me on facebook! Lacey Clownqween Michele, or you can find the link on my profile! **


	3. No Man Left Behind

**Get comfy, this chapters a liiiitle long :)**

* * *

><p>The sound of the prison gate crashing closed behind Joey echoed throughout the outdoor prison courtyard of sorts, followed by the noise of the large key locking it shut. He slowed his walking pace to glance over his shoulder, and he glared back at the few officers that were glaring at him before he faced forward to continue his stride over to the small bleachers, where he always sat on the days he and his fellow inmates at the Gotham City Correction Center went outside. He exhaled deeply from his nose as he sat down on the third, metal step, stretching his long legs in front of him to place his feet on the first step, and he leaned back onto his elbows as he titled his head towards the sky, rotating his head around a few times to crack his neck. He opened his eyes and stared up at the gray, wispy, cloud-covered Gotham sky, and a chilly breeze blew past as he finally lowered his head to stare off into the rest of the courtyard.<p>

In front of him sat two old basketball courts, and for a second he watched the two games go on before he disinterestedly looked away. Leaning against the wall were a few other inmates, two of which he recognized as Alex and Burt, and with a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head he looked away to stare at the wide, open field beyond the high, chain-link fence, a thick forest just beyond it.

"'Ay, Joe!"

Upon hearing his name, Joey turned to his head away from the field and forest and watched as a short black man with a shaved head made his way over to him. His name was Matt, and he was the only guy Joey really got along with or bothered to talk to.

"'Ay you gonna come play?" He asked as he jerked a thumb behind him, pointing blindly at the basketball courts. Joey lifted his squinting eyes to glance back at the two games before his eyes met Matt's again.

"Nah," he mumbled as he shook his head, and he turned his head to the right again to stare into the forest, hoping Matt would take the hint and go away.

"_Man,_ why you always just gotta' sit there like 'dat, huh?" Matt protested. "We come out here _once, _maybe twice a week, and you _always_ just sit there starin' off at nothin'. Make the most of your day, man."

It was the same argument every time, and if it wasn't coming from Matt, it was coming from the little, annoying voice inside his head. _You're stuck here_, the voice would taunt. _And there's no getting out. Might as well find some way to make the days go by quicker_. But Joey never did. From six in the morning all the way until eleven, he did nothing but laze about where ever he was, and do what he was told. In his cell, either during lock down or at night, he'd lay on his cot, thinking about anything and everything, and when free to roam about in his and the other inmate's pod, he would simply stare up at the TV, his face expressionless as he listened to the TV without ever hearing any words. Nobody talked to him, just as he preferred, and he had spent his entire first two months trying to get it that way. He had gotten into fight after fight, day after day, and he learned quickly that violence and having the upper hand was the only way to gain respect. What you did or who you knew didn't matter; it was simply how you carried yourself in the facility that gave you your rank, though everyday proved to be a constant battle in one way or another, and he still had much more of the ladder to climb.

The food was disgusting and the quantities were small. There was nothing but _men _allaround, and the few female officers that roamed about might as well have been men themselves. Spaces, everywhere, were small, and all the same exact color. Topics were always the same amongst the chatting groups, and after a while the only words Joey ever heard anymore were 'what if' and 'if only'. He had nothing but time to think about his own what if's and if only's. What if Joker hadn't left him behind? If _only_ Joker hadn't left him behind... then he would not be there right now. What if, plain and simple, Joey had never bothered to get to know Joker? If _only_ Joey hadn't taken the time to... No matter what thoughts ran through his mind, they _always _went back to the day he was arrested. Everything was Joker's fault. _Everything_.

Joey once thought the most miserable time in his life had been when he was a teenager, stuck in his older brother's shadow. Now, things were much, much different, and on a much more serious level. Joey had been the proud owner of a popular strip joint, he was the one responsible for all it's success, and because of his dedication and hard work he had something to show for it. He had a huge house, built from scratch, the ideas drawn onto paper from his own mind. He owned the current version of his favorite, childhood car, he loved his dog, and he didn't consider himself as a working man. He loved what he did, he loved all the riches that came with it, and he loved who he had become. He had been proud of himself, and now, in an instant, it was all gone.

The court case didn't matter. His lawyer didn't matter, or the fight he gave to keep his client out of jail, or give him the least amount of sentence time possible. Joey hadn't helped himself much, however, in the first place. Not once did he admit anything over what he was accused of. He gave away no extra names, he gave away no whereabouts, and he kept all information to himself. Looking back, he was stupid to do so. He now understood how Willow had felt when Joker abandoned her. His first few weeks he had expected Joker to come back, to get him out of this place somehow, but looking back, he felt like strangling himself for even thinking like that. And now, due to those stupid, reliable witnesses that had voluntarily chosen to prove Joey as guilty over a lot a things over the four years he had known Joker, Joey was going to be stuck in prison for ten years. Ten, agonizing, long and painful years. In other words, his life, as he knew it, was over.

He assumed his brother had taken charge of his car, house, and club, and Joey would not get to be reunited with all of it until he was thirty seven years old, and by then who knew what Danny would have done to sabotage all that he had worked so hard to obtain. The thought, literally, made him sick to his stomach.

Now, Joey placed his feet on the second step, and he folded his arms over his knees before leaning over to stare at the concrete below. He watched his frozen breath condensate in the air as he listened to the basketball games, his mind taking him back to much more happier times. He closed his eyes and took in a deep, calming breath, and just when he started to wonder how he was going to keep his sanity, a thought he pondered everyday, he heard his name being called.

_"Joseph!_"

Upon glancing up, he noticed it was not a fellow inmate who had called his name (none of them called him Joseph, anyway) and rather it had been called by one of the two officers on the other side of the fence. His furrowed his eyebrows as he stood up, and he began his way over towards the gate.

"You have a visitor," Officer Sheldon began firmly. Joey was struck with immense confusion, and he raised his eyebrows as he wondered who. During his whole three months not one person had ever bothered to make contact with him, not even his own brother. This, truly, was shocking news.

"A visitor?"

"Yeah," Officer Sheldon went on. "Your _girlfriend_ apparently? Marissa Richards? Do you chose to accept?"

_Girlfriend_? Joey repeated to himself in his mind. This made no sense, whatsoever, but thinking quickly, he corrected his confused face and cleared his throat.

"Yeah," he answered, his voice scratchy. "I do."

Minutes prior, Marissa Richards had made her way into the building, her diaper bag and purse hung around her shoulder while she carried her baby's carrier in her right hand, baby Jeremy tucked away in his blankets within. She smiled warmly at the receptionist type man behind the desk.

"Hi," she began as she set the carrier on the floor, and she placed her big, circular sunglasses on the top of her head after. "I never made an arrangement, but I'm here to see Joseph Wallace."

It was that easy, just as Joker had told her it'd be. After filling out some paperwork and showing him her ID, she followed him past the desk and towards the area to be searched.

"How's it goin' ma'am?" Once of the officers asked, a redhead, and Marissa grinned up at him. "I'm just going to have to take these, please step through here." Marissa handed over both of her bags and the baby carrier, and she followed his directions by stepping up to the metal detector.

"I'm doin' real good," she answered smoothly. "And yourself?"

"Pretty good," the officer repeated with a smile once she had stepped through the metal detector, and fortunately she was greeted with silence after. The officer smiled back. "Have you visited an inmate before?"

"Yeah," Marissa lied. "My dad did time up in Connecticut."

The officer nodded with nothing more to say, and Marissa watched as another officer started to go through her bags and frisk the uneasy baby within his carriage. She grabbed the baby carrier once they were done and she watched as they looked through her bags, unable to feel a little bit lightheaded as the officers picked apart her purse, sorted through the diapers from the diaper bag and opened the container of wipes to quickly glance inside. But just as soon as she was sure the officers would find what Joker had planted her with, the female officer smiled at her as she closed the container.

"Go ahead and put these in locker fifty seven," she instructed. "You're allowed to take in three bottles, three diapers, and your case of wet wipes. Good luck."

With a breath of relief, Marissa claimed her items and followed another officer towards the lockers, and he watched with a cocked eyebrow as she placed her allowed items gently on top of the baby before she shut her bags and the rest into the locker. Afterward, she followed him down another few series of halls, and after opening a few heavily locked doors, he allowed her to step ahead of him into a large room that mimicked that of a school cafeteria, complete with a few circular tables scattered around as well as some vending machines. He closed the door behind him, and she followed him towards a table on the farthest side of the room just as the baby started to stir. _Joker's crazy_, Marissa thought to herself as she took note of all the other officers scattered around the room, watching as a few other visitors conversed with other inmates. _There's no way in hell this is going to work..._

Just before reaching the table, Marissa glanced up and to her left, and she watched as her all too familiar boss was walked down the hallway by two officers, his hands behind him in cuffs. Her blue eyes wandered down his body, taking in his bright, orange jumpsuit, the front unbuttoned slightly, and she stared at the white wife beater underneath before she finally raised her eyes up to his face just as one of the officers opened the doors.

Joey instantly scanned the room, his mind racing, and he felt his jaw drop slightly upon seeing Marissa sitting at the table closest to him. He instantly recognized her as one of his dancers, and he cocked an eyebrow as an officer led him towards the table. Marissa was not faking her next move, and with a large smile she stood from the table, waiting for the female officer behind Joey to undo the handcuffs, and once his hands were free she stepped forward to embrace him.

"Joey!" She squealed as she pressed herself firmly against him. He hesitated before he gently placed his hands on her hips, feeling as though if he put too much pressure on her Marissa would shatter. But Joey would never be able to explain the rush that ran through him upon placing his hands on a _real _woman, and he couldn't help but grin as he hugged her back finally. "I'm _so_ sorry it took me so long, baby!"

Remembering Joker's words, Marissa kept the hug short lived, and she smiled up at him as she stepped back to sit in her chair. The officer motioned for Joey to sit at the chair across from her, and he did so slowly, unsure of what was going on. He looked up at the officer as he sat down, and she stared at him for a moment before she finally walked away, leaving Joey to finally look to Marissa. He was unsure of what to say, and he immediately placed his elbows on the table, leaving Marissa to watch as he pushed up the sleeves of his jumpsuit, exposing his muscular forearms. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead a confused grin spread upon his lips, and he hesitated for a minute as Marissa smiled at him, her heart racing.

"Marissa?" Joey finally began. "What are... what are you _doing _here?"

"You're my _boyfriend_, Joey," she said loudly as she tossed her long, straight blonde hair over her shoulder. "Why wouldn't I come to visit you?"

Joey's eyebrows met in the middle as he leaned back, and he crossed his arms in front of him, taking note of the few officers out of the many that were watching them. _Boyfriend? What the __**fuck **__is going on?_

"In all seriousness, though," Marissa began truthfully. "I just can't _believe _this happened. I mean one minute we're at the club and doin' fine! And the next some _guy_ is coming in saying you've been _arrested_ and-"

"Guy?" Joey interrupted her quickly. "What guy? How's the club?" He leaned forward suddenly, his dark eyes narrowed on hers, and Marissa paused as she stared back at him with widened eyes. She looked down to the small watch on her wrist before she answered. She had time to chat for a second. Seeing as how the top portion of Joey's jumpsuit had already been slightly undone, this saved her from having to coo him into doing it for her.

"The club is under new management I guess, and it's... _fine_," she said. "I mean it's different, without you around, and a lot of girls quit."

Joey closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath through his nose, and he slowly opened them to stare at Marissa. "What was his name?"

"Shit, what _is _his name?" Marissa pondered to herself as she looked to the right. "D-something..."

With a growl, Joey ran his hands up his face and into his thin, fuzzy brown hair that had started to grow back, and he closed his eyes tightly. He _knew _it.

"Daniel Wallace?" He asked, his hands mumbling his words, but Marissa had heard.

"Yeah!" She said. "He's your... brother, right?"

"Yeah," Joey answered as he let his hands fall to the table, and he ignored the cops that instantly shot glances his way. "He uh... took over?"

"Yeah," Marissa answered. "And to be honest I'm not sure how much longer _I'm _going to stay there. Nobody comes around anymore, and the ones that do are disgusting. Line of Jewels was once such a classy place. He's running it to the ground, it seems. He can't handle that area... none of the girls feel safe there anymore."

Joey was nodding. "Tell me something I don't know, baby," he said with a sigh as he leaned back in his chair, and he placed his hands against the back of his head, his elbows facing outward. "My brother's a fucking idiot, you feel me? You're smart to get out of there."

"It sucks," she sighed truthfully as she leaned forward, and she placed her elbows on the table, her hands folded in front of her. "You made all of us feel more important, like we were something more than just _strippers_."

"You were!" Joey said, his eyes widening. "You all _are_. I prefer the word 'dancer'. Guess it doesn't matter now, though" he added as he looked away from her. His chest began to ache as a pang rang through his heart, and never had he felt so confused and angered. He _hated _his brother, but now he finally understood the purpose of Marissa's visit. He just wished that she had come bearing good news with her rather than news of his brother's take over, but with further thought, Joey knew there was no such thing as good news anymore, and there wouldn't be until after his ten years were up. "Thanks for... coming," he finally said as he looked back over to her, and Marissa smiled.

"Of course," she answered. She continued to stare at Joey, thinking to herself how attractive he still looked, perhaps even more so in jail, but with the sound of someone clearing their throat she quickly glanced back down to her watch. "Oh!" She started. "I have to feed Jeremy!"

Joey had completely forgotten the baby was there, and confusion overcame him again due to her sudden odd and rushed behavior. He watched as she quickly picked up a bottle from the table, and she turned the carrier towards herself before shoving the bottle into the baby's mouth.

"Y-you had a baby?" Joey asked now, and he picked up on the somewhat nervous and annoyed look Marissa shot him. Suddenly, something seemed off, but Joey kept on. "In three months?"

"Umm..." Marissa began as she glanced behind her. "Yeah..." she trailed off. Joey stared at her, about ready to ask more questions, and sensing this Marissa spoke up. "Your uncle Adam wrote you a letter! Here, you should read it now."

Joey's jaw hung slack as he watched her glance behind her shoulder before quickly turning back forward, and she reached under the squirming baby to roughly pull out a folded piece of paper. Not only was there something completely un-motherly about the ways in which Marissa was handling this random baby, which Joey was one-hundred percent positive wasn't hers, but the fact that she had seemingly smuggled in a letter seemed completely strange. She smiled as she slid it forth on the table just as Joey leaned forward again, but before he could reach out to take out, he glanced up just as a different officer had approached the table. Without a word he snatched the note, and both Joey and Marissa glanced up as he looked over it, reading it silently. A moment later he tossed it back down on the table, and he shot Joey a glare before he turned to walk over to the corner again. Now, Joey reached forward to pick up the letter, and once he unfolded it he began reading.

_Dear Joey,_

_ I could not believe it when I heard the news that you had been arrested. It all just seems so unreal. I'm so sorry to hear about your situation, and I hope that, in this case, the time really flies. I'm not sure what to say to an inmate about that... I'm sorry if I offended you...Anyway, I wish you the best of luck once your time there is ended, and I will do all I can to help you get back on your feet._

_ Warm regards,_

_ Uncle Adam_

_What? _Joey thought to himself, and he furrowed his eyebrows again as he re-read the letter a few times. _Uncle Adam_? _What the fuck is going on? _He was screaming to himself in his head. He glanced up to Marissa, unsure of what to say, and he watched as she continued to forcibly feed the baby.

"Isn't that nice of him?" She asked quickly. "I mean, it's been so long since you have both _talked_, but he really wanted me to give that to you."

Joey was openly gawking at her, and and he didn't care if any of the officers noticed his openly blunt confused expression. "Marissa," he began. "I don't-"

"Oh, it's _fine_," she interrupted, talking over him. "You don't need to accept his help if you don't want." She reached over and took the folded paper from him, and she placed it on the table in the middle of them before she glanced up to stare intently into his eyes. Sensing that she wanted him to drop it, the look she wore loud and clear, Joey shut his mouth and leaned back in his chair again. "Anyway," she trailed off, and she glanced down to look at the time on her watch. _Right on time_, she thought. She never finished her thought, though she made it seem like she was about to speak, and just as she opened her mouth to talk she purposely squeezed the bottle and sent formula running all over the baby's mouth, and Joey watched as the white liquid stared down the child's neck and seeped into his blankets. "Oh, _shit! _Oh, baby, mommy's _so _sorry," she immediately began to falsely coo the baby, who had begun to cry. "Joey, could you please get me a wet wipe from in there?" She nodded at the small, square container on the table, and feeling uneasy suddenly, Joey leaned forward and placed his hands on the container. "The _bottom_ one," Marissa added suddenly in a lower voice, and Joey immediately raised his head to look at her. "I need the one on the _very bottom_. Those are the most, um... wettest...?"

With a cocked eyebrow, Joey looked back down to the container as he opened it, and obeying her ridiculously odd orders he lifted up the stack of wet wipes to take the very last one, but he paused once he reached the bottom, his heart immediately starting to race. There, lying underneath all the wipes, was a black, knife-like object of sorts, a small note on top. His heart pounded against his chest, and his eyes widened as he stared into the container, and he barely understood the words he read on the small, white piece of paper: 'T_ake this __now__. Nobody is looking.'_

He barely lifted his head, and from underneath the ridge of his dark eyebrows he glanced around the room, and sure enough, amazingly, as if he had entered the Twilight Zone, not _one _police officer was looking their way. All of their backs, literally, were turned, and they all seemed to suddenly be in deep conversation with one another.

"How about that _wipe_ now, Joey?" Marissa pushed on, counting down the seconds in her head. Joey quickly glanced back down, and without thinking he picked up the black object and with shaking hands he he smoothly dropped it down through the opening of his jumpsuit, ignoring the small shock of pain that came with the tip of the blade hitting his thigh. His hands continued to shake in slight, nervous anticipation, and just as he reached over to hand her the wipe a few officers turned his way. He swallowed as Marissa took it from him, and he waited for the police to storm over, but they never did. The ones who had glanced over to him merely looked away to continue their chatter and observation on the the other inmates.

"Thank you," Marissa said. "Little Jeremy is _such _a messy eater." She rolled her eyes playfully. Meanwhile, while Joey was leaning back in his chair, trying to make sense of this ridiculously odd fucking day as he stared at the group of officers, Marissa, after glancing behind her, took the note from 'Uncle Adam', stuffed it under the baby, and pushed forth a seemingly identical piece of paper. She found it unbelievable that so far Joker's twisted plan was working...

"Why don't you read Uncle Adam's note again, huh baby?" She asked as she smiled gently at him. Joey stared at her, his eyes narrowing on hers, and her smile widened as she pushed forth the note, knowing now that the distraction from the un-corrupted officers were over. Finally, her job was nearly done. Joey never took his gaze from her as he reached out again to pick up the note, but he humored her, and unfolded the paper before he glanced down to begin reading.

_Dear Joseph,_

_ By now I am __sure__ you are wondering what is going on. Don't worry about it. Right now, I need you to focus on the brief instructions in this note. The officer who takes you back to your cell is __not__ going to bother searching you, so make sure that FGX Jungle Dart I so __generously bestowed__ you with is tucked away comfortably until you reach your cell, and from there, __hide it__. Do __not__ go to sleep tonight. At exactly four in the morning an officer will release you and only you from your cell, and from there follow his directions. Use the Dart as necessary._

_ Till then..._

_ "Uncle Adam"_

_No way... no __**fucking **__way! _Joey re-read the note quickly a couple of times as Marissa finished with cleaning up the baby. That scripted, block-style handwriting, the odd vocabulary, the reference to himself, the oddly chosen words underlined in emphasis... There was only _one _man this note could have come from, and Joey was having a hard time believing it. It was _way _too good to be true.

"Did you read it?" Marissa asked slowly with a smile, and Joey looked up to her, dumbfounded. Her smile melted into a sexy, devious grin, and Joey couldn't help but to grin back, and no matter how hard he tried, the grin would not leave his face. Was this it? Had the Joker _finally _come back for him?

"Yeah," Joey finally spoke up. "Uncle Adam sure is... _nice_."

"He actually _really _is," Marissa said, Joey now understanding what Uncle Adam was code for. "He and his girlfriend, as well. Though, even at the club, I never really talked to her..."

_Willow_. Joey shook his head in disbelief as he leaned back further in his chair.

"Ms. Richards? I'm afraid your time is up."

Marissa glanced up and behind her, and she smiled up at officer Drew Elliot. "Okay," she sighed sadly. With no regards, she set the wipe down on top of the baby's blankets, and she took the note from the table and quickly stuffed it under the baby again. As Officer Elliot rounded the table to handcuff Joey, Marissa stood, leaving Joey to do the same as he tried to inconspicuously use the elastic of his underwear to hold the Jungle Dart in place. As Jokerhad said, Officer Elliot did nothing but stand and wait for Joey to stand up, and dizziness was quick to overcome him once he did.

"I'll see you soon," Marissa said as she quickly stepped forth, the baby beginning to cry, but she easily ignored this as she wrapped her arms around Joey's waist, and she stood onto her toes to firmly press her lips against his. Joey was overcome with immense shock, but he recovered quickly and kissed her back, though all too quickly she was pulling away to give Joey one last final grin. "Bye."

"Bye," Joey repeated, and once Officer Elliot stepped behind him he placed his hands behind his back, the metal from the cuffs cool as they touched his skin, and he watched as Marissa collected her things and the baby before she was escorted out by an oblivious officer.

–

'_Do __not__ go to sleep tonight'_, the note had firmly instructed. _Easier said than done_.

It seemed Joey had been laying awake for hours and hours on end, when, in reality, it had only been a few. After Marissa's awkward but intense visit, Joey had spent the rest of the day in lock down before spending a few hours sitting in his pod, and finally, once eleven rolled around, he immediately laid on his cot once he was locked in his cell, and once the lights were shut out the long and anticipating wait had begun.

Like Joker had said, he had hid the Jungle Dart in his cell during lock down, and now, through the dark, his head propped onto his flat pillow, his legs stretched in front of him, he held the dart in his hands, and he idly maneuvered it around with his fingers. How had Marissa so successfully smuggled this object into the high security jail? How was it no officers in the visiting room were aware of the arrangements they had made? Was it really true? Was Joey _really _going to be on the path to his escape in a mere couple of hours? There was, however, a more important question at hand... was escaping worth it?

Surely, the risk of getting caught was great, especially since Joey had no idea what to expect from the so-called officer who was supposed to help him. What if he did get out... what would happen next? Where would he go? If he was to get caught, the penalty would be much more greater than what he suffered now, and he'd be forced to spend that much more time in prison. He wasn't so sure he'd be able to handle that. By that time Danny's reign on all that Joey owned would prove to much harder to undo.

But what if he wasn't caught? What if this was his _only _shot. It was clear who the mastermind behind the whole ordeal was, and clearly, Joey knew, since he had gotten this far, Joker was smart, and would be easily able to protect Joey and keep him concealed and off of the police's radar. But did Joey _really _want to go with _him_? Joker was the one responsible for Joey's current situation in the first place.

_Fuck you_, Joey thought to himself. _You really that stupid? Fucking GO. Take this chance, get the fuck out of here! This is a great opportunity, and surly it will not happen again. Accept Joker's help, just this last, final time, and once far enough, ditch him. You can handle yourself. You, by __**no**__ means need that stupid fuck._

_ Yeah... _Joey answered the voice. _I can_. _Fuck him_.

He turned over in his squeaky cot, and he laid on his side as he continued to play with the dart. The object was smooth, and he wondered vaguely what it was made of, but his mind was majorly focused on more important matters. His eyes were heavy, and the want to close them was strong and tempting, but Joey fought the feeling. If he was to doze off, even for a minute, it could seriously hinder his chances of escape. So he remained on his side, listening to the silence, as he ran his fingers over the blade. He didn't allow himself to think about all what Joker had done to arrange this, and he didn't think about what he and Willow had been up to. He didn't let himself wonder where they'd head from there, and he wondered if it was even Joker that he was meeting once he was out. How was this going to work?

He had spent many sleepless nights in his cell the first couple of weeks he had been there, and he knew no officers roamed about during the night or the early morning. They only showed up at six for count, and they were around constantly throughout the rest of the day, but once eleven rolled around, they were gone seemingly. Was it _really _that easy? Joey was desperate for the answer.

And before he knew it, the time for the answer had come. Just when he thought he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, he heard gentle footsteps, followed by the faint jingle of keys. He held his breath as he waited, and a short second later a bright, LED light was flashed onto his face, and he squinted as he immediately sat up, unable to tell who the owner of the flashlight was. _Here we go..._

"Let's go," the officer whispered, and he gently and near silently pushed open Joey's cell door after unlocking it, a few other inmates stirring on their cots. Joey's heart began to pound rapidly against his chest, but he ignored this as he stood up, clutching the handle of the dart in his hand, and he quietly stepped out. Before the officer shut off the light, Joey was able to get a quick glance at his face, and he immediately recognized him as Officer Elliot, the officer who had cuffed him after his visit with Marissa. Officer Elliot turned off the light, and he reached back to take hold of Joey's left sleeve, and he began to pull him behind him as he started blindly towards the stairs, moving stealthy around out of pure memory, his only goal to get them out of the holding cell areas before the inmates started to cause a scene. Confusion and panic overtook Joey as he was forced to follow, and he felt himself about ready to trip over his own prison slipper-like shoes. But he bravely kept on, following Elliot through the dark down the stairs and out out his block. _We're fucked_, he kept telling himself in his head. _There's no way._

Suddenly, just before the lit up hallway, the fluorescent bulbs shining brightly, Elliot stopped dead in his tracks, Joey nearly running into him, and he held his breath again as the two men hid in the darkness. With a nervous swallow, Joey glanced up to stare at the camera in the far corner of the hallway, but before he could think another thought, Elliot was turning to him.

"Take this," he said. "Follow me, and use it when I say."

He handed Joey his flashlight, and he immediately placed his finger on the button to ready himself to turn it on, the dart clutched tightly in his other hand. A short second later, Joey's head jerked back up to the hallway once all the lights in the large facility shut off, the area around them nearly completely pitch black, and his eyebrows met in the middle as his stomach clutched up in pure nervousness.

"_Let's go!_" Elliot harshly whispered, and in an instant he was up and walking quickly down the hall, pulling Joey behind him. In an adjoining hallway, Joey could make out unaware, confused officers as they complained about the lights turning off, but he was unable to focus clearly on their words, and instead he came to a sudden halt behind Elliot.

"Shine the light," he instructed quickly, and without missing a beat Joey shined the light forward, the LED's hitting a door, and thinking quickly he lowered the light to the handle of the door just as Elliot had placed his key up to it. He quickly and easily unlocked the door and pushed it open, and he grabbed Joey's sleeve before blindly staring down the just as dark hallway, the door slamming closed behind them.

The process repeated it seemed for ages. They hit door after door, hallway after hallway, leaving Joey a dizzy and worried mess. All around he could hear other officer's footsteps as they wandered and jogged around, trying to figure out what was going on, their lights casting their shadows onto the wall. But officer Elliot knew just beyond this last door was Joey's final run to freedom. And with the final shot of the flashlight onto the handle, he unlocked the door and pulled Joey inside behind him. They jogged stealthy down the dark hallway, this particular hallway colder than the rest, and Elliot stopped just at the mouth of the hall, and he snatched the light from Joey. He watched as the officer shined it front of him, and Joey was shocked to see they had entered the cop cruiser parking garage. The lights in here were off as well, and Joey followed Elliot as he searched for his car. Once he successfully found it, he pulled open the unlocked back door and stepped to the side as he shone his light inside.

"Get in!" He hissed. "And get down!"

Joey did as he was told and he dove into the car, immediately laying low on the seat while Elliot got into the front. Before he even closed the door his radio began to go off, and Joey listened to the voice on the other end informing of a break-in in some neighborhood, and Elliot immediately started the car, the headlights shining ahead. He threw the vehicle into drive and started towards the garage that had begun to open, and once he drove out of the garage and into the dawn of Gotham he put his sirens on and sped down the road.

"Havin' fun?" He asked as he glanced over his shoulder. From his spot, crouched half on the floor of the car and seat, Joey rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

"To be honest I'm a little fucking confused, man!" Joey answered loudly back, and Elliot laughed as he continued down the road.

Seemingly twenty seconds later, Elliot was screeching the car to a halt on the dirt shoulder of the road and jumping out to open Joey's door. "Go!" He yelled as he beckoned to the all too familiar, running Green Chevy just ahead. "Good luck!"

He left no time for any further instructions or words, and as Joey blankly started quickly to the truck Elliot was getting back into his cop car. The sun had just peeked over the horizon, dousing Gotham in a brilliant, light golden color, the clear sky staring to lighten, and Joey came to a sudden sliding and frantic halt at the passenger side of the Tahoe. He threw open the door, and not caring at the moment who he'd see sitting inside, he climbed onto the seat, and just as he closed the door the Tahoe's tires burned rubber as the Joker sped off.

Panting, Joey turned around to glance over the shoulder of the dark gray, leather seat, not even seeing Willow sitting and grinning in the back, and he watched as officer Elliot went speeding the opposite way, his sirens blaring.

"_Fuck!_" Joey yelled loudly as he turned back around, and he leaned forward, slamming his hands onto the handle on the dash in front of him before slamming himself back into his seat, his adrenalin still racing. "God _dammit_!"

From her spot in the back, Willow couldn't help but to smile widely after witnessing Joey's victory escape. A million and one thoughts were running through her mind, but she was unable to focus on just one. It was ridiculously _amazing _to witness Joey running towards Joker's truck like that, and it was even more amazing to see him sitting directly in front of her now. She had so many questions and so many things to say, but she bit her tongue as she continued to smile, deciding it best to just let things calm down some, for she now had all the time in the world to catch up with him. Joker was grinning as he sped on, and he stole glances at Joey, waiting for him to calm down some as he watched Joey laugh and grin to himself as he continued to shake his head in disbelief and astonishment.

"You can thank me whenever you're ready, Joseph," Joker said smartly with a smug look on his face, and he glanced over to Joey just as he had glanced to Joker, Willow laughing slightly. Joey was still smiling, his face frozen in the expression, but he had stopped laughing all together as his mind took him to a much more depressing place. He began to shake his head as a series of grumbles erupted from his throat as he tried to find his words. It was so weird seeing Joker again, after all this time, but suddenly Joey no longer felt panicked, relieved and happy. All three emotions had been taken up but three times as much anger.

"_Thank _you?" Joey repeated as his face finally fell into a frowning expression, his eyebrows going flat, and he stared at the profile of Joker's face. "Why would I _thank _you?"

Willow frowned now herself, and from her seat in the middle she glanced nervously from Joey to Joker, who shifted in his seat slightly as he switched his gloved hands on the wheel.

"I _broke_ you out, Joey," Joker argued his case as he glanced over to his friend quickly before looking back to the road. "That would not have happened if it wasn't for me."

"I wouldn't have _been _there in the first place if it wasn't for you, man!" Joey raised his voice, and he narrowed his eyes on Joker. "Or did you forget that?"

Joker sighed, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat again. "Look, you're still mad, or whatever, I get that, but let's not do this now-"

"No," Joey bravely interrupted the Clown Prince of Crime himself. "We're doing this right now. For three fucking months I've had to deal with all this bullshit. Why the _fuck _did you just... just... _leave me_?"

_No, no, no. No! This is __**not**__ supposed to be happening! _Willow thought sadly to herself in a panic. She leaned back in the seat as if to get out of the line of fire that was growing rapidly between Joker and Joey, her hands clutching the edge of the seat on either side of her in heavy anticipation. Joey was glaring intently at Joker, and through the rear view mirror she could see the large and angered frown on Joker's face as he glared at the road ahead. This was going completely _wrong_. Joey was supposed to be happy and relieved. Right now they were supposed to be laughing, enjoying the success of Joker's plan, and right now she was supposed to be rattling off question after question...

"Joey, I had _reasons_, you know," Joker said, his eyes widening as he lifted his hand on the steering wheel to emphasize before he rested it back down. "If you'd give me a _minute _I could-"

"You ever fucking think of anyone else but yourself? Huh?" Joey interrupted again. "Man, I had a fucking _life_. I had a house, a dog... a fucking _career_. And now that's all fucking gone, do you feel me? _Gone!_"

Willow sank further into the seat upon Joey's shouting words, and she couldn't help but flinch slightly. Up front, Joker took in a deep breath through his nose before speaking up.

"I _had_ to, Joey!" Joker raised his own voice now. "And I had the full intentions of coming _back _for you all along."

"Yeah, okay," Joey laughed. "You expect me to believe that, man? I don't know what your fucking crazy intentions this time around are, but I want nothing to do with it. I'm done." He paused for a moment as he looked away toward the window, and a short second later he shook his head before he turned back to Joker. "I fucking _helped _you out since the day you got here. I gave you a place to live, for _free_, and four years later, once I had _made _something of myself, finally, I invited you to stay _again_. Nothing but fucking _help_, nothing but support, and you let those fucking pigs _arrest _me. Without a fucking care!"

"Joey, I _do _c-" Joker paused suddenly, his throat closing, preventing him from speaking the horrible word, the horrible... _truth_? He cleared his throat quickly. "I'm not your enemy, Joseph-"

"Right," Joey said as he rolled his eyes, and he turned to look out of the window. "Who needs enemies when we've got friends like you, right?"

Joker rolled his eyes with a growl. "Is this really going to turn into a lecture on _friendship, _Joseph?" Joker asked blandly, his voice low.

"Fuck you!" Joey yelled suddenly as he threw the black, fortunately unused Jungle Dart onto the floor of the car, and he looked back over to Joker. "You know what, I don't fucking need this. Pull over. _Jack!_ Pull the car over!"

Willow flinched again, her heart racing as she began to tremble. She had never heard Joey yell so loud, and currently she felt like dying, just to avoid this catastrophe. Joker turned to Joey with a look of pure disbelieve on his bare face, his jaw hanging slack. He said nothing, however, and in a swift movement that nearly sent Willow toppling over and smacking her head against the window, he jerked the car off of the road and onto the dirt shoulder, slamming on the brakes quickly after. Just before the truck halted completely Joey was throwing open his door, and he didn't bother to close it as he started to storm off, his fists clenched.

"You _really _going to go off like that, Joseph?" Joker called after with a smile as he leaned over closer to the passenger seat. "In that bright, fucking orange jumpsuit? You'll be picked up by the first cop who see's ya!"

Joey wasn't listening, and with his fists clenching harder he continued on away from the truck and towards the far away city in the distance below the large hill they were on, his feet kicking up dust behind him. Willow watched from the window, her heart racing, and in her peripheral vision she saw Joker shake his head.

"_Idiot!_" He mumbled to himself. An odd feeling overcame Willow upon hearing this word. After spending so much time with Joker and working in Joey's club, and after all that she had seen between them, and though she knew neither would admit it, they both had a very solid, very true friendship. It seemed Joey was the only other guy Joker trusted with his operations, and it pained Willow to see Joey walking away from it all. They were a trio, a _team_. It wasn't just Joker, and it wasn't just Joker and Willow, it was Joker, Willow _and _Joey. She knew she _had _to try and do something, so with a deep breath she immediately scooted over and forced open her own door. She jumped out of the truck and didn't bother closing her door as well and she immediately started to jog towards Joey, Joker watching in disbelief the entire time through the opened passenger side door, and with a roll of his eyes he idly turned the key to shut the truck off.

"Joey!" Willow called as she got closer to him. The sun had nearly completely risen now, and the area around them was bright in morning light. Joey continued on, trying to ignore her, but Willow continued to run towards him. "Joey! Please!" Finally, once she reached him, Joey had stopped his stride, and with a roll of his eyes he turned around to look down at Willow. "Don't go..." she mumbled, her voice quivering slightly as she looked up at him.

"What the fuck do you care?" Joey asked, though the voice inside his mind was reminding him that Willow probably had nothing to do with his situation. Chances were, on the day the cops had come, Joker had been ordering her around, thus leaving her with no time to do anything to help him. It was just a theory, but given Willow's sometimes weak ability to defend herself or her opinions, Joey knew it was most likely true.

"I care a _lot, _Joey," she said firmly, her eyes going wide. "Please, just-" she trailed off as she frantically looked around, realizing finally how bright that jumpsuit was, and she grabbed a fist full of her hair as she turned back to him. "Just can we get back in the truck? Someone could drive by and see us and-"

"Good," Joey said firmly as he turned, and he began to walk off again. "Let 'em. I was stupid to do even do this in the first place."

"Joey!" Willow called, and she stumbled forward to grab his shirt sleeve, and he stopped before turning to her again with a very angered and annoyed expression, his eyes instantly dropping to look at her hand clutching his suit before they roamed back up to stare into her eyes. "Please, just... Please don't go." She let go finally, bracing herself for another outburst, but surprisingly Joey remained rather calm with her. Why did she care so much? "It was _always _set that we'd come back for you, and I knew he wouldn't let too much time pass. Please, Joey... he had his reasons. We would have all been caught if he didn't sacrifice-"

_"Sacrifice? _Oh_,_ _yeah_," Joey interrupted. "He's got you brainwashed really good there, girly." He shook his head and started to turn around, but Willow was persistent, more so than Joey had ever seen her act, and she stepped in front of him, halting him in his tracks once more.

"You have to believe me," she said seriously, frantically, and Joey was able to detect the truth in her eyes, and he sighed as his head fell back, his eyes closing in annoyance. This was all just too surreal. "He had to wait... he had his reasons," she repeated more gently. "Please get back in the car. Just _ignore _him for now. You can sit the back," she offered.

Joey was shaking his head again, and he looked back down to to the ground, unable to help but grin at Willow's argument to get him to stay. Why did she care so much? He knew she and Joker were both right... the longer he stood outside, the higher the risk grew to instantly being caught that much more quicker. But he could not shake off the deep anger he felt over what Joker had done to him, his supposed friend. He remembered how he had felt upon hearing about Willow's nearly similar situation, and he recalled himself once helping her and less obviously Joker get on a better path. Now, the tables were turned, and now it was Willow's turn to help them out. Upon realizing this, he thinned his lips as he exhaled deeply through his nose with annoyance. "Where are you guys headed?"

"I don't know," Willow answered truthfully.

"Out of state?"

"I think so."

"Okay," Joey said with a nod as he finally lifted his eyes to look into her shining green ones. "I'll go with you until we hit the state border, and from there I'm gone, you feel me?"

Willow frowned, and she felt hot tears burning from behind her eyes, but she forced them back as she sadly nodded. "Okay," she answered, her voice just above a whisper. She nodded slightly again, trying to understand and agree with his reasoning, though it was insanely difficult, especially after how excited she had been the entire trip back to Gotham. From the truck Joker watched as Joey turned around and began to slowly walk back over to it, Willow following sadly behind him, and he wondered what she had said to convince him to go back. Joker couldn't help but smirk as Joey got back into the car while Willow got in the back, and he grinned at Joey after he had shut the door and looked to him.

"Don't fucking talk to me," Joey said in a more calmer, quieter, smoother voice. "Like I told her, I'm just riding along until you hit the border. Then I'm gone."

"Fair enough," Joker answered smugly with a shrug, and with a turn of the key the engine was roaring to life, and Joker pulled onto the road to began his speed increase to eighty, and as she stared out of the window, a tear silently slid down Willow's cheek. What had gone wrong?

–

The car ride through New York was deathly silent. Joker and Joey didn't utter a word, and they both made a point not to look at one another. Willow was cuddled up in the corner of the truck behind Joey, and she went from sadly glancing out the window to looking to Joker's face in the mirror. His expression was flat and annoyed, his lips thinned, but she detected a different emotion completely in his eyes, something that was not annoyance or anger, but rather... sadness? _Yeah right_, Willow thought, and she rolled her eyes as she turned back to the window, another tear sliding down her cheek that she immediately lifted her finger to wipe away as she held back a sniffle.

The sun was completely set once they reached Pennsylvania. The road they were on was barren, and Willow watched as empty, dirt fields doused in the shadows of the night rushed by. Her heart pounded nervously as she wondered what their next move was, or more importantly, what Joey's next move was. Over the course of the long, constant car ride, he had undone the rest of his jumpsuit and he took his arms out from the sleeves, exposing the white wife-beater underneath, and currently he leaned against this door, his eyes blankly staring out of the window. Joker stared straight ahead at the road, his eyes droopy and tired, and he held the wheel with both hands at ten and two, and Willow could see how hard he was gripping the wheel due to his tense arm muscles. Before she knew it, however, they were in a small town, and just before the town became too heavily outlined with buildings Joker was pulling into a seemingly nicer designed, one level motel, the sign reading Pinion Sun Inn. Swiftly, Joker maneuvered the truck into the parking lot, and a few short seconds later he was braking the the truck into a parking spot a row back from the front of the motel.

"Willow," Joker started, his voice raspy and laced with exhaustion, and Willow looked to Joker just as he was reaching back to hand her a wad of cash. "Go get us a room."

One room and two beds, or two separate rooms with one bed each? Willow was not sure, but she held herself back from asking, deciding it best not to take chances with provoking Joker further, and without a word she exited the truck to start towards the lobby entrance of the building, hoping she'd still see Joey in the truck once she returned, though she had a feeling the chances were slim. Joey watched Willow's lean figure as she walked, and once she stepped inside the building he sighed as he leaned up and away from the door, and he rubbed his hands slowly over his face to the top of his head and back down again.

"We're past the border," Joker stated as he glanced over to Joey, and he cleared his throat. "I thought you were supposed to be _gone _by now."

Joey shook his head. "Jack, please don't do this now." His words were mumbled due to his hands over his face.

"No," Joker interrupted him now. "You wanted to start this, now we're going finish. Clearly, we have somethings that need to be... _discussed_."

"Clearly," Joey added blandly as he finally leaned up, and he placed his hands in his lap as he rested his head on the headrest of the seat. Joker continued to stare at him, the only light coming from the porch-like lights by each door of the motel, and he sighed.

"I knew the police were coming, and I-"

"You _knew_?" Joey cut in as he looked to him in disbelief. His jaw dropped, and he was at a loss for words as he stared at Joker's face, and a second later he shook his head. "Well that just makes everything so much better," he added in a mumble as he turned away from Joker, and he took in a deep breath to steady his anger. But a second later, his rage got the best of him, and before Joker could go on Joey was turning back to him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and anger. "You fucking _knew _they were coming, and you didn't _tell _me? You didn't give _me _time to prepare! What the fuck gives, man!"

Though it was tempting to feed of of Joey's rage and throw it right back to him, Joker remained perfectly calm, and he waited for Joey to stop speaking before he opened his mouth to do so. Finally, when Joey came to a loss of words again, and after he shook his head and turned away, Joker took in a small breath before he placed his elbow on the wheel, the rest of his arm draping from it, his fingers lose.

"Joseph, _think _about it," he started, his voice low and smooth. "Think of _everything _you had in that house. I didn't get word the cops were coming until just before it happened, basically. I knew _I _could be ready, I knew I could get Willow ready... but you?" Joker paused as he shook his head, and he couldn't help but to grin. "Joey it would have taken you _ages_. You would have wanted to bring _everything, _including your damn dog, and we didn't have time."

"Yeah, well now I don't have _any _of it, Jack," Joey spoke up, his voice a lower tone now as well. He still didn't look to Joker, however, and he watched cars drive past on the road behind him through the side view mirror, just able to see the lights from the motel shining off from their reflective bodies.

"I know," Joker said. "But sometimes, if you want something great, you have to _give up_ something great. This was a matter of your freedom, Joseph, your _life_. Tell me which is more important to you, your freedom, or your expensive... _toys_?"

Joey took in a deep breath through his nose, and he closed his eyes in frustration. _Fuck you_, he thought, but this time he meant it in totally different context. He was supposed to _hate _Joker, and loathe him for what he had done to him, his supposed friend. But unfortunately, Joey knew Joker had a valid point.

"You made the choice for me," Joey spoke up as he finally turned to him, and he cocked an eyebrow as he shrugged. "I guess it's freedom. It's going to have to be now." He shook his head again, knowing _damn_ well that he, himself, would have chosen freedom and life every single time, but now he had nothing to show for it. "I spent _forever _earning those 'expensive toys', Jack," Joey added a second later as he looked back to Joker. "_Earning_. I worked hard for them for _years_."

"I know," Joker said. "Do you _really _think I didn't take that into consideration, for _your _sake? I don't own any stationary, valuable objects that are just stuck in one place. Everything that is of value to me is mobile: I have my weapons, my _mind_, my capabilities, and-" he trailed off as he glanced out of the windshield. _And Willow... _Joker took in a deep breath, erasing her from his thoughts for the time being and he looked back to Joey. "And I prefer it that way. I would even if I didn't have this life style. I had this planned all along. It was _planned_ for you to get arrested, and I had the full attentions of breaking you out. Despite what they think, I can be a _preeetty _rational guy, Joey. All those years of us ripping off mob bosses and drug dealers? All the alleyway murders? C'mon. Since arriving in Gotham you were the only guy, eventually, that I could _stand_." Joker paused, and he licked his lips before he jabbed a black, gloved finger in his direction. "And if you tell _anyone _that, I'll kill you."

Willow had just stepped back outside into the cold air, and she nervously held on to _one _room key. Naturally, the only room that was left had been one bedroom with two beds. It would just have to do.

With a deep breath she started around the corner of the building, wondering how upset Joker would be about this, or if Joey was still even around. But upon reaching the corner and glancing up towards the truck, she stopped dead in her tracks. From where she stood she could _just _make out Joker _and _Joey, still seated in the truck, talking. It appeared as though they were not yelling anymore, and she watched as Joker lifted his hand to point at him, his head tilted as he spoke, and a second later she witnessed Joey actually _laugh _and shake his head. Her heart starting to race in heavy, excited anticipation, she quickly stepped behind the corner to hide, deciding she'd wait until they were finished talking. This could be the final and only chance they had for getting him to stay, and she decided she'd let Joker work his magic. A few extra minutes in the biting cold couldn't hurt...

Back in the car, Joey couldn't help but to laugh at Joker's threat, and his eyes squinted slightly as he smiled. Joker watched him, studying him, and he couldn't help but to grin.

"Secret's safe with me," Joey answered once his smile had disappeared mostly, and he looked back to Joker before he nodded slightly, and he glanced back down to his lap, unsure of what Joker had said _exactly _to make him come around so suddenly. He wanted to be angry still, and a small, _tiny _part of him still wanted to leave, but the bigger, more rational side was advising him to stay. He knew Joker to be an honest guy, in way or another, and the fact that he was actually sticking around to have a calm, heart to heart talk obviously proved he was not lying, and that he perhaps even cared about the situation. But what were the odds of that?

"You're part of my _team, _Joseph," Joker said now. "I don't know when this little, uh... _round-up_ happened... but it did." He nodded, and he raised his eyebrows once Joey glanced back up to him. "From this point out, it's _no _man left behind. Deal?" Joker tilted his head down, and Joey's eyes followed Joker's movement as he held out his hand for a handshake. _No man left behind_, Joey repeated to himself. Perhaps he was silly to trust him, or perhaps it would be the best deal he'd ever agree to. For the time being he wasn't sure, but it didn't stop him from reaching out to firmly grasp his hand.

"No man left behind," Joey repeated with a grin. Joker smirked back, and once the handshake finalizing their tightly bound deal was up, Joey lifted his hands up to pop his knuckles while Joker leaned back in his seat to close his eyes. "And in this case, no _woman _left behind either," Joey added smugly as he watched Willow appear from around the corner. Joker lifted his head from the headrest of the seat to watch as she slowly and somewhat cautiously advanced, and he smirked again as he nodded.

"Nope," Joker agreed. "No wom-_en _left behind." He grinned as he turned his head to glance at Joey's glaring face through the dark, and his grin expanded as he shook his head.

"Some team we've got," Joey said now as he glanced back over to Willow with a smirk of his own. "We gotta' psychotic clown, a dancer, and a fugitive."

"And you know what we've all got in common?" Joker asked as he continued to grin.

"What?" Joey asked just as Willow approached the truck, and he looked back to Joker.

"Now, we've all got _nothin' _to lose." Joker flashed Joey a wicked smile, and he returned it just as Willow opened the back door to lean inside. "Great news," Joker started up as he turned in his seat to face her, his tone going from low to clowny in an instant. "_Joseph _has decided to stay, after all."

A shock of excitement ran up Willow's spine, and she quickly leaned up with a smile. "That's great!" She said, her eyes widening. "Guess the room I was forced to get won't be a problem then..."

Joker cocked an eyebrow at this while Joey immediately turned around, and he leaned up before snatching the room key from Willow. "I don't care if I gotta sleep on the floor, baby," he said. "Any beats a fucking _bench. _What number?"

"Room thirteen," Willow said as she pointed to the door directly across from the front of the truck. She watched as Joey pushed open the door to jump out onto the pavement, and he lifted his muscular arms over his head in a stretch before he started across the parking lot quickly, the sleeves from his jumpsuit rising and falling behind him. Willow watched him go with a smile, her heart racing in excited anticipation, but she snapped out of her daze by the sound of Joker clearing this throat.

"You been standing outside long?" He questioned as he nodded down to her arms, noting how strongly coated they were in deep goosebumps. Willow glanced down to her arm before she looked back up to him, and Joker cocked an eyebrow.

"N-no," she answered. "Not really."

"Now, Willow," Joker started, but he never continued, and instead Willow watched as he took the keys from the ignition before he got out of the truck to walk around towards the very back. She closed the back door and she walked around to meet him at the back bumper. Joker lifted up the door to grab the bags, but he paused, his arm still on the door lifted above him, and he looked back down at Willow. "I could have _sworn_ I saw a girl about your height hiding behind the corner over there. It seemed as though she was... _waiting _for something. Hmm?" He lifted his eyebrows as he waited for her to answer, and he smirked when she grinned.

"I saw you guys were talking," she said. "I didn't want to interrupt and ruin our chances of getting him to stay."

How was it this random girl, in less than a year, had become so accustomed to Joker's ways and had learned how to behave so properly around him? It was mind boggling, even to him, but Joker shook off the feeling, and he grinned at her before he rolled his eyes. "How _kind _of you."

Willow smiled as she watched him grab all three of their bags, and in an effort to help she pressed the lock button before reaching up to close the door. "What did you tell him to make him change his mind?"

"Not much," Joker answered as he turned around, and Willow walked alongside him as they headed towards the door, the light already on and shining through the parted curtain window. "I told him we were a team. Consisting of a mastermind, a stripper, and a _bald guy_." Joker grinned at his own preferred titles. "Every team needs the bald guy. Or the fat kid. Either or, but fortunately a bald guy can run faster."

Willow smiled as she shook her head with a laugh. "We sound pretty badass," she commented as she looked back up to him once they had reached the door, and she reached out to open it. "Unstoppable, even."

"You're damn straight," Joker returned, and Willow's smile grew once she stepped inside to the warm room behind him.

–

Once Joker had set down his and Willow's bags by his proclaimed bed, the one closest to the door and window, Willow had immediately stepped into the bathroom for a shower. Joey had been sitting on the foot of his bed nearest the wall and bathroom, flipping through the few channels on the TV, and Joker smirked at him.

"A bed? More than four channels? A warm room and no bed time? I bet you're in _heaven_."

"It's the simple things," Joey had replied, easily ignoring Joker's sarcasm. Now, as Willow finished up in the bathroom, both Joker and Joey stood outside by the door on the porch of sorts. After Joker lit up his cigarette, he handed the lighter and pack to Joey, and with a shrug he accepted it. He lit up quickly and he placed the pack and lighter onto the wooden railing in front of them, and he took a long, much needed drag. Next to him Joker calmly blew out a long, thin stream of smoke as he stared at the road ahead. Joey pivoted the cigarette back and forth in between his fingers, and he glanced to the road himself before he looked to Joker. Today had literally, hands down, been the most chaotic, stressful, and odd day he had ever had. He had gone from confusion to excitement, nervousness to relief, and anger to acceptance. For the first time months he finally felt truly comfortable and at ease, and he felt like he could finally breathe.

"So," he started now. "How was it living alone with Willow for all those months?"

Next to him, Joker shrugged, and he lifted his cigarette to his lips to take another drag. "She cooks, she cleans. She's down to fuck," he answered. "I suppose it could have been worse."

Joey grinned at him and laughed. "Yeah," he said with a nod of his own. "She work?"

"Yup," Joker answered as he raised himself onto his toes before instantly lowering himself back down, and with a grin he looked over to Joey. "_Burlesque._"

Joey's face instantly fell, and he paused before he could take another hit from his cigarette. "_What_?" He asked. "Burlesque? You fucking kidding me?"

"Nope."

"Why? What happened?" He asked frantically, his eyes wide, and Joker laughed as he shook his head. "It's not funny, Jack," Joey complained. "That is pure _shit_."

"It's what she chose," Joker answered with a shrug. "She uh... wasn't exactly _thrilled _living in Detroit. I guess she didn't like the clubs around the neighborhood."

As Joey took the final hit from his cigarette he turned around to peer inside of the motel window, his eyes instantly narrowing on Willow. Her hair was still wet due to her shower, and as she laid on her stomach on her and Joker's bed, propped up by her elbows at the edge of it, she stared at the TV as she popped M&M after M&M into her mouth. Her legs were bent at the knee, her feet in the air, and she idly moved them back and forth as she watched the current court case show on TV. He couldn't help but to let his eyes wander slowly over the curve of her ass, and Joey grinned before he finally turned around. "So what's the plan, bro?" He asked now as he looked back to Joker, and he flicked his cigarette over the edge of the railing.

Joker took his question into consideration, and for a moment he thought about it, though he knew the answer. "I don't know," he finally spoke up as he tossed his own cigarette. "At this point, there isn't one." He turned to head inside, and Joey stepped inside after him, deciding that at the moment a lack of plan sounded perfect.

The warmth of the room was incredibly welcoming, and upon hearing the door open Willow had immediately turned her head to it. "I got you guys snacks," she said as she watched Joker and Joey make their way inside, Joey heading towards his bed while Joker closed the door behind him before locking it. "On the end table," she added as she popped a green M&M into her mouth, and she turned back to the TV. Joey and Joker looked at the end table in unison, and Joey's eyes immediately widened once he noticed one of his favorite candy's sitting on the wood next to the bag of pretzels.

"Dibs on the Reese's," Joey instantly spoke up, and just to be sure Joker wouldn't try anything cute, he fell to all fours on his squeaky bed and quickly reached out to snatch the bright orange package from the end table. He leaned back to a sitting position while Joker was left to make a face as he removed his gloves.

"By all means," he said, his eyes widening slightly, and he placed his gloves on the table in front of the window. "That shit is disgusting."

"What? You don't like peanut butter, Jack?" Joey asked, and Willow grinned as she looked from Joey then to Joker.

"Correction, Joseph, I _loathe_ it." He turned his back to Joey and Willow as he went about taking off his black coat, and he draped it on the chair as Joey went about ripping open the package, eager to eat something other than slop. As he took a bite from the first chocolate cup Joker turned around, and he couldn't help but to grin. "Hey! You match!"

Joey cocked an eyebrow, but once he glanced at his bright, orange jumpsuit and nearly matching shade of orange on the package, his face fell as he rolled his eyes. "Fuck you," he said as he finished chewing.

Willow laughed as she finished her M&Ms, and she leaned up from her position to back up towards the headboard, her smile fading slightly as she stared ahead blankly towards the TV. She couldn't remember ever feeling so excited, and she could not describe they joy she felt over being reunited with Joey. She knew an abundance of chaotic fun was in store for the three of them, and she was ready to embrace it with open arms. She glanced to each man, watching as Joey finished up his candy, is orange jumpsuit swishing slightly as he rapidly moved his foot side to side, then to Joker, and she watched as he placed knife after knife that had been stuffed into his deep pockets onto the table, and she grinned. Joker had referred to them as a team, and Willow could not agree more. _A madman, a damsel, and a suave tag-along. _

**This has been my favorite chapter so far. Plllleeease guys, if you liked it, TELL ME! if you didn't? TELL ME! I really wanna see those reviews okay? I swear, they are what I live on. Not to mention, the sooner I get the reviews the SOONER chapter 4 will be posted, and I can SWEAR on that. So review! review! review!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**_-the Joker Obsessed writer_  
><strong>


	4. A Plan or Lack Thereof

It was not the odd conversation happening between Joker and Joey as they paced about the motel room that woke Willow the next morning, but rather it was the delicious, potent smell of coffee. Her eyes remained closed as she stirred slightly in the bed, laying closest to the end table, and she took in a deep breath through her nose. The smell was making it ridiculously tempting to rouse from the bed, but she was so comfortable, and so warm, and the conversation happening between the madman and the tag-along was rather entertaining.

"...then wear the jumpsuit, Joseph," Joker was saying simply and calmly as he began to place a few of his knives from the table into his various pockets located all around his person. "But if you do, you'll ruin everything for all of us, real quick."

"It's just..." Joey was going on, and he stopped by the foot of his bed, and he lifted his arms before he dropped them, his palms hitting the fabric of his pants, or rather, Joker's pants. "This just isn't... _my _style."

"And leather pants and _fishnet_ tank tops aren't _mine_," Joker said as he finished up, and he collected the rest of the knives to place in his bag. "You have limited resources currently, Joseph. Learn to make the most of it."

"Call me _Joseph _one more time, Jack..."

"_Joseph_."

Willow couldn't help but to smile, and butterflies whirled to life in the pit of her stomach upon finally being able to listen to Joker and Joey's bickering again, something she had not realized she missed so much. She listened to Joey sigh before he disappeared back into the bathroom while Joker was left to shuffle around in his bag. He zipped it quickly and as he leaned up he picked the bag up along with him, and before he turned to the door he noticed the time on the clock read that it was currently almost eight. He had planned on leaving the hotel around seven, but he was silly to think that both Joey and Willow could be ready. He rolled his eyes, and with a small sigh he stepped closer to the bed,and without warning he threw his bag of clothes harshly onto Willow.

"_Ow!_" She yelled as she immediately sat up, her heart racing suddenly, and with a dropped jaw and wide eyes she glanced frustrated over at Joker, her leg already starting to throb.

"Oops," Joker said. "I'm so _sorry_. I didn't mean to wake you up. The bag, uh... _slipped_."

"Fuck you," Willow groaned, and Joker laughed as he picked up the bag from the bed. Just as he had lifted it Willow had started to lay back down, and with a growl he leaned over the bed to quickly grab her arm, and he pulled her back up.

"Ah, ah, ah," he started once she sleepily looked back to him. "We are leaving."

"Already?" Willow complained.

"There's coffee by the TV," Joker informed her. "_Quickly _have some, get dressed, pack your bag, and then put in the truck. _Kapish_?"

"Sure," Willow grumbled just as Joker had let go of her arm, but he paused before the door again and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"_What_?"

"Kapish," Willow repeated as she ran her fingers through her wavy and slightly curly hair, and with a grin Joker finally opened the door step outside. With a roll of her eyes, but yet a playful grin on her face, Willow finally pushed the covers off of her and she she stepped towards the dresser-like table that the TV sat on, and sure enough, right next to it, was a small tray containing her brand new, Styrofoam cup of coffee, and two glazed doughnuts sitting right next to it. She immediately picked up the coffee, relieved to see it was still hot, and she took a small sip, happy to find someone had already mixed in some sugar. She picked up a doughnut and took a small bite just as Joey rounded the corner from the bathroom. Upon glancing over to him, Willow's grin widened as she observed his look in Joker's clothes. He wore a pair of black slacks, his wife beater, and on top one of Joker's dark gray, button up shirts, in which he left undone, and she noticed he was still wearing his old prison shoes.

"Don't say a fucking thing," he said as he pointed a finger in her direction, and Willow stifled back laughter as Joey went about pushing up his shirt sleeves. "This shit is fucking ridiculous."

"You look good," Willow commented. Joey rolled his eyes as he stepped forth to steal the last doughnut, and he took a bite.

"Nah, Jack looks good in this _shit_. I do not."

Willow rolled her eyes as she took another sip of coffee. "Well," she started as she finished her doughnut. "What are you going to do about clothes?"

"I'm gonna tell that fucker that we need to go shopping," he said. "Since stopping at my place is out of the question..."

Willow looked away from him, and she stared into her cup of black coffee. An awkward silence had fallen between the two upon Joey mentioning his house, something he had once been ridiculously angry about hours prior. But he did not go on, and instead he stuffed the rest of the doughnut hungrily into his mouth before he fixed the collar of Joker's shirt, leaving Willow to wonder what Joker's exact words to him had been to get him to turn around completely on the whole situation. She took a sip of her coffee, hoping Joey would say something to break the silence, and knowing him, she knew she could expect it at any second now, and sure enough...

"So, B_urlesque?_" Joey asked her now, his eyebrows raised, and Willow glanced up to him. "Why would you sink so low, girl?"

Willow laughed. "It's not low," she said. "It was... alright."

"No," Joey argued. "It's not alright. It's a mocking form. It mocks everything that is good_,_ _mainly _stripping. You're way to good for all those silly costumes that mock your profession, you dig?"

"I know," Willow said as she nodded slightly. "I just..." she paused, unsure if she should go on, but upon looking back to Joey, who was waiting for her to speak, she did so. "I just didn't like the clubs there. They were... dirty. And crowded."

"Yeah, I hear ya," Joey said, and suddenly Willow felt _horrible _for her underlying way of referring to Line of Jewels. He nodded as he looked down slightly, his hands on his hips, but a second later he grinned and glanced back up to her. "Well," he started. "I'm going to pretend that you _didn't _succumb to such a horrible job. And you'd be smart to do the same, you feel me?" He added as he pointed her. "It's embarrassing, and a disgrace to dancers all around the world."

Willow smiled. So Joker had been right. Just as she had taken the near final sip from her cup of coffee and just before Joey could speak up again, the motel door opened, and Joker immediately sighed as he stepped inside.

"Let's _go_," he said as he jerked a thumb behind him. "Willow, _get dressed_, and Joey? Get in the car."

"Yes, _Mom_," Joey replied sarcastically, but currently Joker did not see the humor in his reply, and he glared at him as Joey made his way past.

"Willow, _darling_? We're waiting on _you_. Hurry up," Joker growled.

Judging by his tone, she was one-hundred and one percent positive that he was not going to ask her again, and once she took the final sip of her coffee, she placed it back onto the tray and moved towards her bag to get dressed.

Now, after doing a quick sweep of the room to make sure they had collected everything, and after she put her own bag in the back of the truck, Willow took her spot in the middle of the backseat just as Joker had plucked a cigarette from the pack. He passed it to Joey, who took one as well, and he blindly reached back to hand the pack to Willow. Once she had taken hers and placed it in between her lips she handed the pack to Joker just as he handed the lighter to Joey, and once the lighter had made its way back around to Joker, he set it in the cup holders along with the pack, put the truck in drive, and started out of the parking lot while Joey and Willow rolled down their windows slightly.

"So, Jack," Joey started as he placed his ankle on his knee, and after he ashed his cigarette out of the window he turned slightly more in Joker's direction. Meanwhile, Joker reached his gloved hand out of the window to ash his own cigarette, and he rolled his eyes.

"Jesus, here we go," he mumbled, and Willow grinned from in the back as she took a drag.

"I need clothes," Joey put simply. "Can we stop at a store or... something?"

"_Now_?" Joker asked he glanced over to him. "I'm sorry, Joseph, but I can not afford to take you children _shopping _right now. You just got out of jail, man! Take it easy."

"I'll be able to once I get back into my own _style_, Jack," Joey argued. "This shit is ridiculous," he said as he beckoned to his outfit, and as Joker glanced over to him with a grin Joey took another hit from his cigarette.

"You look _great_," Joker said. "You look like a mini _me_! Minus the _hair_, of course. And scars, and-"

"Yeah, that's the other thing," Joey interrupted. "I need a razor. Because this _shit-_" he ran his free hand over his fuzzy, super short, spiky brown hair, "-isn't cutting it."

Joker rolled his eyes as he took a drag. "Of course. I hate to see the _bald guy_ on the team grow some hair." He looked into the rear view mirror to stare into Willow's eyes with a grin, and she smiled before shaking her head and looking away. Joey, as expected, missed out on their private joke, and instead continued on.

"Can't we stop somewhere real quick? You know, to get supplies, or somethin'?"

Joker sighed again, and he couldn't help but to notice how Willow glanced to the front, her eyes slightly widened in hope. He glanced at her through the mirror, and he cocked his head to the side as he lifted his eyebrows.

"And do _you _need something as well, Willow?"

"A razor would be nice," she chimed in. "I had to throw mine away. And a new toothbrush."

It wasn't that Joker was going to lose this battle, he could easily get Joey and Willow to drop the subject and stay quiet for the remainder of the day, but as he tossed his cigarette out of the window he had a feeling the path to this serenity would be difficult. And he _did_ enjoy the feel of Willow's smooth, _hairless _body...

"If I say _yes, _will you shut up?" Joker asked as he glanced over to Joey.

"I would be _happy _to, Jack," Joey replied in the same tone, and he grinned at him, prompting Joker to heavily roll his eyes.

"Fine," Joker growled as he placed both of his gloved hands on the wheel, and he sat up in his seat a little. Willow grinned as she took the final few hits from her cigarette, and just as she dropped hers out of the window Joker was turning right to pull into the parking lot of a small convenience store located near a few other rows of stores and buildings. He stopped the truck a few rows back from the entrance, and after he put the truck in park he leaned up to grab his small, black wallet before he proceeded to count out fifty bucks.

"Get _only _whats important," he instructed Joey firmly before he handed the money. "If you two come out with candy and hair products, or _lack there of_, then so help me _God_..."

"Will it be the last things we ever buy?" Joey questioned as he snatched the money. Joker frowned at him.

"Yes," he said firmly. "It _will_. You got fifteen minutes. Go."

While Willow quickly stepped out of the running truck, Joey was left to take his time, and he flashed Joker another grin before he finally closed the door to head over to the entrance of the store, Joker shaking his head all the while.

"Aren't you scared somebody's going to recognize you?" Willow asked quietly just as they reached the doors, and they automatically slid open, a young women stepping outside with a small bag. She glanced up at Joey, and she grinned, her face reddening slightly once he grinned back at her.

"Nah," he answered once she moved past and once they had stepped inside. "News of the breakout probably didn't even make the front page," he added with a shrug. "Alright... razors. Where are the razors?"

Willow didn't answer, for she had no idea herself, and instead she followed Joey deeper within the store, unable to to smile as she took in his appearance once more. Maybe Joey had been on to the something, for the longer Willow observed him in Joker's slacks, the more off balance and odd he began to look. But she didn't have much longer to hold back her laughter, for Joey had found the correct aisle, and he instantly turned his body to face the shelf to begin reading the packages. Willow stared at him for a moment before she stepped back, and she reached down for the two dollar small package of disposable razors just as Joey had picked up a razor costing well over twenty dollars.

"Shouldn't we get something cheaper?" Willow questioned in a low, quiet voice as she stepped closer to him. "I mean, I don't think Joker would want us to spend _all _of the money-"

"Willow, babe, there's something you gotta know about me," Joey started as he placed the box back onto the shelf, and he grabbed a different box that was priced nearly the same as the last. "Jack doesn't scare me. You may know him as the Joker, but I know him as _Jack_, you feel me? It's different for you, perhaps, but to me? He's just an idiot who wears face-paint."

Willow glanced down, thinking to herself how Joey was right. Joker had known Joey for over five years now, whereas he had only known her for almost a year, and a _lot _had happened in that past year. Joker was unpredictable, and it was due to this Willow had never allowed herself to get _too_ comfortable. The last time she had started down that path Joker had been quick to end it. She admired Joey for his headstrong ways towards Joker, but Willow couldn't always help but hold her breath and prepare herself for Joker to lash out at his seemingly only friend. But after all that she had seen and been through with the two, and the more the time went on, the more she began to think Joey was safe with his behavior after all.

Now, she looked back to her razors, and she cocked an eyebrow. "You sure?" She asked now. Joey grinned as he glanced over to her.

"He _did_ say to get what was important," he said. "And this is, right? Besides, if we get ourselves some badass razors now, it's something we won't have to worry about down the line again. If anything, he'll thank us for it."

Willow was unsure if agreeing with Joey's logic was a smart idea or not, but before she could stop herself she was already placing the disposable razors back onto the shelf to start browsing razors herself. In her experience, men's razors seemed to always work better than woman's, so she began her search with picking up the box Joey had previously looked at.

Out in the truck, Joker had just lit up another cigarette, and he sat back in the chair, his head rested comfortably on the headrest, his left arm dangling out of the window, his fingers drumming to an imaginary beat. The early Pennsylvanian sky threatened snow with thick, light gray clouds, and as he glanced around the shopping complex Joker was surprised to see that there were barely any people around. Upon the sound of a car door closing, he turned his head to the right as he took a drag, and he watched as a fat man wearing a striped shirt waddled his way towards the convenience store. He smirked, thinking to himself he should keep tabs on the guy just in case things with Joey didn't work out, but once the man disappeared, and once Joker looked to the clock to tell himself Joey and Willow had only ten minutes left, he leaned forward slightly, his mind instantly taking him to an issue that was much more important: what was their plan?

Perhaps they could go back to Gotham and start fresh. It would be easy for Joker to conceal them all, and he did have a few tricks up his sleeve that he _was _rather eager to unleash on his favorite city. But then again, going back to Gotham was a simple issue of 'been there, done that', and he figured that a change, a _better _change, would be much more beneficial. Besides, they were nearly out of Pennsylvania and well on their way to West Virginia, it would be silly to turn around now. Gotham was out.

What if they were to head on over to a completely new city and state, like Coos Bay, Oregon? They could set up a whole new base of operations and seemingly start from scratch, this time making things bigger, better, and much, much more bloodier. Rocco, Henshaw, and the rest of the majority of his crew could join them, and Joker could bring his wanted count up from five states to six. But then again, in all seriousness, what would be the difference? Eventually it would all start to seem like the same. Coos Bay would turn into another Gotham, the citizens would appear to be just like Gotham's citizens, and eventually Joker would just want to leave again. Besides, wasn't it that sort of routine he was trying to get away from? A new city and state was out.

With a sigh he leaned back again, his head hitting the headrest. He lifted his cigarette to take another hit, his eyes sleepily staring out of the windshield as he thought, which for some reason or another, was sort of hard to do at the moment. His eyes shifted over to the clock before they slowly looked back out of the windshield, but he paused a second later, his eyes fixed on a man as he slowly walked through the parking lot. Joker watched as the man in black continued to nervously glance over his shoulder, his hands fixed in his pockets as he cautiously continued on, until finally he stopped just before a small alleyway of sorts located between the convenience store and the mini shopping stores that were yet to be opened. Joker cocked an eyebrow as he watched the man stop and look around, but a second later Joker shook his head to himself. _Nah_, he thought. _Too easy. _

But then again, perhaps this was _just _what he needed to think clearly. Whatever the plan was going to be, it had to be filled with gore and chaos, Joker wouldn't have it any other way, but for the time being he was having a rather hard time with the decisions, and he figured this was due to the recent lack of chaos and murder in his life. The entire three months he had spent with Willow in Detroit he had only killed two people, and that had been when they had just arrived. It had been much, much too long.

So with a final, long drag of his cigarette, Joker tossed the butt out of the window before he began to roll it up, and he watched as the man finally stepped into the ally. Joker pushed open his door and stepped into the cold air, the wind ruffling his hair slightly, and once he had locked the door he placed the keys deep within his pants pocket, shoved his hands in his coat pockets, and stalked across the street toward the alley.

It seemed as though the aspects of time and place were on Joker's side for the moment. The area was completely barren, and the alleyway was so narrow and deep anybody could easily walk past it without a care. As Joker stepped onto the curb to take a few more strides towards the mouth, he grinned to himself when he saw the man leaning against the wall, shivering slightly as he seemingly waited for someone. Joker wasted no time with slowly advancing towards him. Upon hearing footsteps, the man's head instantly shot up in Joker's direction, but his eyebrow cocked a second later.

"You're not Jon," he started, his voice a higher tone than most men Joker knew. He continued to stare down Joker as he approached, though his heart had begun to race in ever increasing panic.

"No, no," Joker started once he had reached him. "I'm not Jon. It would appear as though your friend is _late_."

"What do you want?" The man tried to harshly ask, but Joker's grin widened once the man backed down, his eyes instantly falling to stare at Joker's scars once he had gotten close enough. His eyes widened slightly as they wandered over the horrific, raised areas of slightly pink skin, and his eyes dropped down to Joker's gloved hands once he had released them from his pockets. They moved back up to stare into Joker's dark and glossy eyes, his heart racing at a million miles a minute, and he tried to think of a reason on why this man dressed in black seemed so familiar, and he took a staggering step back. "W-who are you?"

Joker ignored his question as he took a step closer to the man. It was clear he had no item of self defense since he had yet to do anything about this slightly off situation, and Joker laughed slightly as the man backed up a little more.

"L-look, just leave me alone," the man started again, and he glanced behind his shoulder, his heart falling into his stomach once he realized he was backing right up to a dead end. He was trapped. "I-I don't know what Jon told you- I was supposed to meet _him_," he went on to ramble. "I-I'm new to this, please, just-"

"New?" Joker asked. "New to what, pray tell?"

"Here," the man went on, ignoring Joker's question, and he watched as he drew his hand out of his pocket, his fingers clutching a rolled up bag. "Just take it. Tell Jon I'm out." He tossed the bag onto the ground in front of Joker's feet, and he immediately bowed his head to stare at the bag that contained a wealthy amount of weed-filled joints. He cocked his eyebrow as he glanced back up to the man, who was still staring at him, his chest heaving.

"That's rather generous of you," Joker started, his tone slightly more humorous. "Especially since I don't know who the _fuck _this Jon guy is. I will, however, accept your gift. Pick it up," he commanded as he nodded his head down to the bag. The man swallowed as his skin ran cold, but regardless his eyebrows still met in the middle with slight confusion.

"What?"

"Pick it up, and _hand _it to me," Joker repeated firmly and he cocked his head to the side slightly as he waited. With another nervous swallow the man stepped forward, and he cautiously bent down in front Joker as he continued to stare up at him, his eyes focused on those scars. But the second he made the mistake of looking down, Joker quickly stepped behind him, and before the man could yell Joker hoisted him up and placed his gloved hand over his mouth while his other hand found his neck. Joker laughed at the sheer simplicity of this situation, and as he turned the lightweight man around to slam him against the cool, brick wall, he found himself wishing this situation had been a little more challenging. Shaking violently, the man stared into Joker's lidded eyes, and Joker grinned at the man's attempt to shimmy his way out of his strong grasp.

"To answer your previous question," Joker began as he licked his lips. "I'm the _Joker_, and this _smiling _face is the _last _face you're ever going to see. So, uh-" he tilted his head to the side slightly as he flashed the man a toothy smile. "_Enjoy!_"

The man's eyes widened to twice their normal size, but before he could do anything else to save himself, Joker slammed his hands down on either side of his head and he twisted it easily, the cracking noise echoing throughout the alley, and Joker stepped back slightly to let the lifeless man's body fall to the ground at his shoes. Smirking, Joker backed up another step, and he reached down to pick up the bag of joints. He grinned as he rolled the bag back up to place in his pocket, his spirits already lifted as excitement and a feeling of relief coursed throughout his body, but before he could begin to leave the alley he turned to look back at the man, his eyes falling onto a square shaped object in his back pocket. With a cocked eyebrow, he knelt by the man to ease out the object, and he nodded to himself as he stared at the stranger's black, leather wallet. Curious, Joker opened it, and the first thing his eyes fell on was the large wad of cash that laid in between the pockets. He raised his eyebrows as he took the money from the wallet, and he tossed it onto the ground as he began to quickly count through the various hundred, fifty and twenty dollar bills, and he was surprised to find the man had stupidly been carrying just over a thousand dollars on him. Normally, Joker was above and better than stealing easily achieved money out of his dead victims wallets, but as he stood to his full height, counting the money once more, an idea had started to form in his head...

In front of the store, Joey and Willow had just reached the car, their one and only bag that Joey held onto flapping noisily in the wind, and he couldn't help but to let out a large, frustrated sigh once he and Willow realized Joker was not in the truck, and nowhere to be found.

"_You got fifteen minutes_," Joey mimicked Joker as he tried to open the door, and once he saw it was locked he rolled his eyes and turned around to lean against the door while Willow crossed her arms to control her shivers. "This fuckin' guy... where'd he go?"

All Willow could manage to do was shrug as she glanced around, and she swayed back and forth slightly in an effort to warm up. Joey shook his head again as he glanced to his left before he looked back to Willow. "Don't you have a coat?"

"It's in the truck," she said as she continued to shiver, and Joey grinned as he laughed slightly.

"Smart."

"Shut up."

The minutes slowly ticked on, and just when Willow thought she was going to have to run back into the warmth of the store to wait, Joker had suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and Joey jumped slightly when he heard the truck unlock. Upon turning around he watched as Joker jogged up to the truck, and without a word he opened the door to get in and immediately start the vehicle. Willow and Joey were quick to follow his actions, and once their doors were shut Joker was speeding out of the parking lot.

"Where did you go?" Joey asked once Joker had turned onto the main road, but Joker ignored him and instead kept up his speed increase until finally he settled on a speed of sixty miles an hour. Willow continued to shiver slightly, though it wasn't enough of an issue for her to find a coat in her bag in the back. Instead, as Joey continued to stare at Joker, waiting for an answer, she scooted into the middle of the seat to reach forward for the pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Joey watched her for a minute, and once she sat back he reached into his pocket to draw out Joker's change of seventy-five cents. "You want your change back?" Joey asked with a grin as he held out his palm. Joker glanced down to his hand, and he smirked as he shook his head, and he glanced back to the road.

"Keep it," he retorted. "In fact..." He leaned back in his seat slightly as he switched hands on the wheel, and as she took her second drag Willow glanced to the front to watch as Joker reached into his pocket, and she cocked an eyebrow in confusion as Joker brought out a large wad of folded cash. He glanced back up to the road, and he brought his knees up slightly to settle the wheel in between them, and once the truck was steady he raised up the money to count it. Joey watched him all the while, and just before he could ask, Joker was handing him the majority of it. "Take this," he said. "And use it to get your... _fashion_ back, or whatever."

Joey accepted the money with ease, but his eyebrows furrowed as he counted out the bills. "Eight hundred bucks?" He questioned. "Where the fuck did this come from? _Why _are you giving it to me?"

"Compliments from the dead gentleman in the alley by the store," Joker returned with a grin, and he glanced over to Joey before he looked back to the road, both his hands on the wheel.

"What?" Willow questioned from the back as she leaned forward again.

"Dead guy?" Joey asked now. "You killed a guy and stole his money? That's... _classy. _And a little low."

"I'm _aware_," Joker growled slightly. "But it helped me to realize what our plan is."

"And what's that?" Joey asked as he went back to counting the money once more.

"There isn't one." Joker smiled as he glanced back over to Joey, and just to make sure his pet was listening, he turned to glance back at Willow.

"That sounds reassuring," Joey said with a roll of his eyes, and he leaned up slightly to place the money in his pocket.

"_Think _about it," Joker said. "Why do we even _need _a plan? I've thought about it, there's nothing left in Gotham that we haven't already touched, and there's nothing any other city can offer us. Let's just... keep moving forward. See the sites, you know? Why stay in one place when we can cause chaos in _multiple _places, hmm?"

Joey was staring at Joker. "So, like a road trip?"

"Yeah," Joker said. "Like a _road trip_. A never ending road trip. Well be nearly _unstoppable_. We can go wherever, stay wherever, and when we run out of money we'll simply just _take _more!"

Though her heart was racing with slight nervous anticipation, Willow grinned, feeling excited already.

"This seems unlike you," Joey replied. "Don't get me wrong, I'm diggin' the idea, but-"

"I fell into a curse of _routine_, Joey," Joker said. "And I don't like it. Everyday will bring about something different. We'll go where we want, do what we want, and stay as long as we want. And once it gets old, we'll move on to something bigger and better. It's full-proof, really."

"Alright, fine," Joey said. "I'm in."

"And here I thought you were leaving us once we reached the _border,_" Joker taunted, leaving Joey to roll his eyes.

"How long you gonna hang that over my head?"

"Forever," Joker answered. "Get used to it. Willow?" Joker asked now, and Willow quickly glanced to the profile of Joker's face. "You in?"

"Of course," she said with a smile.

"Like she has a choice, Jack," Joey mumbled. Willow smiled and rolled her own eyes, and she shook her head slightly as she turned back to the window.

–

Hours later, after a near silent car ride, save for the constant changing of radio stations on Joey's part, Willow was slightly confused when Joker pulled into the parking lot of a Holiday Inn. She glanced at the clock, and after seeing it had just turned three o' clock nearly ten minutes ago, she raised her eyes to look out of the windshield as Joker parked.

"Here's the plan," he immediately spoke up once he had turned the car off, and he took the keys from the ignition before handing them to Joey. "You're gonna go on your little _shopping _trip, and Willow..." he trailed off as he reached into his pocket, and he handed her two hundred dollar bills. "Go get us a room," he told her as he handed her the money with a grin, and she smiled slightly as she took the bills from him, and she wasted no time with exiting the truck after she grabbed her purse. Once she closed the door Joker opened his to step out and start collecting his bags, and Joey was quick to follow him around to the back of the truck. "I shouldn't have to tell you this," Joker went on as he opened up the back. "But get yourself some kind of a, uh- a _bag_, to hold your various leather pants and boots..."

Joey grinned. "Sure thing," he replied as he started away from Joker and towards the drivers seat.

"I need you back here by five," Joker instructed once he had grabbed all three bags, and he closed the door. "I'll be looking for you to let you in. Try not to forget your way back," he added, leaving Joey to roll his eyes.

"No guarantees," he replied sarcastically, and without another word he got into the driver seat and started the car, eager to get out of Joker's clothes. Joker didn't bother looking back as he advanced toward the entrance of the hotel, and just as he reached the doors, Willow was stepping out, but she immediately stopped, and she held open the door for Joker as he stepped inside.

"What room are we in, lovey?"

"Seventy-seven," Willow answered. "It's upstairs."

"Excellent," Joker growled, and Willow followed him towards the elevator, the lady at the front desk paying no attention to them whatsoever.

Willow couldn't help but to let out a small sigh of relief upon stepping into their hotel room. Unlike the last place they had stayed, this room was much larger, the area seemingly a whole lot cleaner. The bedspreads were a deep green color, the walls a cream-like white, and the carpets were vacuumed to perfection. As Joker headed deeper into the room to place his and Willow's bags in between the beds in front of the end table, Willow closed the door behind her, and she snapped on the light in front of the bathroom to check out the area.

"I'm going to shower," she stated as she leaned around the corner, and she watched as Joker plopped down on the bed closest to the window, and he kicked off his shoes as he situated his hands under his head. He did not answer, and instead just nodded slightly as he closed his eyes. He heard the bathroom door shut, the shower running a second later, and with a sigh he let his mind wander to their next destination, West Virginia. A sinister grin was followed by a yawn, and he he situated his head on the pillow as he traveled down memory lane, thinking about everything and anything that had to do with various murders and raining eyeballs...

–

Joker had never actually fallen asleep, and rather, during the course of Willow's long shower, had comfortably rested his eyes and managed to relax his body. The bathroom door opened a second later, and he heard Willow's gentle footsteps on the carpet as she approached. Opening his eyes, Joker rolled his head to the left, and he focused them on Willow's knelt frame in front of the end table as she rummaged through her bag in search of something to wear. She clutched the white towel in front of her, but still the fabric hung rather low on either side of her, and the position of her thigh just perfectly covered the one thing Joker was suddenly craving. Her wet hair left water droplets to slide slowly down her shoulders and arms, her skin seemingly tanner due to the whiteness of the towel, and Joker licked his lips. Without a word, he reached out to hook his gloved pointer finger around the towel on the side of her body just as she started to stand, and she immediately turned her head to glance down at him.

"C'mere," was all he simply said, and with a small tug at her towel Willow did just that. A sly grin slid onto her face as she dropped her clothes on top of her bag, and she allowed Joker to lead her body onto the bed, where she proceeded to straddle his laying frame. Joker's free hand traveled up her arm until he grabbed a fist full of her dripping hair, water splashing onto him, and he firmly brought her head down before pressing his lips against hers. She sighed against him as Joker's tongue found hers, and she couldn't help but to let out a girlish giggle as Joker ripped the towel away from her body, and he carelessly tossed it onto Joey's bed. With a grin of his own he placed his hands on her hips, and in a swift movement he switched their positions.

The second Willow's head hit the pillow Joker leaned over, his body hovering over hers, and she stared deeply into his eyes as he placed the tip of his middle finger in between his teeth, and he quickly and easily slid the black, leather glove from his hand. Meanwhile, Willow bit her lip, anticipation growing inside her as she easily made out the animalistic hunger in Joker's eyes, and once his gloves were removed his hands found her hips while her hands found the buttons of his shirt, and she leaned up, meeting Joker halfway to bring back their kiss. As Willow's trembling fingers undid the shirt's buttons, one by one, Joker slid his fingertips up her body, and he teasingly rubbed them over her nipples as he leaned down to lick off the water droplets from her neck and collarbone. Finally, with the buttons undone, Willow leaned forward slightly to tug the shirt down and away from his shoulders, and Joker took his hands from her for a split second to discard of it.

He hovered back over her, his lips just inches from hers, and when she leaned up to greedily bring back the kiss he quickly leaned away slightly, and he grinned evilly down at her. Willow frowned with a small whimper as her eyes found his; she was not the in mood to be teased. But rather than getting mad, she figured she'd get even, so with a grin of her own she slid her middle and ring fingers into her mouth, moistening them, before she slowly lowered her hand down, Joker's eyes following the movement with slightly furrowed eyebrows. But just as she had started to ease her fingers into herself, Joker reached down to grip her wrist with enough force to leave bruises, and she whimpered as her eyes grew wide.

"You _know _I don't like when you do that," Joker growled angrily as he glared into her eyes, and he brought her hand back up, placing it on the pillow above her head before he forced her other hand up as well, and he held her wrists together firmly with one hand while the other found her hip.

"Why?" Willow breathed out her question, but Joker ignored her, and instead he glanced down momentarily as he leaned up slightly, and he brought both of his knees in between her legs. A second later he parted his legs, forcing hers to do the same, and he held her legs in place with his knees, leaving Willow to wince at the slightly painful strain on her body due to her awkward and forced position. With a grin Joker ran his middle finger down the length of her already soaking wet pussy, and her body stiffened as she moaned. The noise was a driving force, and Joker ran his finger back up the length of her, this time with twice the amount pressure, before he pushed two fingers inside of her easily. Willow gasped as she tilted her head back as far it would go, and as Joker continued to slid his fingers in and out of her he grinned at her attempt to free her hands as she squirmed from under him. But rather than bringing her the satisfaction of what she wanted, he squeezed her wrists harder as he pushed them deeper into the pillow, and just to be that much more cruel, he spread his knees apart even wider, causing more strain on her hips and legs. It seemed Joker knew _exactly _how to bring about the perfect mix and balance of pain and pleasure, and while Willow's face was distorted into a pained expression, she continued to emit sweet and delicious moans that Joker ate up as he continued to finger her.

He continued to study her pained expressions, and with a grin he slid in three fingers, pushing them in as far as they could go, and Willow clenched her eyes tight as she rolled her head back. "Joker," she whimpered in a groan, and she breathed out as Joker wiggled his fingers around rhythmically.

"Yes, my sweet?" He answered, and he tilted his head down as he stared at her, waiting for her to respond. But she never did, and instead she let out a loud groan as her body tensed, her jaw dropping. Immediately, her walls below the belt had started to clench, and before she could finish Joker removed his fingers from her, and _finally _he released her from her torturous position. The strain randomly and quickly leaving her body as well as the disappearance of her increasing orgasm left her to to snap her eyes open, her heart racing, and she hoped to God that Joker was not about to get up and leave her. The thought caused her to immediately start to lean up, her mind fuzzy, but just as her eyes focused on Joker's hand undoing his belt buckle, he reached out with his other hand to push her back down forcibly.

"Ah, ah," he scolded with a deep growl as he began to unbutton his pants. "I didn't say to _get up_, now did I?"

A feeling of relief spread over Willow as she relaxed, anticipating Joker's next move, and she grinned, her lips tingling. But Joker, as he finally removed his pants and boxers, kicking them behind him onto the floor, was expecting an answer.

"Answer me," he commanded as he hovered back over her.

"No," Willow finally answered, her voice humorous as her eyes met his, her lips still in the shape of a loose grin. While Joker enjoyed the rather sexy look on her face, he did not enjoy her playful tone, and his hand came to grip her neck a second later, Willow's eyes widening, and a feeling of excitement bubbled in the pit of his stomach. _Finally, _as he stared into Willow's eyes, he saw the ever prominent _fear_ that he had been craving to see in her for so long.

"No _what_?" Joker growled, his lips just inches from hers, and he loosened his fingers slightly to allow her to speak.

"No, _Joker_," she corrected, her tone slightly guessing, and she sighed when Joker finally let go of her neck.

"That's better," he replied, and before Willow could do or say anything else he finally, slowly and teasingly entered himself inside of her. Willow groaned, the anticipation at an all time high, and she hated how there was nothing she could do to get Joker back for his teasing ways. But just as he let out a breathless laugh at her growing impatience, she absentmindedly reached her hands up to his dirty blonde hair, free completely of green, and she grabbed two fist fulls and pulled down. As Joker bowed his head he let out a low, rumbling growl right into her ear, and she bit her lip as a small groan escaped, due completely to the noise.

"Oh, you wanna play rough?" Joker asked her now as he glared into her eyes, and Willow couldn't help but to smirk.

"Yeah," she answered smartly. "I do."

"_Ohhh_, I'm gonna make you regret those words," Joker grumbled deeply, angrily, and Willow cried out loudly as Joker pounded himself deeply inside her with enough force to make the headboard of the bed crash into the wall. She pulled his hair again, and as Joker continued to pound into her he placed his hands on her shoulders, his fingers gripping them tightly as he pushed down almost as hard as he could. Willow groaned at the new found strain, but regardless she returned the favor and pulled his hair harder, her teeth gritting, until she let go to rake her nails down his arms, scratching him as deeply as she could. His arm burned slightly, and he turned his head and looked down to watch as bright red lines began to appear on his skin. He grinned as he turned back to her, and Willow's eyes slid closed as he continued to thrust into her, her nails still digging tightly into his wrists with no hope of letting go. Joker leaned down to firmly press his lips against hers, Willow responding to the kiss immediately, and just as she opened her mouth to allow Joker's tongue entrance, he quickly caught her bottom lip in between his teeth, and he bit down tightly as he brought his head back, pulling her lip with him. Willow let out a high-pitched, pained groan as she squeezed her eyes shut, her nails digging in deeper into his skin, and Joker chuckled deeply as he finally released his razor-sharp clench on her lip. Willow let out a small sigh of relief, but suddenly Joker grabbed her neck again, and her eyes popped open just as Joker slid himself out of her, and as he backed up off of the bed he dragged Willow with him.

He spun her around and forced her face first onto the bed, and she grunted slightly as her face hit the wrinkled comforter. She placed her hands on either side of her as she began to lean up, only for Joker to place his hand on her back and force her down as he spread her legs, her feet firmly planted on the floor. He slid his hand up until his fingers found the back of her neck, and he squeezed on it as hard as he could, enjoying the view of her body before he pounded himself back into her. Willow cried out as she squeezed her eyes shut, that perfect mix of pleasure and pain coursing throughout her. Joker kept his eyes focused on her slender and smooth back, and he bit his tongue as he let go of her neck to firmly run his finger down the length of her scar, his current wish being that it still hurt her.

But as he felt Willow's body tensing, readying her for a powerful orgasm, he gripped her hips, digging his fingertips into the skin as he continued to thrust, and a short second later Willow's jaw dropped to allow her to release loud, short and sultry moans as she came, her body quivering. Once the feeling began to fade away, her body was left completely weak, and Joker grinned as he dug his own nails into her skin, the pain more intense due to her weakened state, and she gasped as Joker finally released himself into her with a few more small thrusts against her. He rolled his head back with a deep sigh, his eyes closed as he took a moment to enjoy the feeling of the release before he slid himself out from her. In front of him, Willow was busy catching her breath, her body aching wildly in key spots, and she let out a loud cry of pain as Joker slapped her ass as hard as he could at their session's conclusion. With a groan Willow collapsed on the bed, only to quickly roll over with a wince, and her eyes immediately found Joker as he began to put his pants back on, and he grinned at her with a wink. Her stomach fluttered as she couldn't help but to grin back, still panting, and she took a moment to wonder when sex with Joker had become so intensely rough. But for reasons she did not quite understand she enjoyed it immensely, and after the act she couldn't help but to be slightly proud of herself, deciding she was probably the only girl on Earth who could withstand Joker's abusing antics during the deed, and who perhaps so stupidly always came back around for more.

"Get dressed," Joker suddenly spoke up, his voice firm but casual. "Joey should be back soon."

Willow glanced at the clock before she quickly rose from the bed, and she bent down to collect the clothes she had left on her bag. But just as she started past Joker toward the bathroom, he reached out to grab her wrist, this time in a much more gentle manner, and he turned her around before pulling her closer to him. His eyes wandered over her now dry, naked body before his eyes met hers again, and he gently took hold of her chin with his thumb and forefinger to tilt her head up. His lips met hers a second later, and he left a gentle kiss on her bottom lip, right where he had firmly bitten her, before he pulled away to smirk down at her. His eyes focused on the forming bruises on her shoulders while Willow's eyes dropped to stare at the deep, bright red marks on his arms, and they both grinned as their eyes met once more.

"What do you want for dinner?" Joker randomly asked, and he gently pushed her away from him as he picked up his shirt from the floor.

"I don't care," Willow answered as she rounded the corner, and she stood in front of the sink as she slid on a red thong.

"Chinese?" Joker asked after he had put his shirt back on, and as he worked on buttoning it he casually walked over to where Willow stood, and he stared at her with raised eyebrows, waiting for her to answer as she continued to get dressed.

Willow rolled her eyes as she stepped into a pair of dark blue shorts. "No," she said firmly. "_Anything _but that." It was something she had only discovered about herself months prior in Detroit, but if there was anything Willow truly hated, it was Chinese food.

"Chinese it is then!" Joker proclaimed loudly with a grin, and Willow groaned as he spun around on his heel to walk back over towards the bed.

"Joker," she growled just as she had put on her tank top, and she rounded the corner to stand at the foot of Joey's bed, glaring at Joker all the while as he parted the curtains in front of the window to peer down. "Please no."

"Whining will get you nowhere," Joker advised Willow, and she watched with furrowed eyebrows as Joker went about picking up his gloves and the room key from the table by the window before he moved past her toward the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Give Joey the room key," Joker answered simply. "I'll be back later. Try not to do anything _stupid_ while I'm gone. Pass the word to Joseph."

Willow rolled her eyes as she turned away from the door just as Joker opened it, and she plopped onto the foot of her and Joker's bed as she leaned over to grab the remote and turn on the TV. She flipped through the channels quickly, finding nothing of interest, until a few moments later she settled on an old 80's show, and just as she set the remote down next to her on the bed the door opened, and she turned her head to the left to watch as Joey made his way inside, four giant, plastic bags clutched in his hands while he held onto another black bag for packing. He wore a pair of brand new sunglasses over his eyes, and he closed the door behind him with his foot before he set the bags down onto his bed.

"What the fuck?" He mumbled as he reached forward to grab Willow's discarded towel, and she couldn't help but to grin as he threw it onto the floor. He was over the issue quickly however, and as he leaned back up he clapped his hands together. "Brand new clothes, five hundred bucks spent and three hundred left over," Joey proclaimed proudly as he glanced over to Willow, and he grinned as he took of his sunglasses. "I am a happy man."

Willow smiled back as she crossed her legs in front of her, and she winced as a shock of pain spread throughout her body, but she easily ignored this as she watched Joey set his glasses and room key down on his bed before he proceeded with dumping out his various new clothes onto the comforter, one bag at a time. "Where did you go?" She asked.

"There's this mall about twenty minutes up the road a ways," he said. "That fuckin' place had _everything_ I needed. They built those stores with me in mind, I swear."

Willow laughed while she stared at him as he started to sort through his clothes, watching as he folded various pairs of Dickie's work pants until he proceeded on to the wife beaters. "Did Joker say where he was going?" She spoke up.

"To get dinner," Joey answered simply, not bothering to look over at her.

"Did he say what he was going to get?"

"Chinese," Joey answered simply again, and Willow sighed as she rolled her eyes. Joey grinned as he glanced over to her. "What's wrong with that?"

"It's fucking disgusting," Willow complained as she scooted back onto the bed, and she pulled down the comforter to prop up the pillows against the headboard.

"Well," Joey said as he turned back to his clothes. "Don't know what to tell you."

As Willow leaned back against the pillows and turned back to the TV, she let the issue go easily, figuring she could borrow five bucks and enjoy various chips and candies for dinner. The minutes went on, and finally, just as the random 1980's show had started to end, Joey had finished sorting through his clothes and other items, and they sat in neat piles all over his bed. Willow glanced over to his bed as Joey started to rummage through their bag from their trip to the convenience store, and she grinned once her eyes fell on the small folded pile of leather pants. Without a word Joey took his brand new razor from the bag and he headed towards the bathroom.

The mumbling voices from the TV and the sound of running water was enough to sooth Willow into a state of relaxation, and before she knew it she had started to enter into a state of sleep. But before she could fall into a deep slumber, the sound of Joey clapping his hands together again woke her with a start, and she quickly glanced over to him as he made his way back into the room. She could tell something was different about him though for the moment she wasn't sure what, and only after she sat up and rubbed her eyes did she finally realize Joey had changed out of Joker's clothes and had shaved his head back to his preferred bald style.

"It's been a _long _time since I've felt like myself," he said happily with a grin as he ran his hand over his head. Willow eyed him up and down quickly, noticing he had changed into a pair of gray, baggy sweats and a tight, black t-shirt, and she had to admit he did look much better bald. She smiled, feeling happy for him.

"I bet," she said, and she sat up on the bed a little as Joey began to put his clothes away into his big, black bag, complete with studded, leather straps. As he finished up, she was instantly reminded of all the questions she had wanted to ask him, but she found herself holding back, wondering if she should even try asking them at all. More than likely, the topics of jail, his house, and most importantly club were all still touchy subjects, but Willow wasn't sure how much longer she could deal with her curiosity. Now that he was free and baring his own style again, Willow figured now was perhaps the best time to ask.

"Hey," she spoke up. "I have a question."

Once Joey had put the last of his clothes away, he set his bag down onto the floor before he plopped down onto his bed, and he fixed his own pillows against the headboard before he glanced over to her. "What?"

"I, um..." Willow paused as she looked down slightly. "I don't really know how to ask..."

Joey frowned as he continued to stare at her, and he noticed the way Willow nervously glanced back up at him. "It's about the club, isn't it?" He watched as Willow slowly nodded her head, and while it was tempting to tell her to forget about it, he remembered that she had once been a big part of Line of Jewels, and he sighed as he glanced over to the TV. "I guess Danny took it over," Joey said with a shrug.

Willow's eyebrows instantly met in the middle. "What?" She asked. "How? He can't just do that, can he? You own it."

"Yeah," Joey replied. "But because I was sentenced to be in prison for so long they froze all my bank accounts. If he didn't take it over I would have been forced to shut it down anyway. But shit, even _that's _better than giving that fuckin' bastard easy access to all that I had worked for."

"That sucks," Willow said sadly, and Joey glanced over to her.

"It does," Joey said. "But what can I do? I gotta accept it was fun while it lasted, I guess." He shrugged again before he turned back to the TV. "Gimme the remote, will ya?"

Willow tossed him the remote, and she glanced to the TV as he began to instantly flip through the channels. She could tell it was _not _that easy for Joey to let the issue go, she had seen how passionate he was about his club, but she also understood his quick reply to mean he was done talking about it. With a sigh she leaned back comfortably into pillows. "I'm sorry I brought it up," she said a moment later.

"Don't be," Joey answered as he made the second round through the channels. "It's cool. I guess I'd rather the club undergo disaster than spend a full ten years in jail, you feel me? Either way, though, the club would have still ended."

"Ten _years_?" Willow asked as she glanced back over to him.

"Yup," Joey answered. "Ten years. I suppose if we were smart we'd dump Jack and go on our own ways without him. Next time you get caught I can guarantee they're not gonna throw you back into an asylum for a few months."

Willow frowned as her mind instantly took her back to a few hours prior with Joker, and despite all the pain, she recalled all the pleasure she had felt that had been brought on completely by him. Despite his random, maniac-like ways and monstrous emotions that overpowered his tendency to feel anything human-like, Willow felt completely bound to him, and she couldn't help it. Before Joker, her life had been a living a hell with no improvement in sight, and whether he meant to or not, he had turned her life around, and had given her something to live for: him. Dump Joker? She could never, no matter the circumstances.

"There isn't going to be a next time," she declared firmly.

"No man left behind," Joey repeated what Joker had reassuringly told him. "Let's just hope his tendency to leave us behind has left him, huh?" He grinned as he looked over to Willow, and she smiled as she forced a nod. She knew it was, it had been ever since the first time he had done it to her. He had had the chance to do it again when the cops evaded Joey's house, and it could have been so easy for him to save himself and leave Joey and Willow to rot in the law for the rest of their lives, but for someone who supposedly 'didn't care about anybody', he didn't. He brought Willow with him, and he vowed to go back for Joey, and low and behold, always a man of his word, he did. She knew Joey saw it differently, but as for her, she knew Joker wouldn't do it again, and she felt very assured of this. She would never, ever mention it to Joker, but she was sure that somewhere, underneath the ice shield that guarded his heart, he did have some sort of sick and odd bond with them, and the bond was strong enough for him to keep them around as a team. And while the bond wasn't warm enough to melt through the ice, it was there, hidden for only him to admit to himself, and that was definitely enough for Willow.

**thank you for the reviews! PLEASE keep them coming! this is gonna one stressful semester of college and those reviews WILL help me through it, you dig?  
>hope you enjoyed!<br>**


	5. The Way It Will Work

Around six thirty, just when Willow had given in to her immense hunger and faced the fact that it would be candy and chips for dinner, there was a knock on the hotel door. With Joey laying comfortably on his bed, idly staring at the TV, and Willow already standing by the table, stuffing the five dollars she had borrowed from Joey into her pocket, she headed over to the door to open it. She was immediately greeted with the disgusting stench of Chinese food as Joker stepped into the room, but her eyes were quick to notice a familiar, white plastic bag hiding in between two Chinese paper bags, and her stomach gave a jolt of relief.

As Joker placed the bags on the table to begin taking out what he had ordered, he had glanced over his shoulder and held forth the small Taco Bell bag to Willow with a smirk, and he watched as she slowly approached him with a small smile before she took it from him.

"I meant what I said about whining," Joker told her. "However, I'll let it pass, just this _once_."

Willow expressed her thanks with a small, innocent smile as she sat down cross-legged on their bed, and she immediately dove into the bag to bring out whatever it was Joker had gotten at her. At that point she did not care, and she was just thankful for the rather kind favor Joker had done for her.

After dinner, in which Joker made various jokes over Joey's clothes and bald state, Willow trying, but failing, not to laugh all the while, and after watching TV for another hour in silence, it was lights out. As Joey cuddled comfortably into his bed, his back to Joker and Willow, Willow had just let out a sleepy yawn as Joker got into his side of the bed, closest to the end table. As he reached over to turn off the light and lay down himself, Willow knew she'd have no trouble with falling asleep, but just as she felt herself start to drift off, she felt Joker snake his hand over her hip, slowly, and a sleepy grin spread over her face as she immediately scooted back, only to quickly wonder if it had been a good idea. But as she held her breath in slight nervous anticipation, Joker merely rested his arm comfortably in between her breasts, and he let out a sleepy sigh against her ear. Butterflies had whirled to life in the pit of her stomach, despite her best efforts to keep them at bay, but there was always something about this simple position Joker initiated more often that not that caused Willow go to crazy inside. She constantly wondered what brought Joker to hold her so close at night, but after a minute of questioning she'd simply drop it, deciding it best to just enjoy getting to sleep so close to him. But behind her, as she would begin to drift off, completely happy and content, Joker would wonder what drove him to do it as well. He'd force himself to drop the subject as well, however he did it in hopes that he wouldn't have to admit the truth to himself, whatever the sick and disgusting truth was. By the morning, or by the time anyone would be awake or around to notice, the position would be broken, thus leaving everyone else in the dark. While he knew it was smart of Willow to never bring it up or push the subject onto others, like Joey, God forbid, he was appreciative that she never turned into an annoying, clingy mess during the night or in the morning. And it was usually on that note that Joker would finally drift of as well.

Willow's hopes for waking up in the same position the next morning were squandered, however, and as she woke up, her eyes slowly opening, she stared at the empty bed that stretched before her. A hint of sunlight shone its way in through the slit in the curtains, and with a groan Willow turned more onto her back, not even realizing she had somehow made it over to Joker's side of the bed. As her senses came around, she could hear the shower running, and as she wondered who was inside it she heard the hotel door open and somebody walk in the side, the door closing shortly after. She faintly wondered what time it was, but more so she hoped that Joker would not make her wake up any time soon, and with a yawn she draped her arm over her eyes.

As Joey showered Joker had busied himself with putting his own bags into the truck, and after a quick, morning cigarette had had ventured back up to the room to see how far along his group was. But as expected, Joey was _still _in the shower, and Willow hadn't even gotten out of bed yet. Fortunately, with Willow's new found habit of showering the night before, all she and Joey had left to do was simply get dressed and collect their bags. Joker glanced to the clock, and with ten minutes left in the hour, he decided that leaving at eight would be perfect.

Without meaning to, Willow had let out a small, sleepy groan from the bed, and the noise teared Joker's gaze from the clock and onto her still figure. He grinned as he stepped closer to the bed, and he stopped by the end table as he peered down at her, his eyes wandering over the top half of her exposed body, the blankets laying on her hips, and his eyes came to focus on her perky, morning nipples beneath her thin shirt. His grin expanded as he leaned down slightly, and he gently touched his hand to her neck.

"Oh, _Willow_," he cooed in an effort to wake her, his voice low and soothing. Willow sighed at his gentle touch and voice, and she felt herself start to grin as she felt Joker's fingertips travel slowly down her body. But just before she could open her eyes, Joker's fingers had found her nipple, and with a wide smile he quickly pinched and twisted it, prompting Willow to immediately cry out and spring up into a sitting position. "Get up," Joker added now in a firmer voice, and as Willow held her arms over her breasts, her eyes wide with furry as she glared up at Joker, he grinned before turning to head over to the bathroom door, and he left three heavy pounds on it.

"You got seven minutes," he said loudly to Joey. "Otherwise I'm leaving your ass. That goes for you too, Willow," Joker added as he appeared from around the corner, his finger loosely pointing at her. "Get dressed, pack your bag, check us out, here's the room key-" Willow watched as Joker set down the card onto the table by the TV. "-And I'll meet you two in the truck." Without another word he turned to open the door and step into the hallway, and just as the door closed, the bathroom door opened, and Willow watched as Joey rounded the corner, wearing nothing but a towel over his hips. Her eyes wandered over his toned, still wet body, her eyes lingering on the scripted tattoo on his stomach as he lifted his bag onto his bed, but before she could go to ask him what his tattoo said Joey was already speaking up.

"This whole leaving at eight thing is ridiculous," he said. "I don't see what the rush is."

From the bed, Willow merely shrugged before she finally tossed the covers off of her, and she scooted to the edge of the bed. She leaned down to zip open her bag, and she began to rummage around inside in search of something to wear just as Joey headed back into the bathroom.

Minutes later, once Joey and Willow were dressed and packed, and after doing a final sweep of the room, they both headed out and down the hall in silence. Joey, who so generously carried both of their bags, waited for Willow at the entrance of the hotel as she checked out of their room, and they both stepped into the bright, morning sunlight to head over to the truck. As Joey opened the back to put their bags inside Willow had opened the back door behind the passenger side to take her seat, but she paused when she saw Joker had beaten her to it. He sat sideways, his back against the door, his feet stretched in front of him and currently in front of Willow, and he grinned at her once Joey walked up behind her.

"You're driving," Joker said as he dropped the keys onto the driver seat. "I'm, uh... gonna lay _low _for a while."

"Why?" Joey asked before he rounded the truck, and feeling confused herself Willow finally shut the door and climbed into the passenger seat just as Joey had gotten into the driver's seat.

"Because our next destination is West Virginia," Joker explained as Joey started the truck. "And people there tend to not _like _me very much."

"And why's that?" Joey asked as he put the truck in gear, and just as he started off Willow instantly spotted the box of cigarettes and lighter in one of the cup holders, and she immediately reached out just as Joey glanced over to her. "Hey, get me out one of those."

In the back seat Joker leaned up, and he turned his body to face the front as he sat in the middle, and he glanced over to Joey. "Get on I-79 and stay on it. And don't worry about it," Joker answered Joey's previous question as he leaned back now, and he rested his arms on his legs, his gloved hands draping down in the middle.

Willow went about opening the pack, but she paused as disappointment flooded her. There was only one cigarette left. She bit her lip in thought, and a second later she plucked out the cigarette and tossed the box back into the cup holder, wondering if perhaps she could get away with having the last one, and she immediately placed it in between her lips to light it up, the spark from the lighter unfortunately catching Joey's attention just as he had pulled onto the road.

"Hey," he said, his eyebrows furrowed, and Willow grinned as she exhaled.

"There was only one left." She explained as she inhaled again, but her smugness was short lived, however, and before she could take another quick drag Joey snatched the cigarette from her and took a hit of his own.

"Hey!" Willow complained as she stared at him, her jaw dropped. "You don't even smoke!"

"I do now," Joey said, and he grinned at her as he exhaled the smoke from his nose, and in an effort to be that much more complicated he reached back to hand the cigarettes to Joker, who immediately accepted it, deciding it would be fun to get under Willow's skin as well, who was currently pouting now as she faced forward. Joker laughed as he nudged her shoulder with his hand, the community cigarette in between his fingers, and once Willow turned to see what he wanted she quickly took the cigarette from him to take a drag.

"Can we stop and get more?" She questioned as she passed the cigarette to Joey, who had already begun to fumble with the radio, and she looked over her shoulder to glance at Joker.

"Perhaps," he said. "Are you going to stop _whining_?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, we will."

–

Once Joey had finally exited onto I-79, it was a short drive into the next state, and before Willow knew it they had entered West Virginia a short hour and a half later. Joker had gone back to somewhat laying down in the back seat with his legs stretched in front of him as far as they would go, his arms crossed over his chest, and his head bowed, his eyes closed. It was a never ending battle between Joey and the radio, and finally, after putting up with the constant changing of the stations and the short seconds of static in between, Willow had enough, and without warning she leaned forward to snatch up Joker's iPod that sat in the cup holders. She connected the cable, and just before Joey could ask a song from the iPod had begun to play, and Willow held forth the device to him.

"Listen to this," she said, annoyance in her tone, and she waited for Joey to take the iPod. She did not go on, and instead she turned away to glance back out of the window, and she brought her legs up to cross them Indian-style in front of her, taking a moment to be thankful for secretly loading her own songs onto the iPod along with Joker's before they had left to break Joey from prison.

"You two probably have a load of shit on here..." Joey mumbled as he began to go through the songs on the iPod, occasionally lifting his brown eyes to glance at the straight road ahead. "KoRn... Gorilla Zoe... _Gwen Stafani_? Jesus Chri- _oh_! Here we go!"

Startled by his sudden outburst, Willow quickly turned to Joey just as Joker had opened his eyes, and a short second later an all too familiar song began to play loudly, and a wide grin spread onto Joey's lips as he turned to Willow, preparing to sing.

"_Whoo! Ya'll gon' make me lose my mind! Up in __here! Up in here! Ya'll gon' make me go all out! Up in here! Up in here!"_

With a large, exasperated sigh Joker rolled his eyes before he closed them again, and he slouched his shoulders up higher as he crossed his arms tighter. _Figures_...

Willow, however, was left to stare at Joey, and a grin had started to form on her face as Joey went on with the popular rap song. Finally, after watching him head bang for another moment, she rolled her eyes and turned back to the window, realizing finally how long this particular car ride was going to be. She had to admit, however, Joey driving meant she would get to ride in the front seat, and it was seeming as though he would prove to be a little bit more easy going with the trip.

As the hour went on, Joker hadn't realized the mistake he had made by giving Joey control of the truck and granting Willow the front seat. The two children in front had gone from sitting quietly, to suddenly bobbing their heads to annoying songs as they sang along loudly, songs that Joker didn't even know they liked or knew the words to, let alone songs he was not aware Willow had put on _his _iPod before their trip back to Gotham. For a while he did nothing to correct this, until after about ten songs later when he had finally had enough.

In one swift movement he had sat up, leaned over, and turned the radio off before leaning back in the middle of the backseat.

"Aw, dude what? C'mon," Joey complained, and Willow felt her face reddening in embarrassment upon being caught singing once their music had abruptly been shut off. Fortunately nobody mentioned it, and with a frown she glanced over to Joey as he glanced into the rear view mirror to stare at Joker.

"We're going to play a little _game_," Joker informed. "It's called the _Quiet Game_-"

Joey immediately rolled his eyes. "Man, fuck you, I-"

"Ah, ah," Joker scolded as he pointed his finger in Joey's direction. "This is a _special, Joker's _version. The _first_ person to make _any _sort of noise at all gets a _puncture wound_ directly through the body part in which it came from. _Kapish?" _As he spoke his threatening words, he had flicked open his favorite knife, and he grinned at Willow as her eyes slightly widened. He turned the knife in air, blade down, and he rotated it in small circles, signaling for Willow to turn around, and as silently as she could she obeyed while Joey was left to glare at Joker through the mirror. A short moment later he rolled his eyes, and switched hands on the wheel as he comfortably laid back.

Joker grinned contentedly as he leaned back as well, and he tapped the blade of his knife onto his finger as he hummed to himself, taking a moment appreciate the sheer control he had over any situation, no matter how big or small. For some reason or another the silence was rather welcoming for the time being, and the grin never left his face as he went from staring at Willow's profile to Joey's, his eyebrows lowered in annoyance as he stared at the road ahead.

The sudden silence turned into a noiseless car ride for another beautiful hour for Joker, and a never-ending hour for Joey and Willow. The road stretched before them under a gray, cloudy sky, and hills stretched out on either side and led into thick forests. Cars occasionally drove past on the opposite side of the road, and a few lingered many feet behind Joey due to his steady speed of almost twenty over. Willow had made a point of quietly staring out of the window to watch the repeating scenery speed by, her mind thinking all sorts of random thoughts. She was ridiculously happy to be a part of this chaotic road trip with the only two people she had come to truly care about, but if Joker was going to be a diva about playing music, she was positive she was going to go crazy. Upon thinking this thought she couldn't help but to smile, and she tried to picture what Joker would do if she was to call him a diva to his face. The facial expression she pictured him having upon being called the name was enough to make her quickly put her hand over her lips to stifle back a laugh, and with a deep silent breath, she lowered her hand and tried to ease the image out of her mind.

Finally, around ten thirty, a gas station appeared in the distance from behind a few rolling hills, and Joker advised Joey to take the exit leading to it. A short, few minutes later, as Joey pulled next to pump number three and as Joker counted money for gas, Willow had leaned over to pull out the five dollars she had borrowed from Joey out of her purse, and in a mistake of thinking the quiet game was now over, she nosily zipped her purse closed and opened her mouth to speak.

"Do we have any more money for cigarettes, becau-"

She stopped short, her stomach dropping slightly upon realizing what she had finally done, and Joker and Joey both shot glances her way. They both grinned at her, Joey in that characteristic ooh-you're-in-trouble sort of way while Joker smirked, and he flicked back open his blade as he handed Joey the money, and without a word his right-hand man opened the door to step into the chilly, outside air and begin his walk towards the building to pay.

"_Well_," Joker began slowly, and he placed his knee on the center console before he leaned over toward the front, and he turned his body toward Willow as he grabbed the side of her face with his free hand. "It seems you, uh... _lose _the game." He titled his head down slightly as he stared into her widened eyes, and he gently touched the tip of his blade to her lips, the knife hidden from the public due to Joker's arm and the headrest. "Now, the question I have to ask _myself _is, do I _really _want to cut off these pretty, _useful _lips?" He pretended to ponder the question, and he felt Willow's body stiffen slightly as he applied more pressure from the knife onto her bottom lip, any harder and the blade would easily pierce the skin. He dragged the blade across the rest of the length, and he paused once he reached the corner of her mouth, his own lips pushed all the way to the right as he thought further. "No," he finally answered. "I'll uh, let you pay me back for your _mistake _later. Consider you're self _lucky_." He raised his eyebrows as he grinned at her, and though her heart continued to race, Willow grinned back at him. Her eyes dropped down to his lips, and just as she began to hope that Joker would kiss her, Joey opened the driver side door.

"I'm gonna put all my money on the fact that you _didn't _cut her mouth off, you fuckin' pansy."

Joker rolled his eyes as he finally leaned away from Willow, and she was left to stare at Joey as he grinned at Joker.

"Joseph, the only _money _you have to your name is a couple hundred bucks, versus the _thousands _you once had," Joker retorted, and he grinned when Joey's face fell. "Therefore, your bet is worthless to me. However, if you keep up that _lip,_ it's not Willow's mouth that I'll be cutting off, but rather your _tongue_. How's that sound?"

Joey was frowning at him now, and Willow couldn't help but to grin. Joey's eyes shifted to meet hers, and he rolled his eyes as he turned back to the pump, and Joker watched him through the window as he shook his head. "Willow, darling, why don't you be a _dear_ and go get us all some cigarettes?" He handed forth more money to Willow, and she smiled slightly as she took it from him. "Camel Menthol's, _please_," he added his preference, and he sat back in the seat to watch as Willow climbed out of the truck.

The strong stench of gasoline immediately greeted Willow's senses, but she couldn't help but to breathe it in and enjoy the smell. Joey was leaning against the back door by the pump as it continued to spew gas into the truck, his arms crossed, and Willow stopped a few feet away from him.

"Hey, I'm going to get more cigarettes. Is there a certain kind you wanted?"

Joey turned his head toward her, his sunglasses reflecting back what little light there was around. "What kind did we just finish?"

"Camel lights," Willow answered.

"Get me those," he said as he turned away from her. Willow continued to stare at him, her eyebrows slightly furrowed, and she couldn't help but to feel bad for him due to the reference Joker had made about his club and all that he had once had.

"Hey, are you... okay?" She asked. Joey immediately turned his head back to to her, and he grinned as he uncrossed his arms just as the pump clicked.

"If you asking if my _feelings _are hurt over what Jack said, then _yes_," he said sarcastically as he blindly placed his hand on the handle to squeeze out any more gasoline. "And when we stop at a hotel I'm gonna lock myself up in the bathroom and cry all night because of the bastard, you feel me?"

Willow was glaring at him, but she couldn't help but to grin. "So, you're good?"

"I'm great."

Minutes later, after Joey had gotten back into the truck and after Willow came out from the store with a small bag full of lighters and cigarettes, and after all the doors had been closed, Joey started the truck and pulled back onto the main road as Willow went about handing out everyone's preferred packs. She reached back and handed Joker a red lighter, Joey a blue, and she kept a green one for herself before she went about placing two extra black lighters into the center console. Now, as Joey reached his desired speed, and as everyone contently smoked the first cigarette from their brands, Joey glanced into the rear view mirror at Joker.

"Jack, man, you gotta tell us why you're wanted _here_. What the _fuck _is there to do?"

As Willow exhaled she turned her head slightly in an effort to hear him better, hoping Joker would tell the story. In the back he was left to grin as he thought back to day, and after deciding the event _would _make a good story to tell, he licked his lips.

"Well," he began. "It was after I had been in Gotham for a while, two years, to be exact, and I decided to take a little vacation of sorts with the boys."

"Wait," Joey interrupted as he glanced back at Joker through the mirror, and he took a hit from his cigarette. "Where was I during this? I don't remember you leaving...?"

"I'd imagine you wouldn't have," Joker said. "You had a _club _to run, Joseph. And you were too absorbed in the female drama that went on there to even realize I had left for a week."

He stared back at Joey through the mirror, watching as Joey made a hard thinking face, until finally it seemed a wave of realization had hit him. His eyebrows raised from behind his sunglasses and his jaw dropped.

"Wait! Is this the whole raining eyeballs thing? That was _you!_"

"_What?_" Willow exclaimed herself now as she turned fully to face Joker.

"Damn Joey, way to ruin the surprise!" Joker scolded with furrowed eyebrows. "Anyway, yes, it was me, and it was all over the news. I thought Charleston City could use a little... brighteningup."

"So you poured eyeballs on them," Joey said as if it was nothing, and Willow turned to him with widened eyes. She was having a hard time believing any of this.

"That I did!" Joker said excitedly. "We got here on April 6th, and after a week full of meeting up with our-" Joker cleared his throat, "-_volunteers, _we loaded those babies in _ten _helicopters and let 'em pour. _Hallelujah _it's raining eyeballs_._"

"Amen," Joey finished with a grin. Willow, however, was not smiling, and instead she wore a look of confusion on her face, and she turned to Joker again.

"How did you... pull something like that _off_?"

Joker shrugged. "It was easy. All in a day's work. We collected the eyes, preserved them, I knew some guys who had the copters, and from there it was cake. We were out of there before any officials even _knew _what to do."

Willow's eyebrows furrowed as the gruesome image of Joker gauging out people's eyes came to her mind, and just the thought alone started to make her eyes hurt. A sicker, disturbed part of her _sort of _wanted to know how he did it, but the majority of her didn't. But regardless, she could not stop herself from asking.

"How'd you do it?"

"Knife and fingers," Joker answered with a grin, and his grin widened into a smile when he noticed Willow swallow.

"Did you do it when they were... still alive?"

"Would you expect anything less from me?" Joker returned smugly, and he chuckled when Willow turned back around to immediately throw her cigarette out of the window, her stomach suddenly in knots as she went on to picture this. "Willow, _babe_, if you can't even handle _hearing _about something like that, then clearly this trip we're taking _now _is not for you. Say the word, and Joey will pull over to let you out. You can hitchhike back to Gotham, and when Joseph and I are done, we'll come find you. _Unless _the police find you first."

Willow rolled her eyes as she shook her head, her arms crossed, and she turned her head to glare at Joey as he began to brake the car and jokingly pull over to the shoulder of the road. He grinned back at her as he turned back onto the road, his foot on the gas pedal again, and he let go of the wheel to playfully push her shoulder.

"Hey, we're kidding girl, c'mon," he tried as he glanced at her before looking back to the road. "You know Jack wouldn't let you hitchhike your way back if you didn't wanna be here," he added reassuringly. "He'd just kill you." Joey laughed as Willow turned back to glare at him, murder in her eyes, and in the back Joker was grinning as he shook his head.

"But you're not gonna make me do that, are you," Joker assured rather than asked, and he watched as Willow turned to look out of the window again. "C'mere," he said now as he leaned forward to grab her arm, and she immediately turned her head to look at him. "Sit with me," he added as he tugged on her arm, and he lifted his free hand to motion her back with his fingers. With furrowed eyebrows Willow did as she was told, and she easily climbed into the backseat to sit by Joker, behind the passenger seat, and she watched as he leaned forward to pick out a cigarette from her pack. He leaned back a short second later, and after he swung his arm around her shoulders he stuck the cigarette in between her lips and lit it for her.

"Now," he began again as he leaned over slightly to look at her, his eyes meeting hers. "Sit here, smoke your cigarette, and get over yourself." He raised his eyebrows as he looked at her, but he couldn't help but to eat up the innocent look in her eye as she lifted her fingers to her cigarette to take it from her mouth. "Yes?"

Willow nodded as she finally exhaled, and Joker grinned at her superb ability to follow directions as he leaned over to roll down her window slightly, Joey grinning in the front all the while.

–

Willow was not sure when she had fallen asleep or for how long, but now, as her senses slowly started to come to her upon being woken up by movement from Joker, she remained with her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed as she listened to Joker and Joey hold an odd conversation, and finally, as they went on, she realized the truck was no longer in motion.

"...we really gonna do it?" Joey was asking as he looked back at Joker from over his shoulder, his voice low. Joker was staring out of the window at the nearly deserted, small bathroom building at the rest stop they were currently parked at, and he watched as a man in about his mid-thirties took his time with walking up the small, concrete path and toward the tree surrounded building. He raised his eyes to stare at the cameras located on the few, old lamp posts located near the building, and he knew based on where they were parked the license plates were well hidden from view.

"Yeah," Joker said as Joey turned to look back out of the driver side window. "Let's go, we gotta be quick. You have gloves?"

"...no," Joey answered slowly as he looked back to Joker.

"_Joseph_," Joker sighed as he rolled his eyes, and he gently moved Willow off of him to rest her small frame against the door. "How could you not think to buy _gloves_?" He continued to shake his head as he reached behind him to pull over his bag, and Joey listened as Joker zipped it open.

"I didn't think I'd _need _them, Jack," Joey responded in the same tone. "Look, it's fair. You leave behind evidence of your _hair_, and I'll leave the fingerprints. The cops won't know what hit 'em."

Joker was rolling his eyes as he fished out an extra pair of black gloves, and after zipping up his bag he turned and threw them at Joey, the leather smacking him in the face. But his bald friend ignored this and simply picked them up to begin putting them on. "Do you _hear _yourself?" Joker hissed. "In a minute you're going to stay here and _I'm_ going to take care of this myself."

"But _Moooom_," Joey complained with a grin as he put on the second glove. "I wanna kill the man _tooo_!"

This had caught Willow's attention, and she finally opened her eyes as she let out a small yawn. She sat up, pushing her bangs out of her face as she did so, and upon glancing out of the window she noticed it was nearly nightfall. The sky up above was a unique, dark blue color, and just faintly she could see the moon.

"What's going on?" She asked sleepily as she looked at Joker.

"I'm giving Joey a refreshing on the art of _murder_," Joker answered as he glanced over to her, Joey rolling his eyes all the while.

"Man, no you're not. I'm _fine_. We're seeing if this dude has any money to take. Cheap _thug _style."

"The only _cheap_ _thug _around here is _you_, Joey," Joker sighed. "Anyway, if you have to go to the bathroom I suggest you do it _now_."

"But, don't you need any help?" Willow asked as she leaned up all the way now.

"This job is not for the _squeamish_," Joker told her with her a grin. "But if you'd like to observe, then by all means." Joker flashed her a quick, toothy smile before he pushed open the door, and Willow watched as he and Joey exited the truck. She watched as they both started up the concrete path, Joker's hair blowing slightly in the wind while Joey's leather pants reflected the shining lights of the bathroom building, and she sat lost in thought, wondering what she wanted to do. If she was being perfectly honest with herself, witnessing Joker kill somebody at that point in time would most likely cause her stomach to churn even more, so she decided a quick bathroom break would suffice.

"So what's the plan?" Joey asked as they advanced toward the bathroom, and he brought his hands up to crack his knuckles. Next to him, Joker rolled his eyes at Joey's obvious antics, but he ignored them for the time being.

"The point is to get him in the largest stall," Joker began. "Where ever he is, get behind him, cover his mouth, and get him into the stall. We need do this _quickly_."

"What are you gonna do?" Joey asked as he cocked an eyebrow. Joker shrugged.

"Kill him."

"_Man_," Joey complained. "So I'm just the hired muscle?"

"Not technically," Joker answered. "I'm not _paying _you anything, and I'm perfectly capable of completing this task myself, you _know _that. You're more like the... minion in training."

"Fuck you, I am _not _a minion, you feel me?" Joey retorted as he glared at Joker, who was this close to losing his patience. "The fatasses and that _Loc _guy or who ever, _they _were your minions. Your thugs. You're... _henchmen_! Me? I'm your friend, who _chooses _to be here."

"Okay, _friend _who _chooses _to be here, even though if he _weren't _he'd be back in jail, locked up for an even _longer _sentence," Joker started as he turned to him with widened eyes, and he couldn't help but to grin at Joey's frowning, agitated face. "You think you can _shut up _long enough for us to do this? Or perhaps that's too much of a _chore _for you, given your big mou-"

"I'm _good_," Joey said. "Let's do this."

Joker reached out to open the door to the men's restroom, and he held it open to allow Joey to step inside. The room was small, complete with only four urinals and three stalls, and it seemed as though luck was on their side. The man, dressed in jeans, a while t-shirt, and a black, unzipped hoodie, stood at the sink, his hands under the running water as he rinsed the soap from them, and from the corner of his eye Joey noticed Joker reach into his back pocket. Casually, he walked towards the man, making it seem as though he was headed to the sink next to him, but once the man shut off the water, Joey swiftly stepped behind him and immediately reached out. Instantly panic stricken and shocked, the man put up a struggle as Joey grabbed him, wrapping his arm around the mans thin chest as his other hand found the man's mouth, and just as he started to shout he clapped his hand over it. The stranger's eyes met Joey's in the mirror, but the sound of something snapping open instantly caught his attention, and upon glancing over to Joker he was quick to notice the shiny knife he held in his hand, pointed directly at him. Joker nodded his head back, and Joey easily forced the man to walk backwards with him toward the largest stall.

"Man, you make this way too easy," Joey boasted as Joker closed the door behind him, and he continued to keep his hold on the struggling, skinny man. Joker turned to them with a grin, his knife in between his teeth, and he reached out to place his hands on the man's head in the correct areas.

"Beginners luck," he said to Joey, and the sound of the man's neck snapping echoed throughout the small restroom, his body instantly falling limp in Joey's arms, and with furrowed eyebrows he glanced up to Joker as he started to search around for a wallet.

"What was the knife for?" He asked.

"The grand finale," Joker answered once he had found what he was looking for, and he pulled out a brown, leather wallet from the man's back pocket and immediately opened it. "I'm not a uh, _fan _of what we're doing here, but _fifty bucks? _Even _I'm _a little disappointed."

"It's not like we can just go rob a bank, Jack," Joey said. "We gotta take what we can. Fifty bucks richer!"

"Fifty bucks..." Joker repeated as he rolled his eyes, and he took the knife out of his mouth as he tucked the easily achieved money into his pocket. "Alright, hold his face up for me..."

Willow had just stepped up to the sink in the woman's restroom to wash her hands, and as she turned on the faucet she couldn't help but to wonder how it was going with Joker and Joey in the next room. But before she could think about the subject further, the door opened, and her heart immediately started to race as a young woman in tight jeans and a long sleeved shirt stepped into the building. She clutched a large, red purse at her side, and she smiled weakly at Willow, who returned the smile just as wearily.

"Hello," the woman said politely as she took the sink next to hers.

"Hi," Willow said as she finished rinsing the soap from her hands. How come it was always _her _who got stuck in the awkward situations? She turned off the faucet and reached out for a paper towel.

"You just passing through?" The woman asked as she zipped open her purse, and she began to search around in it, looking for her make-up bag.

"Yeah," Willow said. "You?"

"We're headed to Connecticut. My boyfriend has family there. What about you?"

It was clear to Willow that she had to inform Joker of the situation, and she didn't bother to dry her hands all the way as she took a step back toward the door.

"New York," Willow lied with a smile. "It was nice meeting you."

"You... too...?" The woman replied, her eyebrows meeting in the middle as Willow quickly threw the door open to step outside. Just as the door closed behind her, Joker and Joey were stepping out of the other restroom, and the first thing Willow noticed was their blood-covered arms and gloves.

"Let's go," Joker said quickly as he reached out to grab her wrist, and he spun around to glare at Willow with confusion when she held back.

"There's a girl in there," she said quickly. "I-I think she was with that guy."

Joker's features relaxed as Joey glanced out and down the small hill at the barren highway. "Did you kill her?"

"No," Willow answered as she shook her head. "I- I didn't know if..."

Joker rolled his eyes, though he couldn't help but to grin. "Okay," he said. "Let's go, my little panicking princess."

Willow's eyebrows met in the middle with new found confusion as she was thrown off-guard, while Joey snickered at her God-awful nickname. Joker paused at the door, and he turned to Willow with raised eyebrows. "Well I can't do it _alone_."

"That is _not _what you told me in the bathroom," Joey said as he and Willow stepped closer to Joker and the door, and he couldn't help but roll his eyes as he motioned for Willow to step back in. She swallowed back the lump in her throat as she opened the door, and upon stepping back into the bathroom she noticed the woman was leaned over the sink as she touched up her make-up. But just as she turned to look back at Willow, she quickly and instinctively took a step back once Joker and Joey stepped into the restroom as well.

"Wha- what's... who-"

"That's not important," Joker answered all of her questions at once, and he grinned down at the woman once her back had hit the wall. Behind him, Willow stood with her arms crossed, a small frown on her face while Joey watched the scene with a grin, ready to jump in and help at any minute. The woman's eyes grew wide as she stared up at Joker, readying herself to kick him, and Joker noticed this. "This will only hurt for a second," he told her quickly, and without warning he reached out to grab the woman's throat, her hands instantly flying up to his arm to claw at it, and with a smirk Joker quickly turned her around. Her held her against himself, her back touching his chest, and he kept a firm grasp around her neck as he continued to choke her, and he couldn't help but to grin at her struggling as she gasped for air. "Actually, I lied," Joker told her. "Joey? Check and see if anyone's out there."

Following his directions quickly, Joey eased open the door to glance around, and after making note that Joker's truck and the couples truck were the only vehicles around, he turned back to Joker. "We're clear," he said.

"Good," Joker said, finally realizing the woman had stopped struggling, and she leaned limp and lifeless against him. "Hold the door open, and keep your head down."

Willow watched as Joker easily dragged the woman along with him towards the door, and as she stepped outside to follow him and Joey into the men's restroom, she nervously looked around the parking lot before immediately lowering her head, like Joker had told her to do. She finally caught up with Joker and Joey, and she stepped into the restroom behind him.

"Alright," Joker said with a grin as he carelessly forced the lifeless girl's head up, and he held it on place with his bloodied hand on her chin. "Joey, drag the guy out here, and Willow?" Joker turned to glance over at her. "Go through her purse and take out anything you feel is important."

Without a word Willow quickly turned and opened the door, and she proceeded back in the woman's restroom where she found the girl's purse sitting on the counter. She immediately pulled it towards her and began her search for anything important, and she easily bypassed the few pairs of sunglasses, the cigarettes, and various, spilled make-up containers. She finally stumbled upon her wallet, and upon opening she quickly took out the wad of cash with trembling fingers and after stuffing it into her pocket her eyes fell on the girls digital camera. She picked it up, the gray camera small and light in her hands, and before she left she quickly grabbed the charger from the bag and she turned to head back to the door to see if Joker and Joey were done yet.

But upon opening the door to the men's restroom, her jaw immediately hung slack once her eyes focused on the dead couple on the floor. Joey yanked his head up to see who had come inside, but his features relaxed once he realized it was Willow, and he couldn't help but to smirk as a child-like grin formed on Willow's shocked face.

"Really, Joker?" She asked as the murderous clown stood from his squatted position on the floor. He flashed her a wide smile as he took a step away from the couple to admire his work.

"I felt like the people who find them should get a good laugh," he said as he nodded. "This should do the trick."

Willow wasn't looking at him, and instead she couldn't tear her eyes away from the disturbing and disrespectful, sexual position Joker had put the dead couple in. They laid in their own pools of blood, their cheeks baring the same, nasty cuts as Joker's, their faces buried into each others crotch's the '69' position. Willow knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but to continue to smile as she shook her head, her eyes fixed on their arms and legs that laid on the floor carelessly at their sides, their faces hidden.

"We got a camera?" Joey asked as he stepped around the couple to walk to the door, and he frowned when Willow shook her head. "Man, we gotta get a camera!"

"I have a camera!" Willow said excitedly as she held up the device, but Joker was already advancing toward the door.

"We'll worry about that later," Joker said. "Let's go."

The group made their way quickly down the path and to the truck, and the moment the doors were closed, Joker started the truck and took off away from the curb, careful to keep the truck's plates pointed away from the cameras, and once their were on the highway he let out a breath. "Willow?" He asked as he glanced into the rear view mirror, and from the back seat she looked up from deleting the couples pictures to meet his eyes through the mirror. "That girl have any money?"

"Oh, yeah," she said as she tried to ignore the blood on her arm, and she reached into her pocket to hand forth the money to Joey, who had held out his bare hand to her, the bloodied gloves resting on his pants. "Hey are we going to be stopping soon?"

"Yeah man, I need a shower," Joey chimed in as he looked to his friend, and Joker rolled his eyes.

"Once we get in Virginia we'll stop somewhere," Joker told them. "How much is that?" He asked as he glanced over to Joey.

"About three hundred," he said, and Joker nodded.

"Alright, we should be good," he said. "Here's the plan. We'll stop in Virginia, see the sights, take our time, and we'll pick up some more money once we hit North Carolina. Deal?"

"Sounds good to me," Joey said.

"Sounds good," Willow repeated, and she met Joker's gaze in the mirror again, his eyes dark and glazed over with evil. She started into them for a minute, until finally she gave him a small grin before she looked away and back down to the camera, her mind instantly picturing a police officer's reaction of the dead, 69-ing couple.

**Here's the deal: the people who are reading this story (currently) are a very tight-nit group of people who have been with this series from the beginning. Therefore it is up to YOU, yes, YOU to review the chapters! I would love to get more readers, but as for the people who ARE reading, it goes to show you are very dedicated readers who clearly enjoy the series, and for that I thank you and can not express how appreciative I am for your continuous support. I will see this story to the end, do not worry about that, but what do I always say? PLEASE review! Tell me your thoughts, please! (And add me on facebook! Lacey Clownqween Michele)**

:)


	6. Eyes Only For You

"Willow, reach back there and pull me out a shirt, I don't care which one."

After handing Joey his heavy bag, Willow turned around to zip open Joker's bag, and she carefully shuffled around for a shirt as the Tahoe bounced down the highway under the nighttime, cloud-covered sky, just a mere few miles away from reaching Virginia. A few short seconds later Willow turned back around, a white t-shirt in her hands, and Joker reached back for it all while never taking his eyes off of the road. Up front, as Willow folded her hands in her lap, Joey had just put on a new shirt of his own, and he held his slightly bloodied shirt in his hands as he turned to Joker, careful not to touch any of the crimson liquid seeing as how he had just rinsed his hands and arms with a bottle of water minutes prior.

"What should I do with this?" he asked. Joker glanced to Joey before he looked back to the road, and he brought his knees up slightly to hold the wheel steady as he started to unbutton his shirt. "Just hold on to it," Joker told him, leaning forward now to slide his shirt off from his arms, and he tossed it onto the floor by Joey's feet. "I gotta make a stop somewhere. And you gotta change your pants."

In the back, Willow couldn't help but to watch as a toned, shirtless Joker started to put on the white t-shirt, and she bit her lip as she looked away, unable to help but wish he would just keep the shirt off. She grinned slightly as she watched the dark scenery go by, but after an annoyed grumble escaped past Joey's lips he opened his bag on the console next to him to take out a pair of sweat pants.

"How am I supposed to do this?" He asked as he glanced over to Joker.

"Your _mother _never taught you change your clothes?" Joker asked with false surprise, and he looked over to Joey with widened eyes while Willow looked back to the front.

"Man, don't bring my mother into this," Joey defended. "These pants are a pain in the ass to take off, you feel me? Besides, you can't even see the blood on them."

"We're not taking chances, Joseph," Joker said. "If it's an issue of _embarrassment _you're having, then trade spots with Willow."

"I'm not embarrassed," Joey mumbled sourly as he started to undo his pants. "I'm annoyed."

"Well, when you're out on the road like this, or rather on the road with _me,_ you gotta do things you don't wanna do."

Joey was ignoring him, and as he leaned up to slide his pants off Joker glanced at Willow's smirking face through the rear view mirror, and once her eyes met his he grinned.

"Don't you wanna change too?" He asked smugly, and Willow's grin expanded as she shook her head.

"No, not really," she answered.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not bloody," she answered, and in the front Joey rolled his eyes as he slid up the sweat pants.

The minutes passed in silence as they drove deeper into Virginia, and just when Willow noticed it was almost eight thirty they had entered a small town of sorts, and she grew slightly confused as Joker pulled into the empty parking lot of a twenty-four hour convenience store. Once he was parked, he maneuvered the seat back as far as it would go before he turned to face Willow.

"Get me a pair of pants," he instructed, and while he waited he watched as Joey picked up his pack of cigarettes. Once Willow handed them to him, he faced forward again just as Joey lit up, and he rolled the window down slightly.

"What are you getting here?" He asked.

"A few supplies," Joker answered as he switched his own pants quickly, and once he was finished he added to the collection of clothes at Joey's feet after he took the fifty dollar bill from the pocket. He didn't say anything further, and instead he opened the door to step into the cool, night air, and Joey and Willow watched as he made his way toward the building.

"Can you hand me my cigarettes?" Willow's voice broke the sudden silence, and as Joey exhaled he reached forward to hand her the pack and a lighter, and it took her mere seconds to light up before she leaned forward to tuck them into the pocket in the back of Joey's seat. The truck was still running, and as Willow rolled her window down Joey reached forward to start scanning through the radio channels.

"I am fucking _tired_," he said as he continued his search for a good song, and he brought his cigarette up to his lips a second after speaking. Willow didn't answer, and instead she brought her legs up on the seat to stretch out in front of her as she leaned back against the door behind Joey's seat, and she blindly lifted her cigarette up and out of the window behind her to ash it before lowering it for another drag. Joey let out a frustrated sigh as as he hit his fist against the power dial, shutting of the radio, and he leaned back in his seat, only to make a slightly disgusted and annoyed face as he tried to move his feet. The small mountain of bloodied clothes fell over, and with another annoyed sigh he placed his cigarette loosely in between his lips before he leaned over to fix it. But just before he went to lean back, a sudden gleam of light on the floor was quick to catch his eye, and he squinted through the dark to reach out blindly, his fingers touching a cold, seemingly metal object. Just as he touched it he knew what it was, and as he leaned back in his seat he studied the odd-looking weapon Joker had bestowed him with in jail before the breakout.

"What did Joker say this was again?" Joey asked as his eyes wandered over the weapon, and with raised eyebrows he turned in his seat to stare down at Willow from over the head rest. She lifted her head slightly as she lowered her cigarette from her lips, and once she saw what Joey was holding she uninterestedly looked away.

"An F...X... Jungle Dart, or something," she replied as she exhaled the smoke.

"Right, right," Joey mumbled as he turned back around, and he touched his thumb to the blade to test its sharpness. It felt like a blade, but how had Marissa managed to smuggle it in through those wet wipes? "And what did he say it was made out of?"

Willow took another drag as she swiftly moved her feet to the floor to sit up, and she leaned over enough to rest her elbows on the console in front of her, her eyebrows scrunched in the middle of her forehead as she tried to think back to what Joker had called it.

"It's called... Gregory, or something," she said. "I don't know."

"_Gregory_?" Joey repeated as he turned to her, and he cocked an eyebrow with a grin, a small laugh escaping past his lips a second later. "That doesn't sound right."

"Well, I don't know!" Willow said as she shook her head, and she held up her hands in defense as she leaned back in the seat. "All this knife and gun and explosive shit. It's confusing."

"Jack talks about that shit with you?" Joey asked as he looked back to her, and Willow nodded once her eyes met his.

"Yeah," she said. "I mean he _tries _to, and I try to understand, but... it's just confusing."

Joey was still staring at her, and he had a hard time believing that Joker actually attempted to explain his most prominent interests to her. He pictured them sitting together on a couch, Joker comically handing her weapon after weapon as he explained what it was, what it did, and how it worked. But the picture was fuzzy, as were the words he supposedly spoke to her, and he wondered _why _Jack would even take the time to do that. Wasn't Willow supposed to be just some hostage girl he had picked up to toy around with? Perhaps in the beginning and, Joey knew, after they had spent all that time with him at his house, this was not the case anymore, and he was curious as to _where, _exactly, their relationship stood.

"So," he began. "What did you guys actually _do _in Detroit?"

Willow sighed, and she took the final drag from her cigarette before she tossed it out of the window, and she turned to him with a shrug. "We'd just hang out during the day, he'd usually leave, be back before I went to work, I'd make dinner, and then we'd go to bed. That's about it."

"No shit," Joey said as he shook his head, nearly _positive _she was leaving out some torturous detail. "What else did you guys do?"

"Umm..." Willow started, unsure of where he was going with this. "Watch TV? Grocery shop, sometimes we'd-"

"Wait, wait, wait, Jack went _grocery shopping _with you?" Joey's eyes widened as he stared at her, and Willow immediately shook her head.

"No," she said. "I would. He'd always get like, mad when I brought up shopping though."

Joey ignored this. "So... he played nice then? The _entire _time you were there?"

Willow was staring at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, when I first met you at Line, you were a fuckin' mess, you feel me?" He asked, and Willow couldn't help but to let her jaw drop slightly. "I mean you looked hot, but your eyes told a different story. You were miserable and fuckin' terrified. And the next time around you had those gnarly-ass, stitched-up scars? Bruises? The whole thing," he went on. "Jack's not exactly the most gentle, sincere guy, you dig?"

"So what exactly are you asking?" Willow pondered.

"I wanna know where you guys stand," he spoke the truth instantly. "Look at it from my perspective," he went on. "I've known Jack for almost five years now. I witness the odd fuckin'... _transformation,_ I guess you could say, that he went through, like the night he fuckin' cut his face up? He was never a normal dude, but after that night his personality turned extreme." Joey laughed as he shook his head. "I was used to him bringing a new girl around every once and a while to his apartment room at my club, but I never saw them the night after, you feel me? I was one _thousand _percent positive you'd have the same fate..."

Joey didn't realize it, but during his lecture Willow had gone into a deep state of thought as she looked back on everything she had been through within the past year. She recalled the night she and Joker first had sex, and she could remember exactly how his knife had felt as it sliced through her skin on her back and shoulder; she had been so sure she was going to die that night. She remembered _dreading _stripping at Joey's, only to discover the true talent she had for it, and had it not been for Joker she would have never realized the enjoyment she got from dancing. She recalled all the times Joker had saved her from Loc, and she smiled slightly when she thought back to Joker's pathetic state he had been in after she had been released from Arkham, a near completely unchanged woman. She remembered how comfortable she had gotten with him when they lived at Joey's, but also, she could still remember all the times he had been rough with her. She bit her lip as she glanced down to her wrists, and she grabbed her left one tightly with her fingers, squeezing slightly, and a small jolt of pain sprang up her arm due to the current bruises on them. She cleared her throat.

"Are you still?"

Joey's eyes had fallen onto her bruised wrists during her moment of silence, and he raised them to look back in to hers. "I don't know," he said. "That's why I asked."

He finally tossed his cigarette out of the window once he turned around, leaving Willow still in a state of thought. Where _did _they stand? It was a question that always had lingered in the back of her mind, but now it was all she could think about. Was she still some toy of Joker's, someone he could torture and take his anger out on? Lately, every time they got intimate and even just close to each other, there was _always _some pain factor involved. But on the other hand, regardless... Joker had let himself fall into a _routine _with her. He had allowed her to completely see his human side, the part of him that wasn't constantly killing people or blowing things to smithereens. She instantly remembered the night Joker had experimented with Jonathan Crane's drugs... she had seen him in a completely broken and _defenseless _state. He had been one-hundred percent out of his mind, and Joker _knew _it. And the fact that he didn't instantly kill her that very next morning to protect what she could assume was his biggest, darkest secret? Well, that clearly meant and said a lot, didn't it?

"I don't know," she finally answered his question from moments ago. "Things are so much more different now."

"Yeah," Joey said as he nodded, and he watched as Joker started out of the store in the distance, a white, plastic bag clutched at his side. "Hey, and for the record? I don't think he's going to kill you. He treats you different. And it _has _been a year. I think the idea left him a while ago."

Willow watched Joker through the windshield as he neared, her eyes fixed on his tall, broad frame, his white shirt seeming to glow through the darkness, and while the majority of her knew Joey was right and agreed with him, she suddenly couldn't help but to feel a small pang of doubt.

Joker hadn't even gotten into the truck yet when Joey instantly attacked him verbally, and as he spoke Joker couldn't help but to sigh and roll his eyes as he climbed into his seat.

"Willow says this is made of Gregory. What the _fuck _is that?" Joey asked as he leaned over slightly, his eyes fixed on Joker's, his Jungle Dart knife in his hands. At first Joker had been completely annoyed, but Joey's question caught him totally off guard, and he paused as he stared up at his friend.

"_What_?" He hissed. "_Gregory_? It's called _Grivory_," he corrected, and Joey's hands immediately flew into the air in his defense.

"Hey, that's what she told me," he said quickly, and with a cocked eyebrow Joker turned to look back at Willow.

"Gregory? _Really_, Willow?" he asked with a grin. She smiled weakly at him, but Joker immediately detected a different emotion in her eyes, and he held the contact for a minute until Joey's voice broke his thoughts, and he watched as Willow quickly glanced away from him.

"Thanks girl, makin' me sound like a fuckin' idiot. What's _Grivory_?"

"It's plastic," Joker said as he turned around, putting the truck in gear after. He pushed his foot onto the gas pedal and stared out of the parking lot.

"No _way_," Joey said as he looked over the knife better. "So _that's _how you got it in there!"

"Sure is," Joker replied quickly as he turned onto the main highway. "Go through there and take out a trash bag, and put all the clothes in it," he then constructed Joey, and he quickly grabbed the bag to rummage through it.

"Lighter fluid?" Joey asked as he glanced up to Joker, his eyes squinted in confusion. "Why do you need- wait, _no,_" he started. "Man we are _not _torchin' these clothes! I just bought them!"

"They're evidence, Joseph," Joker said. "Things got messy at the rest stop, and we have to get rid of it."

"I don't see why," Joey went on as he opened up the box of black garbage bags. "We're constantly on the move."

Joker rolled his eyes. "Just do as I say, _please_? This trip will go a lot smoother if you just _listen_ to me, Joseph."

"Man, I fuckin' told you about that name. Five fuckin' _years_ I've told you about callin' me that!"

"Guess I just can't learn," Joker replied as he turned to Joey with a grin, and once Joey rolled his eyes Joker glanced into the rear view mirror, expecting to see Willow holding back laughter, but instead he witnessed her leaning against the door, her eye lids low as she stared out of the window, a frown on her face. His eyebrows met in the middle with confusion, and he was unable to help but to wonder what had come over her. What had she and Joey talked about while he was gone?

–

About half an hour later, after Joker had pulled into the first, seemingly nice hotel he had seen, after Willow had checked them into the a room, and after they had all collected their bags to climb the stairs onto the second floor, the group made their way into the hotel room, Willow snapping on the light while Joker and Joey made their way inside. Joker took his time with walking to the bed nearest the window, and as he set down his bag in front of the end table Joey made a beeline directly to his bed.

"Bed," he mumbled as he dropped his bag onto the floor, and like a ton of bricks he dramatically fell face first onto the bed, his arms spread out on either side of him, and the bed bounced slightly upon the impact. Joker cocked an eyebrow as he stared at Joey's perfectly still frame, and Willow glanced to him as she made her way into the room, and without a word she stepped past Joker to set her bag down, Joker's eyes instantly following her movement.

"You taking a shower?" He asked her, suddenly reminded off the odd look her eyes had held in the truck when she had been looking at him. After grabbing out a change of clothes, she zipped up her bag and stood up to face him.

"Yeah," she said, feeling stupid over the way a slightly nervous shock had run up her spine. Why was she feeling nervous suddenly? It wasn't like Joker was suddenly going to reach out and choke her like he had the girl in the bathroom at the rest stop, and the fact that she had even considered this, she knew, was absolutely stupid. She finally raised her eyes to glance directly into his, where she did not find an evil smirk on his lips or glint of evil in his eyes, and rather she quickly noticed how intently he was looking into her own eyes, as if searching for something. His own dark blue orbs bounced back and forth between her green ones, the light reflecting from them beautifully, and just barely he could tell that odd emotion was still lingering in them. He decided to test her.

"You... _okay_?"

His question caught her off guard, and her eyes widened slightly as she glanced at him. "Yeah," she answered. "I'm fine."

Joker narrowed his eyes as he took a small step toward her, noticing quickly the micro-expression of slight fear that overcame her features, but just as quickly as he had seen it, it had disappeared. "You wouldn't _lie _to me, would you Willow dearest?"

"No," she said quickly as she shook her head. "I'm just... tired."

"_Right_," Joker growled slightly_, _and as he stepped past her he made a mental note that perhaps teaching Willow the proper way to lie would prove to be beneficial for her. But then again, her inability to lie was, oddly enough, something he enjoyed about her personality, and as Willow headed towards the bathroom he decided quickly against the idea.

Willow sighed deeply as she stepped into the shower, hating herself for lying to the Joker. It was obvious he knew she was lying, but it wasn't like she could just come out and ask him the question Joey had gotten her curious about. She tried to tell herself that it was silly to even suddenly be paranoid about anything. It had nearly been an entire _year _since Joker had taken her, and while that year had its more terrifying moments, it seemed as though good moments overpowered the bad. And whether or not Joker had _meant _to bestow rather great things to Willow, even if they came in gruesome forms, such as murdering her uncle, he _had_, and Willow knew that was more than any other girl before her could say. Joey had said it, he'd see Joker with some girl one night, and by the next she was gone forever. _A year_, she repeated to herself in her mind. That _had _to mean something.

Perhaps Joey had been right. The idea of Joker murdering her had long left his mind, and just wasn't an option anymore. But what Willow really wanted to know was _why_.Why hadn't Joker killed her off-the-bat like all the rest, and why did he let an entire year go by and allow for all that had happened between them to happen? Her quick shower neared its end, and as she shut off the water Willow feared that she would never know, and as she stepped out of the shower to grab a towel the voice in her head reminded her that perhaps there was no need to. With this situation, actions clearly spoke louder than words, and maybe that was all she needed to realize to rest assured that her life was safe. The logical side of her reminded her that Joker, really, had every reason in the world to kill her, especially at this point, given all that she knew and had seen and was capable of tattle-telling to the police. But at this point, Joker had his hooks dug so deep in her, to the point where she would _never _betray him, thus leaving the more emotional side of her to tell her that there were definitely underlying, strong _emotions _that caused him to keep her around. To her this reason made the most sense, and to her it was the reason that would help her exit the bathroom, face Joker like normal, and fall asleep next him to him, able to rest assured she'd wake up the next morning.

And fortunately her motivational spiel to herself as she got dressed had worked, and with a slightly new-found attitude she opened the bathroom door, steam billowing out from behind her, and she rounded the corner. Her eyes immediately noticed Joey tucked away in his bed, his eyes closed as he breathed deeply, and next to him on the end table sat a fresh bottle of water with a large sip-amount of liquid missing. Her eyes instantly traveled to Joker's back as he stood at the table in front of the window, and she listened as he shuffled around in the plastic bag from the convenience store. Finally, as she placed her dirty clothes on the top of her bag, Joker turned around, his eyes taking in her appearance of baggy sweat pants and a large, black crop-top t-shirt, her flat stomach clearly exposed from under it, and he turned around just as she had looked to him.

"There's a water bottle for you," he said as he reached out behind him, an unopened bottle of water in his hand, and as Willow stepped forth to take it from him she smirked when she noticed his own bottle of water on the table next to him, already opened and halfway emptied. The fact that Joker had done the kind act of buying his crew a drink when he had gone into the store caused her smirk to widen into a grin, and Willow decided right there and then if he had the intentions of killing her he would not first sustain her with a necessary ingredient for life. Her silly thought caused her grin to stretch into a full-blown, toothy smile, and after she took a sip from her water she stepped to the side to look at the profile of his face.

"Thank you," she finally said. "Can I borrow a dollar?"

"By _borrow_ do you mean you have the full intentions of paying me back?" Joker questioned as he glanced over to her, an eyebrow raised, and he couldn't help but to grow slightly confused when Willow grinned, that odd look in her eyes suddenly gone.

"If that's big of a deal, then sure," she replied smartly, and Joker's eyebrows raised.

"How _bold _of you to say that," he said as he took a step closer to her, and her eyes dropped to his hand as he reached into his back pocket. "And what, may I ask, are you planning on doing with this dollar?"

"Get a snack," she replied just as Joker pulled out the bill from his pocket, and he tilted his head to the side slightly. He stared into her eyes, and just when Willow expected him to suddenly say no and deny her the money, he reached out to hook his finger in the lining of her sweatpants, and he slid the string from her black thong up slightly before he placed the dollar in between it and her hip, and he let it snap back to her body, the dollar held firmly in place. Joker smirked when she looked back to him.

"I bet you miss that," he taunted as he bounced his eyebrows, and this time a shock of excitement sprang up her spine.

"Sorta," she answered, and she grinned as she picked the dollar from the lining of her panties. Joker grinned as she turned to exit, and after she picked up the key card from the table the TV sat on, and once she closed the door, Joker couldn't help but to wonder what the hell had just happened with her. _Must be a girl thing_, he thought sourly to himself, and just like that the issue was dropped.

Upon returning to the hotel room, the first thing Willow noticed now was that Joker had made it onto their own bed, the only light coming from the TV and the dim lamp on the end table. As she closed and locked the door, a bag of M&M's in her hand, she could hear Joey peacefully sleeping, his breathing deep and long, and she quietly stepped past his bed in the dim light towards her and Joker's bed. Joker's eyes were sleepily focused on the current Adult Swim show, and once Willow had climbed into the bed beside him on top of the covers and propped her pillows up to lean against, he turned to her once she ripped open the package of candy. He watched as she popped an M&M into her mouth, and out of an intention that came purely out habit he reached his arm out to her, signaling that she should scoot closer to him. Willow grinned slightly as she did so, and rather than wanting to throw up over his somewhat mushy-gushy actions he always seemed to take lately, Joker decided to just be appreciative that his pet was well trained, and only did this sort of thing when asked or invited. Willow's body fit perfectly into the curved area of where his arm met his chest, and as she cuddled closer to him Joker bent his arm at the elbow to securely hold her in place.

"You want one?" Willow asked him a short second later, and upon turning his head down the first thing he saw was her wide, green eyes staring back up at him. He couldn't help but to grin, but regardless he rolled his eyes as he held out his open palm to her.

"Sure."

She placed a single green M&M onto his hand, and she watched as Joker tossed the candy into his mouth, all while never using his fingers, and when he glanced in her direction with a smug face her grin widened.

"Did you know," Joker began as he chewed. "That green M&M's make your horny?"

Willow rolled her eyes, but she could not help but to laugh. "They do not," she retorted as she popped another candy into her mouth.

"They do," Joker corrected. "Try it, eat all the green ones and see what happens. That's how I use to get girls to come home with me," he added darkly, and he grinned wickedly when Willow looked up to him with a skeptical look. "I gave them a bowl full of the green ones, and from there they were all over me."

Clearly, this was a giant joke, and Willow grinned as she shook her head. "That's bullshit," she said easily. "It's a _myth_, Joker. And besides, you wouldn't need green M&M's to get someone to go with you..." She paused suddenly, and she felt her face reddening as she tried to look away, but Joker had cocked an eyebrow, and he spoke up quickly before she could completely turn her head.

"And why is _that_?"

"Because you're so... _charming_, and...good looking," Willow spoke the truth, though she had tripped and stuttered over her words, but regardless Joker grinned as he stared into her eyes.

"I suppose you're not that bad either, kiddo," he replied. "You are a _stripper _after all."

"Ex-stripper," Willow corrected as she finally turned to the TV, and she popped another two M&M's into her mouth.

"Hey now," Joker started. "You've still got it in you. Just because you don't have a club to go to doesn't mean you don't uh, make an _art form _of taking your clothes off."

Willow nearly choked as she tried to hold back her laughter, and as she swallowed she glanced back up to Joker. "Are you _implying _something?"

"Maybe," he answered. "Maybe not," he added darkly. Willow grinned at him, but her eyes were quick to fall onto Joey's sleeping frame from behind Joker, and she stared at his resting features as the blue light from the TV flickered over him. She watched him sleep for a moment longer before Joker's voice broke the silence.

"So... _Gregory_?" He asked, and Willow rolled her eyes as she glanced back to the TV. "Seriously, Willow... _Gregory_?"

"I forgot the name!" She said loudly, only to instantly quiet back down. "It was close."

"Gregory and _Grivory _are two completely different things, Willow," Joker retorted with a quick laugh. "There's still work that needs to be done with you... tell me, what is _this_?" He reached out towards the end table to pick up the first knife he touched his fingers to, and he snapped it open in front of Willow's face. Her eyes widened momentarily, but just as quickly as they had widened they returned to their normal size and shape.

"A knife," she replied, and she glanced up to Joker when he breathed out deeply from his nose.

"Don't be _cute_," he told her as he leaned a little closer to her, his head slightly bowed. "_Specifically_."

"Umm..." Willow started, and she thought hard, remembering all of Joker's lectures as she stared at the jagged edge, the thumb hole on the blade for easy opening, and the overall small frame of the knife in total. "A dragonfly... something-"

Joker's eyebrows widened in slight astonishment. "Actually, that's pretty close," he said, and Willow's eyes slid back up to his. "It's a Clipit Dragonfly Spideredge knife. Small, concealable, and quick to use." He studied Willow's face as he told her this, but as she fixed her position on the bed his eyes had dropped down to her exposed hip, and he stared at the tattoo etched onto her skin. His tongue came out to trace the scar on his bottom lip, and his eyes met hers again. "And you know what I'd _love _to use _this_ knife for?"

Willow's heart started to race as Joker touched the cold blade to her hip, and she flinched slightly at the cold steel touching her. Her body tensed slightly, and once Joker felt her body start to pull away he used the arm wrapped around her shoulders to hold her firmly in place.

"You're not cutting off my tattoo," Willow told him quietly, watching as Joker's eyes widened, and she held her breath when she felt him start to trace the outline of the tattoo lightly with the tip of the blade.

"That's awfully _brave _of you to tell me that. But I _will_," he corrected her. "It'll be easy, and once I _do_, I'm gonna stitch it onto Joey's head."

Willow made a face, and Joker laughed as he allowed her to finally pull away. "_No_," she said with widened eyes. "That's sick."

"It's funny," Joker said as he went on to picture this. "The guy better be careful."

Willow shook her head, and her body betrayed her mind by leaning closer to him again, and she looked over to Joey, searching for any sign on his face that expressed he heard what Joker had said, but he slept on, his facial expression unchanged, and Willow looked back to Joker's hand over his chest as he rotated the knife around between his fingers.

"How'd you guys get all bloody?" She asked curiously, referring back to the bodies they had left at the rest stop.

"I figured the police would be happy to find the couple _smiling_," Joker said as he turned to her, and Willow's eyes followed the blade's movement as Joker placed the tip of the knife at the corner of her lips "So I cut them both right _here_." He grinned slightly as he put the blade in her mouth, and though her heart had started to pound, Willow fought hard to keep her cool.

"Was this the knife you used for it...?" She asked slowly as she looked back into his eyes, and Joker frowned as he took the blade from her mouth.

"So what if it was?" He asked. "What would you do?"

It most likely wasn't the answer anyone else would have thought of, and it most certainty was not the answer Joker was expecting, but the first thing that popped into Willow's mind was brushing her teeth so she could go to bed, and when she expressed this to Joker he had groaned and rolled his eyes as he turned away from her, and he folded the knife before placing it back onto the end table, making a mental note to himself instill fear in Willow using the very knife she suddenly had no fear over in the near future. The day had turned into a very odd and unexpected night, and admittedly Joker had to agree that sleep did sound rather good.

Willow hopped off of the bed and started toward bathroom after she had grabbed her toothbrush, butterflies swirling around in her stomach, despite Joker's antics with the knife. She calmed her nervous thoughts down in the shower, and the near twenty minutes she had spent with Joker laying on bed had only helped her to relax more. Somewhere down the line Joker had not become a person in which she constantly feared, but rather a person she constantly wanted to be around, and it seemed as though the same transition of sorts had happened with Joker. And as she turned to glance over her shoulder in just enough time to catch Joker digging his fingers into the bag of M&M's, her lips stretched into a heartfelt smile, and just like that, she knew finally Joker really had no desire of getting rid of her...

**shorter chapter than usual, i know, but rest assured things are about to get..._ interesting_, for lack of a better word. review if you want the next chapter! I want MORE than 5, you feel me? as always, add me on facebook! (Lacey Clownqween Michele) i love meeting and talking to the people who read my stories!**

**have yourselves a _pleasant _day**  
><strong>8<strong>}


	7. Trouble, and Her Name is Rachel

Willow was not exactly sure when it had happened, but between countless hours of napping in the straight car ride out of Virginia, constant back and forth between Joker and Joey over music controls, where it was determined the driver got to pick the tunes with zero complaints (unless the driver was Willow), and pack after pack of cigarettes, the wispy, Spring-time clouds had vanished, leaving open blue, nearly cloudless skies up above. From within the back seat of the Tahoe, Willow let out a large, silent yawn as she sat up from her laying position, and she kept her eyes closed as she stretched her arms to the best of her ability, but nothing could prepare her for what she saw upon opening them to look out of the wind shield.

Trimmed, green grass fields expanded on either side of the four-lane road, and palm trees stretched toward the sunny sky, their leaves green and luscious. Willow's eyes widened as she took in the bright and warm scenery, and she wondered when exactly they had entered this paradise of sorts. The past couple of days of nearly nonstop driving, save for the few times Joker had pulled the truck over for a few hours to nap, were a bit fuzzy, and seeing as how she had been nearly brain-dead over them she had a hard time convincing herself of where they were. She opened her mouth to ask the question only to quickly hesitate, not exactly prepared for Joker and Joey to laugh in her face over her lack of geographic knowledge. But a second later she reminded herself the first time she had ever left the state of New York had been when she and Joker left for Detroit, so with a quick breath she finally spoke.

"Where are we?" She asked, glancing from Joker to Joey as she finally realized 311 was playing quietly on the radio. Joker had sometime during the night taken off his thin jacket and rolled his sleeves up, and in the passenger side Willow noticed Joey had stripped his shirt off completely, leaving nothing but a black wife-beater to cover his chest. He sat slouched in the seat, his muscular arms loose on either side of him, and he turned his bald head toward her slightly.

"Florida..." he mumbled, his voice scratchy, and just as Willow's eyebrows raised Joker quickly chimed in, his tone light, bouncy and clowny.

"We've entered the _Sunshine _State, lovey," Joker answered her with a grin, his eyes meeting hers in the rear view mirror, and her grin widened as a jolt of excitement sprang roughly through her, and before she could stop herself she was around bouncing towards the edge of the middle seat to lean over in the front.

"Oh, my _God_! We're in Florida? Since when?" She asked, and in the passenger seat Joey rolled his eyes as he looked out out of the window.

"Since a few hours ago," Joker answered with a yawn, and with wide, excited eyes Willow glanced to the clock, noticing it was nearly one in the afternoon. She clutched the edge of her seat, nearly ready to jump out of the moving vehicle to fully experience the one state she had always wished to visit when she was a little girl.

"How long are we staying?" She asked as she leaned forward to look back to Joker. Her question had caught Joey's interest, and with a flat expression he leaned over to glance at Joker as well.

"Two days, maybe three," Joker answered sleepily, and while Willow's grin finally expanded into a wide, silly smile, Joey groaned.

"I thought we were passing through," Joey complained, and with a roll of his eyes he leaned back in the seat before turning his head away from the pair to stare out of the window. Joker was left to cock an eyebrow, and he glanced over to his friend.

"What's your problem?" He questioned flatly. "Did you forget to take your Midol, Joseph?"

Joey rolled his eyes again as he rolled his head against the seat to look back at Joker with squinted eyes. "Man, fuck you. It's fucking _hot_."

Joker made a face as he glanced up to the temperature reading on the rear view mirror. "It's only seventy-five degrees."

"Yeah? Well that's ten degrees too hot," Joey retorted. "We seriously staying here?"

"Yes, we seriously are," Joker answered. "I know some guys in Tampa and I wanna see if they're still around." Joker expected Joey or even Willow to question further, wanting to know why Tampa of all places, but much to his surprise they both kept their mouths shut. Looking to each member of his team, he noticed Joey had gone back to looking out of the window while Willow was left to stare out of the windshield, her lips slightly parted, and with another yawn he looked back to the road.

–

A few hours later, after they had entered Tampa, in which Willow excitedly pointed at and gushed over the Tampa Skyline in the distance, Joker was pulling into the parking lot of a decent sized hotel rightfully named the Sunrise Inn. Once Willow had checked them out a room, and once the group had collected their bags to head up to the third floor, Joker was the first inside the room, and he headed directly over to the bed nearest window. He plopped down his two bags on the floor and immediately fell onto the bed, eyes closing as his body bounced slightly. As he situated his head on the pillow he let out a large sigh, his body tense due the nonstop drive to their current city, and rather than hoping Willow and Joey would not bothering him, he issued them a silent warning, advising them it was best not to due so.

As Joey set down his bag Willow was left to wander about the large hotel room, enjoying the blue and yellow bedspreads, the peach colored floors and warm painted walls. The bathroom seemed to be ten times nicer than any hotel bathroom she had ever seen, and the area was even complete with a full length mirror. _Is everything better in Florida_? Willow wondered excitedly to herself.

Upon rounding the corner the first thing she noticed was Joey standing at the window, staring down into the rest of the city, but what caused her to frown was Joker's tired frame laying on the bed, his arms crossed over his chest, a scowl of sorts on his face, his eyes closed. Willow would never be able to explain how thrilled she was to be in Florida, and she wasn't going to let Joker, with his sleepy state, or Joey, with his bad attitude on the 'heat', ruin it for her. She had always dreamed of going to Florida, and now that was here she wanted the full experience.

"So," she spoke up, and she paused while Joey turned around to look at her as Joker opened his eyes to slowly to roll them over in her direction. "What's the plan?"

"This," Joker grunted.

"I don't know, but it's fucking _hot_," Joey complained as he turned away from the window to walk over to her.

Willow sucked in a short breath as her eyes widened. "Let's go swimming!" She exclaimed, her excitement causing Joker to glare at her again. But just as quickly as the temptation to bark at her to settle down arose, it went away, and with a yawn he realized perhaps that was a good idea.

"There's a pool downstairs," Joker stated, remembering the rather large pool he had seen through the window. "Go crazy," he then added, strain in his voice as he turned on the bed to put his back to her and Joey.

A jolt of joy sprang through her, but it faded away quickly. "But, I don't have a bathing-suit."

Joker rolled his eyes, but just before he could open his mouth to give her his smart reply Joey was already speaking up. "I have some cash," he said. "If the Lord of Darkness will allow it, we'll go. I need some trunks too. Jack?"

Joker listened as Joey picked up the keys from the table in which the TV sat on, and he sighed. "The _Lord of Darkness_, whatever the fuck _that _means, grants you _permission_. Don't do anything _stupid_," he warned.

"_Me_?" Joey asked. "_Never_. Let's go."

As he turned to head out of the door, Willow excitedly followed him, and it took all she had in her not to run down the hall and towards the car. Next to her Joey was coolly taking his time, Joker's key-chain swinging around on his finger, and he lifted his hand to his head to place his sunglasses back over his eyes. The sun was shining brightly outside, something Willow hadn't seen for ages it seemed, and she could not wipe the grin from her face as she and Joey climbed into the Tahoe.

"Do you know where we're going?" She asked as Joey started the engine, and he made a face as he instantly went to turn the radio off.

"Not really," he answered with a shrug, and once he started the air conditioning he put the truck in gear and started out of the parking lot. But as Joey wound his way through a few small streets, it appeared as though he really did have no idea where he was going, for suddenly he had managed to get himself in bumper-to-bumper traffic on one of the busiest streets in Tampa. He sighed slightly as he braked the car behind a small Toyota, and Willow turned to him with a grin as she stared at the various buildings and restaurant chains through his driver side window.

"I think I see a Target," Willow observed as she leaned up in her seat slightly.

"Yeah, I see it," Joey said. "It'll just take an hour to get there," he added as he slowly inched the car forward.

Willow laughed. "I figured you'd be use to traffic," she said.

"I am," he said. "I fucking grew up in it. Fuck, I was _born_ in traffic practically. Only difference is it's not scorching fucking _hot _in New York this time of year."

"It's not even that bad," Willow said. "I love it. This is my kind of weather. Ever since I was like, five I've _always _wanted to come to Florida."

"First time then?" Joey confirmed as he glanced over to her, and she nodded.

"Have you been here before?"

"Yeah," he grunted. "For a few family vacations, all Danny's idea. We always went to Ft. Myers."

Willow could detect the annoyance in his voice, but her mood was so high and light she had a hard time feeling any sympathy for him, or wanting him to continue. "Oh my God, we could go to the _beach_. What do you Joker's chances of letting us go to the beach are?" She asked as she excitedly turned towards him just as the Toyota in front switched lanes. Joey grinned.

"_I_ can go to the beach whenever the fuck I want," he said. "But as for you, chances seem slim. Jack on the beach? I can't picture it," he added with a laugh. "That bastard would probably wear his fuckin' leather shoes and slacks."

"That's stupid," Willow sighed. "You been to the beach before?"

"Yeah," Joey said. "It's not all its cracked up to be."

"I figured a guy like you would _love _it here," Willow said as Joey inched forward again. "It's busy, girls everywhere in bikinis..."

"Yeah," he went on. "You're right, but... it's hot."

"_Joey_!" Willow rolled her eyes as she threw her hands into the air. "It's not that bad. It's perfect, actually. Whatever. We need to convince Joker to go to the beach."

"As long as it's not Ft. Myer's beach," Joey mumbled. "Too many memories."

Willow glanced over to him. "Happy memories? Or, bad?"

"Both," he said. "Fuckin' Danny always dunkin' me in the God damn gulf. Dad always encouraged him as joke, but Mom always made him stop. God knows _I _couldn't."

"Where do your parents live?" Willow asked. "You never talk about them."

The truck grew quiet as Joey finally started down the road, going a steady speed of ten miles an hour, and he cleared this throat. "They're dead," he said bluntly, and Willow immediately frowned.

"O-oh," she started. "I'm sorry... I didn't-"

"It's fine," Joey said. "My mom died in a car crash, and I lost my dad to heart trouble a few years later."

Willow was still frowning. "That sucks," she said. "My mom died when I was ten... she choked to death when she was home alone."

"That's a weird way to go," Joey said as he looked over to her. "I didn't know your mom died. What happened with your dad?"

Willow rolled her eyes. "I don't fucking know," she said. "I hope _he's _dead."

"Bad relationship?"

"I hardly knew him," Willow. "He was always gone, and when I was eleven he dropped me off at my uncle Paul's to live. He was too... _burdened _or whatever to continue taking care of me, I guess."

Joey whistled. "I didn't know about any of this, girl," he said as he braked the car again, and he glanced over to her. "Jack never said anything about this."

"It's not a big deal," Willow said with a shrug. "I mean, in all honestly, Joker kinda... _saved _me from a living Hell."

"He picked you right out of your Hell and put you in a new one," Joey mumbled as he glanced back to the road. Willow grinned.

"Kind of," she said. "He killed my uncle though." Her grin widened as she looked out of her window again, and she found it bewildering how the thought of waking next to her lifeless uncle's, blood-soaked body next to her was amusing. "He deserved it."

"That doesn't surprise me," Joey said. "You hate your uncle too?"

"I hate my entire family," Willow said as she watched a couple step out of a store. "Except my mom. She was the only one who ever really was there for me, you know?"

"Yeah I feel ya," Joey agreed. "I mean, I loved my dad, but he _always _sided with Danny. Danny could _never _do any wrong. I was a deemed a mama's boy, but I don't fucking care. My mother and I saw eye to eye." He paused, and Willow turned her head towards him again when he let out a short breath of laughter, and he shook his head. "You know, when they both died, Danny was already in Europe. And after all our parents did for us, could he be bothered to attend their funerals? _Nope_."

"He didn't go to his own parents funerals?" Willow asked, her eyebrows raising.

"Nope," Joey repeated. "What a fuckin' dick." His lips thinned as he shook his head, and Willow figured it was best to drop the subject. The mood had gone from fun and light to low and dark within a matter of seconds, and she didn't want to let her past or Joey's parent's death ruin her time in Florida. She was unsure of what to say, however, and as she looked back out of the window she hoped that the mood would lighten with silence.

Fortunately they reached the store minutes later, and as Willow stepped out of the truck and into the bright sunlight, Joey right behind her, the mood seemed to be lightening up already. It seemed as though that during the long silence in the car an agreement had been reached, and they both figured that their somewhat shitty childhoods shouldn't go on to ruin their futures. While Willow felt solace in the fact that she wasn't the only person in the world who had once wished things were different, Joey was put in a better place knowing that yes, someone _definitely _once had it worse than him. And by the time they both stepped inside the massive Super Target, the subject had long ago been dropped.

"I haven't been swimming in _years_," Willow started excitedly as she and Joey headed right over to the woman's bathing-suites. "And I've never owned a bikini before, either."

Willow grinned excitedly to herself as she started to pick through the racks of colorful bikini tops and bottoms, to blinded by excitement to realize the look Joey was shooting her from behind. With his eyebrows raised, disbelief in his eyes, he stepped to her right to stare at the profile of her face.

"You fuckin' _kidding _me?" He asked, ignoring the glare a fatter woman shot his way. "_You've _never owned a bikini?"

"Nope," Willow said as she shook her head, a pile of tops and bottoms already draped over her arm to be tried on. "The last time I went swimming I was... sixteen, I think." She let out a quick giggle as she continue to shuffle through the first rack. "I had a stupid dark blue, one piece baiting-suit."

Joey's eyebrows furrowed. "What, were you fat or something?" He questioned on, causing Willow to laugh as she moved on to the second rack.

"No!" She whined. "It was before I started stripping, and I wasn't the most... _confident _person around."

"So... you _were _fat," Joey confirmed, and he grinned when Willow shot him a glare.

"_No_!" She repeated. "I just had... like, a lot of bruises and stuff. From my uncle," she added in a mumble as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Ah, well you wear them so well," Joey assured. "Especially since you're with Jack." He nodded at her once she glanced up to him, and with a smirk he beckoned to her bruised wrists, leaving Willow to grin and roll her eyes as she glanced down to the swimwear draped over her arm. "You don't expect me to buy you all that, right? Because I'm _not _spending the rest of _my _money on that shit, you feel me?"

"I'm just trying them on," Willow assured lightly as she started past him and toward the dressings room, her hips swinging as she weaved her way throughout the racks of clothes, Joey following her all the while, and once she reached the dressing rooms he let out an annoyed grumble.

"How long is that gonna take?"

"Five minutes?" Willow answered as she glanced to him quickly. "Maybe twenty?"

"You? fucking kidding me?" Joey sighed, and after he watched Willow disappear into one of the stalls, he turned to head out of the woman's section, shaking his head all the while.

–

"So, where are we going again?" Joey questioned as he stared at the profile of Joker's face, his eyes momentarily glancing to towards the windshield to stare at the large football stadium in the distance.

"I knew a couple of guys on Armenia street when I was growing up," Joker answered simply_. _He turned his head to glance over at Joey, who was staring at him with a blank expression, before he looked back to the road to put on his blinker. _Wait for it_...

"Wait, wait, wait," Joey started. "You _grew up _here? I thought you lived in Detroit?"

"When I was..." Joker thought back for a moment, his eyes rolling toward the roof of the car. "About seventeen years old."

As Willow interestedly leaned over toward the front to be a part of the conversation, she looked out of the windshield to watch as Joker turned right onto a street called Tampa Bay Blvd., and once Joey began talking again Willow looked back to him.

"Where were you born?" Joey asked now as he continued to stare. Joker simply shrugged. "Where you born here?" Joey waited for Joker to answer, but again all he received was a simple shrug. "Jack! Help me out here man! When did you move here?"

Joker grinned wickedly as he leaned forward slightly, reading the street names as they went by. "You can keep pressing for information, Joseph, but you're not going to get any," Joker assured, finally spotting the street.

"I don't see why you're so... _secretive," _Joey said as he looked out of the window, watching as the small houses went by as Joker crept through the neighborhood.

"Some things are better left unsaid, Joey," Joker answered, his eyes instantly spotting that all too familiar house that he would never, ever forget in the near distance. "But if you shut up and _behave _yourself, you're about to find out a lot more than what you bargained for."

"What the fuck is _that _supposed to mean?" Joey asked as Joker parked the car in front of a small, faded yellow house.

As Joker proceeded with ignoring him and turning the truck off, Willow leaned back to stare out of the window at the house, and she took in the dead, yellow grass in the front yard and the broken window shutters. An old, paint chipped Ford Mustang sat on the flat, cracked concrete driveway, the back toward them while the hood was lifted open in front of a man, who was currently hunched over the engine, his face hidden from view. Willow easily paid no attention to this, and instead her eyes wandered over to the taller blonde girl who leaned against the garage smoking, her leg bent at the knee with her foot placed flat on the garage behind her, and she stared at the truck with narrowed eyes.

"Jack," Joey was speaking up again. "Were _are _we?"

Finally, Joker turned towards Joey as Willow watched the man in front of the hood finally lean up to stare at the Tahoe, and Joker grinned as he removed the keys from the ignition. "The Rose brother's," he finally answered, and his grin expanded into a toothy smile once Joey's face fell into an expression of confusion.

"The _Rose _brothers?" He repeated, but Joker was already pushing open his door, and Willow was quick to do the same while Joey rolled his eyes with a sigh.

As Joker slowly crossed the sidewalk to step onto the driveway, a grin plastered on his face, the man who had been working on the car slowly stepped forward, his own eyes narrowed, until suddenly, finally, a look of realization overcame his features, and with widened eyes he took a large step towards Joker.

"I don't _fucking _believe it," the man started, a large smile on his face. "Holy fucking shit! Jack? Jack _Napier_?"

"That's the name," Joker replied with a smirk.

"Dude!" The man yelled now, and he leaned forward take a hold of Joker's hand while he bumped shoulders with him. "Man it's been like almost ten years! How you been? What are you doing back _here_?"

"I was in the neighborhood," Joker answered with a shrug as he glanced to his left. "Figured I'd see if you and Josh were still around."

"Man, we got nowhere to go, you know that," he rolled his eyes as he turned to look over his shoulder towards the screen door. "'Ay! Josh! Get out here!"

Willow's confusion grew stronger and stronger by the minute the longer she stood slightly behind Joker and to his side, Joey standing on the opposite side, his arms crossed, his sun glasses over his eyes, and she wished widely that Joker would explain who these people were. As she finished her cigarette, the blonde girl by the garage continued to stare at Joker, and just as the screen door swung open, a man with long, messy brown hair stepping outside, she glanced towards the door before she looked back to the group. Her and Willow's eyes met for a split second before she glanced over to Joey, and with a roll of her eyes she somewhat disgustedly looked away as she threw her cigarette down.

"Jack Napier," the new guy, Josh, Willow assumed, started as he made a beeline in their direction, and he reached out to do the same handshake his brother had with Joker. "What the fuck are you doing back here? You still living in Detroit? Your dad still up there?"

Joker simply shook his head, deciding not to answer their questions, and upon looking back to Johnny, Josh's brother, he noticed he was now staring at Willow. "Well I assume introductions are in order. Boys, this is Willow. Willow, Josh and Johnny Rose."

Willow smiled weakly as Johnny held out his hand. "Hey," he grinned.

"Hi," she said as she proceeded with loosely shaking their hands.

"And of course, this is _Joseph_," Joker went on as he nodded his head towards Joey, who was already rolling his eyes.

"Joey," he corrected as he shook the brother's hands, and he gave them a quick smirk before he leaned back to cross his arms over his chest again.

"So, seriously," Johnny was going now, and he ran his hand through his short, blond hair. "What brings you around?"

"I wanted to see Mom's ol' house," he said with a grin.

"I could'a guessed," Johnny went on with a grin. "That fuckin' piece of shit... you know it's the nicest house on the neighborhood now? Whoever moved in after we burned it fuckin' fixed that place _up_."

Willow's jaw dropped slightly as she turned to Joker, but before Joker could go on the girl that had been leaning against the garage finally started to make her way over.

"_Wait_," she started, the group all turning their heads as she approached, and once she reached them she placed her hands on her hips as she nodded her head upward. "So _your _the famous Jack guy these guys are always talking about? The one that burned down that house?"

"Sure am," Joker replied, and he cocked an eyebrow as his eyes roamed quickly down the girls body, and he took a moment to stare at her two, very colorful tattoo sleeves on either arm.

"Ah, shit, sorry," Josh suddenly spoke on. "Jack, this is my girl, Ra-"

"Rachel," she finished for him, and she grinned as she held out her hand towards Joker, and with a smirk he took it, surprised with how firm her handshake was. Next to him Willow was frowning, and she crossed her arms as she took in Rachel's appearance, noting the purple coloring that was strewn throughout her hair. Her light, green eyes were surrounded with carefully done, dark make-up, her eyebrows a thin, dark curved shape, and Willow rolled her eyes over Rachel's attire, consisting of dark denim shorts and a homemade, cut-off Rage Against the Machine t-shirt.

"_Rachel_," Joker repeated in a slight growl, the noise sending a small shock up her spine, and his grin widened once he let go of her hand to place his own on the small of Willow's back. "Well Rachel, this is Willow and _Joey_."

Willow was openly glaring at Rachel now, and she didn't care or try to hide it. Rachel's gaze dropped down to meet Willow's again and she smirked slightly. "Hey," she greeted simply, quickly tearing her gaze away, and she nodded quickly at Joey as he nodded at her.

"Alright, let's check out this house, shall we?" Joker asked now after a short moment of awkward silence, and without missing a beat he turned on his heal to start down the sidewalk. Her arms still crossed, Willow took a small step forward to meet up with Joey as he too began to slowly follow the group.

"I feel... unwelcome," Joey mumbled to Willow as he glanced down to her. "Let's get the keys and split."

"No," Willow protested, her eyes on Rachel as she walked a few feet ahead of them, behind Joker and the Rose brothers. She did not give her reasons why, however, and instead opened up the conversation with a question. "So, Jok- _he _burned down a house?" She asked as she glanced up to Joey, who merely shrugged as he uncrossed his arms to pop his knuckles.

"I don't know," he answered. "He never told me anything about it. All I know is he came to Gotham from Detroit."

Willow's frown deepened as she glanced back to the front, her eyes falling onto Joker's back as he waved his hand in the air while he talked, and she hoped that Joker would elaborate on the house he had supposedly burned down when they went back to the hotel, which she hoped would be soon.

"Yeah bro, cops were around here for weeks after. They even talked to us a couple of times. Shit, I had _no _idea that would be the last time we'd see ya. What have you been up to?" Johnny asked as he glanced over to Joker, the sun shining in his eyes.

"A little of this, a little of that," Joker answered simply, a wide grin attacking his lips once his eyes fell on his old, adolescent house. "So this is it," he stated, his eyes roaming all over the trimmed grass yard and the tall, two story, white siding house.

"Yeah man," Josh chimed in. "Wouldn't even recognize it."

"Why'd you do it?" Rachel suddenly asked as she stepped closer to Joker, the ground hot under her bare feet, and she cocked an eyebrow once Joker turned to her. He watched as her light eyes dropped down to his scars, and in a matter of milliseconds her eyes were staring back into his own, absorbing the brilliant, dark blue color as she wondered vaguely in the back of her mind where those horrific marks had come from.

"Revenge," Joker answered with a shrug as he looked back to the house. "My mother and step father weren't exactly, uh... my most _favorite _people in the world."

"So you burned their house down," she concluded with a grin. "How long ago was this?"

"I've told you this story like five hundred times, babe," Josh answered as he stepped closer to her. He slung his arm around her shoulder, and Joker couldn't help but to notice the way Rachel rolled her eyes slightly as she leaned away from him. "It was back in 2001, about."

"What was wrong with your mother?" Joey asked now once he and Willow had finally reached the group, and Joker turned to hold out an arm for Willow as she stepped closer to him.

"The easier question is what _wasn't _wrong with her," Joker answered as he loosely placed his own arm around Willow's shoulders.

"Hey Jack, you stickin' around?" Johnny interrupted, his eyes wide with hope as he waited for an answer.

"Yeah, I suppose," Joker replied, oblivious to Joey as he rolled his eyes from behind his sunglasses.

The group started back to the brother's house, but before Joker could step away to follow them Willow quickly spoke up. "Wait, why did you burn your mom's house down though?" Joker glanced down to stare into her dark green eyes, and he smirked.

"I'll tell you later. _Maybe_," he replied with a grin.

"Swear?" Willow asked, a grin of her own appearing.

"Nope."

–

Minutes seemed like ever increasing, longer hours the longer Willow stood outside of the little yellow house with Joker, Joey, the Rose brothers and Rachel. After walking back from the house that had once been burnt to a crisp to the brother's front each, each person found a comfortable spot to sit or stand, and once the cigarettes broke loose the chatter began. As Joker reminisced vaguely with Johnny and Josh, Joey distanced himself from the group, figuring if he wasn't able to truthfully speak about how perfect his life had once been then he simply had nothing to say. Willow sat next to him on the porch, and if she wasn't looking up at Joker at as he talked, admiring his facial expressions silently to herself, she was keeping an eye on Rachel, who had not looked away from Joker during the entire smoke break.

Now, as Willow took a long, deep drag from her cigarette, her eyes glided away from Joker and onto Rachel, who comfortably leaned against the side of the hood of the Mustang, her long, slender legs stretched in front of her, her right ankle crossed over her left. She could feel Willow's gaze on her, and she couldn't help but to grin at her pathetic attempt to size her up as she continued to stare at Joker, completely intrigued by him though she had absolutely no idea who he was. More often that not her eyes would lock onto his scars, mainly the curvy, half-smile shaped of the two, and she wondered desperately what the story behind them were. Growing up in and around Tampa her entire life, she had never met anyone who had caught her interest so quickly, and for a split second she wondered if he would mind if she asked how he got those scars. But with further thought, she realized she didn't really care if he'd mind.

"So, Jack," she started, and she lifted her cigarette to her lips to take a drag as everyone turned towards her. "Those scars... how'd you get 'em?"

Willow's eyes widened slightly as she glanced over to Joker, Joey doing the same while the Rose brothers glanced over to their friend as well, the group instantly putting Joker on the spot. It wasn't like he minded, however, and for a second he tossed some ideas around in his head, trying to decide which would the best, or funniest, to say.

"Yeah, man," Josh started. "You know, I was wondering too, actually. I mean, they weren't there when you lived around here, ya know?"

"Yeah," Johnny agreed. "Those are _gnarly _man. What happened?"

Had it been years prior, regardless of who Joker was with or who was around, he would have killed anyone who stared intently at him like everyone was now. He glanced to Joey, the only person on the Earth who partially knew anything about Joker's scar story, and he couldn't help but to cock an eyebrow at his out of character silence, and he watched as he simply lifted his cigarette to lips to take a hit. He noticed Willow staring at him, her eyes wide in wonder, and finally he noticed Rachel, her own gaze on him heavy and intent as she leaned over slightly in interest, her palms placed on either side of her against the faded red, paint chipping car.

"You know," Joker started. "What's important is not _what happened_, but what's _become _of it. Before the scars I was... _naïve_, and inexperienced. But after, I stepped forth into a _world_ of opportunity. The scars were a result of... an _accident _I had one night, but now they serve as a reminder. Or inspiration, if you will."

His answer had done him justice. The Rose brothers were staring at him with slightly dumbfounded looks as they wondered if Joker had just answered their questions or not. Willow was sadly staring up at him while Joey glared at him behind narrowed eyes, wondering what the _fuck _Joker was talking about. Rachel's expression, however, gave Joker the impression that she had actually managed to follow his answer.

"My mom kicked me out 'cause of my tattoos," she explained, Willow's head instantly snapping over in her direction. "I mean, they're not as awesome as those scars are..." she shrugged as she brought her arms up, her eyes wandering over her own tattoos before she looked back to Joker. "But it helped me to realize who I am, who I wanted to be, you know? My mom is like, a major bible thumper, you know what I mean? And she always drove me _craaazy _with all of her fuckin' rantings and shit. Saying that literally _everything_ I did was satanic."

"But yet you say you were kicked out," Joker inferred. "So why'd you put up with it?"

Anger started bubble to life inside of Willow, and frustration coursed through out her blood as she continued to glare at Rachel, who had glanced up towards the darkening sky in thought.

"Wow, you know, I don't know," she answered as she finally met Joker's eyes again, this brand new question finally coming to light in her eyes as she was forced to think about something she had never inquired herself. "I guess I just thought I couldn't handle it on my own, or something at the time. But as I got older I just said, hey, you know what? Fuck it. Imma' do me, and she can do her. I took it day by day until finally she told me to leave. So I moved in with my brother, and-"

_"Jack,_ do you have any more cigarettes?" Willow suddenly asked as she glanced over to Joker. "I'm out." This was a lie, but Willow was unsure of how much longer she could listen to Rachel go off about her life story. As _awesome _as it was hearing about how she had overcome her problems with her ever so _terrible, '_bible thumping' mother, whatever that meant, Willow was sick of it, and judging by the way Joey was smirking at her, he was too.

Joker glanced over to Willow, an eyebrow raised, and Rachel's lips thinned in annoyance due to being interrupted as she glanced over to Willow. "Here," she said quickly. "Just take one of mine." Before Willow could do or say anything else, and just as she glanced back over to Rachel, she was tossing her her own pack. "You need a lighter or what?"

Willow glared at her as she held the box in her hands. "If it's not too much _trouble_," she replied, her own lips thinning.

"It's no trouble at _all_," Rachel replied in the same tone as she reached into her back pocket to toss Willow her black lighter. Working in a building full of nothing but women all night and nearly every night, Joey could easily detect the sarcasm and false sense of nice in both Willow and Rachel's voices, and as he glanced from Rachel then back to Willow he couldn't help but to grin and shake his head as he put out his own cigarette. Joker gazed back and forth between Willow and Rachel, and he couldn't help but to smirk himself over the ever increasing tension between the two. _Someone is __jeeealous_, he sing-songed to himself in his head humorously. _Good_.

"So, _Rachel_, what were you saying, dear?" He asked as he looked back to the blonde, Willow's heart dropping into her stomach as she was overcome with that same sense of anger.

"You know, it's nothing," Rachel said now as she tossed her cigarette onto the concrete after she had taken the last drag, and she leaned away from the car. "It seems like it's past your girlfriend's or whatever bedtime, _sooo_..."

"Bed time?" Willow repeated as she looked back to Rachel, her head spinning as she started to quickly stand up. Joey, however, was quick to spring up from his sitting position, and just as Willow had thrown her cigarette down and taken a step forward he reached his arm out to stop her.

"_Aaaand _I think we're done here," he spoke up, gently but forcibly turning Willow around so he could place his hands on her shoulders to lead her towards the car, though he couldn't stop her from glancing over her shoulder and towards Rachel, who stood by the Mustang, smirking at her. "Jack, we'll meet you in the truck. Johnny? Josh? ..._Rachel_? It was nice meeting you all. Take it easy."

After Joker handed Joey the keys, Joker watched him lead Willow toward the truck, her arms crossed over her chest, and with an amused expression he turned back to the group.

"Hey, well, you stayin' in town, bro?" Johnny asked as he looked to Joker.

"Not sure, Johnny boy," Joker answered. "I uh, haven't decided yet."

"Shit man, hope you do. We gotta get together again, alright? Ten years is way too long. Last time I saw you we were only like fifteen years old." Johnny reached out to embrace Joker in that characteristic man handshake, and without another word he started toward the door of the house.

"Whatever goes down, just call," Josh said. "Numbers the same as it's always been. Three-eight-zero, seven-six...

"Seven-five," Joker finished.

"Good seein' you Jack. Take it easy. Tell that bald guy to lighten up, huh?"

Joker smirked. "Oh, trust me," he said. "I will."

He watched as Johnny made his way inside, and when he didn't bother to say anything to Rachel, Joker glanced over at her, and he watched as she slowly stepped closer to him. She glanced toward the running truck, noticing how the windows facing her were rolled down, and her gaze bounced from Joey to Willow before she finally looked back to Joker.

"Well hey, it was cool meeting you," she said smoothly. "Nothing out of the ordinary _ever _happens around here, so... Maybe if you stick around you can tell me how you _really _got those scars, huh?" She flashed him a toothy grin, butterflies fluttering to life in the pit of her stomach once he smirked back at her, and he tilted his head to the side, able to feel Willow's burning gaze on the back of his head.

"Maybe," he answered. "But I wouldn't get your hopes up," he added, a chill running up Rachel's spine once he flashed her a wicked grin of his own.

"It's too late for that," she returned, her eyebrows raising, that grin never leaving her face.

"Well, _love _to disappoint you then," Joker said, his tone light and clowny. From behind them Willow strained her ears to listen to everything they were saying, and she was unable to explain where this hostile, jealous-like feeling was coming from, or why even. As she pivoted her cigarette back and forth in between her fingers she found it ridiculously tempting to reach forward and honk the horn, but thoughts of what Joker would do to her over her 'rude' behavior was enough to keep her firmly seated in the back as Joey went through the radio stations up front. Finally, once the two had said their final goodbyes and started to part ways, Willow anticipated for herself to calm down and get over her mood, but as Joker rounded the truck towards the driver side, she kept her eyes firmly planted on Rachel, watching as she kept her own green eyes firmly planted on Joker...

–

"Bed time? _Bed time_? Like are you _fucking kidding me_?" Willow shook her head angrily to herself as she glanced toward her left, her eyes focusing on the towel rack beyond the hot tub, and she moved her foot back and forth vigorously from under the pool water, her arms resting on the deck of the pool behind her. A million and one thoughts and remembrances of the day went through her mind at a million miles a minute, and she shook her head again as she glanced to the front. "Like who the _fuck _does she think she is? You know? What a fucking _bitch_."

"Yeah, I hear ya," Joey spoke up as he floated past her on his back, his eyes focused on the ceiling, his arms stretched out on either side of him. "And that dude with that shit-ass tangled, dirty hair? _Tell your bald friend to lighten up_. _Fuuuuck_ you," Joey went on. "If I would have had something to say, I would have said it, right? But I'm not just gonna sit there and _lie _about my life to protect all our identities or whatever, or pretend to get along. And those two fuckers pissed me off. Something didn't seem right, you know?"

"And whats with _all _of her tattoos?" Willow went on as she shook her head again, her eyes squinted. "I like tattoos, but she was fucking covered. _Oh, I'm such a rebel, and I got tattoos to prove it. I was __**kicked out **__of my house by my mommy_," Willow went on to mimic her in a silly, higher pitched voice. "I had a fucking _sexually abusive _uncle, okay? My mom fucking _died_. And she thinks_ she _had it tough?"

"They had a Mustang," Joey recalled once he had reached the three-foot edge of the pool, and he turned around before he gently pushed his feet off from the wall, propelling his body backward, and he continued to stare at the ceiling as he floated past Willow again. "I _hate _Mustangs, Ford just sucks. That fuckin' guy, I bet he had no idea what he was even doing. Jack doesn't seem like the type, even as a teenager, who would hang out with those guys, you know?"

"And who the _hell _does she think she is, asking him to tell her about his scar story. Like are you _kidding _me? _I _don't even know that story, and it kills me more and more the longer I go on not knowing it, it drives me crazy. And what he said to her? _Maybe, but I wouldn't get your hopes up..._! _That _is flirting hardcore, right?"

By now Joey was grinning at her as he stood to her right at the six foot section of the pool, the water ending just below his shoulders, and his grin expanded as he watched Willow sigh and shake her head again. "Yeah, you know what girly I totally get why you're jealous."

Willow snapped her head over to him, her eyes wide. "I am _not _jealous," she stated firmly as she pointed a finger at Joey, and she sunk down further into the pool as she let the water engulf her body up to her neck. "Just curious though... why would I be?" She cocked an eyebrow as she stared at him, watching as Joey shrugged before he slowly started to make his way closer to her.

"'Cause Jack thinks that Rachel chick is hot."

"_He does not_!" Willow instantly started loudly, her voice echoing slightly in the empty pool room. "I mean... he doesn't... does he? _Joey_, does he? How can you tell?"

Joey laughed as he shook his head, and once he reached her, he pushed off from the wall again to gently propel backward. "Yeah, you're not jealous at _all _there, girl." He shook his head while Willow glanced down, and she could feel her face reddening. She wasn't jealous... or... was she?

"Think about it," Joey went on, and once he reached the wall on the opposite side of Willow he placed his own elbows on the platform of the pool behind him, and he waved his hand in the air. "And to be clear I'm not tryin' to start anything. I just pick up on these things. Workin' at Line for so long I wasn't just the owner and manager, but I had to be a fuckin' bouncer too, you feel me? Study some of those guy's expressions and predict their intentions? Yeah, whatever, anyway... just the way he was lookin' at her. And your cute little attempt to break up their conversation toward the end? You see how quickly he tried to bring it back in spite of what you tried there?"

"That was not _in spite, _Joey," Willow tried to argue her case, but her frown deepened as Joey shook his head, the blue, wavy water reflections shining off from his forehead.

"He picked up on what you did there," he assured. "And so did Rachel. Admit it Willow, you're jealous."

Willow shook her head as she looked away from him. It was stupid to be jealous, she knew this, but yet, she had to wonder if perhaps Joey was right. She rolled her eyes as she turned back to him. "Okay, so what if I was. I'm not saying I _am_," she partially lied. "But, if I was. What do I do?"

Joey shrugged. "Fight fire with fire? Hope and pray we're leaving this shitty ass place as soon as possible? I know I am," he added with a mumble. Willow sighed as she glanced away from him, knowing at this point he would be of no help. She felt funny admitting it to herself, but the more she thought about, the more she began to realize that maybe what she was feeling was one-hundred percent jealousy. But it was the _Joker _they were talking about. How was she supposed to deal with it? Fight fire with fire? Yeah, maybe if she wanted to die immediately after. Perhaps she could bluntly come out and ask Joker about it? It seemed like an okay idea, but she had a hard time picturing how that conversation would go down.

She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, her attempt to calm herself down. She calmly told herself she was overreacting over nothing. They would be leaving Florida within the next day or two, so even if Joker _did_ find Rachel attractive, it wouldn't matter. She recalled all that she and Joker had ever been through, and compared to almost all of it, some silly tattooed chick wasn't even worthy enough as being referred to as a minor speed bump in whatever their relationship was. It was Willow Joker had chosen to take, and it was Willow he had chosen to keep. It was Willow that Joker had trusted enough to keep his darkest secret, and it was Willow with whom he had fallen into a comfortable _routine _with. Willow opened her eyes, and she watched as Joey slowly floated past her on his back again, his eyes closed. _Yeah, _she thought. _I'm not jealous. _

After spending a few extra minutes in the pool, and after wrapping up in their towels to head back to the hotel room, Joey unlocked their hotel room door to step inside, and he held the door open for Willow as she did the same. She was quick to spot Joker standing by the window, part of the curtain clutched loosely in his bare hand as he stared out into the distance of the night. But upon hearing the door open behind him, and after Joey had called dibs on the shower, he turned away from the window and watched as Willow gently closed the door behind her.

During the remainder of her time in the pool and the journey through the hall and up the stairs, she continued to reassure herself that everything was was going to be just fine. She figured she could expect Joker to wake her up early the next morning and rush her out of the door and to the truck so they could go on their way out of the state, and honestly nothing sounded better right now than witnessing Joker get as far away as possible from that Rachel girl. The thought was calming, and as Willow turned around to finally step away from the door to get a change of clothes from her bag, Joker turned away from the window to step away from it.

"How was the pool?" He asked, watching as she unwrapped the towel from around her body to toss it carelessly on the floor by the TV. His eyes instantly flickered over her white bikini, the bright fabric giving off the illusion her skin was a darker olive tone than usual, and he cocked an eyebrow as he stepped closer to her.

"It was okay," she answered simply once she had reached her bag, but just as she bent down to unzip it she felt Joker's rough hands slide onto her damp hips, and she felt a shock run up her spine. But regardless she couldn't help the grin that slid onto her lips, and she slowly leaned back up to turn around and face him, Joker's hands never leaving contact from her body.

"Mhm," he mumbled his response as his eyes traveled slowly down her body, and Willow bit her lip as Joker hitched his thumbs in between the fabric of her bikini bottoms and hips. "And what did you two talk about?" He went on to ask, his own eyes meeting hers, and he smirked once Willow's eyes dropped to his lips. She eyed them hungrily, all thoughts of jealously instantly melting away in the increasing heat of the moment, and finally she raised her eyes back up to stare into his own.

"Nothing," she finally answered, her hands disobeying her mind as she reached out to side her hands up Joker's chest, and she couldn't help but to grin again as she clutched the fabric of his shirt.

"Really..." Joker said, his voice low and grave. "I don't _believe _you," he growled as he tilted his head down to stare into her eyes, but he gave her no time to respond, even if she wanted to, and he squeezed her hips as he pulled her closer to him, his lips instantly meeting her own. Willow immediately kissed him back, and she couldn't help but to let out a small giggle once Joker pulled her along with him onto Joey's bed, all while never breaking the kiss, and as he hovered over her, Willow's hands roamed up his chest and onto his shoulders.

The kiss was entirely unexpected, but it was _exactly _what she needed to finally get over any harboring jealous feelings. As Joker took hold of her bottom lip in between his teeth before his tongue found her own, her hands had traveled to Joker's hair, and he emitted a deep and delicious growl into her mouth once she pulled on it slightly. The longer the kiss went on, the better Willow began to feel, and she could not get the grin off of her face as she thought about how stupid she had been with worrying about Joker and Rachel. It seemed clear to Willow that Joker really had no interest in the tattooed blonde now, and as her confidence continued to grow she broke the kiss momentarily to speak.

"So Joey says you think Rachel's hot," Willow purred playfully against his lips with that same grin, and it expanded once Joker opened his eyes to look into her own. As he stared at her, she expected to him to either deem her statement as unimportant and bring back the kiss, or reply with something smart but reassuring. She was _not _expecting the answer he did give, however.

"So what if I do?" He asked, his gaze turning cold, and Willow felt her heart drop to her stomach as her skin ran cold. "Would it _matter_?" He went on darkly as he narrowed his eyes, and Willow was sure he was able to see directly into her soul and mind and get the answer for himself. It took all she had in her not to answer him truthfully, for she knew there was only one answer Joker wanted to hear, and only one answer that would allow for her heart to continue beating.

"N-no," she started. "But I-"

"Good," Joker interrupted as he abruptly leaned away from her but he remained hovering over her slightly as she propped herself up on her arms. "Perhaps you don't realize this Willow, but it's about time its come to your _attention_. I don't _belong _to you, or anybody for that matter. Whether I decide some girl is _attractive, _or whether I decide she has the _perfect _neck to _strangle..._" he paused, and Willow's breath hitched in her thought as he gently wrapped his fingers around her neck, and he leaned in closer to her, his lips a mere few inches from her own. "...it's no concern to you. So I suggest you let go of these stupid, little _jealous _feelings you're having, they don't _matter_ either way, and _get. Over. It_. Otherwise somebody is going to get _hurt, _and I _don't _mean me, got it?"

Willow's eyes were wide as she stared into his own, and as he finally let go of her neck she swallowed, only able to nod.

"I can't _hear _you," Joker went on as he tilted his head down to stare at her from underneath the ridge of his eyebrows, and he impatiently tapped his index finger against her lips.

"Yes..." she finally managed to say in a small voice, her heart pounding against her chest.

"Glad we understand each other," he said, and Willow watched as he leaned away from her to head over to the table and grab his pack of cigarettes. "We've got places to go tomorrow so make sure you're showered and prepared to wake up early," Joker mumbled as he walked past her, and without another word he was out the door, and only after it had shut did Willow finally release the large breath she had been holding.

* * *

><p><strong>uh oh, looks like things are starting to heat up, and i don't mean that in a good way... leave me a review with your thoughts! 8}<strong>


	8. A Lesson Learned is a Life Lost

"You're seriously wearing _that _to the beach?"

"I _seriously _am, Joseph," Joker replied without a hint of humor in his voice as he picked up his keys from the table. "Unlike _you _I'm not going there to see how many girls I can swoon, or _seduce, _or whatever it is you do. But my bet is that for every girl your antics do work on, you'll have been shot down by _ten_."

"Couple things for ya, Jack," Joey started. "I'm _normal_. I don't go to the beach when it's nearly eighty degrees out in a wife-beater and cargo _shorts_, you dig? And second, for every girl my 'antics' work on, I will have been shot down by _zero_. You wait and see."

As she waited by the door, Willow couldn't help but to roll her eyes as she lowered her sunglasses to rest on her nose. After hearing word the night before that they would be heading over to Clearwater Beach the day after, Willow had been forced to deal with feelings of pure excitement as well as left over nervous anticipation over what more Joker had to say or decide to do toward their discussion over Rachel. But fortunately, after Willow had showered, and after Joker had come into the hotel room baring the awesome news of where they'd be going the day after, Joker didn't say anything else, and instead acted as though nothing had ever happened. Granted trying to sleep that night had been nothing short of a disastrous mission, this morning Willow was feeling much better, and she let out an annoyed sigh as she shifted her weight from her left foot to her right, eager to get on the road with her two favorite guys.

"Guys, can we go?" She finally interrupted as she held her hand toward the door.

"Oh right, little miss 'Never Been To' is eager to get to the beach," Joker said as he finally stepped towards the door, Joey holding on to their towels behind him. "I'd hate to keep her waiting."

Willow smiled weakly at him as he stepped past, and with her heart pounding against her chest in great anticipation she followed him out of the door.

The drive to Clearwater Beach was not only scenic and beautiful to Willow, but amazingly quick as well. Once they got on Highway 60 it was a straight shot to the beach, and during the entire drive Willow could not stop gawking at the site of the crystal blue water and tall, green palm trees. In the front, Joey had lost the battle with the radio, and after Joker reminded him of their new found rule, he was forced to stare out of the window and put up with whatever songs Joker decided to play.

But finally, nearly half an hour later, Willow wasn't sure how much longer she could contain her excitement as her eyes fell on the long, narrow beach, the area crowded with various people, and her eyes wandered up to stare in awe at the large sign that read ' Pier 60'. She wasn't exactly sure what had drove Joker to just randomly decide they were going to spend a day at the beach, but she knew it best not to question his motives, especially after what had happened the night before.

Willow smiled brightly as she, Joey and Joker all stepped out of the Tahoe, and she excitedly followed the two tall men across from where they had parked and toward the sand and water. She eyed all the various people, from the vain women strutting around in their revealing bathing suits, to the couples walking on the beach and laying out on towels, and to the fat men who paraded around in a lonely fashion. She had left her shoes in the car, deciding it would be a good idea once Joey decided to abandon his shirt and leave it in as well, and she could not explain the pure sense of excitement and wonder that overcame her as she took her first step onto the hot, dry sand. She truly felt like a kid in a candy store as she took her time with her first steps onto the beach, vastly enjoying how the sand felt in between her toes as she glanced up to stare into the blue, sun-sparkling water. So far, this experience was proving to be everything she had hoped for, plus more.

But nothing on the face of the Earth could have ever prepared Willow for what she saw upon turning around. Just before she could turn to Joey and jokingly point out his first target, a large woman in a two-sizes-too-small zebra print bikini, she heard a slightly familiar voice calling out Joker's name in the distance from behind them.

"Ay! Jack!"

She turned around in unison with Joker, and it was not the Rose brothers that she noticed making their way towards them, clad in nothing but their swim shorts, but rather Rachel strutting along side them in her skimpy, somewhat reveling black bathing suit, wearing that characteristic smirking expression that Willow wanted nothing more in that moment than to slap from her face. As the group approached, she felt her jaw go slack as she wondered what the _fucking _odds of them showing up at exactly the same place as them were. This was supposed to be _her _day, _her _time to spend alone with Joey and Joker, _most importantly _Joker. As quickly as all feelings of happiness and excitement had filled her, it was emptied and replaced with anger and jealously.

"Oh, shit," she heard Joey mumble next to her, and with a sigh of his own he scratched an itch on the back of his head as he looked away and toward the water. Suddenly the sun beating down on her did not feel warm and welcoming, but rather hot and ridiculously heavy, and she noticed the look Rachel quickly shot her once her own group had approached.

"Honestly I didn't think you'd make it," Johnny began with a grin. "Remember all the times you'd bail out on plans last minute?"

"Times have changed, boys," Joker assured. "I've gotten older, and I've come to realize how _rude _that had once been." He glanced over to Willow, who quickly looked up to him, unsure if he was trying to hint something to her or not, and she watched, feeling defeated, as Joker turned his head away from her direction to look at Rachel. "Hello, _Rachel_," he greeted. "Your tattoos catch the sunlight _brilliantly_."

Willow was positive Joker was speaking to Rachel like that only under the pure intentions of getting under her skin, and she was right. After what she had said to him last night, Joker decided he'd prove a point to Willow, show to her first hand that he was the _Joker_, he said and did whatever he wanted and to whom ever, and he was going to have a little fun while doing so. Meanwhile, Rachel was grinning, and she watched as Joker's eyes wandered to the large, colorful rib piece tattoo she wore on her right.

"They do," she agreed. "Makes me stand you, you know? Apart from everyone else."

Perhaps it was the paranoia, or perhaps she had been correct, but Willow could have sworn she saw Rachel glance at her upon speaking these words. It wasn't fair that this was happening right now, and it most certainly wasn't fair what Joker was doing to Willow. Her lips thinned as Josh began to talk, and she turned away from the group to glance up at Joey, who was watching a few girls make their way into the water in the distance. Sensing her glare, he broke his contact from the girls and glanced down to her, a grin sliding onto his face.

"You see what I see?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows, and Willow couldn't help but to roll her eyes, a grin appearing on her own lips.

"I do, and we should go down there," she said before she started to walk toward the shore, Joey following behind her, somewhat confused. "I can't _believe _this," she immediately began once they were out of ear shot. "Why are they here?"

"Don't sweat it too much," Joey said. "I'm no happier than you are, but for _your _sake just act like it doesn't bother you, and it shouldn't. You're way better than her, you hear? You want my advice?"

Willow thought about it for a second, unsure. "I guess," she finally said with a sigh as she looked up at him, and they both stopped walking to stand in front of each other.

"It's like this, get it in your mind Jack is here with you. Well not _with _you, but I mean it's _you_ he took, and it's you he decided to keep around, you follow?" Willow nodded, instantly remembering her own encouraging words to herself. "_Use _that. Fuckin' use your confidence, I _know _you got it in ya, and do your thing. Let her do her, but let you do _you_. Because _you _can do it better. As a dancer you got those moves constantly, even when your just walking, you feel me? And Jack _notices _that, fuckin' fifty dudes noticed it already and we just got here. So don't be jealous, you have no reason to be."

Willow smiled. "So your saying I should fight fire with fire?"

"No. That will get you killed more than likely. I'm saying to just not _worry_. Your whole life you've wanted to go to a beach, and now that you're here you can't just let some hot bitch with tattoos ruin it for you."

Willow frowned. "_Really_?" She asked. "You seriously just called her-"

"That's not important girl!" Joey exclaimed, and he glanced up to watch as the group had started to make their way towards them. "Look, fine, fight fire with fire, do what ever you think you gotta do. But just remember you really have nothing to worry about. You're making this a bigger problem than it has to be."

Willow glanced down, taking his advice into consideration, only to quickly glance up once he started to walk away from her. "Wait!" She said as she jogged up next to him. "Where are you going?"

"To prove Jack wrong," Joey said, his eyes focused on those same three girls. "Look, I helped you out, and you're gonna be a major cock-blocker if you keep following me around. Just... go be you. You'll be fine." And with that he finally started away from her, popping his knuckles as he did so, leaving Willow to do nothing but stare after him as he did his own man strut toward the shore, one of the three girls already eying him hungrily.

Josh and Johnny were talking loudly about something once they had reached Willow, and with a firm, flat expression she turned around. _Use your confidence, _Willow repeated to herself, and with the thought in mind she reached her fingers down to start unbuttoning her shorts.

"So is this where we're setting up?" She asked, her eyes instantly meeting Joker's once he had turned to her, and she glanced to the Rose brothers as they glanced around.

"Yeah, this is good spot," Josh said as he started to unfold his towel. As Willow daintily stepped out of her jean shorts, revealing the dark green and black, tight swim shorts she wore underneath, she noticed Joker was watching her, and with a smirk she reached down for the bottom of her tank top and swiftly lifted it up and off from her body, and she shot Rachel a glance as she tossed it carelessly onto the ground. Rachel was staring at her, her light green eyes bright as she cocked an eyebrow, but Willow ignored this easily. She glanced over at Joker again, her eyes making quick contact with his before she suddenly turned around to head down to the water, her hips swinging as she walked with slight bounce in her step, and she hoped and prayed that Joker was still watching.

In her perfect dreamland, she wouldn't be experiencing her first steps into the ocean alone. She had pictured Joey, but especially Joker by her side, ready to pick her up and toss her in. But upon glancing over her shoulder, she watched as the Rose brothers proceeded with laying out their towels, Rachel already sitting down on one, her sunglasses over her eyes now, and she noticed Joker was staring at something off in the distance. With a large breath in she turned around; she was going to take advantage of this day and use it for all it was worth, and she wasn't going going to let some blonde whore ruin it for her...

The water was surprisingly rather cold at the shoreline, and she couldn't help but to grin as she walked out a little further. Upon glancing down she immediately felt dizzy, the sand and water making it look as though she was traveling backward as she stared at her feet, but just before she could topple over she quickly glanced up and to her left, just in enough time to watch as Joey placed his arm over one of the three girl's shoulders, a large grin on her face. Willow grinned herself, and with a roll of her eyes she faced forward again, only to jump a second later when she felt a pair of rough, but very welcoming hands slide onto her hips.

"Guess he proved me wrong, huh?" Came Joker's flat, clowny voice as he watched Joey, unaware of the large, stupid grin that had found Willow's lips as her heart raced, and she took a moment to contain herself.

"Guess so," she agreed, glancing over in Joey's direction as he and the three girls started to walk alongside the shore, away from them, but when she tried to turn around to face Joker, his grasp on her hips tightened and he held her firmly in place.

"Whatchya think about the beach?" Joker asked now as he leaned in closer to her, and he glanced down to her ass, admiring how the shorts showed off the bottoms of her round cheeks, and Willow bit her lip when she felt him run his fingertips over it before his hands moved back onto her hips.

"I like it," she said said softly as she looked down to stare at Joker's bare feet in the water, not entirely sure if she was still talking about the beach or not now. The thought over what Rachel was doing crossed her mind, but just as quickly as it had come Willow forced it out of her thoughts, and she allowed herself to lean against Joker, sighing when he held her waist in a more secure grip.

"Well," he began with a grin, his lips just barely touching her ear. "I can only think of one way to uh... _better _this experience for you. And me," he added brightly, his grin expanding into a smile while Willow's eyebrows furrowed, and she turned her head towards him, able to see his face in her peripheral vision.

"How?" She asked, but almost as soon as the word had left her mouth, she was suddenly flying forward to land face first in the deeper section of water before her. As the top of her head and ears emerged from the water she could hear Joker's loud, maniacal crackle of laughter from behind her as he most likely doubled over, pointing at her, and she kept her eyes closed as she gasped for a breath of air, her long brown hair stuck in her face.

From in the distance where they had laid out their towels, Rachel had watched as Joker made his way down to Willow, and an odd feeling of annoyance had been quick to overcome her. She kept her eyes focused on him as he placed his hands on her hips, her eyes frozen on the spot, until Josh was quick to break the silence.

"Hey, Rach, we're gonna head over to pier and get a drink, you comin'?" He asked as he leaned over to place his hand on the top of her back, and Rachel let out an annoyed breath as she moved forward slightly, silently indicating she did not want to be touched.

"No," she answered simply, leaving Josh to finally take his hand away, and he gently leaned back up, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared down at his girlfriend.

"Well, do you want anything?" He went on to ask, watching as Rachel shook her head.

"No, I'm fine," she said, finally glancing up at him to stare at his face through her large sunglasses. Without another word josh turned around to head over to the pier with his brother, and Rachel rolled her eyes just as she heard a loud burst of laughter. Upon glancing back in Joker's direction she immediately noticed his tall and broad frame doubled over as he laughed, and as she leaned to her left to see around him, a devious grin spread onto her lips as she watched Willow bring herself onto her hands in knees in the water. It looked like this was her cue...

With a frown Willow came to a sitting position on her knees, and she ran her fingers through her hair to remove it from her face, but upon opening her eyes to glance over at Joker, the first thing she saw was not the Clown Prince, but rather Rachel, and all her skimpy bathing-suit glory as she stood next to him, laughing slightly as well, and she narrowed her eyes on her as she started to get up.

"Okay I am _really _sorry that I missed that," she said as she turned to Joker, whose laughter was finally starting to die down.

"You should be," Joker replied as he watched Willow squeeze out her hair. "I've been _dying _to do that to you since we got here," he said to Willow now as she walked up to him. "Are you _okay_?" He then went on to question, his tone indicating she was a little five year old girl, and from the corner of her eye she could see Rachel smirking at her, probably hoping that Willow would complain.

"I'm fine," she said in an even, happy voice, and she smiled a second later as she tossed her hair over her shoulder, exposing her dark green string bikini top, and she took a step closer to Joker. "I may jut have to get you back now," she added, her eyebrows raising. Joker licked his lips as he grinned down at her.

"Yeah, _okay_," he said. "I'd _love _to see you try."

Rachel rolled her eyes to herself as she shifted her weight from her left foot to her right, but as she crossed her arms in front of herself she couldn't help but to glance over at Joker, her eyes wandering over his torso, faintly outlined in muscle, and her eyes came to slowly glaze over his forearms a second later. She raised her eyes to Willow, noticing the way she was staring into Joker's eyes, and at that moment an idea quickly popped into her head.

Without a word she turned around to start back over to their towels, and as she walked she quickly glanced over her shoulder just in enough time to watch as Joker glanced over his own shoulder to watch her. She grinned to herself as she turned back around, her hips swinging, and Joker found himself unable to tear his gaze from her. His eyes wandered down her slender back and finally on to her ass, and as she swayed it side to side, he took a moment to admire the way the bottoms of her black bikini narrowed, exposing a good portion of either side of her butt. Finally, once she reached the towels, Joker watched as she she knelt down onto her knees before she flipped her wild and wavy blond hair over her shoulders, and his eyebrow arched as she reached behind her to untie her top. His curiosity and need to interfere with her moment had won, and without a word he started over towards Rachel just as she had laid on her stomach.

He never took his eyes from her as he stalked up to her like a lion strategically going after its prey, and he couldn't help but to grin as she arched her back, his eyes traveling along her spine until they reached her perfectly shaped ass again. He was perfectly aware of Willow, who was left standing at the shore, dripping wet as she watched Joker leave her, but for the moment he didn't care. As he knelt down to lay on his stomach next to her, his eyes wandered over her tattoos before he glanced up to stare at the vibrant purple laced throughout her hair. It took all Rachel had in her to wipe the grin off her face, but once she managed to do so she turned her head to look over at Joker, thrilled over the fact that he had chosen to lay down right next to her, and she rested the side of her head on her folded arms in front of her. Her plan had worked.

"Whatchya doin'?" Joker asked, his voice low and smooth, the sound sending a very welcomed shock up Rachel's spine. But regardless she easily contained herself.

"Gettin' my brown on," she answered simply with a small shrug, and when Joker arched an eyebrow she grinned, exposing her white teeth, and Joker's eyes narrowed quickly on her tongue ring before he raised them to look back into her eyes.

"That's all you came out here for?" He asked to clarify, and he kept his eyes focused on hers as he crossed his own arms in front of him to lower his head onto them as well, mimicking her with a smirk.

"Well, that's not _all _I came out here for," she began in a low voice of her own, and her grin expanded slightly as she watched Joker tilt his head up in understanding.

"Ah, I _see_," he began. "You came out here to see Joey again, didn't you?"

Rachel made a face. "Ugh, _no_," she said. "He's bald," she stated flatly, and Joker couldn't help but to chuckle at this.

"If not for Joey, then perhaps for the other flocks of people parading around in their _wrongly decided_ vanity? Hmm?" Joker asked, grinning as he nodded at a fat man walking by, his posture straight, his head titled up proudly, and after Rachel had glanced to who Joker was referring to she couldn't help but to laugh.

"Yeah, _right,_" she said. "The majority of the people who come here are disgusting. Got any more guesses?"

The answer was painfully obvious to Joker, it was clear to him the _real, _main reason she had tagged along, but regardless he was enjoying their guessing game. "The pier? The _girls _perhaps if you're into that? The lack of other important things to do at home?"

"No, no, and partly," Rachel answered. "C'mon, you really don't know the answer?" She smiled, and she batted her eyelashes at him quickly while she raised her eyebrows in expectation.

"I know the answer," Joker said. "But I want _you _to say it." He flashed her a wide, toothy smile, and Rachel was quick to notice the deep dimples he bared on either side of his face. Her eyes lingered on his scars for a moment before she finally raised her green, silvery eyes up to stare back into his dark blue ones, and she took a moment to admire the color as the sun reflected from them.

"Alright, well honestly I came along so I could try and get to you know you better," she explained bluntly. "It's not every day you meet someone who burned their parent's house down, or who wears such _awesome _scars on their face."

Joker cocked an eyebrow. "And you were hoping that I'd share the stories, right?"

"Yup."

"Well, they're for me to know, and for _you_ to stay in the dark."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up," Rachel said somewhat firmly. "I can be very persuasive."

"As can I," Joker explained. He tore his eyes from hers to openly let them roam slowly down her slender and curvy body, and Rachel noticed the way they lingered on the side of her right breast, and he licked his lips as he admired the way it was pushed firmly into the sticky sand. "So, you came to talk to me and _get your brown on_, yes?" he confirmed as his eyes met hers once again.

"That was the plan," she confirmed.

"Well, in that case," Joker started, and Rachel watched as he turned over onto his back. He placed his arm behind him and bent it at the elbow to rest his head on his forearm, and he looked back over to her, squinting slightly due to the sun, and he flashed her a wicked, bone chilling grin. "I'll be _riiight _here when you decide to turn over."

Rachel grinned back at him just as wickedly, and she leaned up slightly to stretch her back, Joker's eyes instantly falling to her further exposed breast before she lowered herself back down. "Don't get your hopes up," she told him sassily, and she felt her stomach turn into a knot when Joker smiled once his eyes found hers.

"Oh, I won't have to," he assured. "_I _can be _very _persuasive," he repeated her words. "And as far as I'm concerned, all-over tans are _better_."

Rachel considered this. "You're right," she agreed. "Stick around long enough, answer my questions, and _maybe _you'll get lucky."

With wide and horrified eyes, Willow had watched Joker plainly turn and leave her to follow Rachel, and actually _lay down _next to her without so much as a glance back. Her heart had dropped into the pit of her stomach, and as she watched Rachel turn her head to him her heart was eaten away by the acid in her stomach, and suddenly she felt as though she could not breathe. Her throat had clenched shut, and with trembling legs she tore her gaze away from Joker to start her walk down the shore line, and she was relieved a second later once she spotted Joey making his way back to the shore from the pier. She immediately changed her course to meet him half way.

"Joey," she began. "He just fucking... _left _me to go up and lay with _her_," she informed, and she watched as Joey narrowed his eyes on her before he turned his head to glance back at Joker, his eyes instantly falling on his and Rachel's laying frames.

"Hey, is her top off?" He asked as he raised his hand up to block out the sun, and with wide, furious eyes Willow stepped closer to him.

"_Joey_!" She spoke his name loudly. "This is serious! What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

Joker sighed as he turned back around, and he glanced over his shoulder toward the pier to make sure his new girl friends weren't headed over yet. "What happened?"

"He came up to me, pushed me in the water, and then left with her without a word."

"He's a _guy, _Willow," Joey explained. "He's a _freak_, but he's still a dude. When a hot chick takes her fuckin' top off it's gonna catch his attention. Homegirl knows what she's doin..."

Willow sighed out loudly as she bushed her damp bangs out of her face. "How am I supposed to compete with that, Joey?" She asked. "She's _tall_, blond, _confident_. She has fucking purple in her hair..."

"Take what Joker likes about you and use it for your advantage. We talked about this girl, c'mon," he said. He looked over his shoulder again, and once he spotted those three girls coming his way, he grinned as he nodded at them. "Look I gotta go. Just... do your thing, okay?"

"Joey!" Willow began, but it was too late. He was already marching toward the girls, and with a roll of her eyes she looked away as she shook her head in plain frustration and annoyance. _Use what Joker likes about you_, she told herself. Easy, right? There was just one problem... what _did_ Joker like about her? The question was puzzling, and Willow felt herself sink into even lower disappointment upon realizing she really had no idea what he liked. It seemed clear, he was suddenly all about tall, tattooed blondes, and Willow sucked in her lips as she gazed out into the water, realizing she was the _exact _opposite: short, plain, and a brunette. She had once felt so confident around Joker, positive he was absolutely crazy over physical appearance, but now, in just a matter of seconds, he had made her feel lower than low.

With her head slightly bowed in self-pity she continued her walk along the shore, and she glanced up when she heard a small scream and a loud, girlish giggle. Her eyes immediately fell on Joey in the distance, who had slung one of the girls over his shoulder, and he grinned as he marched toward the water, the other two girls dazedly following behind him, giggling as well. With a breath she shook her head again, and she had just looked back down to her feet when she heard an unfamiliar male voice speak to her.

"Hey."

She looked up and to her left, and she slowed her pace slightly as she stared up at an unfamiliar man, and she cocked an eyebrow as she took in his odd and random appearance. He was tall, about Joker's height, and tattoos were scattered all over his arms and slightly muscular torso. He had long, slender, black dreadlocks, and a wide, genuine grin, his eyes a bright, light blue color. Finally, Willow grinned back at him.

"Hi," she said back.

"This is really cheesy and cliché, but I couldn't help but to notice, you're _way _too pretty to be walkin' out here alone. Where's your guy?"

Willow's lips parted slightly and she let out a short breath of laughter as she looked away for a moment before she looked back up to him. "I um... don't have one." The statement felt rather good. She was perfectly aware that the Joker was in no way her _boyfriend_, but regardless, these words made her feel good, like she was getting back at him somehow.

"I doubt it," the guy said now. "But for now I'll believe it. I'm Robert, friends call me Rob." He held out his hand to her and Willow smiled as she shook it.

"Willow," she stated her name, noticing the way his smile expanded. "So what am _I _supposed to call you? Robert? Robby? Rob?"

He laughed. "You can call me whatever you like, baby," he said. "Willow is a gorgeous name. Never met a 'Willow' before."

Willow was beaming now as she ate up the sudden, random attention. "Glad I could be your first," she stated.

"Me too," Rob agreed. "You live close?"

"Oh, no," Willow said. "I'm actually just passing through."

"That sucks," Rob said. "I was thinking maybe we could-" He was interrupted, and before he could on another guy had marched up to them, and he ran his hand through his black, curly hair.

"Man I can't find Kirk _anywhere_," he said, his voice incredibly deep. "You don't think he left, do you?"

"Kirk? I doubt it," Rob assured. "Hey uh, Willow? This is Chase. Chase, Willow."

"Hey there," Chase greeted, not bothering to hold his hand out, and instead he grinned as his eyes openly traveled down her body. "How you doin'?"

"I'm doin' real good," Willow answered smoothly, a lie, but nonetheless the two guys grinned at her.

"So, you diggin' the beach so far?" Rob asked as he turned his body toward her slightly as they continued to walk.

"Yeah, it's okay," Willow said. "This is my first time on a beach, so..."

"_Damn_," Chase said. "You have been deprived. Where you live?"

"Um... Colorado," Willow lied. "Born and raised."

"That sucks," Rob said. "Where you headed?"

"New York," Willow lied again. "My friends had family here," she explained, and both guys nodded.

"I'm diggin' your tattoo," Rob started, and he nodded down to her hip with a grin. "You ever consider getting more?"

Willow shrugged. "It's crossed my mind," she began as she idly turned her head to glance over to Joker, and she was quick to notice he was still lying next to Rachel, engaged in some deep conversation, and suddenly she had an idea. "I like yours though," she suddenly said in a smooth, low tone, and she stopped walking to turn her body to Rob's, and she stepped closer to touch her finger onto the largest tattoo on his left forearm. "This one is my favorite though." She raised her eyes up to meet his, and she grinned, slowly taking her hand back as he grinned back at her.

"Yeah?" Rob asked, and he cocked an eyebrow as he glanced to the tattoo she had pointed at, a picture of curvy red-head holding on to a stripper pole, a stage scene in the background that faded off at the edges. "Why?"

"It reminds me of the club I once worked at," Willow said simply with a shrug, and she noticed Rob and Chase's eyes widen.

"You're a _stripper_?" Rob asked, a hint of disbelief on his voice, but Willow immediately noticed his tone of excitement. _Works every time_, she thought.

"I am," she stated proudly, and she turned around slightly to start walking in the opposite direction, toward Joker and Rachel, and fortunately the two men followed.

"I could have guessed," Chase said. "You're hot as hell," he added bluntly. Willow's grin widened.

For the next few moments the three continued to talk, and Willow easily flirted back with both of them as they advanced toward Joker and Rachel. It seemed God was smiling down at her for the time being, and just as they had started to walk past, both Joker and Rachel glanced up to watch as they went by. Willow glanced over, her eyes meeting Joker's, and she instantly detected the confusion on his face as his eyebrows met in the middle, his eyes squinted, and even when she turned away from him to answer Rob's question she could still feel his gaze burning on the back of her head.

Joker had continued to watch as she went by, and he wondered who the _fuck _those two, silly looking guys were that Willow had seemingly gotten comfortable with. He watched as she stopped a good twenty feet from them, and she turned to face the two guys, the front of her body facing Joker, and he sucked in a breath as she grinned up at Rob before taking a step closer to him, and he raised his eyebrows when she glanced over at him, just to make sure he was watching, no doubt.

_So you wanna play __**that**__ game_, Joker thought to himself as he held a silent conversation between him and Willow in his head. _I'm gonna make you__wish you were dead_, he added with a growl, and finally he looked away from Willow and glanced back down to Rachel. "So you think it's about time to flip over yet?"

"Hmm, no," Rachel answered. "You still never explained why you hated your mom."

"Maybe we should take a walk," Joker suggested as he leaned up, noticing the way Rachel instantly glanced over to watch him sit up. Thinking quickly and going with the moment, she leaned up to hold her top against herself, and she grinned when she noticed Joker's eyes instantly fall down to where she held it against herself. "Here, let me _help _you with that," Joker added, and he grinned when he noticed Rachel's slightly dumbfounded face as he reached out to take either string from the bottom of her black bikini top to tie it for her. But in an instant she relaxed with a sly grin, and once she felt Joker pull at the strings to hold her top in place, she removed her hands from her breasts and moved them to her head to hold her hair up, and she purposely arched her back as butterflies had started to go crazy in her stomach.

She bit her lip as she idly stared in front of her, the tips of Joker's fingertips rough as they slightly brushed against her skin, and once he finished tying he gently ran the tips of his fingers down her back with a sly grin, and he stopped _just _before he head reached her ass. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," Rachel finally said once she remembered how to speak, and she tried to stand up as gracefully as she could with her slightly shaking legs, and as she and Joker started toward the shore she found the crave for his touch ten times stronger than before.

She had lost, she was sure of it. As Rob went on talking about his job, Willow was barely hearing him as she watched Joker and Rachel start down to the water. She had watched the entire time as Joker tied the back of Rachel's bathing-suit, and she felt like melting into a puddle and evaporating in the sun for sudden death upon thinking back to the way Joker had allowed his fingers to roam gently down her body, something that was _not _accidental. That was one of Willow's _favorite _things he did to her, and now she wasn't the only one who had recently come to experience it. The thought made her sick.

She kept her eyes focused on the pair as they grew further and further, Rachel walking rather close to Joker as he stared down at her, his arms at his side, his left hand a mere few centimeters away from touching her her butt as she swayed her hips side to side. Emotions of fury and defeat took over Willow, and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to kill the blonde _slut _who was _stealing _Joker from her. She stood by what she had thought, Joker was not, in any way, shape or form her boyfriend, but he was _something _toward her, and finally it was clear to her how strong her feelings for him actually were. She wasn't sure what his intentions with Rachel were, but the large lump that had risen in her throat made it clear that she had lost. Joker _and _Rachel had won, and there was nothing Willow could say or do about it. She held back the tears that were desperate to spill forth as she tore her gaze away from them, and let out a breath once she noticed Joey walking alone in her direction, his head bowed slightly.

"I-I'm sorry," she suddenly spoke up, interrupting Rob as looked up to him. "But, I need to go."

"What?" He asked, confusion laced through his voice. "Hey, wait! Where you goin'?"

Willow did not turn to answer, and she did not throw a reply over her shoulder. Rather she continued her fast pace directly in Joey's direction, but this time she did want to complain or fish for advice. Instead, all she wanted was the comfort of a _friend_, someone who seemed _caring _enough to walk by in silence, and whether Joey liked it or not, he was that guy for her. This day was supposed to be bright, happy, and above all, perfect, and instead it had turned out to be the exact opposite.

–

During the course of the rest of their time at the beach, Willow and Joker seemed to completely ignore each other. Joker and Rachel remained together, idly walking around and talking, and as Willow was sure of, flirting. When when Johnny and Josh had finally stepped onto the beach again, the four stayed in their group while Willow sat on their towels, Joey sitting right next to her. They barely spoke, but Willow was okay with this, for she had absolutely nothing nice to say at all, and to be honest opening her mouth to talk seemed like too much for time being anyway. Her intense emotions of jealousy, fury and defeat had left her feeling exhausted, and all she wanted to do was go back to the hotel, shower, and sleep the rest of the terrible day away.

The plans had changed all within a matter of minutes, however, and as always she had no one to blame but Rachel. The whole group, as they made their way back to the parking lot, had been chatting amongst themselves, and when the question arose, asking what Joker's plans for the night and the day after were, the Rose brothers and especially Rachel were upset to learn Joker planned on leaving the following morning. Joey was happy to hear this, and while it served as good news to Willow, feelings of devastation continued to control her.

"Shit man, well hey let's hang out one more time tonight, huh? Back at the house or somethin'?" Johnny offered hopefully as they stopped by the Tahoe. Joker was just about to answer him, but Rachel beat him to it.

"_Damn_," she started. "I gotta work tonight though."

"So we'll come to the club," Johnny said with a shrug, and when he turned back to Joker he noticed he had looked over to Rachel.

"_Club_?" Joker asked. "Like, a strip club?"

"Yeah," Rachel answered him quickly. "Mons Venus. I work there."

Willow instantly snapped her head back to glare at the profile of Rachel's face while Joey was left to stare, but she ignored both of them as she glanced over to Joker, and she smirked when he started to grin.

"Alright," Johnny said. "It's on Dale, you know where that is right, Jack?" Johnny asked quickly, and when Joker nodded he went on. "Alright cool. We'll see you there then. Maybe around nine? Ten?"

"No," Rachel instantly began as she shot a glare his way. "It's _amateur _night. All the action won't start until after midnight."

"Well whatever," Johnny said. "Just... you have my number. Call me when _you're _ready Jack. See ya tonight."

Without another word the Rose brothers started to their car, and Willow was left to linger at the back of the truck, staring at Rachel as Joey proceeded with unlocking the door.

"Amateur night?" He repeated, and Rachel turned to him.

"Yeah," she said. "The club does this at least twice a month, and I fucking hate it. Basically it's like a contest. You sign up, and the best '_stripper_' gets a cash prize."

"How much?"

"Thousand bucks."

Joey cocked an eyebrow, and with a nod to himself he turned to grin at Willow before he proceeded with climbing into the passenger seat while Willow opened the back door.

"So, Mons Venus," Joker repeated as he cocked an eyebrow. "You're... the _bartender_, right?" He questioned with a grin, though he could already guess what she really was, and Rachel rolled her eyes with a grin of her own.

"No," she answered.

"Make-up artist? Server?"

"I'm a damn stripper!" She said as she playfully reached out to push his shoulder with a laugh. "Damn, Jack, c'mon."

"_That _was my next guess," Joker guaranteed. "So, amateur night? Sounds... _interesting_."

"Ugh, it's not," Rachel said. "Sloppy idiots who can't dance and a winner that doesn't deserve the cash. But uh-" her grin slid back onto her lips as she took a step closer to him, and aware that Willow was listening, she spoke up in a smooth and sultry voice. "If you wanna see some _real _talent, get there around midnight." She smiled at him when Joker cocked an eyebrow. "You'll be glad you did."

Willow's jaw had dropped upon hearing this, but with hearing the sudden sound of Joey snapping his fingers at her from over the head rest of the seat, she quickly turned her head in his direction to watch as he pointed at the seat, advising her to get in the truck with a firm face. With huff she climbed inside and slammed her door shut.

"I'm going to _kill _her, Joey," she mumbled firmly. "I can't fucking take this any more."

"Do whatever, but we're going to club regardless," he said. "You _got_ this, Willow! You're gonna win us a thousand bucks!"

Willow rolled her eyes as she turned back to the window to watch as Joker tilted his head down to Rachel as he spoke at her.

"I think ten will work," he told her. "You see, I could _use _that thousand dollars, and it just so happens we've convenientlygot Willow with us."

Rachel made a face a snort of laughter escaped past her lip. "_Her_? _She _dances?" She asked in disbelief, and she watched as Joker nodded.

"Rather well," he added. "So ten?"

"Ten it is," Rachel agreed. "I'll see you then."

Joker didn't reply, and instead with a smirk he rounded the Tahoe to climb inside, and as Rachel headed back to Josh's car Joker backed out of the parking space to head back to the hotel.

Now, after a silent truck ride back and after a long, refreshing shower, in which Willow was careful to shave off every morsel of hair on her body, she dressed quickly in black tank top and denim shorts, and as her hair dried she stood in front of the large mirror outside of the bathroom, deciding what to do with it. Joey had left to get some late lunch/early dinner, and currently Joker was stepping back inside the hotel room after his late afternoon cigarette. He spotted Willow at the mirror, and as he watched her play with her drying bangs he waited for her to turn and acknowledge his presence, but when she continued to sadly stare into the mirror he finally cleared his throat, and with a grin he stepped closer to her.

"What's _wrong_," he went on to ask as he met her gaze in the mirror. He grinned at her, a grin that _use _to send shocks up Willow's spine, but now suddenly all she could picture was Joker using that same grin on Rachel. "Are you _nervous_ about dancing tonight? It has been quiet a bit since the last time you have_._"

Willow was aware of what he was doing, and had it been any other time it would have worked. She would have smiled widely as she turned to him, happily declare she was not nervous, and perhaps she would have even gone on to to inform him that she hoped he'd find a spot in the very front row. But today, this moment was different, and she closed her eyes for a minute to erase the image of Rachel from her mind.

"I'm fine," she answered simply, and from the corner of her eye she noticed Joker's grin fall flat instantly, and she grew slightly nervous over the tone she had taken with him. But more so, she was already so frustrated with him and herself over the course of events that happened, and to be honest she didn't really care much about anything.

"Your mood will reflect on your _performance_, so I suggest you get over it. What are you so _mad _about anyway?"

Willow sucked in a breath, and before she could stop herself she was already turning around to foolishly spill the truth. "I'm mad because of the way you've been treating me," she began, pausing when Joker let out a quick snort of laughter.

"And here it comes," he said with a sigh. "The purging of _feelings_. I thought Joey was your new _girlfriend _for this."

Willow's eyes widened as her jaw hung slack, and she wondered where his overly sarcastic tone was coming from. But nonetheless, she interrupted him. "Joker stop!" She exclaimed, her voice quivering. "Ever since you've met Rachel you-"

"_Really_?" Joker growled. "That's _really_ why your upset? I _told_ you last night, Willow, that-"

"I don't care," she interrupted as she shook her head, and she bravely kept her eyes focused on his, though his demonic glare was more than terrifying. "Ever since you've met her you do nothing but rub in how much you like her into my face. Y-you... purposely blow me off to..." At this point Joker had taken a menacing step closer to her, a look of pure, unmistakable evil in his eyes as he squinted them at her, as if trying to actually understand where she was coming from, but by the time he was standing directly in front of her Willow had lost her train of thought.

"Yeah, I like her," Joker said, his voice firm and grave. "So _what_?"

"Never mind," Willow mumbled as she shook her head. "It's pointless." She began to step away to move around him, but Joker had quickly reached out to squeeze hard on her wrist, and with a pained expression she turned around and tried to pull her arm away.

"Ah, ah. _You _brought this up," Joker told her with a growl. "So tell me. _What. Does. It. Matter_?" He leaned closer to her, and upon feeling his grasp on her wrist idly loosen she made the mistake of yanking her hand away angrily, and after glaring into his eyes she shook her head.

"If you like her so much why don't you just kidnap _her_," she mumbled under her breath sourly, but just as she turned to storm away Joker lashed out. With sudden anger he reached out to grab her shoulders, and Willow let out a cry of pain as he spun her around to slam her back against the wall with enough force to rattle the pictures on the adjacent wall.

"That would _really _do us all a favor, hmm?" Joker asked as he pushed all his weight onto her small frame, his voice raspy, and Willow closed her eyes as she tried to ignore the rather hurtful thing he had just said to her. "_Look at me_," he growled as he forcibly grabbed her jaw, and he yanked her head upward, Willow's eyes instantly popping open, and she stared fearfully into his darkened eyes. "I _thought _I made this clear last night, but _clearly _you're having _difficulty _understanding. I do _not_ _belong _to you. I am not _with _you, and I am in no way _committed _to you. I am _free _to do whatever the fuck. I. Want. _You_ on the other hand. I'd consider yourself to be in a very strong life or death situation, wouldn't you? Regardless of how _comfortable _we've gotten, one wrong move toward me and you'll be dead before you even realize what you did wrong. So _you_, Willow. _You_ are the one that belongs to _me_."

Willow narrowed her eyes on his eyes as she grinded her teeth momentarily, and with disbelief she shook her head. "That's not fair," she began, but Joker interrupted her with a laugh as he tilted his head back before he brought it back down to grin in her face.

"_Fair_?" He repeated with a bouncy laugh. "Fair? It doesn't _need_ to be fair, Willow. So here's what's going to happen. We're going to go to that club, _you_ are going to win us that thousand dollars, and tomorrow we're going to leave this state, and all the bullshit that you stirred up behind, got it? Be ready by nine forty," he then added, and with his lecture finished he backed away from her before he turned to head out of the room, slamming the door closed behind him. Completely shaken up, Willow leaned away from the wall, and she touched her hand to her shoulder, hoping to help ease the pain there. She trembled as she thought back to Joker's words, but before she could allow herself to break down and cry, Joey stepped inside the room, Wendy's bags clutched in his left hand while he held onto his key card in the other.

"Where's Jack goin'?" He asked as he looked at her, his eyebrows instantly furrowing once he noticed her sad and shaken appearance.

"I don't know," Willow said as she turned away from him to stomp into the bathroom. "And I don't care."

Willow could not remember ever dreading going somewhere more than she was now during the deathly silent trip to the club. Joey was excited, but fortunately he had been aware of the strong, awkward tension between Willow and Joker, and rather talking talking excitedly like he wanted, he remained quiet. In the driver seat Joker's knee was bouncing anxiously as he went over his and Willow's conversation in his head, fury in his eyes as he drove on the dark streets, and in the back Willow had made a point to stare out of the window the entire time.

Now, after they had reached the club, after Willow had gotten dressed and fixed her hair and make-up in the large dressing room, and after she had ventured out to find Joey, nervousness was not a feeling that had crept up on her, but overwhelming sadness and anger remained. Joey noticed this, and as Willow sat down across from him at the circular table located near the front of one of the stages, the stage she was to go on, she glanced around the dark and crowded club, making note of the people who were there, but Joey clearing his throat caught her attention.

"Aiight, look," he started. "I don't know what is going on with you and Jack, but just forget about it, for right now at least, okay?" He asked. "I'm lookin' at all these other girls, and I can tell you _right_ now Willow that you can win this thing, _easily_. But you gotta get out of your mood, girl," Joey was saying. "Look, _fuck_ Rachel. There's no way that chick is better you, and it doesn't even matter because we're leaving before her shift. So get up there, dance better than you ever have before, and before you know it we'll be leaving this shit-ass state a thousand bucks richer," Joey added with a grin as he sat back. "I'd say good luck, but I know you don't need it."

Willow felt herself actually smiling warmly at this. "Thanks, Joey," she said. "I needed to hear that."

"It's the truth, girl," he said as he leaned forward again to pick up his drink. "I don't lie, you know that. You look hot as _hell_ and you're gonna kill it." He grinned at her before he took a sip of his drink, and with slightly new found confidence Willow stood from the table. She glanced down at herself, taking in quickly her ripped, fishnet stockings, tiny and tight, see-through lace miniskirt, a black g-string underneath, and finally she stared down at her stringy black top, the tight fabric barely doing anything to cover her breasts. Her make-up was dark, her hair straight, and she moved her lips back and forth together in an effort to smooth out her lip gloss, and finally with a deep breath she started over to the stage.

Meanwhile, Joker had been sitting at different table, a small square table that sat off at the side of the stage. The music was loud, the air hot, but he brushed this off easily as he stared ahead at a corner just as the first round of amateur strippers finished up their song. As the music broke into an abrupt end he had just lifted his head to glance over his shoulder to see if Joey and Willow were still at their same table, but something else was immediate to catch his eye. Before he could glance back, he watched as Rachel slowly approached his table, her hips swinging, and she grinned down at him as she placed her palms on the table to lean over it.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," Joker returned. "If it isn't ol' Rachel Ray."

"_Yeah_..." Rachel began slowly, her voice low and toneless though she still couldn't help but to smirk at him. "_Don't_ call me that."

Joker raised his eyebrows at her blunt preference. "Well then," he began. "My mistake." He grinned, and Rachel's smirk expanded into a grin as Joker openly let his eyes wander over her body. Her hair was wild and wavy, her make-up dark, and she wore a tiny, cut-off Metallica shirt that served no purpose further than that of a bra. Just _barely_ Joker could make out the bottom curve of her breasts from underneath the cut up shirt, and down past her flat stomach and giant rib piece tattoo, tiny, cut-off denim shorts hugged her waist and the top of her thighs, and underneath a pair of purple, lacy boycut panties peeked out from the top of the shorts. He slowly licked his lips as his eyes traveled back upward, and he raised his eyebrows once his eyes met hers.

"Your _girlfriend_ go on yet?" Rachel asked as she slowly leaned over the table more, and upon glancing down Joker was just barely able to see down her shirt.

"She's not my _girlfriend_," Joker corrected with a slight grin and nod of his head.

"That's good to hear," Rachel said, her eyes dropping down to stare at his black, button-up shirt, the sleeves pushed back to expose his muscular forearms, and she cocked an eyebrow. "Hey, uh... you wanna go up to the private room?"

Her question was completely blunt, taking Joker by slight surprise, and he cocked an eyebrow at her with a smirk. "Private room, huh?" he repeated, and he glanced to his right, his eyes instantly falling on Joey, who was excitedly chatting up another stripper as he waited for Willow to go on. Finally, he looked back to Rachel. "That usually costs some big bucks," he said. "And seeing as how we haven't actually _won _yet..."

"It's on me," she said with a grin, and Joker's eyes followed her movement as she slid away from the table to lean down closer to him, and he couldn't help but to deeply inhale her strong scent of coconut. "C'mon," she coaxed in a low voice. "You'll regret it if you don't."

"_Reeeally_," Joker growled as Rachel bravely slid her hand onto his arm, and he grinned at her, unable to believe the somewhat sheer stupidity of this girl who was already so smitten toward him. While it was amazing to him to know that she had no idea who he really was, and while he couldn't help but to be slightly bewildered over her level of attraction toward him, Joker had to admit, he was a _little _eager to see what exactly would happen if he _were_ to follow her to the private room. His mind instantly took him back to his and Willow's conversation, and all that she had done to try and gain his attention back. He had once _so_ admired her respect over his boundaries, and he had once appreciated the fact that she was the shining opposite of a clingy woman, but now, due to sudden, teenage-like, jealous emotions, it seemed as though Willow had forgotten how to properly act around him, and now, more than ever, Joker wanted her to learn this lesson once and for all. "Let's see you put your money where your mouth is, then."

"Oh, I'll do more with my mouth than just that," Rachel assured, and Joker's eyes widened with hearing these words. Rachel continued to grin as she clutched the bottom of his shirt sleeve, and Joker allowed her to pull him up just as a new song had started, and he followed her past the stages and toward a set of narrow, metal stairs...

An unfamiliar Metallica remix song prompted Willow onto the stage, but she was perfectly fine with improvising. The guitar was loud, the bass practically vibrating the stage, and upon making her entrance onto the stage and blinding, colorful lights overhead, she suddenly felt completely at ease. Memories of Line of Jewels and all her glory were quick to enter her mind, and as she strutted up to the pole she was only able to recognize Joey sitting front and center, loudly cheering her on, his fists in the air. After the guitars sped up, and directly at the breakdown of the song, Willow clutched the pole tightly, hooked her ankle around the base, and did her signature spin around it to get things started, and her heart raced excitedly as the club cheered.

Upstairs, as Joker continued to follow Rachel into the furthest back room, he could still easily hear the music downstairs, and for a second his mind wandered to Willow, wondering how she was doing. But as Rachel pushed apart the dark red curtain to lead Joker inside the small, wooden floor room, complete with a small couch and a few, armless chairs scattered around, his mind instantly left Willow outside of the archway.

Rachel, after debating with herself over what to say, decided quickly that perhaps speaking at that current time would ruin the moment, and she was unaware over how thankful Joker was about this. He hadn't followed her, or more so, allowed her to lead him into to the room talk. If there _was _something she wanted to say to him, at this point Joker knew actions spoke louder than words, and as he followed Rachel further into the room his eyes never left her round ass, her cheeks just barely peeking out from beneath her shorts.

Finally, she turned around, and as she listened to one of her favorite songs play from downstairs, unable to believe the sheer perfection this moment was bringing her, she grinned at him as she gently, but forcibly sat him down on a wooden, armless chair. She grinned at him as she ran her hands down his chest before she ran them back up, and she continued to stare into his dark eyes as she started to unbutton his shirt. Joker slowly licked the scar on his bottom lip as he brought his hands up to gently take hold of her wrists once she reached the middle of his shirt, and he smirked up at her.

"Dance for me," he commanded, staring at her through the very dim lit room, and his grin widened as Rachel's did. She took in a deep breath as she took her hands from his shirt to run her fingers into her hair, pulling it back to hold up on her head, and she leaned away from him slowly before she began to sway her hips to the beat. She turned around, moving her hips in tight circles as she let her long, blonde hair fall onto her back, and as she turned around she watched as Joker continued with unbuttoning his shirt. She breathed out as she bit her lip, and Joker's eyes traveled down to the the front of her shorts as she began to undo them, and he waited, anticipation growing inside him like a wildfire, as she slowly slid them down her long legs, and after she stepped out of them she kicked them behind her, enjoying how Joker openly eyed her panties. With a grin she slowly spun around again, allowing him to observe her body in full, and once she turned around Joker was reaching out to tightly clutch her arms, and he forced her onto his lap.

Rachel let out a quick breath of laughter as she ran her hands up his bare chest and over his nipple ring, and her smile widened as she gently dug her black painted nails into the skin on his shoulder. "Don't you know? You're not supposed to touch the dancers," she teased playfully as she slid down further onto his lap, her legs spread and resting on either side of him.

Joker smirked. "I don't think that rule _applies _here, sweets," he responded as he ran his hands down her hips and onto her ass, and once he firmly squeezed Rachel let out a low, smooth and delicious moan. Use to shorter, higher-pitched noises from Willow, this new sound was rather welcoming, and he squeezed firmly on her ass in effort to hear her make the noise again, and once she did he let out a breath of his own.

Biting her lip she began to move her hips back and forth on his lap before she switched to moving them in slow, tight circles, and once Joker leaned his head back, his eyes meeting hers, she wasted no time with leaning in to _finally _kiss him. His tongue instantly found hers, and he ran his tongue over the bottom side of her tongue ring as he ran his hands back up her hips before he slipped them under her shirt to firmly grab both of her breasts. She moaned again into his mouth, and Joker slid his left hand out from under her shirt to take a hold of the back of her neck to hold her head in place while her hands roamed down his chest again.

The music continued on downstairs, but currently Rachel and Joker held no regards for anyone but themselves. Their kiss went on a moment longer before Joker pulled away slightly to suddenly catch her bottom lip in between his teeth, and he bit down firmly as his right hand traveled down the length of her stomach. He let go of her lip and glanced down to watch as he tucked his fingers into the lining of her lacy, dark purple panties, and he smirked as he glanced back up to her.

"You like the color purple?" He inquired as he teasingly tucked his fingers in further, his eyes dropping back down to his hand.

"I do," Rachel answered in a shaky breath as she continued to stare down at him. "It's my favorite color."

Joker grinned. "Bet you can't guess what mine is."

"Purple?" Rachel wondered.

"No_pe_," Joker answered, going heavy on the 'p'. "_Pink_."

Without warning he suddenly ran his middle over her already soaked clit, and he paused with a tiny gasp of surprise upon discovering the area was pierced. Rachel groaned as she arched her back, and with his grin widening Joker ran his middle finger over it again, this time playing with the piercing by moving it in small circles. Rachel panted slightly, and just as Joker had eased two fingers inside of her, Rachel moaning out, he tilted his head back to study her reaction, only for her to suddenly press her lips against his a second later.

As the moments went on, he quickened his pace, and as he rapidly moved his fingers in and out of her, the song coming to an end downstairs, Rachel broke the kiss to groan again, her lips still touching his, and Joker grinned as his left hand traveled down her body to squeeze her ass again. Her hands found his hair, and as she kissed him again as she tugged on his hair, her legs going weak as Joker growled deeply into her mouth.

"Is it _my _turn yet?" She purred against his lips as the crowd cheered loudly from downstairs, and she glanced down as she ran her hand from his dirty blonde hair down his chest and toward his erect dick, and she licked her lips as she looked back up to his eyes, eager to taste him. Joker groaned upon the gentle impact of her hand, and he pushed his fingers into her as far as they would go.

"Not until you cum for me," he growled, his eyes dark and glazed as he stared into hers, and just as the word had left his mouth Rachel closed her eyes as she tilted her head back, moaning loudly as she came, her jaw hanging slack as the wonderful and strong sensation flowed throughout her, and she found herself wishing this night would _never_ end.

Willow had just finished changing back into her street clothes after her dance when the owner of the club had already taken the stage to announce the winner. Quickly, she stuffed the clothes she had worn into her bag to take along with her and she made her way back to the front of the stage to meet with Joey, her heart racing in new-found anticipation. She felt she had danced good, the crowd had gone completely wild, but still, an inkling of doubt lingered from within her, and she wondered vaguely what Joker would do to her if she was to lose...

But just as she reached Joey at the table to weakly smile at him, her heart skipped several beats upon hearing her name, Willow Madalyn, be announced as the obvious winner, and her jaw dropped as her eyes widened. Joey cheered, and he stood up as he patted her on the back, leading her toward the stage, and he clapped as Willow scurried up the stairs to accept her thousand dollars cash.

"Thank you," she said with a smile as she accepted the money from the club owner, a short, curly haired man, and he vigorously shook her hand.

"Do you have a minute?" He asked. "I want to talk to you. You got a job?"

"Umm..." Willow began once he let go of her hand, and she glanced into the crowd, searching for Joker, and regardless of what he had said to her earlier, her heart sank into her stomach once she realized he was nowhere to be seen. Had he even watched her dance?

Without another word to the club owner, Willow quickly turned to exit the stage, and she headed directly to Joey again, ducking and dodging past people as the club started to return to their normal schedule. Joey was standing now, and he grinned as she headed toward him. "Have you seen Joker?" Willow asked quietly once he had leaned down. With a frown he leaned away away to shake his head.

"I haven't seen him all night, actually," he said. "Here, lemme' hold that for you." He reached out his hand, without a care Willow handed him the cash before she stepped away to begin her search for Joker. Her confidence, though she was thrilled she had won, was wearing down, and the longer and longer she wandered about the crowded club, the more and more she began to fear he had gone somewhere with Rachel.

Once she discovered the metal staircase, a large, red sign reading 'Private Rooms, Upstairs' next to it, a nervous lump had risen in her throat, and as a wave of frustration washed over her she was _positive _they were up. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea, and perhaps she'd only end up regretting it for rest of her life... _S__omebody is going to get hurt, and I don't mean me, got it? _She remembered Joker's words to her the night before, but regardless of what meaning they carried, she started her ascent up the stairs.

Once she entered the dark hall, the sound of heavy breathing was immediate to catch her ear, and as she listened to the noise, following it, the breathing turned into a long, sultry moan, and just as Willow reached the entry way curtain at the farthest end of the hall, her blood ran cold, her heart racing. She reached out to barely part the curtain from the wall, her eyes entering the room, and at that moment it seemed she lost all touch with reality. Directly on front on her, as Joker leaned back in his chair, Rachel leaned over him, her legs on either side of him, her ass in the air. They were kissing, and Willow watched, her jaw slack, as the blonde whore's hands traveled down Joker's bare stomach and onto the top his pants. Willow continued to watch as Joker broke the kiss, his hands firmly planted on Rachel's hips, and Willow's heart skipped a beat once he glanced over to the door, where he made immediate eye contact with her.

Joker smirked at her as he easily held her gaze, Willow too shocked and confused to move, let alone look away, and at that moment he _finally_ knew. He had won. He gained back the upper hand of the situation. He had proved his point to Willow, and now that she was feeling lost, confused, and more than likely _furious_, he figured now was a good time to call it quits.

He tore his gaze from Willow to slide his hands up Rachel's hips, and while he kept his right hand on her shoulder, he gently touched his fingers to the front of her neck. "It looks like we've got company," he informed her, speaking darkly into her ear. Rachel immediately opened her eyes to stare at him before she glanced over her shoulder, and the second she smirked at Willow, Willow's blood instantly went from being cold to burning hot in a matter of milliseconds, and she shook her head as she pushed the curtain aside to stomp into the room.

"You see, dear," Joker began, speaking to Rachel as he stared at Willow. "Willow here seems to have an issue with _commitment_. She just can't seem to _understand_ her _real _situation here. She went from a _dear little hostage _to a jealous _mess_."

"Hostage?" Rachel asked as she turned back to Joker, her eyebrow cocked. Here, Joker expected her to show even more confusion, and perhaps some fright, but to prove just how different Rachel really was, she grinned, laughing slightly. "Is _that _what you refer to her as? Like is it some sick game you two play, or something?"

Joker nodded slightly as he took this into consideration, and the longer Willow stood there, the more and more confused she began to get. "You could say that," Joker said. "A _game_ we play," he repeated. "I like that." He watched as Willow began to shake her head, but just as she started to turn around to leave, unsure of why she had gone in in the first place, Joker quickly opened his mouth to stop her. "Ah, ah, _Willow. _C'mere_, _answer a few _questions_ for me," he growled, Rachel taking her turn now to shot him a confused glare.

With thinned lips Willow turned around, her arms crossed in front of her chest, and regardless of what the outcome might be, she gave Joker the worst and heaviest glare she could manage, and Joker realized it.

"Tell me, do you _dislike _Rachel?"

"Yes." Willow's answer was quiet, short, and truthful.

"Do you _hate _her?"

"Yes."

"And how-" he licked his lips "- does this situation make you feel?"

"Are you fucking _joking_?" Willow asked as she took a step closer. "How do you _think_ it makes me feel! If you would have just let me finish talking to you at the hotel, I-"

"So, _angry_. _Furious_. _Violent_, perhaps?" Joker asked now to clarify, his head tilted down slightly, and he grinned when Willow paused, her lips still parted, the gloss on them shiny, even in the dim lighting. Rachel was getting impatient, and with a roll of her eyes she glanced back down to the top of Joker's pants, and figuring it was best to _show_ Willow she wanted her to leave rather than verbally expressing it, she slowly undid the button. Willow's eyes had dropped down to this, and now that she thought about it, _yes_, she was feeling rather violent. She remembered all that Joker had told her, that he did not belong to her, but regardless she could not help to still be a furious, jealous mess. Throughout their entire year together, Willow had always thought of Joker as someone more than her captor. He _had _to be. Given _all _that he had done for her, and all the things he said and did in private, this whole situation was a load of _bullshit_, and Willow was sick of it. If Joker _really_ didn't care, and if Joker _really_ didn't like her in some way, shape or form, Willow would have been dead already. If not, Joker would have easily left her in Arkham, not have cared to try and win her back, and given the recent turn of events, he would have suffocated her right in their hotel room. Perhaps she should have just turned around to leave, perhaps it would have been the best thing to do, but instead Willow took a step closer to them.

"_Stop,_" she spoke in the firmest voice she could muster, but Rachel only smirked at her, getting more and more annoyed.

"Yeah," she said slowly with a laugh, bite in her voice. "I'll stop when I'm _dead_, how's that? Why don't you get the fuck out of here."

Willow slipped even further from reality as everything went black around her, and all she could see was Rachel's slutty form bent over the _one_ man she had _ever _come to trust and appreciate. Without thinking, in a fury of blind, violent rage, Willow reached out to hook her fingers into Rachel's hair, and as hard as she could she pulled on it, leaning her body back to pull Rachel from Joker. A noise of anger and surprise left Rachel's mouth as Willow stumbled back, and using all she had she fell to the ground, back first, pulling Rachel along with her.

Even slightly surprised at Willow's sudden outburst, Joker quickly leaned up as he watched the two girls fall to the floor, and he couldn't help the grin that slid onto face as he watched Willow clutch both her hands around Rachel's neck as she got on top of her. Confused, angry, and the slightest bit scared, Rachel struggled back, bringing her hands up to dig her nails into Willow's arms, and as she gasped for air she dragged them down, scratching her as deeply as she could. She kicked her legs, her knees hitting the very bottom of Willow's back, but she ignored this, using the pain as a driving force, and as she gritted her teeth as she squeezed harder on her neck.

Smirking still as he stood up, Joker slowly rounded the two struggling women, taking a moment to admire the mess he had created: two gorgeous girls struggling against each other, one trying, but so far failing, to kill the other. He was instantly reminded of Loc's girl Willow had killed at the apartment, and he grinned fondly at the memory as he reached into his pocket. Admittedly, he really _did_ like Rachel, and while his body was aching desperately for her touch, or anyone's, for that matter, he ignored this as he took out a knife to flick the blade open, and he squatted down in front of Willow and behind Rachel's head, ignoring her as she gasped his name while continuing to try and fight off Willow. Joker watched as Willow glanced up, and he smirked when she made a weary face over the knife.

"If you _really_ went her dead so badly," he began, and he dropped his gaze to her hands before he grabbed her wrist, and he turned her palm up. "Then do it. I bet you _can't_," he taunted.

Rachel's eyes widened as her heart pounded, but just as she kneed Willow as hard as could on her back and began to push her off, Willow clutched the knife and brought it down to quickly stab the middle of her neck.

Pain sprang all throughout her body as Rachel gasped for air, her hand instantly covering the wound, blood pouring from it like vigorous waterfalls, but with her rage at an all time high Willow reached out to stab Rachel's neck again, and again, and again, until finally Joker was pulling her off, the knife falling to the floor. Tears streamed down Willow's cheeks as her eyes fell on Rachel's blood-soaked, lifeless body laying on the floor, and as Willow shook with rage and fear Joker turned her around and forced her out of the door. She barely felt her legs as she was forced down the stairs, and in a swift motion Joker lead her around the bottom of the stairs and toward a somewhat hidden door, a large green sign reading 'EXIT' on top. He said nothing as he pushed it open, and just as he forced her outside, Willow stumbled, and she fell to the ground, catching herself on her bloodied hands.

"Go to the truck," he hissed at her. "_Now_ Willow!"

She listed as the door behind her slammed shut, and with her heart racing and her ears ringing, she forced herself off of the ground, wiping her hands and arms on her shirt as she stumbled quickly toward the truck, keeping her head down.

Just as she had reached the back door she turned head once she heard Joey's confused and loud voice repeatedly asking what happened, but Joker said nothing as the two men stormed toward the car. Once she heard the vehicle unlock she immediately got inside, shielding her bloodied body from the public, and the second Joker and Joey got in the truck Joker started to tear out of the parking lot. More tears spilled from Willow's eyes as she looked out of the window before she glanced down to her shaking hands, and her nose wrinkled as a fresh bout of tears spilled forth. How had all of this happened?

**Would like to thank all my lovely readers for their support, and all my killer reviewers for reviewing :) I LOVE getting to know my readers, so please don't hesitate to add me on facebook! (Lacey Clownqween Michele). Leave me your thoughts!**


	9. A Taste of Things to Come

Never had silence felt so loud and heavy to Willow. As the truck ride went on, the minutes ticking by much too slowly, and despite all the various types of pain she felt, she wished somebody would say something, or at least clear their throat, just to break though the silent barrier. But this never happened. As tears continued to silently spill down her make-up stained cheeks, Joker was deathly quiet in the front, his mind racing as he bounced his knee up and down, his eyes focused intently on the road, while next to him Joey had picked up on the uneasy tension and he remained quiet as he stared out of the window, wondering what the fuck was going on and why Willow was covered in blood.

But once they reached the hotel, Joker did not park the truck in their usual parking space, and rather he drove up to the lobby entrance of the building, and as Joey glanced over to him Joker kept his eyes focused on the zero on the speedometer.

"What are you do-?" Joey began to ask, but Joker, in a low and annoyed voice, interrupted him.

"Just get out of the truck, Joey. You got a room key?"

"Yeah, but what happ-"

"Go inside, Joey!" Joker repeated firmly as he finally turned to stare at him. His eyebrows furrowing in agitation over being yelled at, Joey kept his mouth closed nonetheless and turned to open his door while Willow did the same, but just as she stepped out of the car, Joker quickly turned in his seat to reach back and slid over Willow's small, black windbreaker to the end of the seat.

"Willow," he spoke her name firmly, pausing suddenly once she turned to him, and he stared at at the black tear streaks that stained her cheeks. He finally tore his eyes away as he started to turn around. "Put that on. _Don't_ let anyone see that blood."

With a sniffle Willow reached forth to take the coat, and once it was on, she held it closed in front of herself as she closed the door and the second the slamming noise faded Joker was already tearing out of the parking lot. She watched him go for a moment before she finally turned around, and with Joey holding the door open for her she stepped inside to make a beeline toward the stairs.

Now, after placing her bloodied clothes in a trash bag, after she had showered and after she dressed in a pair of black pajama shorts and another tank top, Willow made her way out of the bathroom, squeezing the ends of her hair into the white, fluffy towel to stop them from dripping. Joey was lying on his side on his bed, the TV on, though the sound was low, and as she walked slowly toward her and Joker's bed Joey lifted his eyes from the TV to follow her movement.

"Did Joker come back?" Willow asked as she glanced at the clock to read the time. It was just past midnight.

"No," Joey said simply as he continued to watch her. Willow pulled back the comforter and sheets on Joker's side and she slid into the bed, laying her head on Joker's pillow. She took a deep breath, immediately inhaling his scent, and she rolled her eyes as she furiously scooted back to her side of the bed, the smell instantly causing her more anger. Instantly, images of Rachel sitting on Joker's lap were quick to enter her mind, and she closed her eyes, trying to think of something else, but it seemed that everything she tried to think of only brought her back to that scene. Finally, she allowed herself to think about it, to remember it, relive it, and as she did she willed herself not to start crying. It didn't work however, and she grew angry at herself as a few tears spilled forth.

Joey had been watching her the entire time, noticing how she had tried to lay in Joker's spot, only to immediately propel herself back angrily, and he observed how she had rolled her eyes up to the ceiling to keep herself from crying, only for a fresh bout of tears to spill forth. "Willow," he finally spoke up in a low voice, his eyes still fixed on her. "Why are you crying?"

Willow sniffled as she cuddled into the blankets further, and while the hair that clung to her wet cheek was annoying, she did nothing to move it, and instead she kept her eyes closed, wishing she could just evaporate away. "I killed her," Willow said in a shaky voice. "I-I killed... Rachel..."

"That's great!" Joey said as he leaned forward slightly. "Why are you _crying_?"

Willow rolled her eyes as she brought her hand out from the under the covers to finally move that piece of hair, and she turned onto her back to stare up at the ceiling. "Because, Joey, I fucking found them upstairs in the private room." She kept her hand in the air as she motioned with it for emphasis, and a second later brought it back down to push her damp bangs out of her face. On the bed next to hers, Joey was quiet.

"Doing... what?" He finally asked, and his eyebrows met in the middle as Willow took in a deep breath, instantly outraged and upset again.

"She was fucking on _top_ of him, Joey. Kissing him, and grabbing him. And he was doing the fucking same thing to _her_!"

Now it made sense. Joey instantly recalled Joker's absence from the club, and it appeared as though Willow had lost the battle for the attention. But what he didn't understand was Joker's deep, heartfelt purpose for pursuing Rachel, and why he was so uptight on making a point of it to Willow. Perhaps he was missing half of the story.

"Did you say anything to him?" Joey asked. Willow sniffled, and Joey watched as she turned her head to glare at him, furry in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "I didn't do fuckin' anything, Joey."

"I know, okay. I mean, maybe you did something that upset him, you feel me?"

Willow was shaking her head as she looked back up to the ceiling. "I just told him I didn't like how he was treating me since meeting Rachel." The girls name instantly caused Willow to feel sick. "I tried to talk to him, but he... he told me that it didn't matter, and that he wasn't committed to me, and... " she trailed off, shaking her head again as she rolled her eyes, trying to force the tears away.

"Okay, that's your problem," Joey said as he leaned all the way up now, and he placed his feet on the floor while he put his hands on either side of him on the bed. "Jack is not the type of person you go to with _hurt feelings_, I thought you knew that, girl," Joey went on. "You know what I think?"

"I don't _care_," Willow hissed at him, but Joey ignored this.

"I think you freaked him out. You see, Jack has commitment problems. I've known this about the guy since they day I met him. So for you to express your _jealously_ about Rachel to him, and show it? It freaked him out."

"Why?" Willow asked. "Why can't he just-"

"Because... I wouldn't exactly say you two are _together_, ya know?" He paused, and he sighed as Willow's nose wrinkled, more tears falling from her eyes. "Look, I don't know what you think, but you gotta change your view on your relationship," Joey said. "Or, lack of it. Jack's, in all simplicity... single, you know? He's free to do what he wants."

"Yeah, okay fine. But why did he have to cheat on me?" Willow wondered with a whimper. Joey sighed, realizing quickly he wasn't getting through to her.

"You two aren't _together_, Willow, so he really didn't cheat-"

"Then why does it hurt as if he did?" She barked back loudly. She sniffled again as she continued to cry, and with a pained expression she turned in the bed to face her back to Joey. She sadly stared at the bottom corner of the window while Joey ran his hand over the back of his head.

"Maybe you should just... take it easy for a while, you know? Ignore him, or something." For the first time in his life he was unsure of what to say, and he waited for an answer as his eyes fell onto the back of Willow's head.

"Consider it already done," she said back sourly, deciding at that moment, in her mind, that from here on out she wanted nothing to do with him. But at the same time, the voice in the back of her head was reminding her that this would be easier said than done...

–

The Joker, in his ever increasing annoyance around him, sped down the road, the Tahoe bouncing as he struggled to light up a cigarette with one hand. Finally, upon slamming on the brakes to come to a sudden halt behind a short line of cars at a red light, he inhaled deeply as he finally lit the cigarette, and as he exhaled he angrily threw the lighter to the floor of the passenger side, and he shook his head as he looked back out of the windshield. His knee began to bounce once the light turned green, and second there was an opening he switched lanes as his speed increased. He weaved his way in out of the small traffic until finally he was in front, the cars yards and yards behind him, and he took another long drag from his cigarette as he turned up the volume on the radio, the heavy, bass-filled rap music filling the truck. He leaned back in his seat to further feel the vibrations from the speakers as they rattled the truck, and as he stared at the road ahead of him he suddenly remembered something.

Without a care he tossed his cigarette out of the window, and after steadying the wheel in between his knees he opened the console next to him to take out the small bag of joints he had tucked away deep within. With a blank stare he opened the bag to take one out, and after replacing the bag he reached down to grab another lighter from the cup holders. Once the joint was lit, he gently put down the lighter as he held the smoke in for a short moment before he released it as he leaned back in the seat again. How had he forgotten about all those joints?

The process repeated as he continued down the road that grew more and more barren the further he got from the hotel. The air was warm, and through half-lidded eyes he continued to stare at the road ahead, allowing his mind to take him back to the night's highlight events. He was angry, though at the moment he wasn't sure at what specifically, but he knew it all began and ended with Willow. Though, the more he thought about it, he realized blaming himself was fair game as well. _He _had been the one who allowed their relationship to blossom into _something_, something that Willow had clearly come to mistake as a relationship of _equality _and desire. Sure, there was desire, but not the kind of desire she was constantly aching for, the kind that made Joker sick to his stomach. It twisted his stomach into knots upon realizing he had actually been giving it to her. Rachel as a person didn't matter, it was the _situation_ that occurred, the feelings and realizations she brought on, and in all truthfulness he had to thank her, wherever her spirit and soul had gone, for making him realize the terrible mistakes he had been making with Willow. As their year went on together, Willow had gotten in her mind that they had become completely monogamous with one another, and this was the total opposite of what Joker wanted, and what he had _ever_ wanted for that fact. They were not _together_, he was not bound to her, and rather he was _free_, for lack of a better word. He could do what whatever the fuck he wanted, with whoever he wanted, and it was absolutely _no_ concern to Willow.

At first, he had taken her in the beginning with the pure intentions of making her his cheap toy, something he could play with until it broke, in which case he would simply dispose of after, but down the line she had become something of slight importance to him. She did not break, she was not made of some cheap plastic that would snap when slight pressure was applied, but rather she was made of clay, clay that Joker could mold into whatever he wanted. He did not have to bake this clay to keep it in the same desired form forever, and rather he could change it, mold _her_ into whatever he wanted for as long as he wanted. This had turned out to be useful for him, and down the road, he knew, it would continue to be useful. All he had to do now was shape her into something different, something that was _not_ similar to a clingy, unwanted girlfriend. And this, he knew, would be easy.

As the minutes went on, and as the songs played through, Joker continued to smoke until there was nothing left, and with one, final, small hit he tossed the joint out of the window. His body tingled wildly, the feeling a very welcoming sensation compared to shaking anger he once felt, and he felt strangely hyped up in a relaxed manner. His knee began to bounce slowly once a small gas station began to appear in the distance, and before Joker even realized he had made the decision he was braking the car at the windowless end of the small corner store. He licked his lips in anticipation as he opened the console next to him to fish out a semi-automatic pistol, secured in its holster on one of the inside walls of the console, and once he put on his black trench coat, regardless of the warm air, he stepped out of the truck to head inside, placing his hands and pistol into his pockets.

Luck was on Joker's side that night. The currently clerk behind the counter was a woman, a short blonde girl a few too many facial piercings for Joker's tastes, but regardless he flashed her a wide, sleepy smile once he approached the counter, and he was careful to keep his head down as to hide the majority of his face from the camera. The girl smiled back wearily, her eyes dropping to stare momentarily at his scars before she quickly raised them back up.

"Can I help you?" She asked just as she finally noticed how bloodshot Joker's eyes were from beneath the ridges of his eyebrows.

"You _can_," Joker said back smoothly. "Pack of Camel Menthol's, _please_."

The clerk nodded her head quickly with that same weary smile, and Joker patiently smiled back as he waited for her to turn around. Now, as she stood with her back to him, her eyes gazing over quickly all of the packs of cigarettes in search for what Joker had specified, Joker stealthy and easily maneuvered his way around the counter, and before the girl could do anything about it Joker reached forth to grab her. He wrapped his left arm around her body, his fingers squeezing gently on her neck to immediately halt her scream while he removed his right hand from the pocket to hold the gun against the girl's stomach.

"Now," he breathed her ear as he forced the back of her body closer to his, and he spun them around to face the register as he rested his chin on her shoulder, their backs to the camera. "Let's not try anything _stupid_, hmm? You know what I want, and I know that you want to keep your _life_, so do what I say and no one gets hurt, yes?"

A sob escaped past the shaking girl as she clenched her eyes closed, tears spilling forth, dragging her dark make-up down with them, and she nodded. As Joker fixed his hold on the gun he glanced down with his blood-shot eyes to stare at the girl's slim body, and a crooked grin appeared on his face as he started to slowly slide the gun down her stomach and over her hip. As it had happened with Rachel, an image of Willow was quick to enter his thoughts, but with a low growl he forced it out of his mind. He was free to do whatever he wanted to do, with any girl, and this situation was his way of proving it even further, whether or not Willow was actually there to see it.

Joker continued to slowly lower the gun to the bottom of her skirt, and once he reached the bottom hem of the fabric he slid the gun up her thigh, dragging the skirt with him. He let out a short spurt of breathless laughter against the girl's ears once her body stiffened with a violent jerk, and once she felt the barrel of the gun just barely touch her most private of parts she jerked her body in an effort to free herself.

"Ah, ah," Joker started as he pushed it against her harder, and his grin widened as the girl whimpered. "I imagine it wouldn't be very fun for _you_ to be shot right here," he said. _But for me, however..._ the thought of him pulling the trigger turned his grin into a full on, toothy smile. "Now, the register, toots. _Open it_." He licked as lips as he forced her to step forward, and with shaking hands she reached forward to punch in a false transaction. Joker's gaze dropped down to the gun again, and he drummed his fingertips against her neck as he weighed his options, deciding what, if anything, he should do to the girl next. But the sound of a car outside suddenly stole his attention, and the girl jumped as Joker instantly brought his head up to glance out of the window. He sucked in an angered breath as he watched a man step out of the car while the girl did the same, hoping and praying that he would come inside. But Joker's lucky streak continued on as the man stood in front of the pump to pay with his credit card, and when Joker heard the girl sigh out sadly he laughed, a shock of tingles running through his body.

"Tough luck, huh?" He asked as he forced her body even closer to the register. The girl sniffled as she reached out to quickly collect all the cash, her fingers trembling, and just as she grabbed the last bill Joker started to drag her backwards. Once they were out of site of the camera, he turned her around and forced her into the small, office-like stock room, kicking the door closed with his foot. He spun the girl around to face him, and she sucked in a nervous breath once his hand found her neck again, and she felt dizzy upon inhaling the strong stench of weed.

"Put the money in my pockets," Joker commanded as he dragged her closer to him, and he watched her bottom lip quiver as she reached forward to tuck the money into either coat pocket. Joker grinned again as he slid his hand from her neck into her hair, the barrel of the gun against her jaw, and he jerked her head back. But just as he started to lean in, the bell from the front door went off, signaling someone had come inside, and as the girl released a breath Joker growled. "Maybe another time," he said with a grin as a fresh bout of tears ran down the girl's face. Without warning Joker suddenly forced her against the desk, and in an effort to keep her quiet he placed the barrel of the gun against her head as he forced her to sit down. "If you try anything _cute_, or make _any_ noise, I'll turn and _kill _you without so much as a second thought, _got it_?" Joker growled. The girl let out a sob as she nodded, her fingers clenching the edge of the desk, and she opened her eyes just in enough time to watch Joker open the door and step out of the room before closing the door behind him.

Joker had just tucked his gun back into his pocket, and he smiled at the same man from the pump as he waited in front of the counter.

"She's in the bathroom, she'll be done in a minute," Joker lied as he stepped behind the desk, and he leaned down to pick up the pack of cigarettes the girl had previously dropped. "Have yourself a _lovely_ evening," Joker bid the man as he stepped past him now. The man smiled back nervously with a nod as Joker tossed the pack of cigarettes into the air, and once he caught them he pushed open the door and immediately started around the corner.

The Tahoe's wheels screeched as Joker floored the truck out of the gas station's lot and onto the main road to head back from where he had come. His heart was racing through his mind was hazy, and he blinked rapidly as he shook his head to keep himself awake long enough to reach the hotel. After turning down the radio, he placed his left hand on top of the wheel as he put the new pack of cigarettes in the cup holder before he reached into his pants pocket to draw out his phone. He scrolled through the numbers until he found what he was looking for, and once it began to ring he placed the phone to his ear. Finally, after six rings, the phone picked up.

"H-hello?"

"Rocco-boy! It's me!" Joker boasted into the phone.

"J-Joker?" Rocco asked sleepily as he leaned against the counter of his and his brother's small hide away house. "Fuck. It's been a while."

"That it has," Joker replied as he switched lanes. "I have a little _favor_ for you two. I need you to call Jimmy and get me a truck."

"A truck?" Rocco repeated. "What for?"

"After you get the truck I need you two to drive it down to Texas." Joker ignored his question. Rocco yawned as confusion swept over him.

"Texas, boss? What's in Texas?"

"Lots of things," Joker said. "I need you to call Jimmy _now_, get the truck, and leave _today_, as early as possible."

"But it's almost two in the morn-"

"He'll be awake," Joker assured. "_Trust_ me. Get me another Chevy Tahoe, I don't care what year. Make sure it's fully functional with tinted windows, Kapish?"

"Y-yeah," Rocco started slowly, wondering finally if this was a dream. "Where in Texas?"

"Austin," Joker answered. "I'll need you to keep in touch. Call me once you get the truck, and check in once you get to Texas."

"Okay, boss," Rocco said as he let out another yawn. Without another word Joker took the phone from his ear to hang up, and after he placed the phone in his pocket he placed both hands on the wheel as a yawn of his own escaped past his lips.

–

By just around two thirty Joker had made it back to the hotel. After collecting certain items from the truck and after locking it behind him, Joker started toward the doors. The front desk and lobby were barren as he started to the elevator, too tired to take the stairs, and once he reached the second floor he lazily started down the hallway as he searched around his pockets from his room key.

The hotel room was dark, save for the sliver of moonlight that shone through the slightly parted curtains, and Joker used this as a guide to get to the bed once he closed and locked the door behind him. He listened to Joey's deep breathing, the noise overpowering Willow's, and for a split second he wondered if she was even in the room. But once he stepped past his bed to take off his coat and place it on the table by the window, still feeling dizzy, a small mound from under the blankets fixed her position before letting out a sleepy sigh. Joker tried to ignore this as he stepped over to his side of the bed to strip down into his boxers, leaving his clothes in a messy pile by the end table, but just as he reached out to pull back the covers he paused, realizing Willow was currently lying on his side of the bed. He cocked an eyebrow at this, but currently in a deep state of sleepiness and laziness, he did not wake her up or force her out of the way, and rather he stepped around the bed again to lie down in Willow's usual spot.

He figured Willow had at first slept on her side of the bed, for once his head hit the pillow he took in a deep breath, inhaling her scent of Vanilla shampoo she had insisted on bringing, and he let out an annoyed breath as he turned around to face his back to her. It felt ridiculously good to finally close his eyes, his eyelids feeling as though they were thousand pound weights. Joker sighed contently once he had found a comfortable position, and within minutes he had entered a deep, much needed slumber.

Despite how angry she had been, and despite her mixed feelings that came with trying to fall asleep, Willow awoke the next morning feeling rather well rested. She kept her eyes closed as she took in a deep, sleepy breath, only to pause suddenly upon inhaling an all too familiar, male scent. Her eyes popped open, and she stared ahead at Joey's empty bed as she dared herself to take in another deep breath of Joker's scent from the pillow, a delicious smell made of his cologne, cigarettes, and now cheap hotel shampoo, and finally she realized that despite her best efforts she had made it over to his side of the bed after all.

As her senses started to invade her, she closed her eyes to yawn and stretch, but she paused again once she felt her foot hit something, and she immediately pulled it back mid yawn to open her eyes. She glanced over her shoulder, her stomach dropping once her eyes fell on Joker's sleeping figure, and she immediately frowned as she stared at his face, his hair thrown messily in his face. Finally, she rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the relief that had settled in her upon Joker's safe return from the night before, and she leaned up to glance at the clock. Confusion overcame her once again as she stared at the time, nine twenty six, and finally she realized the shower was running. What was going on?

Behind her, she listed as Joker took in a deep breath as he fixed his position, and she listened, waiting for him to say something, but he never did. She turned around, and once she saw he was still asleep she finally pushed the covers off of her to get out of the bed. Suddenly craving a cigarette, Willow stepped over to the table, wondering if anyone had thought to bring any inside, but naturally the room was bare of any cancer sticks. She sighed, frustration instantly invading her again, but she paused in thought once her eyes fell on Joker's keys sitting on his black coat on top of the table. Without a second thought she stepped forward to gently pick up the keys, deciding if Joker was to get angry over this there was really nothing more he could do to hurt her further, and once she slipped on her flip flops she grabbed Joey's room key and started for the door.

The Florida morning air was warm and welcoming as Willow stepped into the bright sunlight, and she squinted her eyes as she looked around the crowded parking lot in search of Joker's truck. She turned to her left, sighing when she noticed the truck parked closer to the side of the building, and she started her walk to it. She unlocked the truck and reached out to open the back door behind the driver side, only to instantly make a face when the strong stench of weed was released into the air.

"Fucking really?" She mumbled to herself as she shook her head, and she leaned into the truck to fish out her pack of cigarettes and lighter. Where had Joker gotten weed from, and where exactly did he go once he dropped her and Joey off?

Willow continued to wonder this as she headed back toward the hotel, and she sat down on the curb as she lit up a cigarette, savoring the taste as she inhaled. Last night the majority of her had been glad Joker was gone, and relieved that she wouldn't have to try and fall asleep next to him. Though regardless of her hostile thoughts, deep down inside, a part of her wondered wildly where he was going, and even deeper down she hoped that he'd make it back safely and unharmed. She shook her head to herself as she recalled this, and she tried to convince herself that Joker not coming back would have been a better alternative. She and Joey could easily fend for themselves; it would easy, and prove to be much easier going and simple perhaps. She pictured herself and Joey seated in some sort of muscle car, singing along loudly to music being blasted throughout the car. The image was enough to spread her lips into a grin, and she shook her head to herself as she lifted up her cigarette for another hit.

Joker wasn't sure what time it was or how long he had been lying awake, but finally, after listening to the bathroom door open, he opened his eyes to stare at the empty beds before him. He had just accepted that fact that Joey had grabbed the keys to go somewhere 'important' while Willow showered, but he grew confused when a shirtless Joey rounded the corner to step over to his bed. Where was Willow?

"Well, well, if it isn't Sleeping Beauty," Joey taunted with a grin as he threw his towel onto the bed before he picked up a belt to start lacing it through the loops on his Dickie's pants. "You know, as you _slept_, I was busy getting ready. And here we've switched. Looks like I'll be waiting on _you_ now."

Joker rolled his eyes with a grumble. "I've trained you well, Joseph," he replied. "Where's Willow?"

"Not sure," Joey replied. "She was still sleeping when I got up. You two switched sides?"

"She was already in my spot when I got back," Joker answered with a tired sigh as he turned onto his back, and he removed his hands from the under the blankets to rest them on top of the comforter, over his chest.

"Yeah, where'd you go anyway?" Joey asked once he had finished buckling his belt.

"Nowhere," Joker answered with a yawn as he turned his head away to face the window. "Joey, where are my keys?"

"I don't know," he answered as he reached over to place his bag on top of his bed to find a shirt. "Maybe Willow took them?"

Joker frowned. "She wouldn't just _leave_," he said with a laugh, deciding the idea was too silly to even be taken serious. Joey let out a slight chuckle.

"She might," he mumbled, and once Joker turned his head to to him he lifted his own to stare back.

"Why?"

"She's pissed, bro," Joey answered. Joker rolled his eyes with a growl again as he finally sat up. "Says she caught you with Rachel?"

Joker was laughing again as he shook his head. "_Caught_. As in _cheating _right?" He laughed harder. "She used that word too, didn't she? _Cheating_?"

Joey was staring at him, though he couldn't help but to grin. "Yeah, she did," he said, his answer causing Joker to shake his head again as he continued to laugh.

"Jesus," he mumbled to himself. "Looks like we've entered some sick... _soap opera, _hmm?"

"Maybe you two did," Joey replied. "I didn't do _nothin_', you feel me?"

"And I did?"

"You hurt her," Joey said. "I'm not saying what you did was wrong, and I told her that-"

Joker was shaking his head again with a laugh. "You _talked_ to her about it, Joseph? Suddenly I'm regretting leaving."

This time Joey didn't grin. "Look, whatever. She's more upset than I've ever seen her, okay? I could barely fucking fall asleep with all the crying. I don't know the whole story, and I don't really want to. So, let it be your problem."

"Joey?" Joker asked randomly once Joey had pulled out a tight, white t-shirt.

"What Jack?"

"What's your tattoo say?"

Joey turned to his friend with a cocked eyebrow, and he grew confused when he saw Joker's flat expression. Joker's eyes dropped back down to stare at the tattoo on Joey's stomach before he raised them to stare at him again.

"It's says 'One Impressive Mother Fucker," Joey stated proudly as he unfolded the shirt to start putting it on, and he ignored him as Joker started to laugh.

"Really? Fuckin' _really_ Joseph. If that's not self-centered then I don't know what is."

"Hey, you know what? It's true. And anyone and everyone who meets me can vouch the validity of it."

Joker was shaking his head as he finally stood from the bed. "Well, you _are_ impressive, Joseph. Impressively _dumb_."

"Yeah? I may be _dumb_, but I don't have little _weeping Willow _down there ready to bite my head off for _cheating_," Joey taunted with a grin, and it widened as Joker approached him with a flat expression.

"Watch it," he grumbled as he pointed at him with a loose finger, and Joey shook his head with a smile as Joker continued past to the bathroom.

Willow had just nearly finished her cigarette when she heard someone walking in her direction, and once she turned around she immediately frowned upon seeing who it was. She openly rolled her eyes as she looked away once Joker had approached her, and he adjusted the two bag straps on his shoulder as he grinned.

"And here we thought you _ran away_ with _my_ truck," Joker said as he stopped at her side. Willow didn't reply, and instead she kept her gaze fixed on the distance as she took another drag. "But you didn't, so _kudos_ to _you._" Joker went on. "My keys, please." He held out his gloved hand to her, his palm up, and he watched as Willow fished out the keys from her pocket. She didn't look at him as she blindly reached out to guess where his hand was, and once she let go of the keys they barely touched Joker's middle finger before they fell lamely to the ground. Joker stared at her flatly as Willow took one final drag.

"Wow," Joker said as he bent down to pick them up without a problem while Willow tossed her cigarette away from her. "Was that your cute little way of cluing me into _not_ talking to you?"

Though it was tremendously hard, Willow ignored him further as she collected her pack of cigarettes and lighter before she stood up. She took her time with situating the items in her hands, honestly really taking the time to prepare herself to face him to walk away, and finally, after a moment, she turned to step away from him. Joker grinned as he watched her walk away, noticing how she hadn't even looked at him.

"You're gonna have to speak to me eventually, _dear_," Joker called. "I have, uh, _ways_ of making people _talk_."

Willow shook her head to herself angrily as she rounded the corner, unable to believe how easy it was for Joker to act as though nothing important had happened while meanwhile she felt the second, maybe even first, most severe case of heartbreak she had ever felt, and to think it had all been caused by the same exact man. The thought was enough to cause tears to well in her eyes again, but Willow forced them back as she stormed back to the hotel room.

Joey had just finished packing his bag when the door open, and as he glanced to his right he watched as Willow made her way inside. She didn't say anything as she headed to her bag, and she knelt down to unzip it. Joey watched her for a minute before he zipped his own bag, and he sighed as he picked it up off the bed.

"Did Jack tell you where he went last night?" Joey asked.

A snort of laughter escaped past her lips. "No," Willow answered as she threw a pair of jeans onto the bed. "The entire truck smells like weed though."

"_Weed_?" Joey repeated. "The fuck?"

"Yeah, I don't know," Willow said as she collected her clothes. "I'll be down in a second."

"I'll check us out," he said with a sigh. "I got both key cards."

Joey put his bag in the back of the truck, and he listened to Joker's conversation on the phone as he climbed into the backseat.

"...okay, call me when you get to Texas, and I'll decide then where we'll meet up." Without another word Joker hung up the phone and placed it in his pocket, and with furrowed eyebrows he looked at Joey through the rear view mirror.

"Texas?" Joey asked. "What's in Texas?"

"A new truck," Joker answered as he started the Tahoe. _And murder. Lots of murder_, he thought to himself. "Rocco and Henshaw are bringing it down."

"Ah, the old crew," Joey said as he glanced out of the window, just in enough time to watch as Willow made her way toward the truck. With a scowl she placed her bag in the back before she closed the door, and out of habit she rounded the corner to open the back door, only to frown once her eyes met Joey's, and she slouched her body down as her lips parted.

"I play by shotgun rules," Joey said with a grin. "And since you called it..."

"I didn't ca-" Willow paused, her mouth hanging open, and once she realized what Joey had done she glared at him ten times harder. But Joey merely grinned, and without a word he reached forward to close the door, and he waved at Willow from behind the window, hoping his plan to make her sit in front would force her and Joker to talk and get over themselves.

Willow took her seat with a pout, and after she closed the door she immediately turned her body to face the window as she brought her knees up to her chest.

"Everyone _ready_?" Joker asked in a false, excited but patient voice as he glanced around the truck. Joey was glaring at him while Willow kept her focus out of the window. "Everyone _buckled_?"

"Man just fuckin' go. What the fuck are you doing?"

"Taking safety precautions, Joseph," Joker answered as he finally started out of the parking lot. "Can have my _crew_ getting hurt now, can I?"

Joey grinned as he shook his head, but when Joker turned back to Willow with a grin he saw she was still faced away from him, her nose practically touching the glass as she crossed her arms. Deep down, deep within the clutches of his frozen, hard-as-a-rock, ice cold heart, for a split second Joker realized this was probably the wrong thing entirely to say, but just as quickly as he had thought it, the idea was gone, making it seem as though he hadn't even thought it in the first place. Finally, he turned away from her with a frown, and now without a word he turned up the radio, Gorilla Zoe blaring loudly and deeply through the speakers, and Willow closed her eyes, trying to ignore all the memories the music brought on.

–

It seemed before she knew it they had driven through the rest of Florida and were now entering Alabama, and while Willow silently bid her crude goodbyes to the state, she wasn't exactly thrilled about entering Alabama. Had it been any other time, she would have instantly expressed her concern, asking Joker if he planned on staying there, and then later would resort into begging as he taunted her, saying that 'yes, actually, we _are_ going to stay here.' But at the moment she could not only find her words, but also did not want to even look at him. It was unfair, however, for as the Gorilla Zoe songs blared on, the playlist on repeat, she could easily picture in her mind Joker, with his head bobbing slightly, coolly, his lips gently moving as he mumbled along to the words. With a sigh, Willow placed her elbow on the door to fist her fingers through her hair in frustration, and she closed her eyes, trying desperately to think of anything else. But she had no such luck.

Finally, she turned in her seat slightly to reach down to her purse to reach out for her cigarettes, and just to feed her curiosity and perhaps finally rid her mind of it, she stole a quick glance at Joker. She stared at him for a moment, watching his head bob, her gaze falling onto his fingers on the wheel as he tapped along with the drum beat, until finally she reverted her eyes away to put out a cigarette.

The ride went on, and after Willow had smoked four cigarettes in a row, and just as the clock read that it was nearly three in the afternoon, Joey had started his complaining.

"Jack."

Willow could barely hear his voice over the bass.

"Jack!" He spoke louder, leaning over slightly. "Jaaaack!"

Willow couldn't help but to grin as she took the final hit of her forth cigarette, deciding that if it was going to be Joey could cause her to smile, then it was acceptable.

"_Jack!_" Came Joey's loud, scratchy voice as he yelled, and finally with a sigh Joker calmly reached out to turn the music down.

"_What_?"

"We need to stop for something to eat man," Joey said. "I'm _starving_."

Joker continued to stare at the road ahead, preparing himself to turn back up the radio and ignore Joey's request, but unfortunately he had to agree. He was rather hungry himself... _starving_ actually. He sighed again as he switched hands on the wheel.

"Fine," he grumbled.

A few short minutes later, Joker was pulling into the parking lot of a Wendy's, and he swiftly turned the truck off the second it came to a stop in front of the curb. He pulled the keys from the ignition and let them drop into the cup holder before he lifted the bottom of his palms to each eye to apply slight pressure on them.

"Be quick," he said. "And just get me whatever."

Joey instantly started out of the truck, but Willow couldn't help but to linger back as she held her door open.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked quietly, Joker instantly turning his head to her. As he stared she expected him to say something smart, but instead he simply just blinked before looking away.

"No."

Joey was already by the door when Willow finally closed the truck door behind her, and she jogged slightly to catch up.

"Hey," she said as she stepped into the building, Joey holding open the door for her. "You don't think we're staying here, do you?"

"No," Joey said. "We're almost at the border anyway. And we're going to Texas."

"Texas?" Willow repeated. "What's in Texas?"

"I'm not sure," Joey answered as they stood in line, his eyes instantly finding the menu. "Fuck girl I am _starving_."

Willow smiled. "Me too."

Finally, after a painstaking two minutes of waiting, Joey took one large step to the counter to start his order immediately.

"Get me two double Baconator meals with one large fry and a large Coke. Actually, make that two large fries. All to go."

Willow watched with a grin as the young teenager behind the counter quickly punched in his order, and with an exasperated sigh he glanced over to Willow.

"And for you ma'am?"

Willow ordered her simple meal of one Double-Stack, one large fry, a small chocolate Frosty and large Coke as well, and as the teenager punched in their orders Joey glanced to Willow.

"Shit, what do we get Jack?"

"Can I also get a half-pound double cheeseburger, the whole meal? And I need that _without_ pickles," Willow stressed, immediately looking down to stare at the counter while Joey stared at her.

"Jack doesn't like pickles?"

"No, he doesn't," Willow replied quietly. Joey cocked an eyebrow before he looked away, and once he paid and took hold of the receipt he grabbed his cup to head over to the soda fountains. And finally, once their drinks were filled, and after they had gone back to the counter to collect their bags, Joey instantly started out of the building with Willow walking slowly behind him.

With his arms folded over the other on top of the steering wheel, Joker had his forehead rested on his arm as he stared down at the floor of the car, his knee bouncing, his mind blank, and he didn't bother to look up until he heard both doors of the Tahoe opening. He slowly lifted his head to glance over to Willow as she climbed into the truck, and once he realized she was still making great efforts not to look at him as she kept her eyes focused on the floor, he finally lifted his own to glance at Joey in the rear view mirror. He watched for a moment as he instantly dug into the largest bag to start removing its contents while Willow placed her Frosty and soda in the two cup holders up front.

Joey tapped Willow's shoulder, and upon glancing over it she noticed he was handing her the food she had ordered, and as she took her small burger and fries from him she noticed how intently Joker was staring at her. With strong efforts she avoided his gaze as she turned back around to place her burger and fries on her lap while Joker finally started to back up the truck, and just before he could turn back into the main road Willow reached out to place the smaller bag containing Joker's food on his lap, and with furrowed eyebrows he glanced down to the bag before he looked to Willow. With an annoyed sigh he turned onto the road, and once he steadied the wheel with his knees, he reached into the bag to draw out his burger. He unwrapped it as the truck bounced along, and as he always did, he lifted the top bun to remove the pickles, only to pause when he noticed none were present.

"There are no pickles on this?" He asked as he glanced over to Willow. With thinned lips she kept her gaze focused out of the window as she brought a single fry to her mouth. Joker took in a breath through his nose, growing more and more annoyed by the minute. "_Willow_," he repeated firmly.

"No," she answered finally. "I ordered it without them."

Joker's eyebrows met in the middle again. _Okay then... _he thought to himself as he finally turned back to the road, thrown off by Willow's rather kind act, regardless of her obvious anger. He placed the bun back on top of the burger and finally lifted it to his mouth. "Thanks," he tried offering, just to see what she would do.

"Yeah," she said simply. She turned her body forward slightly to reach over for her soda, and after taking a quick, small sip from the straw she leaned forward to put it back, only to pause when Joker suddenly reached out to take hold of the cup before she could put it back. Thrown off, she accidentally glanced up to him, and they both held eye contact for a minute, Willow's lips parting slightly. Finally, she forced herself to look away, and after she let go of the cup Joker lifted it to his own lips to take a sip.

"I didn't realize in our new _predicament _we can't even so much as share a _soda_," Joker tried to say sarcastically, only to pause when he realized his tone had sounded rather serious. He thinned his own lips as he set the drink back down into the cup holders. From the back, Joey had been watching them, and as he finished up his first burger he glanced to Willow before he looked back to Joker, the tension growing thicker and thicker by the minute.

"We can," Willow finally said, her head still turned away, and finally, with a heavy sigh and roll of his eyes, Joker looked back out of the windshield, knowing very well that Willow was not going to so much as think about the soda anymore. It was not the soda that was the issue here, but rather Joker was getting more and more annoyed with her attitude. He was not in the right state of mind to decide who the bad guy in this situation was, but if Willow didn't start to at least _speak_ to him, he knew he'd start to go crazy. Her silent treatment, for whatever reason, was really starting to get under his skin. It was so unlike her to avoid him. Even after her trip to Arkham Willow still had still talked to him, and even when she'd walk away to avoid him, Joker could see in her eyes the hope that he would follow. But now, it seemed things were starting to head down a different road altogether. Joker didn't necessarily regret all that he had done, he _had_ to teach Willow a lesson, and he had, but he never would have expected her to get this angry and hurt over it...

**I'm sorry for the long wait guys. I wish I could guarantee the wait this time around (for chapter 10) won't be as long, but chances are it will be. We can all understandably blame life for that one. Either way, I can assure this story WILL continue to get updates until its completion, regardless of the long waits. Please leave me your thoughts.**

** 8}**


	10. All Time Low

If Joker had been annoyed and then frustrated by Willow's silent treatment and her attempts to ignore him, he had no idea what he would use to describe what he felt at this point. It seemed as though Willow had suddenly discovered a confidence streak within herself, and now she only spoke to Joker when he forced her to. During the car rides through the rest of Alabama, and the lower halves of Mississippi and Louisiana, she had permanently given up her front seat rights to Joey so she could curl up in the corner behind Joker and stare blankly out of the window, Joker only able to see the top of her head from the rear view mirror. She kept herself busy with smoking cigarette after cigarette and taking time with consuming her random drinks and snacks, and Joker, unable to help but to glance into the mirror more often than occasionally, noticed that she did everything in her power to keep her gaze away from him.

But as if the truck rides were annoying enough, motel life was worse. Willow took nearly half hour showers, doing all she could to avoid Joker, and once he heard the water shut off, Willow would not come out of the bathroom or the sink area around the corner for at least another hour after. When it came down to it, she slept as far away from Joker as possible, her body positioned at the very edge of the bed, which gave Joker plenty of room to sprawl out, like he use to love to do before Willow had come around. But her lack of attention toward him was starting to force him to realize all that he had become accustomed to...

He did not stretch out his long limbs at night, and rather, due to it being how he comfortably learned how to sleep, he stayed only on his side of the bed, regardless of all the room Willow left him with. He did not bother to find her gaze in the mirror anymore, for he knew she'd never meet it. He did not bother to leave any more smart comments or even try to speak to her, for he knew her lack of reply would cause him to do something rash. And for some God awful reason or another, he simply just did not want to kill her.

Sure, he had mused the idea in his mind the first night Willow had done all she could to distance herself from him in the bed, and he knew exactly how he would do it. A knife to the throat as she slept, just like her uncle, and in the morning he and Joey would simply leave her body behind. But even this murder idea was _soft_, much too soft for his comfort. Why do it when she was sleeping? Why not _torture_ her like he had originally planned; fill her up with pain, make her think the worst is over when really, looming around the corner, is his knife? The thoughts were never complete, and Joker could not bring himself to finish them.

Joker did not want to kill her. For a while killing her had been out of the question. All he had wanted to do was _show_ her the truth, make her realize he was not bound to her. They were _not_ in a relationship. But if this was the case, why did it feel like they were suddenly, even on his part? The thought made him nearly sick to his stomach. Willow was acting like a nagging girlfriend who had just been _cheated_ on, and Joker couldn't stand it. Part of him wanted to explain things to her, actually sit down and have a civilized conversation with her, but on the other hand he just wanted to let it go and say _fuck it_. Over time he'd get use to this and Willow's new-found predicament, and in time he'd accept it. But then again, why should he? What, _honestly, _was Willow good for toward his operations? Before, she had only been there as a pretty face to look at, and a body to go wild for. She had once been useful for sex, and someone who was good at putting up with Joker's somewhat lighthearted put downs. In Detroit she proved herself as a somewhat good cook, someone could actually keep together an apartment room. She had learned what Joker's boundaries were, and Joker had once admired her ability to never cross them. But now, all because of one, stupid girl, she had daringly crossed his boundaries, and now he was forced to realize that if he wasn't fucking her or playing nice with a wide grin, Willow was useless.

She couldn't aim and fire a gun. Her knife work was sloppy. She was loud, unable to tiptoe and sneak around. Her mind and stomach were weak, unable to fathom even the _simplest_ of sick stories and deeds, and she acted without thinking more often than not. With a growl, inaudible due to the blaring hard rock music that played throughout the Tahoe now as Joker drove on, he realized – the more and more he thought about the issue – he was just giving himself more reason to just rid himself of Willow for good. He couldn't help himself from lifting his eyes from the road to glance into the rear view mirror at Willow, who was stretched out on the seat in a lying position, her back in the corner of the seat and door as she stared at the dry, Texas fields go by. She wore dark, denim shorts and a white tank top, a black bra underneath, and as Joker's eyes slowly wandered down her body he decided that if he was going to kill her, he wouldn't do so until he could rapture her body one last, final time.

With a sigh, Willow made the mistake of turning her head slightly to the front, her eyes instantly going to the mirror, a terrible habit she had acquired during the last couple of days. But her heart dropped into her stomach once her eyes met Joker's in the reflection, and for the first time in days she held his contact. His eyes were heavy, tired, his facial expression flat and annoyed, while her eyes held sadness and anger, her expression flat as well, and as they stared at each other neither realized Joker had started to steer right off of the road. In an instant Joey had leaned over, his fingers wrapping around the wheel below Joker's hand, and he jerked the wheel to the left to correct the truck. With a start both Willow and Joker looked back to the road, and Joker closed his eyes tight before they popped back open while Willow sat up in the seat, her heart racing. Joey turned down the radio.

"Way to nearly kill us, Jack," he said as he leaned back. Joker rolled his eyes.

"We wouldn't have _died_, Joseph," Joker hissed, venom in his voice, but he easily let the issue go. "You guys hungry?"

"I'm starving," Joey answered quickly. Joker did not bother to ask Willow directly, and instead he lifted his eyes back to the mirror, surprised when he found her gaze yet again. But just as quickly as he had found it he glanced back to the road, and with a roll of her eyes Willow looked back out of the window.

About twenty minutes later, after getting off at an exit, Joker was parking the truck at the side of a Village Inn. Silently, the three got out of the truck and headed toward the front door, Joey leading while Willow lingered in the back, her eyes focused on the ground in front of her.

The aroma of pancakes and burgers, an odd combination that smelled rather delicious, overtook the restaurant, and as Willow inhaled the scent she finally realized how hungry she really was. The hostess, a young brunette woman with thin lips and a wide smile, stared at Joey as he took his sunglasses off.

"Good afternoon," she greeted politely. "How many? Th... three?" Her smile weakened just as her eyes fell onto Joker, her light blue orbs instantly narrowing onto his scars. Joker noticed this, and normally one to grin back upon witnessing the transition of ease to nervousness from a person once they noticed them, he held back, and instead turned around to stare at the display of pie in the giant glass case to his left.

"Yeah," Joey answered now as he hung his glasses on the collar of black t-shirt, and without another word the hostess grabbed three menus and led the group through the restaurant and to a booth located near the back of the building. They stopped behind the hostess awkwardly, and as she moved to the side to wait for them to be seated, Willow firmly stood her ground, and she glanced up at Joey, waiting to see where he was going to sit. Finally, after realizing how pathetic they were all acting, Joker slid into one side of the booth with a loud sigh, and just when Joey moved to sit down across from him, foolishly thinking Willow was going to sit by Joker, she made a small, squeaky noise of protest. Joey rolled his eyes as he leaned out of the booth again, and he shot the hostess a slightly annoyed look.

"I gotta sit at the end, girl," he said as he looked back to Willow, and he tilted his head to the side as he motioned with his hand for Willow to slide in on his side closest to the wall. She quickly did so, and as Joey finally sat down again Joker glanced up to the hostess as she quickly went about laying down the menus on the table.

"So sorry about the uh, _show_," Joker said as he quickly raised his eyebrows, turning to glance at Willow and Joey from under the ridge of his eyebrows once he lowered them, and in a growl he added, "I'm sure you know how _children _can be."

"Cute," Joey said back as he tilted his head to the side, his eyes fixed on Joker's, and finally with a roll of his eyes he opened up the menu to glance inside it. Willow was glaring at Joker, and once he grinned at her she could not help the shock that ran up her spine. The hostess laughed nervously, and without bothering to announce who their waiter was or when he or she would be coming around, she quickly turned to head back to her post. Joker glanced over his shoulder, watching her quick retreat, and he mumbled a quick 'hmm' to himself as he turned around. He leaned back against the booth and placed his ankle on his knee underneath the table, and finally opened up his own menu.

"Perhaps a restaurant was not the best place to go?" Joey asked smartly as he turned the menu's plastic pocketed page, and he glanced up to his friend from over it.

"Well, I don't know about _you_, but I can only take so much fast food. Besides, I'm trying to watch my manly _figure_," Joker added sarcastically, his eyes raising up in Willow's direction. He lowered them quickly, however, after a quick second of watching her flip through the mini pie menu on the table, her face expressionless. _Tough crowd_, he bitterly thought to himself.

"Your girlish figure," Joey repeated flatly. "That's... odd."

"Yep," Joker said simply as he placed his menu flat on the table before leaning back to stretch his arms out on either side of him. "Because, you know, I gotta impress the-" He stopped short, his breath hitching in his throat as he slowly lowered his arms, and despite his best efforts his eyes instantly flew to Willow, an odd feeling overcoming him once he saw she was glaring back him through the hair that fallen in her face. He could not bring himself to finish his sarcastic reply, and what's worse was that he actually didn't want to, for he knew this was not the best thing to say, especially after what had happened. But what was more important, why did he care so much? He finally closed his mouth, and this time he was first to revert his gaze away just as their waitress stepped up to their table.

"Good afternoon, my name is Cassandra and I'll be talking care of you guys. Can I get you all started with something to drink?" Her dark brown eyes instantly lowered onto Joey's, and she couldn't help but grin back after Joey had grinned at her.

"Orange juice," Joker blurted from the other side of the table as he stared down at the menu again. Without a word the waitress quickly scribbled down the drink onto the paper, a small shock running up her spine upon noticing Joker's scars, before her eyes traveled back to Joey's.

"Get me a strawberry limeade," he said smoothly, watching as the waitress jotted down his order with another grin before she glanced over to Willow.

"And for you?" She asked.

"Chocolate milk," Willow replied, and with another grin the waitress jotted this down as well.

"Are you guys ready to order? Or do you need a few more minutes."

"A few more minutes," Joey said, and once the waitress turned to retrieve the drinks, Joey turned to Willow. "Chocolate milk?"

"Yeah," Willow answered simply.

"You shoulda' seen her in Detroit," Joker said as he turned the page on the menu. "All she drank were those... woo-hoo, chocolate milk, kid... juice box_ things_."

"It's Yoo-Hoo," Willow corrected before she even realized she had opened her mouth, and a short, awkward silence descended over the table once Joker lifted his eyes to stare somewhat murderously into hers. Despite her anger towards him, Willow's heart started to race as she stared at him, until finally Joker glanced back down.

"Well _excuse me_," he said. "_Yoo-Hoo_. My sincerest apologies."

A short, quiet snort of laughter escaped from Willow, despite her best efforts, and she was unable to wipe the grin from her face before Joker looked up to her. He cocked an eyebrow, watching as she forced herself to frown, before he finally gave her a crooked grin of his own.

"I hate that shit," Joey said. "My mom would always pack those in my lunch when I was kid, and I'd sell them for a buck each day at school." Joey grinned proudly while Joker rolled his eyes.

"That is _so_ like you, Joseph," Joker retorted. "_My_ mom wouldn't pack me a lunch _or_ give me money, so instead I stole food from the cafeteria. On the days I was there..."

"That isso like _you_, Jack," Joey repeated with a grin, but Willow, unable to help but stare at Joker as he read over the menu again, was surprise by his comment about his childhood. She liked to think she was still furious at him, with no hope of forgiving, but yet, as she continued to stare at him, she couldn't help but sadly picture a young Joker moping into the kitchen, only to see no plastic lunchbox on the counter, before he turned to head school. More than likely she figured this was not the case. Joker, even then, was probably a mastermind when it came to stealing, but at the same time she couldn't help but to wish his privation of motherly-packed lunchboxes had taken _some_ depressing toll on him, just to prove he actually was capable of feeling true human emotions. Had it been any other time, Willow would gave gladly expressed her questions of further investigation, but now was not the time.

After Cassandra had come with their drinks, and after she took their orders, in which Willow got shot two terrible stares from Joker and Joey about her choice of a kid's grilled cheese, the waitress collected their menus and headed back to the kitchen. Joker gently ripped off the very end of the straw wrapper and glanced up deviously to Willow as he placed the exposed straw in between his lips. Willow, who had just opened her own straw and placed it into her chocolate milk glass, had just leaned over to take a sip when suddenly Joker swiftly blew down in his straw, causing the rest of the long wrapper to project out like a bullet and hit Willow forcibly right in the middle of her forehead. She flinched as she leaned back, chocolate milk spilling from out of her straw, mid-sip, and as Joker laughed, the loud giggles catching the attention of people sitting around him, she glanced up at him while she quickly wiped away the liquid around her lips. Willow continued to glare at him, but as he now placed his elbow on the table to point a finger at her, Willow felt herself die a little inside when she couldn't help but to crack a grin. _As if it's really that funny_, she tried to sourly think to herself, but as Joker's laughter started to die down, her grin, unfortunately, expanded the more she thought about.

"I haven't done that in _years_," Joker said as he shook his head, only to suddenly be hit on the nose with Joey's straw wrapper, and upon glancing up he stared at Joey, and he grinned as he placed his own straw back into the glass.

"Me either," Joey said as Joker went about picking up the wrapper, and after he balled it up in between his index and thumb finger, Willow unknowingly doing the same with hers, he tossed it at Joey, laughing when it landed perfectly into his drink.

"_Jack,_" Joey hissed as he fished it out, and with another grin he tossed the soaked paper back to Joker, only for it to land lamely on the booth next to him. Joker had just leaned forward with a final grin when he suddenly felt something land in his hair, and upon looking up he noticed Willow staring at him, her expression seeming as though she had just been caught in the act of something bad. His eyes never leaving contact with hers, he reached his hand up to the top of his head to feel around, and once he felt the balled up wrapper stuck in his messy hair in the middle of his scalp, he simply shrugged as he lowered his hand down. He grinned at Willow, the smile expanding once she grinned back, and anger burned inside of her as she forced herself to look away. Smiling at him was unacceptable.

A good ten to fifteen minutes later, Joey was relieved once he saw Cassandra making her way over with their food, and the second she set down a large stack of pancakes and bacon in front of him, he wasted no time with instantly pouring on the syrup. Cassandra tried to ignore Joker's scars as she set down his giant BLT sandwich in front of him, and instead her eyes focused on the straw wrapped in his hair.

"You, um... have something in your hair," she pointed out as she forced a smile, trying to keep her nerves under control, though she couldn't understand her desire to point this out for him. Willow instantly glanced up as Joker turned to look up at the waitress with a grin.

"Oh, I know," he said brightly as he reached his hand up to remove the paper from his hair. "It's like a souvenir, you see. A remembrance of the day I finally got _her_ to smile at me again." He glanced over to Willow from under the ridge of his eyebrows as he pointed a lose finger at her, and with furrowed eyebrows she glanced to Cassandra just as she glanced to her, an eyebrow cocked. "Do you have a pen?" Joker went on to ask as he unrolled the wrapper, and he grinned when Cassandra glanced back to him.

"Yeah," she said uneasily as he handed Joker a pen from her apron. Joey took another bite of his pancakes as he watched, an eyebrow cocked, while Joker quickly jotted something down on the wrinkled straw wrapper.

"April second, two thousand and _twelve_," Joker read from the paper as he handed the waitress back the pen. Willow felt her face reddening, and her heart dropped to her stomach when Joker glanced up to her. "It's a start," he finally said with a shrug as he glanced away from Willow, and after proceeding to ball up the wrapper again, he placed it back into his hair. _What a freak_, Willow thought to herself.

Cassandra, feeling mighty uneasy at this point, continued to force a smile, and after asking if there was anything else anyone needed, she quickly scurried off.

"Do you have to freak out _everyone _that comes in contact with you?" Joey asked as he glared at Joker.

"It's what I do," Joker answered with a sigh as he finally picked up his sandwich.

–

After enduring another half hour at the table, in which Joker and Joey both had stopped talking as they enjoyed their food, Willow was the first one finished, and a range of emotions stirred through her, confusing her more than ever it seemed. She was still _furious_ at Joker, of _course_ she was, and she knew this was not going to change, how could it? Her heart was broken, and while she knew she and Joker did not have a nameable, set relationship, she still felt like someone had ripped her heart out of her chest, stabbed it a couple thousand times, and replaced it back into her body, expecting her to still be able to function. How could she? But now, suddenly, she was _smiling_ at him, and his odd gesture with the straw wrapper had sent a shock – the good kind – running up her spine, and for the first time since meeting Rachel it seemed Joker was trying to make amends. _Yeah right_, Willow thought sourly to herself. Why the fuck would he? He had made it perfectly clear that he didn't belong to her, that he wasn't committed to her – the words were burned into her brain – and she knew it was silly to even consider the thought. But still, she had actually smiled, and _laughed_ along with him, which proved loud and clear in Joker's eyes that she was getting over it. _How could she?_

Willow really, truly did enjoy the simple things in life, and on that note it honestly did not take much to get her to crack a grin. It was so easy, even the most evilest of all evil was able to do it, and on a constant basis at that. So Willow took solace with this fact on her personality, deciding it was a liable excuse for leaving him with the gratitude of a smile. Fire of furry still burned from inside her, burning her from the inside in, and it would take more than a smile to put the fire out. If Joker didn't know that, then he would surely find out, Willow vowed.

After lunch, Joker had gone outside to make a phone call to Rocco while Joey paid, Willow lingering at his side. Finally, once Joey stuffed the receipt into his pocket, Willow was out the door before him to claim the backseat again, and she took her new spot directly behind Joker's seat as to not easily see his face, and from this position, Joker had a harder time seeing her as well.

Now, after Joker and Joey seated themselves in the truck, and after Joker had gotten back onto the main road, the ride to Austin was short and quiet, with music playing softly on the radio. Joey, who sat lamely on the seat, his eyes focused out of the windshield, his left arm dangling off the arm rest while his other held a cigarette, noticed Joker's knee bouncing more furiously than ever, and from the rear view mirror he noticed Willow's nose pressed to the glass again, her eyes half lidded. Joey brought the cigarette to his lips to take a hard, somewhat angry drag. The smoke burned his throat slightly, but he didn't care. He didn't quite understand why, but this awkward thing hanging between Willow and Joker was _really_ starting to annoy him. He hadn't realized it until now, but he was really starting to miss Willow's usually bubbly and odd sense of humor and Joker's "normal" demeanor. The new sulking Willow and the out of sorts Joker were not the same people he had agreed to go on the road trip with. But what could he do? While he understood Joker's point of view, he also found himself understanding Willow's as well. In all honestly, Joker_ had_ sort of been leading her along, using her weak mind to his advantage, though on the other hand it seemed like Willow _was_ getting a little smothering, which is exactly what Joker _hated_ with anyone. He took another drag as he glanced back out of the window. Either the two would forgive each other, or things would never be the same again, and Joey honestly didn't know how he felt about that.

Joker played the events from the restaurant through his head over and over, and each time he came back to the straw wrapper incident, he felt more and more like an idiot. How could he have stooped so low, just to get his pet to _smile_? It was ridiculous! It was _stupid_. Did he really, honestly feel... _bad_... about all that had happened with Rachel?_ Let's think extremes_, Joker thought calmly to himself. Did he really, truly, feel _sickeningly _disgusted with himself over what he had done? _Of course not_, he thought. If given the chance, would he take it back? _No, probably not. _Willow had to be taught a lesson, and it was clear she had, and Rachel _had_ been loads of fun, but still, why couldn't Joker find gratitude in it? Did he really feel _bad_ for Willow? Did he want to just scoop her up in his arms, kiss her, and actually speak those two dreaded words to her? The disgusting thought made him shift uncomfortably in his seat while his eyebrows furrowed. _Fuck no._

Then what? What was his problem? If it was nothing extreme, then maybe it was a small mix of each? After Joker had reached down to the cup holder to light up a cigarette, he leaned back in his seat. Did he feel even just a _little_ bad about what he had done to Willow? _I guess so... maybe. No. I don't know. _Would he take it back? _No. Maybe I would have covered my tracks better... fuck, no. Yeah right. I don't know. _Did he feel _bad_ for her, and was there anything, anything in the world, big or small, that he wanted to do to make it up to her? _I don't know. _

He was getting himself nowhere.

With a sigh he reached his hand up to his head, careful to keep the cigarette pointing up, and he felt around until his fingers stumbled upon the straw wrapper. He had meant to toss it out of the window, but instead he dropped it into the cup holder, and with a sigh he took another drag. Why should he feel bad? He was the _Joker _for fuck's sake. He had meant what he said to Willow, and he decided he would not take back what he had done. He had no reason to apologize to her. He could easily force Willow into talking again – God help him – and if she still couldn't seem to come around, then perhaps it was time to permanently rid himself of her.

Close to an hour later, after driving aimlessly down a barren, two lane road, surrounded by nothing but tall grass fields, Joker pulled off from the road, and with confusion Willow looked forward to stare out of the windshield as the truck bounced along in the field, free of any trails, toward a small, old wooden shack. Willow's eyebrows met in the middle as her eyes fell onto the a deep red truck that was parked in front of of the shack, the aged, colorless wood rotting away, and she narrowed them on the two familiar fat men leaning against their truck, both their arms crossed, the same expression on their face, she noticed, as Joker drove closer. Finally, without missing a beat, Joker turned the truck off once he was parked a few feet from them, and after he took the keys from the ignition he opened the door to step out, Willow and Joey following his actions. The grass tickled Willow's feet in an annoying manner as she followed slowly behind Joker, unsure of what was going on, and her confusion grew once her eyes fell on a short, tan man with somewhat of a uni-brow.

"Rocco, Henshaw," Joker greeted with a grin once the group had approached the brothers and the random man. "How was the trip?"

"Oh, it was fine, boss," Rocco answered as he leaned away from the truck to shake his boss' – or former boss', he wasn't sure which anymore – hand. "The truck works great," he went on as Willow finally remembered who the two fat men were. How could she have forgotten?

"Good, good," Joker said as he nodded. "Well let's see it then!" He patted Rocco on the shoulder before he grabbed his shirt with both hands to force him to turn around. He stepped up to the door, waiting for Rocco to open it, and once Willow caught the uni-brow man staring at her she defensively moved closer to Joey, his eyes staring at the red truck from behind his reflective sunglasses. Rocco reached out to open the door, and Joker's eyebrows immediately raised as an old Mcdonald's bag fell from the vehicle. His eyebrows met in the middle as he stepped forward to glance inside, only to let out a small growl once he realized how dirty and trash-filled the inside was.

"You _did_ go to Jimmy's, _right_?" Joker asked as he slowly glanced over to the brothers. "Jimmy Bonzell?"

"Y-yeah," Rocco answered once he realized his brother wasn't going to say anything. "You said you wanted a Tahoe, and this was all Jimmy had. He just got to his dealer that day, and I figured having the truck detailed would be a waste... of... time..." he mumbled out the few words as Joker glared harder at him. But he was not mad, just merely annoyed as he wondered how long the stench of fast food would linger in the car, and with a sigh he turned away.

"Well," he said simply with no intentions of perusing the issue further. "Who is _this_?"

"Dakota. Dakota Black," the uni-brow man suddenly said as he bravely stepped forward to hold his hand out for a handshake. Joker crookedly grinned at him as he shook the man's hand, amused.

"_Mister _Black," Joker greeted with that same grin, and as Willow watched all she could do was hold her breath. She recognized that crooked smile, the way only the top row of Joker's teeth showed, and she knew the smile was not genuine.

"Black's who we've been stayin' with since you left Gotham," Rocco informed. "He drove down his car 'ta give us a ride back."

"_Really_," Joker said, his eyebrows furrowing as he took a step back, and he glanced down to his shoes before he glanced back up, his hands on his hips now.

"You made quite a name for yourself in Gotham," Dakota went on with a grin. "I don't understand why you left. Things were just about at their peak for you. The city hasn't even finished reconstructing_ one _of those bridges yet!"

Joker's grin never left his face, and he shifted his weight from his right foot onto his left. "I'm gonna stop you right there, Mister Black," Joker interrupted.

"Oh, please Mister Joker, call me Da-"

Dakota was never able to finish his sentence, and a violent shudder sprang through Willow upon hearing the gunshot echo throughout the area, and she accidentally ran into Joey as she jumped. Just as quickly as Joker had drawn out his gun from the holster on his belt that Willow hadn't even realized he had been wearing, he replaced it, letting his white t-shirt hang over it again, and as Dakota bled onto the field Joker turned back to Rocco and Henshaw's panic stricken faces.

"A few things for ya," Joker said. "Because you brought _mono-brow _with you, you risked _my team_ and myself of exposure during our little free reign here. How can I trust he won't go back and blab to someone? There's your first mistake." Joker took a step back to squat down behind Dakota's head, and being careful not to touch any bloodied spots on him, Joker easily reached his hand into Dakota's pocket, where he found a square-like object rising the fabric there, and he slid out his wallet. "Second, if you two _need _a roommate, try to find one whose not such a..." He opened Dakota's wallet, pleased when he found cash inside. "Kiss-ass. Kapish?"

"Y-yes boss," Rocco said, still slightly in shock.

"Good," Joker said. "I trust you boys. I dunno why, but I do. So take Dakota's car back to Gotham, and if I need ya, I'll call, yes?"

Both fat brothers nodded, the flab on the necks jiggling from side to side.

"It's been a _pleasure_," Joker said with a grin, his teeth baring, and with a simple nod towards Dakota's old Honda Accord parked behind the Tahoe, Rocco and Henshaw immediately started for the car.

Willow, who was still shaking slightly, jumped again when Joker barked Joey's name. "What?" Joey asked as he glanced away from Rocco and Henshaw to stare at Joker.

"Help me move _Mister Black_ into the shed. He was kind enough to donate two hundred buck-a-roonies to our _cause_!" Joker beamed, his sarcastic, excited tone causing Joey to roll his eyes as he stepped over to Joker.

"How _kind_," he offered in the same tone. "The fuck is this place anyway?" He stopped in front of Dakota's shoes and had just bent down to lift him when Joker suddenly stepped over to him.

"No, no," Joker said as he motioned for Joey to get Dakota's shoulders. "I got his feet."

"Man, I'm not about to get all bloody, _again_!" Joey complained.

"_Relax_," Joker hissed. "It's all part of the _plan_. A little blood isn't going to hurt you right now."

Joey grumbled as he reached down to curl his fingers around the fabric of Dakota's t-shirt, his hands instantly stained with the gooey, crimson liquid. "What about the _evidence_, Jack?" Joey retorted.

"It'll all be taken care of," Joker said calmly as he and Joey easily lifted Dakota's body from the ground. "Willow, _dear, _open the door," Joker commanded as he and Joey started toward the shed. With a nervous swallow Willow instantly started toward the door, and with slightly shaking hands she opened up the door, slightly afraid to glance inside, so instead she remained outside as she stepped out of the way to let Joker and Joey walk inside the dark shed.

"Plan?" Willow heard Joey ask Joker once they gotten inside, and with a deep breath she rounded the door to peer inside.

"Yes," Joker answered as he and Joey set down the body in the farthest corner. "Loads of fun to be had in Texas, Joseph," Joker said with a grin as they both leaned up. "And it'll all lead to _this_ location. It's gonna be a bloodbath, lovies," Joker finished once he noticed Willow in his peripheral vision.

Willow instantly made a face as she glanced inside the shed, which seemed to be a little bigger on the inside, despite how it looked on the outside. The floor was made of dirty, stained concrete, and on the wall adjacent from the door was a long, wooden table, built into the wall that also ran the length of it, and at the edge nearest the door sat a stack of chairs. Dangling down from the tall ceiling was a single light, and sunlight shone through the holes in the wood. What exactly was Joker planning?

Joey made a face as he held his hands away from him, trying to be careful not to get any blood on his pants, and he sighed out loudly once he saw the red stained on his white wife-beater. "_Jack_," he hissed behind gritted teeth.

Joker rolled his eyes as he started for the door. "Don't be a _woman_ Joseph," Joker said. "Like I said, it's not a big deal right now. Though, if you're going to be a drama queen about blood, then I suggest you either find something_ else_ to wear during our activities, or go naked." Joker shrugged. "Up to you."

Joey was shaking his head as he stepped out of the shed behind Joker, who immediately proceeded with closing it. "Now," he went on. "Next we need to get a motel. And tomorrow, the fun begins," he added darkly. "Joey, I need you to drive the green truck."

"But what about all this bl-"

"Don't _worry_ about it," Joker stressed as he started toward the red Tahoe. "Willow, who are you riding with."

Willow stiffened, but the answer was clear. "Joey," she mumbled as she stared at the ground.

"_Shocking_," Joker said with raised eyebrows as he climbed into the dark red truck. "Follow close, Joseph. We have a quick _stop_ to make..."

Once the doors were shut and engine was started, Joey immediately picked up Joker's iPod and started through the music while Willow reached out for her cigarettes. After Joker had already started away, and once Joey put on one of his favorite Tech N9ne songs and turned the volume up, he quickly put the truck in gear, and in a quick, swift motion that sent Willow nearly running into him, he turned the wheel and floored the truck, turning the vehicle completely around. The tires kicked up dust and dirt behind them as the Tahoe violently bounced across the field, and Willow held onto the seat, her cigarette still unlit, as Joey turned quickly onto the main road to begin accelerating.

"I miss my Camaro," he said simply, barely having to talk over the music, and once Willow felt like she could finally breathe, she lit up her cigarette. "Fuck, I am getting blood all over the fuckin' wheel."

Willow made a slightly disgusted face once her eyes fell on the blood stained steering wheel, and she blew out the smoke as she looked away.

"Wanna light me up one of those?" Joey asked, glancing over at her. "I don't wanna touch all that shit with these hands, you feel me?"

With a grin Willow leaned over to take out a cigarette from Joey's pack, and as he continued to drive he leaned over so Willow could stick the cigarette in his mouth, and after she held up the lighter for him, Joey inhaling deeply, he took the cigarette from his mouth using the cleanest part of his fingers and exhaled.

"So when is all this shit gonna end with you and Jack?" Joey asked now, glancing over to Willow quickly before he glanced back to the road, a good five to seven feet away from Joker's new truck.

Willow rolled her eyes as she glanced out of the window. "It's not. I hate him."

"You do not," Joey offered. "You're just mad."

"Whatever," Willow said harshly. "I hate what he _did_."

"Understandable."

"He's a dick," Willow went on.

"Yup," Joey agreed.

"A real fucking asshole."

"And you're just _now_ realizing this?" Joey glanced over to her with a grin.

"He's never been so cold toward me before, Joey," Willow said as she glanced over to him, exhaling the smoke from her cigarette as she shook her head. "I just don't understand."

"He was just freaked out," he said.

"He's the _Joker_," she emphasized. "He doesn't get freaked out."

"He does if it has to do with something that is so disgustingly human. Like being committed, you dig?"

"Whatever," Willow said again as she turned her head away from Joey to stare out of the window. "I never said he was committed."

"But you made him feel like it."

Willow's eyes grew wide in frustration as she turned to stare at him again. "What was I _supposed _to do Joey? The guy showed me more... _compassion_ in just one hour than anyone has _ever_ showed me in my entire life! For nearly a year he acted like...I mean he was so... he just made me feel..." She shook her head as she stumbled around for the correct words, but her train of thought had seemed to fall off of the tracks. "Because of how he treated me, it freaked me out when he took interest in Rachel. It's deeper than a broken heart, Joey," she said easily to one of the most probable uncaring guys on Earth. "I was scared. Joker's an extreme guy, I know that, and I was scared if he wanted Rachel more, he'd... kill me." She closed her mouth abruptly and looked out of the window again, angrily throwing her half finished cigarette out of it before she crossed her arms. As Joey took another drag of his own, his eyebrows met in the middle.

"I really don't think he's gonna kill you, Willow," Joey said in a hushed tone, as if Joker was listening. "Look at all the chances he's had. Especially recently..." Joey ashed his cigarette out of the window. "Look, if you can't forgive him, then the rest of this trip, or shit, even the rest of your _life_ is gonna be hell. And you two are annoying as shit lately."

Willow was quiet as she watched the empty fields go by. She knew it was ridiculous to be acting like a long term girlfriend who had recently been cheated on and betrayed, but truthfully that was exactly how she felt. She couldn't help it. Regardless of what Joker said or forced himself to think, she _knew_ their relationship had deeper aspects. It had to. She didn't care who he was, what he did, or what his attentions at first had been, but Willow knew she would never do anything to betray Joker. She would never share his information with police or government figures, no matter what, and she would never share his secretes with anyone. She was blinded by him, and even now, as angry as she was, she couldn't help but to turn her head slightly to stare into the tinted back window of the red Tahoe, wondering vaguely what Joker was thinking about...

–

A good ten to fifteen minutes later, Joey slowed the truck behind Joker's as he pulled into a small car wash. Curiously, Willow looked out of the window, staring at the few annoyed people from behind the tinted windows as they drove past.

"Joey?" She asked. "Can people see us from behind these windows?"

"Not unless they're tryin'," he answered. "Like, _seriously_ straining their eyes. Why?" He asked a second later with a grin as he followed Joker around the corner toward the vacuums.

"Just wondering," she finally answered once the people were gone behind them and around the corner.

After parking the Tahoe next to Joker's, who had parked by a vacuum, Joey nodded for Willow to roll down her window just as Joker had a stepped out of the new truck. "Hey, Jack," Joey called to him as he leaned over the console. With a sigh Joker paced over to the truck, and Willow looked down and away once he had reached the window. He folded his hands on the door and leaned over.

"I need your help," Joker instantly said. "What?"

Joey held up his hands. "The fuck am I supposed to do about this?"

Joker rolled his eyes. "Go wash it off in the bathroom," Joker said, nodding toward the building directly in front of the trucks, two restroom doors facing them. "I almost positive the people around here are use to _that_ site. Willow? C'mere," Joker added as he turned away from the truck to head back over to the red one.

With a small grumble, Willow pushed open her door and stepped outside. She was surprised with how rather warm it was as she headed over to Joker, and she reached him just as he had opened the back door.

"I need you to pick up _all_ the garbage and throw it away," Joker commanded in a monotone voice as he stepped away from the door. "Yes?"

"Kay." Her answer was short and just as monotone as his voice had been. Without anything further to say, Joker rounded the truck to head over to the passenger side while Willow began to collect the trash. The truck smelled disgusting, a mix of old Mcdonalds, Chinese food, and a badly chosen air freshener to mask the smell, and Willow held her breath as she collected the trash, trying to make her mind go to a happier place.

But every time she tried, she was forced to think back to the night she had killed Rachel. It still seemed surreal to her. Never in a million years would she have pictured herself able to kill anyone, and now her count was up to three people, two of them almost completely on her own. She frowned as she backed out of the truck to throw the largest bags into the trash, noticing Joker was doing the same in the front of the truck, and she shook her head, trying not to remember how it had felt to strangle her. She glanced at her arms, where four, red lines stretched down the length of them, and she remembered how Rachel's nails had felt against her skin as she scratched her, desperate to free herself. Her back still hurt, but it was a manageable pain, and finally, as she started to collect the trash again, she remembered how Joker's knife had felt as she repeatedly stabbed Rachel's neck. Blood had gone everywhere, probably drenching Willow more than she could have imagined, and she remembered how warm the crimson liquid had felt against her skin. Still, she could so easily recall watching the life drain from Rachel's silver-green eyes...

A heaving sensation filled Willow's stomach, causing her throat to clench, and before she could stop herself she dropped the trash next to the large trash can attached to the ground and slammed her hands down on either side of it before she leaned over, unwilling spilling her late lunch into it.

Joker immediately turned his head in her direction, and he cocked an eyebrow at the site of Willow's small and shaking figured hunched over the trash. It had been hard, but over the years he had trained himself to patiently put up with the site, sound and stench of vomit and someone doing the deed, and slight confusion washed over him as he took a step toward her.

Willow figured the worst was over, but once she mistakenly took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the fresh garbage, her stomach clenched again, and she closed her eyes as she buried her face into the can, her eyes watering. Joker had reached her now, though he kept his body turned away, and he waited patiently for her to lean up again. Now, Willow tilted her head back slightly to pant, getting only fresh air, which was good, but Joker's voice suddenly right next to her startled her, and with a jump she turned to him.

"I didn't think the truck was _that_ bad," he offered, truly unsure of why she was throwing up. Willow stared at him while Joker waited for some sort of remark – _any_ remark, for that matter – but as the seconds ticked on all Willow could picture was Rachel sitting on top of him. The murder ran quickly through her head, until all she could picture was the red of the blonde's blood, and rather than feeling the urge to throw up again, her nose wrinkled as a fresh bout of tears sprang out from her eyes. Joker's eyebrows met in the middle, but before he could say anything Willow turned away from him with a sniffle, wiping her mouth as she did so, and she headed straight to the green Tahoe. Joker watched her go, as confused as ever, and just as she reached it Joey was headed back over from the bathroom, his hands and arms free of blood though his shirt still wore the memory of Rocco and Henshaw's friend.

"What's wrong?" He asked Willow just as she had thrown open the passenger side door, but she said nothing as she shook her head, and Joey watched as she slammed the door closed. He glanced over to Joker and stared at him through the open doors of the Tahoe, a dark eyebrow cocked, but all Joker could do was shrug. Joey turned back to the green Tahoe, watching as Willow leaned her back against the door, he knees to her chest, her body quivering.

"She threw up," Joker informed once Joey had rounded the red Tahoe to approach him, but he immediately paused upon hearing these words.

"Wait, you serious? Jack I can't be stuck in the truck with her if she decides to do it again," Joey said frantically, feeling sick himself already. Joker shrugged again.

"She won't ride with me, Joey," Joker said with a sigh as he went back to collecting what trash was left in the truck. Joey, feeling as though he had two minds over the situation, sighed himself.

"Well, can't you make her then?"

Joker smirked. "I _could_," he said. "But..." He never finished, and suddenly angry with himself for having no desire whatsoever to force her to ride with him, he let out a growl as he threw the rest of the trash away. "Start that vacuum and hand it to me," he constructed harshly. "Start the other and vacuum out the back."

Without a word Joey did as he was told, able to detect the sudden frustration in Joker's voice and demeanor, and as he started to vacuum out the back of the truck, he was almost positive why.

It was nearly nearly dark out once Joker and Joey pulled into the parking lot of an older motel, the one level, white wooden building closing in three sides of the small parking lot. The clear sky, a faded blue color, was darkening rapidly, and as Joey parked next to Joker Willow stared at the low, flickering orange porch light directly in front of them. The sound a car door closing tore Willow from her trance, and her eyes met Joker's tall frame as he stalked across the parking lot and toward the main lobby. She glanced down to her hands folded in her lap, her mind instantly going back to the car wash, and she closed her eyes.

"How you feel?" Joey asked for the hundredth time since leaving. He asked the question constantly, purposely driving close to the shoulder of the road in an effort to prepare himself of fleeing the car if Willow was to get sick again. Her answer was always them same, and in a small voice she would answer 'fine', though this was certainly not the case. She was not fine.

"Fine."

Joey frowned, but he nodded as he turned away from her. A moment later, Joker was walking across the parking lot, two room keys in his hand, and after Joey took the keys from the ignition he and Willow stepped out of the truck.

"Room six," Joker said simply as he handed Willow both of the keys, and without another word he stepped past her to open up the very back of the green Tahoe. Willow immediately started across the parking lot, her eyes focused on the large, white 6 on the dark wooden door, and once she stepped onto the porch she immediately unlocked the door while Joey and Joker got all of their bags.

The room was small, complete with two queen-sized beds, a table with one chair by the window, and a TV on a narrow, paint chipped dresser. The carpet was a deep orange color, the walls a faded crimson, and Willow couldn't help but to make a face as she stepped into the room, placing the keys on top of the TV. She felt cold suddenly as she made her way further into the room, walking past what she assumed would be Joey's bed, and she rounded the corner to the bathroom area. She turned on the light, relieved to see how rather clean the very small bathroom actually looked, and with no regards to anyone else she closed and locked the bathroom door before immediately starting the shower.

Joker listened to the shower run as he and Joey stepped into the room through the door Willow had left open, and they set all the bags in the middle of both beds, as always. With a sigh Joey immediately plopped down on his bed nearest the bathroom while Joker headed back over to the door to close it. A rather melancholy mood had fallen over the entire group, Joey noticed, and as he stared blankly at the wall ahead, listening to the shower while Joker slowly turned around to pace back into the room, he grew more and more vexed at the distance had that seemed to budge its way in between all three of them. Somewhere down the line he had admittedly come to actually, truly appreciate his group, but Willow's frail sense of confidence and Joker's extreme desire to ruin all things good for personal gain had hit an all time high, and with a frustrated growl Joey leaned up and turned his body to set his feet on the floor.

"What's your problem?" Joker asked asked lowly as he glanced over to Joey's bent frame as he leaned over his legs, his elbows placed on his knees, and he cocked an eyebrow once Joey glanced up at him.

"Right now?" He asked. "_You're_ my problem."

Immediately, Joker rolled his eyes as he shook his head, and as he turned away from him to head back to the door. A strong sense of pure annoyance flooded his blood and flowed throughout him.

"Where are you goin'?" Joey asked now as he leaned away from his legs, his eyes fixed on Joker's back.

"I'm _leaving_," Joker stated simply, his back still to Joey. "I'm not going to _stand_ here while you purge your meaningless _feelings_ to me about all that's going on. I don't want to hear it."

"Well maybe you should," Joey finally said. "God knows you won't fuckin' listen to Willow, so why don't you listen to me."

Joey was the only man in history who Joker allowed to speak to him like this, firmly and angrily, but now, for the first time in a long time, it angered Joker, and without thinking he quickly turned to face him.

"What you have to say doesn't matter here, _Joseph_," Joker growled as he took a step toward him. "And I could give a _fuck_ about what Willow thinks. What's done is _done_. I'm _not_ about to revisit it. So just. Fucking. _Drop it_."

Joey firmly held his ground, his eyes narrowed on Joker, and only after he turned around did Joey finally speak up again.

"Because you know you're _wrong_, _Jack_," Joey growled at him, and he watched as Joker stopped dead in his tracks before he could reach the door, and finally Joey stood up. "And I won't drop it. I didn't want to intervene, but I'm fucking _sick _of this. Your _excuse_ for teaching Willow a lesson is bullshit, and you know it. Things were one-hundred percent _fine_ before that Rachel chick even came along. You _know_ how Willow feels about you, and before you were totally fine with her having those feelings. So it's only _natural _that Willow would get a little upset when you showed sudden, random interest in someone else. Especially for no Goddamn reason."

Joker's faced melted into a look of disgust, and he finally turned around. "Do you hear yourself?" He asked loudly, his eyes focused intently on Joey's. "_Preaching _to _me_ about right and wrong?" He shook his head in disbelief as he took a large step closer to Joey. "I'm _not_ about to have this conversation with you, Joey!"

"Because you know I'm right!" Joey defended loudly as he took a step closer himself, both men too entwined with the conversation at hand to even notice the shower had shut off. "If Willow _really_ bothered you so much, and if you _really_ didn't like the feelings she fuckin' developed for you, you would have killed her the _second_ it started happening. I know how you are, Jack. Because you were like that with _every_ single girl before her. Every fucking one."

"You're _wrong_," Joker hissed angrily, but before he could go on he came to a sudden halt once he realized he really did have no idea why he kept Willow around in the first place. His heart raced as he grew more and more frustrated, and when Joey grinned at him Joker felt himself about to lose it. He took a giant step forward to stand directly in front of Joey, and he jabbed a finger in his face. "You can get that damn smirk off your face, Joey, because like I said, you're _wrong_. I'm not committed to _anyone_, and it was about time she _realized _that. She can be angry and upset with me all she'd like, but she's crazy if she thinks that I care. And I don't. About _her_, or this situation."

Joey's eyebrows met in the middle. "Care," he repeated with a smirk. "That's funny you'd use that word, Jack," Joey started, his grin expanding when Joker cocked his head to the side. "Remember about a year ago with all three of us in my office, and what happened?" He asked, noticing instantly the way Joker quickly flinched upon the memory. "I do," he added smugly. "And I remember almost as _quickly _as it started happening, you were _right there_, ripping Willow away from me with more anger and _jealously _than I had ever seen you wear. So fucking tell me _one more time_ that you don't _care_, Jack."

Joker's arms visibly shook as he tried to contain himself, memories of that night running through his head over and over again, and he clenched both his hands into fists on either side of his body. "That was... different," he offered in a low, growling mumble, feeling dizzy as forced himself not admit defeat in the situation. How was this happening?

"No," Joey disagreed. "It wasn't. It's equal. Willow catches you about to fuck Rachel, and she gets angry." He paused, unable to help but to laugh as he shook his head. "_I _actually _did_ fuck Willow! In _front _of you! And ever since that night you were _never_ the same with her-"

Joker's hands shoving Joey backward instantly cut him off, and Joey retaliated quickly by shoving Joker in the same manner once he corrected his footing. "Touch me again," Joey threatened loudly, his eyebrows furrowed. "_See _what fucking happens, Jack."

Joker accepted this challenge, and using every angry emotion he felt, he instantly lashed out to wrap his fingers tightly around Joey's thick neck. But as soon as he had, Joey reached out to firmly grab Joker's elbow, and he turned around, bending Joker's arm with him, only to suddenly receive a large kick to his back. But just as he turned around, ready to literally beat his friend to a pulp, he heard that familiar _click_ of Joker's blade springing from the handle, and once he made the mistake of losing focus to confirm the noise with his eyes, Joker roughly pushed him against the wall by the TV and held the blade to his neck, the blade penetrating the skin in the slightest bit.

"I'll _kill_ you right here and right _now_ if you say another word about that night," Joker threatened behind gritted teeth, his eyes intently focused on Joey's. "It's probably about time I kill _both_ of you, really, and you _both_ give me more and more reason to _every fucking day_."

"Put your money where your mouth is then," Joey challenged stupidly, the tip of the blade digging further into his neck, but he ignored this. "You don't have the fucking balls to do it, Jack."

Joker raised his eyebrows as he put more pressure into his arm against Joey's chest, and he fixed his hold on the blade, ready to swiftly move it across his throat, his hand trembling at the desire. "Oh _really_?" Joker asked darkly. "_Watch me_."

"_Stop_!"

The sudden, shrill, panic-stricken shriek cut through the tension like a knife, and both Joker and Joey glanced over in the direction of the noise, their eyes instantly falling onto Willow clutching a white towel around herself as she stood helplessly a few feet away from them. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, her face distorted into a look of pure fright and anxiety, and her mouth hung open as she tried to fathom what was really happening.

The room went deathly silent, and in unison Joker and Joey tore their eyes away from Willow to stare at each other again. Joker could feel Joey's fast and booming heartbeat through his chest while Joey could easily feel the knife against his throat quivering as Joker's hand shook violently. They stared at each other for a long moment, nothing but rage in each of their eyes, and Willow held her breath as she stared at them, fresh tears burning from behind her eyes, and it hurt her physically to force them back. Joker's lips thinned as his ears rang, and as he put even more weight onto his arm he took the blade from Joey's neck, only to suddenly slam it into the wall not even an inch away from his head. Joey couldn't help but to violently flinch at this, and once he felt Joker take his arm from him with a deep, aggravated breath, his eyes instantly popped open in just enough time to watch as Joker headed directly for the motel door.

The door slammed shut, rattling the entire room, and as the noise echoed in Joey's ears he instantly pulled the knife from the wall and threw it at the door, the blade sticking easily into the soft wood, and with a loud growl he turned to punch the wall as hard as he could, his fist breaking through. Willow whimpered quietly as she took a step back, fear running through her as she watched Joey pace back and forth in a tight line as he tried to keep his rage under control, only to flinch again when he slammed both his fists down on the wall again. Her heart raced as she tried to think of something –anything to say – but the same questioned repeated itself in her head.

"W-what... hap-happened?" She finally asked, her voice so soft and quiet she wasn't sure Joey had heard, but once he suddenly turned to her with wide, angry eyes, she suddenly regretted speaking up at all.

"What happened?" He repeated harshly. "That was me, nearly getting _killed_ fuckin' trying to defend _you_."

Willow's bottom lip quivered as she looked down, and despite her best efforts a tear slid down her cheek. "Joey... you didn't have to, I-"

"Yeah? Well I fuckin' did, because everyone knows that _you _won't" Joey said. "I don't even know why the fuck I bothered. I didn't even want to get involved in all this."

"Don't let yourself then," Willow tried, feeling guilty that Joey's near sudden death experience was, technically, all her fault.

"It's too late!" Joey shouted at her, that anger coming back again all too quickly, and he shook his head as he looked away from her, only for his head to suddenly snap back in her direction. "You need to get over all this, and stop acting like you're such a fucking victim," Joey hissed. "Jack is the biggest fuck-up on the planet, I know that, I _get _that, but you need to toughen up girl and move the fuck on. Your dedication for him is _sickening_, especially with the way he treats you."

Willow's nose wrinkled as waterfalls of tears spilled forth, and her body trembled at Joey's intense and hurtful words. "Joey, I _can't_," Willow forced herself to say as she stared at the floor. "I have nowhere else to-"

"You _can_," Joey corrected. "Nobody is this fucking weak Willow, nobody. If Jack is the only guy who's ever showed you 'compassion'-" he held his fingers up in the quotes gesture. "Then you have no idea what compassion really is. You're better off dead. We both are."

Willow shook her head to herself, refusing to believe what Joey was telling her, but she lost her voice as her tears grew thicker, pouring from her eyes faster, and she felt physically and mentally exhausted. She wanted to tell him he was wrong, but the voice in the back of her mind was forcing her to realize that Joey did have very valid points.

"I swear, if he comes back here I'm going to fucking kill him," Joey threatened as he shook his head, anger still pulsating throughout him, and despite her anger and current feelings, Willow couldn't help but to protest against this.

"Don't," she said weakly, as if Joey was really capable, and she watched as he turned back to her with a smirk.

"Yeah, you _would_ say that," he said as he shook his head. "Well wherever he went, let's just hope he doesn't come back. That fucker can drive straight into a ditch for all I care."

Willow watched, feeling scared, cold and defeated, as Joey headed out of the motel room himself, slamming the door shut behind him, and Willow took in a quivering breath as she turned to head back into bathroom.

**My sincerest apologies for the huge wait between updates. Life caught up with me. I highly encourage you to add me on Facebook [Lacey ClownQween Michele] so you can stay updated, and understand why updates suddenly become far and few between :)**

**That being said, I'm not entirely sure when I can get chapter 11 out, but rest assured it WILL be out. I swear to see this story to the end, you can count on it. As always, your dedication to this story and series is more appreciated than you'll ever imagine, so thank you for reading :)**

**Review if you'd hate to see Joey and Willow killed! (Or, even if you would like it... REVIEW!)**


	11. Just Killing Time

"No! P-please! _Don't_!"

The man's desperate pleas were like much needed, soothing music to Joker's ears, and as he stepped over to the old, greasy wooden table attached to the wall of the dimly illuminated shed, pondering over which weapon to use for the man's slow and painful death, Joker's second victim in the state of Texas stared wide-eyed at the madman. Slowly, Joker paced along the rickety table, eying each weapon that lay out before him in a neat row. Hammer to the face? _Nah..._he thought. Chainsaw to the mid-section? _Not yet_. Axe to the skull? _Perfect._

From where he leaned, shackled against the splintery wall, his arms raised above his head and his wrists bound in cold steel, the second victim's eyes widened even more as Joker picked up the aged but sharp axe to look over it in a taunting way, and once the man began to cry again Joker finally lifted his eyes to stare at the man, and with a smirk he took a step closer.

"_Please_! Don't k-kill me!" He went on, desperate to get through to Joker as he wondered vaguely in the back of his mind how he had ended up in such an unfortunate situation. "I have a _wife_! And _kids_!"

"Good for you," Joker mumbled once he had approached him. "I got a self righteous bald guy and a mush-minded, whiny stripper. The world goes on."

The man stared at him behind tear moistened eyes, his mouth agape, and his heart began to race even faster, if it were possible, once he realized his fate had been decided by this rather unemotional, heartless, scarred freak. There was nothing he could do now to save himself.

"W-why are you doing this?" The man asked as his eyes followed Joker's tall and shadowed frame as he moved to the left of him, and his bottom lip began to tremble as Joker corrected his grip on the axe's handle. The Clown Prince of Crime stared ahead at an illuminated area of the blood stained, concrete ground, his mind blank, his eyes heavy and tired, until finally he glanced back over to the man with a small grin.

"Just killin' time," Joker finally answered, and without even so much as a hint to his next actions or a short, characteristic speech, Joker drew back the axe and let his weapon slam down into the man's head. The victim screamed out, but once the blade logged itself in his skull the scream was instantly cut short, and simultaneously his skin began to turn a deathly shade of gray as blood poured and projected from his head. With gritted teeth Joker pulled out the axe and stepped back, his body splattered with the sticky crimson, and he watched the random man's body shake uncontrollably for a moment until suddenly, with a last violent jerk of his limbs, all went deathly still. The chains clanked gently against the wall as they supported the dead man's weight, and as blood still spilled from his ruptured skull, Joker stepped a little closer to the victim. His facial expression gave the impression that he was bored, but a shrill of excitement sprang through Joker as he drew the axe back once last time to easily chop off the man's head, the blade going through his neck easily, and a childish grin spread onto Jokers lips as the head fell to the ground with a _thud! _With a smile Joker slammed the axe into the wall, his hands and fingers sticking to handle slightly due to all the blood, and upon turning around he gently kicked the head across the shed, watching as it left a blood trail behind it before it finally hit the wall next to the door, where it came to a complete stop.

The shed reeked of death and pure evil, and while the past few hours had offered Joker a very generous and self-satisfying distraction, the thought of what lingered back at the hotel had never left his mind. He took a deep breath as he stepped outside, the sky dark and starless, and once he locked the shed he strolled over to the green Tahoe, ignoring easily the blood that now stained the handle.

–

The hours passed by excruciatingly slowly, and to Willow, as she lay motionless on the bed, the minutes seemed to drag on for eternity. She felt exhausted both mentally and physically, and it brought her great stress to just open up her eyes and glance at the clock for the time. After Willow had retreated back to the bathroom to cry in silence, and after Joey had gone from angrily sitting in silence to pacing back and forth on the small porch for nearly two hours in front of the their motel building, he had stepped inside, hoping Joker had left behind a set of keys for the new, red Tahoe, but as luck would have it he had taken them with him. So with a frustrated huff, Joey stepped outside again, slamming the door shut behind him, and he started the small walk toward the series of fast food restaurants.

Once Willow was certain he was gone, she slowly eased open the door and peered around the corner with a sniffle. Assured Joey wouldn't be coming back anytime soon, she stepped out of the bathroom and moped toward the bed, and she plopped down heavily onto her stomach on the crimson bedspread. She hugged what would be Joker's pillow to her chest and laid her head on it, unable to help the tears that came spilling forth, despite her best efforts to keep hold them back.

Now, just as the time turned to eleven o' five p.m., Willow instantly tensed as the handle of the door started to jiggle, and she opened her eyes to meet Joey's as he stepped inside, a Wendy's paper bag clutched in his hand, the handle of the door in the other. His gaze was cold, his face expressionless, and instantly Willow closed her eyes to shut him out, the weight of the moment too heavy to bear. With a deep, peeved sigh, Joey closed the door with his foot and instantly started over to his bed, and Willow couldn't help but to open her eyes again upon finally smelling the food. Much to her distaste, her stomach grumbled loudly, desperate for sustenance, and once she leaned up to turn and face Joey's bed she noticed he was actually smirking at her. Willow, however, was not amused, and still found herself rather upset and shaken up, even hours after the whole ordeal. But how could she not be? She had almost seen Joey die...

Joey plopped down on his bed and immediately opened up the bag to start going through what he had ordered, and as Willow watched him place item after item next to him she wondered if he had bothered to get her anything. _Probably not_, she guessed, and with an uncaring sigh she laid back down.

But finally, after placing down his own container of fries in front of his legs, crossed Indian style, he lifted his dark eyes to glance into hers. "You hungry?" He asked, holding out the bag. Willow stared at him, answering his question silently to herself in her head, but after a moment of waiting and after Joey had rolled his eyes and set the bag down, Willow made a small noise of protest as she sat up.

"Yes," she finally spoke out loud.

Without a word Joey picked up the bag and tossed it to her, and once it landed in front of her Willow instantly reached into the bag to draw out one of the many fries that had fallen out of their container, and she couldn't help but to smile when she noticed two double stacks on the bottom. She wanted to thank him, but the words never came, and instead she reached inside to draw out the first burger. For a while the two ate in silence, and as Willow started on her next burger, the memories of Joey and Joker would not leave her mind. As she chewed, she raised her eyes to stare at the punched out, gaping hole in the wall that nearly served as a window to the next room. She moved her eyes back to Joey, her green orbs dropping to his knuckles, and a small shock ran through her upon noticing the scratched skin and dried blood that remained on them. She swallowed not only her food, but also the large lump that had risen in her throat.

"Thank you," she finally said hoarsely. Surprised to hear her voice, Joey glanced up, only to quickly shrug.

"Whatever," he said. "It wasn't like Jack was bringing back any food-"

"No," Willow interrupted as she shook her head. "I meant... thanks for sticking up for me. You... you didn't have to do that."

Joey sighed as he rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. "I know," he said. "But I did. It just happened. Didn't think it would nearly get me _killed_ though. Again," he added in a bit of a lighter tone, and with a small shrug he took a bite of his second burger.

Willow was frowning as she stared at him. "I'm sorry," she said as she shook her head. "I never meant for anyone to... well, _die_ because of my... jealously..." she mumbled the final word.

"Yeah, well," Joey went on as he balled up the wrapper of the burger. "I'm still breathin'. Whether Jack likes it or not."

"He does," Willow assured not only him, but herself as well, and she nodded to herself as she took another small bite. "You're like his brother."

"And _you're_ just like the girlfriend he cheated on," Joey said, and Willow found him to be grinning once she glanced up to look at him. "Some sick family we are, eh?"

Willow couldn't help but to grin slightly as she looked back down to her half finished burger. "Yeah," she said. "Could you imagine sitting down for Thanksgiving dinner?"

"_That _would be fun," Joey said sarcastically as he started on his fries. "I can almost guarantee that would end in a food fight."

"Probably," Willow agreed with a wider smile as she allowed herself to picture this. But the weight of the real world came crashing back down on her, and memories of Rachel's voice and laugh as she spoke with Joker haunted her memories. Since storming out of the room, Joker had been gone for quite a while, and Willow couldn't help but to wonder curiously where he had gone, what he was doing, and when he was coming back. _Or if_, she thought. She lifted her head to look back at Joey. "Do you think he's okay?"

Joey smirked at her as she shook his head. "I wasn't lying when I called you weak there, baby," Joey said. "Jack fuckin' practically breaks your heart, nearly kills _me_, and you're sitting here wondering if that bastard is _okay_? You're fucked, girl."

Frowning still, Willow glanced back down, her appetite disappearing more by the second. These words hurt, but deep down Willow had always known the truth. She _was_ weak, and when it came to the Joker she just couldn't break free of the shackles he had her bound in. It seemed no matter what he did, no matter how bad, Willow just could not free herself of him. And what was worse? She didn't want to.

Joey sighed. "He's _fine_," he assured after a moment of silence. "Probably out smoking more of that weed, the fucking dick. Can't deal with heavy emotions sober. Never could."

"It's better than coming home and binging on comfort food," Willow joked in a small voice, a tiny grin on her face as she finally lifted her eyes to look back into his widened ones, and she nodded to the various balled-up burger wrappers and nearly empty container of fries in his hand.

"Well look at _you_," Joey said loudly. "Seems like Jack's rubbing off on you more than I thought. That's _bad,_ you dig? And this is not comfort food. I was _starving_, okay? A knife to the throat does that to ya."

Willow laughed, the noise and feeling foreign and odd. "Okay," she agreed. "Though I can't say I've ever gotten hungry after a near-death experience."

"Yeah well," Joey said. "You must have not been that close then."

Willow laughed again, and the more she did it, the easier it became.

–

After dinner, and after Willow had collected all of the trash and stuffed it back into the Wendy's paper bag, Joey volunteered to take it to the dumpster while Willow immediately headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for bed. Joey walked across the dark parking lot, occasionally glancing over to the main road when a random car or two would speed by, and once he reached the porch of sorts in front of the motel room door he stopped on it to draw out a cigarette. He glanced into the window of the motel, watching through the blinds as Willow pulled back the comforter and sheets to slide comfortably into Joker's side of the bed. Joey rolled his eyes at this, and as he shook his head he faced the old wooden railing of the porch to light his cigarette.

He exhaled comfortably while he placed his arms on top of the railing, and he leaned on them as he stared out into the darkness of the parking lot. The night was still, the air warm, and the street ahead was silent due to the sudden lack of cars passing by. But just as Joey had lifted his hand to his lips for another deep and much needed drag, a pair of bright headlights shone directly on him as a large truck turned into the parking lot. _Jack, no doubt_, Joey thought to himself calmly.

As Joker parked the green Tahoe closer this time to the building, a large row ahead of the red Tahoe, Joey kept his eyes focused on it, trying to predict what Joker would say and do once he approached him. He pictured thick smoke billowing out from the truck once Joker decided to open the door, and he could already imagine Joker's loose demeanor as he walked up to the motel door. But rather, once Joker opened up the door, the jingle of his keys loud as compared to the surrounding silence, Joey instantly noticed the lack of smoke, and instead he squinted his eyes as Joker approached him.

"Is that... _blood_?" Joey couldn't help but to ask once Joker had reached him, his demeanor strangely calm and laid back.

"Sure is," Joker said as he lifted his eyes to meet Joey's. Joey's eyebrows furrowed as he wondered what Jack could have specifically been doing to cause that much bloodshed.

"Well, guess I feel bad for _those guys_," Joey said, referring to the people Joker had spent the past hours killing. "But at the same time, I guess I should be thanking them for stepping into the line of fire," he added bitterly.

"That wasn't first time I've wanted to _kill_ you, Joseph," Joker said in a low voice as he stepped onto the porch to lean on the railing beside Joey, his body facing his friend's. "And I can swear it won't be the last."

Joey couldn't help but to grin, and upon noticing this, Joker wondered wildly what was causing Joey to remain so clam. He had been positive that he'd be coming home to a complete mess, to Willow still sobbing in the locked bathroom, and to either Joey instantly shouting at him, or just being gone all together. This, truly, was shocking.

Joker growled, a deep rumbling sound erupting from the pit of his stomach, and with narrowed eyes he turned his body to face forward, and he placed his fists on top of the wood. "Look, if it... _means_ anything... I guess I'm kinda, _sort of_ glad that I didn't."

Joey was still grinning. "Didn't _what_, Jack?"

"Kill you, _Joseph_," Joker corrected bitterly. "I kind of... need you for stuff. Not _need_ but-"

"Is that your sick way of _apologizing_?" Joey finally interrupted as he turned to Joker, and once Joker turned to face him he suddenly found himself regretting the idea.

"No," Joker said. "This is my way of _kindly_ telling you not to piss me off anymore. We are a _team_, unfortunately..." Joker added in a grumble. "What's a mastermind without his stupid _bald guy_?"

Joey smiled now, and he shook his head as he faced forward again. "_Apology_ accepted Jack," he said humorously.

"Good," Joker growled as he rolled his eyes, and he leaned away from the railing. "I'm so _glad_."

Neither he nor Joey said another word as Joker stepped over to the motel door to open it. The room was dark, the only light coming from the inaudible TV as the images flickered across the screen, dousing the room in an eerie, pale blue light, and just as Joker closed the door behind him, he instantly noticed something in the corner of his eye. He turned around slightly, and a wide grin spread across his face as he easily pulled his knife out of the door, realizing now that _this_ was what had caused the small slamming noise he had heard on his way to the truck earlier that day.

He folded the knife and shook his head, still grinning, but once he noticed the large hole in the wall near the TV on his way to the bathroom, his grin expanded into a wicked smile, and he easily pictured Joey's rage as he punched the wall. He shook his head again to himself, and sauntered into the bathroom for a shower.

Willow was far from sleep as she laid in the bed, her back toward the motel door, but still, she could not help but jump slightly when she heard it suddenly open. She relaxed easily, reminding herself it was just Joey, coming in finally to go to bed, but as she listened to the door shut, something instantly seemed off. She listened as he pulled the knife out of the door, and rather than hearing large, heavy footsteps – even on the carpet – the figure's footsteps were light and barely noticeable. Finally, as she continued to lay there, the horrible stench of rotting death hit her nostrils, and she instantly made a face as she held her breath. She quickly realized the person who had stepped into the motel was not Joey, but rather Joker, and upon opening her eyes, she confirmed this as she watched Joker step quickly toward the bathroom.

She let out a large breath as she leaned up quickly to fix her pillow, and she plopped back down, feeling both angry and somewhat nervous. Due to the stench, it was clear to her what Joker had gone out to do, and as she closed her eyes she hoped that he had gotten all of the rage and murderous tendencies out of his system. Though her days lately seemed long and glum, and though her heart was still broken in two, she still was not ready for her life to end.

Joker's blood soaked clothes stuck to his body, and he closed his eyes in slight annoyance as he peeled his sticky shirt away from his body. With stepping into the hotel room, he had made a point not to look at Willow, supposedly sleeping soundly in the bed. He could only imagine the things that she wanted to say to him, but he knew she did not possess the bravery to do so. Joker didn't want to care, but as he stripped all his clothes off to kick into the corner of the bathroom before turning to start the shower, he found himself truly curious as to why things at the hotel seemed so calm. How was it that Willow was able to soundly lay in the bed – _Joker_'s side of the bed – after what she had witnessed? And why the _fuck _was Joey so calm about everything? The last time Joker had gotten close to taking his friend's life, Joey had exploded on him, and made a point to ignore him for several months, which had been considerably difficult since Joker was constantly visiting Joey's club.

Now, Joker stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run down his body and over his muscles, and he sighed as he closed his eyes, the water at his feet a faded red color as it spun down the drain behind him. Hot, steamy showers always soothed Joker to the point of him being able to think one-hundred percent clearly and freely, and while he would often stop himself mid-thought to curse at himself for even thinking such a stupid or embarrassingthought, he'd often remind himself that he was safe inside his head, and that no one else could hear him...

So with that, Joker's mind instantly went to Willow. He kept his head bowed and his eyes shut, ignoring easily his dirty blonde hair in his face, as his mind took him back to the previous few days. As time went on, it seemed as though Joker's... _guilt_... was getting stronger and stronger. _Guilt_? Joker repeated to himself. _Like hell I'm guilty... I'm not. I'm NOT! _He sighed from his nose. _No one can hear you, _the other voice in his head reminded. _You're guilty, and you _know _it. Admit it, Jack. _Joker sighed again, and he let out a huge growl after as he turned to stick his face into the line of running water from the shower head, and he opened his eyes to stare at the cream-colored tile wall, easily ignoring the water that ran into them. _You _care _for this girl. Why else would she still be alive? What is she _honestly _good for?_

_ A lot_, Joker tried to argue.

_Name _one_ thing._

Joker's thoughts went completely silent.

_Exactly. You _care _about her._

_ I don't-_

_ You _do_! You let this chick become of some sick importance to you, Jack. Get out of the shower right now and go kill her to prove yourself wrong. Suffocate her in her sleep, slit her throat, choke her... _anything_! And in the morning dump her body. Who will care? _

Joker had begun to unknowingly grit his teeth as he pictured all of these scenarios. _She needs me_...

_So _what_? Is that really your pathetic excuse? _Look _at yourself! Moping in the shower, too pussy-shit to get rid of your biggest _mistake.

With another growl Joker finally closed his eyes again, and he lifted his hands to push his hair back and out of his face, and he kept his arms up, his muscles tense as he clenched his fists tightly, and without warning he suddenly reached out with his right hand to slam his fist against the wall, the noise seeming to rattle the entire room. Unfortunately, the action did nothing to sooth his anger.

_Nice. Did that help Jack? You feel better? No? Then go take out that rage on Willow's face-!_

_ SHUP UP! _Joker screamed to himself. _Just shut the fuck up! I'm not going to kill her! I don't _want _to. I _like _having her around..._

Silence...

_Then go tell her that, Jack. Tell her you're _sorry_. If there was ever one person in your life who will ever deserve an actual apology, clearly it's Willow Madalyn Fox... _

In the other room, Willow had been silently laying in the bed, listening to the sound of the muffled shower in the bathroom, but just before she felt herself about to actually drift off into a light slumber, the sudden pounding noise from Joker jerked her awake, and with a racing heart her eyes popped open. She stared ahead at the curtained window in front of her across from the bed, listening further for more sounds of Joker's rage, and she couldn't help but turn white with new found fear. Clearly, Joker was still wildly upset.

As her heart raced, she considered rising from the bed to go join Joey outside. It was clear to her now that Joey was on her side, and she had a feeling that just standing by him would not only sooth her fright, but also keep Joker away as well. But with further thought, and as she listened to the shower finally shut off, she realized she had absolutely no business in endangering Joey's life again. With a deep sigh in an effort to calm her increasing nerves, she closed her eyes and turned around, deciding that the best option at this point was to pretend to sleep and let whatever happens, happen.

Willow waited in the dark for what seemed like hours until finally she heard the bathroom door open. Her body immediately froze as if it were covered in ice, and it wasn't until Joker was kneeling down right beside her to rummage through his bag for clean clothes did she realize she was holding her breath. She bit her tongue, willing Joker to go back into the bathroom with her mind, but once the impact on her lungs grew too strong and painful, she unwillingly let out a breath, a small puff of hair that, due to the heavy silence in the room, sounded like the equivalent of a bomb going off just few feet away.

Just below her she heard Joker pause, and a small grin spread onto his face as he lifted his head to glance in her direction. He listened further for a moment, and his grin widened when he realized Willow was holding her breath again. He shook his head as he glanced back down to fish out a pair of sweats from his bag with his darkness adjusted eyes.

"The first rule of pretending to be asleep, Willow," Joker began in a hushed voice as if she really were sleeping. "_Breathe_."

Without another word Joker rose from the floor to retreat back to the bathroom, leaving Willow's heart and thoughts racing faster than ever. It sounded as though Joker wasn't angry, but how did that make sense? It sounded as though he had punched the shower wall, and with further thought, Willow suddenly wondered what Joker had said to Joey upon returning to the hotel room. Willow frowned as she curled into an even tighter ball from underneath the sheets. Life with the Joker had always been unpredictable and complicated, but these aspects had never been this extreme.

A few minutes later, Joker emerged from the bathroom, leaving his towel and blood-soaked clothes in the corner by the shower, and he felt like kicking himself for the stupid comment he had left her with. He had never been so confused over her, and as he made his way to the bed through the dark, he had to wonder, was he still furious with her, or was he really ready to... _forgive and forget_?

With reaching the bed, he instinctively stopped at his side in front of the end table, but just before he could reach out to draw the blankets back, he remembered Willow had already claimed his side. With a deep sigh through his nose, and without any words to Willow commanding her to move, he calmly walked around the foot of the bed to draw back the blankets on Willow's usual side. With wide eyes, Willow listened as Joker did this, and the bed bounced slightly as he climbed in. He sighed again as he laid down, keeping the covers only at his waist, before he turned his back to Willow.

A large, awkward distance existed between them on the bed, and almost as soon as Joker had turned away from her, cold air rushed onto Willow's exposed back, and she shivered slightly as she hugged the blankets closer to her front side. That frown never leaving her face, she stared ahead at the large wall on the other side of Joey's bed, wondering what Joker was thinking about. Behind her, Joker stared at the curtains, a large scowl on his face. He was normally comfortable in awkward situations, that is, until Willow had come along. He rolled his eyes as he stretched out his legs before he bent them at the knees to curl them back, only to suddenly pause when he felt his foot touch Willow's.

A shock ran up Willow's spine, but neither of them moved. To Willow, Joker's foot was warm against hers, and to Joker's surprise Willow's foot was rather cold, despite the time it had been under the blankets. The awkward distance still lasted between them, but their feet touching did nothing to help matters on either end. All Willow wanted was for Joker to turn around and hold her close like he had made a habit of doing, and all Joker wanted was to turn around and be comfortable. But neither did anything to improve their situation, and instead remained still, staring through the darkness with heavy minds.

Finally, with a sigh that sounded more like a grunt to Willow's ears, Joker slowly slid his foot away from Willow's. But judging by how long the sound of the slide had existed, Willow knew Joker hadn't moved his foot very far from hers, and her heart began to race as an idea came to her mind.

It seemed as though the longer time went on, the more and more Willow began to forget why she was upset with Joker in the first place. Of course, in reality she hadn't, and if she thought about it too much those deep feelings of hurt always resurfaced and burned her from the inside out, but as she lay there, contemplating and looking back on the situation and the events of today, she was suddenly reminded of that day in the restaurant with Joker and the straw wrapper.

_"Oh, I know," _Joker had said after the waitress acknowledged the wrapper in his hair. _"It's like a souvenir, you see. A remembrance of the day I finally got _her_ to smile at me again."_

A shock ran up Willow's spine as she clearly remembered him saying this. But was it true? Did he really care to see her smile? And even more so, did that mean he was ready to let all this go and treat Willow like he had been before? Willow closed her eyes with a frown, completely unsure, but still, with her idea coming back into mind, she wondered what Joker would do if she was to touch his foot with her own again...

She swallowed, and instead of thinking it over and remembering Joker's rage earlier that day, she forced her foot to slide back behind her until it finally came in contact with Joker's, the tips of her toes just barely touching the bottom of his. Joker's eyes slid back open due to Willow's action, but to his and her surprise, neither of them moved their feet again. It was the first real contact Willow had had with Joker, and she couldn't help the shocks that were running up and down her spine furiously.

Joker took in a deep breath through his nose as he stared ahead at the curtains, a thin, dark orange line of light making up the border around them, and with a cocked eyebrow he gently pushed his own foot back again, causing their feet to touch more. From behind him he heard Willow gasp slightly, and he couldn't help but to grin.

The situation was so foreign and awkward, but Willow wanted to see just how far she could go. So, in response, she pushed her own foot closer to Joker's, only to suck in another sharp breath when Joker did the same a second after her. Those dead butterflies in the pit of her stomach began to resurrect, and they swarmed about inside her faster than ever before. It was amazing how just one touch triggered all these old emotions, and the rush that his warm flesh against hers brought on was like a high to her. On the opposite side of the bed, Joker was surprised to find his own heart beating faster than usual, and while half of him was screaming at himself to move his foot away, the other half, a stronger half, forced him to stay still.

But just before either could do anything else, the motel door opening was an instant rush back into reality, and as an instant reflex, both of them quickly moved their feet away from each other just as Joey stepped inside. He paused for a second, his tired eyes flickering to the bed where he heard the noise come from, but he grew uninterested immediately and proceeded with closing and locking the door. Both Willow and Joker remained silent as Joey moved slowly toward the bathroom for a shower, and finally, as the zombie butterflies settled back down in her stomach, Joker closed his eyes to go to sleep, feeling more confused than ever.

**I'm sorry for the long wait – again – guys. And the short chapter. Life has delt me a new hand of cards to play with, and I'm trying to make everything work. The next chapter will be thrilling and exciting, and it's long past due for some lemon-related stuffs ;) As always, please review! :)**


	12. A First Time For Everything

**At long last! The long awaited chapter. Readers beware, this chapter contains a lot of... blood. :D Enjoy!**

The night had just settled over Austin, Texas, and as a thin line of clouds began coverage in front of the crescent moon, a dark truck in the near distance pulled into an abandoned gas station's parking lot. Billy Rodgers, an Austin resident for almost five years, glanced over as he placed his cell phone to his ear, but as the truck's lights went off he immediately grew uninterested and turned away, continuing his path down the sidewalk by the deserted street. The gas station had been in abandonment for years, with its windows and doors boarded up and its gas pumping stations wrapped in yellow tape. More often than not, people would pull into the parking lot and swing around to park in the very back of the building for absolute cover, and Billy knew they did this for various reasons: sex, drugs, and anything else along those lines. From the corner of his eye Billy noted the truck did not pull around the corner this time, but once he heard a familiar female voice speak into the phone from the other end, his attention was quickly reverted, and he carelessly continued on down the sidewalk, speaking loudly.

"Hey girl," he greeted as a grin slid onto his thin lips. "You miss me?"

His grin widened into a toothy smile as he strolled on into the night, and as he approached a small alleyway a buildings length away from the abandoned gas station, he listened to his lady friend's voice on the other end of the line as she replied, a sexy bounce to her voice.

"Yeah? You want me to come over baby? No, I'm out walking now. Yeah, like right now!" Billy laughed, just a few feet from the alley.

Inside the alley, a mysterious figure waited deep within the shadows, hiding, and waiting for the young man to pass. The air was warm, and as the figure breathed inside his black, makeshift mask that covered his chin, mouth and nose, he grew annoyed at the constant flow of hot breath, but he ignored this, growing quiet as the young man approached. The figure gripped his weapon of choice – an old, splintery baseball bat – tighter in his right hand as he prepared to spring...

"Mirand-_aaa_," Billy spoke softly and slowly into the phone, obeying her command to slowly speak her name, and a perverted smile found his young face again. "You like that baby?" He pondered in a sultry voice just as he began past the alley, his mind focused on only one thing. "I bet you can't wait for me to take off those tiny little-"

Billy turned his head slightly to peer down into the alley, only to feel his stomach suddenly drop once he noticed something standing there. But before he could even make up his mind as to what it was or respond properly, all he noticed was a figure in a brightly colored jumpsuit, dimmed by the night, take a step toward him as he raised his hand over his head. Billy's mouth dropped, but it was too late.

He was unable to finish his reply, and immediately after the baseball bat had made contact with his head, the phone fell from his hands just milliseconds before his unconscious body fell heavily onto the concrete. Wasting no time, the jump-suited figure carelessly brought the end of the bat down onto the small cell phone, shattering it instantly, before he placed the bat in between his body and right arm. He leaned down to grab Billy's limp body to drag him back into the alley, and once he knew they were out of site he leaned down slightly to easily throw the thin man's body over his shoulder, the figure's muscles flexing slightly from underneath his jumpsuit, and as he walked back to the truck near the gas station he could feel sweat running down his sides and over his hips. Without missing a beat, he opened the very back of the truck and carelessly threw the unconscious body into the vehicle, Billy's head smacking against another person's limp head, updating the body count in the back of the truck to three.

Panting slightly, the figure slammed the door shut and rounded the truck to get into the drivers seat, and once he had closed the door and started the truck, he reached for the walkie-talkie that had been supplied to him and pushed down the button on the side as he ripped off his mask.

"Alright bro, three bodies," Joey breathed into the device as he leaned his head back on the bloodied head rest. "All unconscious, unaware, and ready for _you_."

"_Wonderful!_" Joker spoke loudly on the other end, his voice bordering sarcasm. "Bring them _right _over," he added in a growl. "We'll be there soon."

Before putting the green Tahoe into gear, Joey reached forward to blast the air conditioning, and finally, after putting the truck in drive, he turned out of the parking lot and began his drive to the old, abandoned shed.

–

"Stay on this road, and turn when I tell you to."

Willow gave no reply to Joker's command, and instead kept her green eyes focused on the straight, abandoned road ahead, the pavement illuminated by the headlights. She swallowed, unable to help but feel nervous as she sat in the driver's seat beside Joker. She felt as though her every move was being judged, and more than likely, it was. She knew she was currently in the midst of one of Joker's big plans, and unfortunately she had no idea what, exactly, it was.

Joker had been acting weird all day. Once Willow had finally woken up around ten o' clock that morning, she found the motel room to be completely empty. It wasn't until about an hour later, after she had used the bathroom and turned on the TV to settle into watching a cop show, that Joker and Joey came inside, and an odd, peaceful aura lingered about them. This was about the time that the nervousness that would last her all day settled in. It was apparent that all was well between the two friends, but as Joey dug into the McDonald's breakfast bag near the TV, and as Joker proceeded with kicking his shoes off by the door, Willow had to wonder if Joker was still a ticking time bomb... How had they made up so quickly?

For the rest of the day everyone had kept to themselves, Joker and Joey rarely speaking unless someone had an important thought to share. Nobody spoke to Willow, which she was honestly fine with. It seemed as though more pieces had been added to the already confusing puzzle that was her life, and she had no desire to try and figure out where she should fit the pieces. Ever since Rachel, her already fast-paced life took a turn for the worst, and now Willow had no idea what she would even consider to be a safe zone. Now, she knew, it was just better to remain silent and not interfere with anything, other than her sad attempt to touch Joker the night before, which, oddly enough, had actually worked out to a degree.

But as the day went on, things got even more strange. After she had showered, she continuously caught Joker staring at her. But once she glanced back into his eyes, he'd revert his away to something much less interesting, and she wondered desperately what he was thinking. She knew what _she _was thinking, and she knew just how badly the thought had been distracting her from everything else ever since she finally allowed herself to admit it. Despite _everything_ Joker had not only previously done, but _ever _done and said to her, she missed him. And she couldn't help it.

Around seven o' clock that night, after a small dinner, Joker had stepped outside for a cigarette while Joey shuffled around in the bathroom. Moments later, just as Willow had finished her soda from Taco Bell, Joey emerged from the bathroom, and she couldn't help but to raise her eyebrows the second she noticed he had changed into his orange prison jumpsuit. Joey had quickly glanced her way, only to revert his gaze away just as quickly he had looked, leaving Willow in the dark about what was going on. She noticed he clutched something black in his hand, and after he grabbed one of the Tahoe keys from the table he stepped outside to join Joker outside. Curiously, Willow leaned forward on the bed to bring herself to her hands and knees, and she quietly crawled over to the edge of the bed by the window to peer outside, past the blinds. She saw the back of Joey's head, and standing in front of him was Joker, taking a hit from his cigarette as he listened to Joey speak, both illuminated by the light near the door. Willow watched as Joker slowly lowered the cigarette from his lips to exhale, and she closed her eyes once she felt those zombie butterflies start up slightly. She gritted her teeth as she opened her eyes again, her green orbs instantly finding Joker's bare face, and she watched as he spoke back to Joey. Just before Joker tossed his cigarette away from him and Joey started off to the parking lot, she was able to catch Joker's lips speaking the words 'bodies' and 'shed'.

She lingered near the window a second longer, only to feel her stomach drop once Joker's eyes met hers through the glass, her own face illuminated by the TV. A small smirk of sorts met his lips, and with a racing heart she had immediately fallen back into a sitting position just as Joker opened the door. She watched silently as Joker stepped inside, anticipating from him to say something to her, but much to her surprise he remained silent. Joker made the mistake of taking a quick glance in her direction, only to immediately regret it when he felt a small shock run through his body upon meeting her innocent and curious looking eyes. All Joker could wonder as he made his way toward the bathroom was what the _fuck_ was going on between them, and what was _he _was going to do about it...

Eventually Joker had come back out from the bathroom, and a freezing shock of her own had run up her spine once she realized Joker had doused his face in that all too familiar greasepaint. Those dark, black rings covered his eyes, and that permanent red smile covered his lips. His hair was stripped almost completely of its normal green color, but it still hung in dirty, stringy strands over his face and neck. He wore lose and old black slacks, a simple white t-shirt, a black overcoat on top – regardless of the temperature – and as always, his look was completed with a pair of black, leather gloves. As Willow stared, it seemed as though she had completely forgotten how truly terrifying Joker could physically look...

"Get dressed," he had finally commanded her. "We're leaving soon."

Without a question further, Willow did as she was told, rummaging through her bag to pull out a small black tank top and old jeans that had been cut off into tiny shorts. She held her clothes in her arms as she walked toward the bathroom, her heart racing slightly, and she came to a sudden stop near the door once she heard Joker's low voice speak to her again.

"Oh, and Willow?" He said. "Make yourself look _nice_ and _pretty_. Our uh, _guests_ will appreciate it," he added in a growl. Her heart racing faster now, Willow gave him one small nod before she disappeared into the bathroom.

Now, fully dressed and her usual, dark eyeliner and eyeshadow lining her eyes, Willow continued on through the night, keeping a steady speed of sixty five as they went further down the road. Joker's window was open, and he stared out into the field next to them as they drove on, excitement bubbling in the pit of his stomach as he anticipated the events that would be going on in the abandoned shed. Once Joey finished his round up of random victims, Joker planned on relieving some stress with them in one of the only ways he knew how: torture. And why had he brought Willow along? Because, even though she had infuriated him, and even though he was more than confused with his current feelings on the situation, there was just something about Willow killing and hurting people that he enjoyed immensely. Not only this, but he hoped that Willow seeing just how truly gruesome he could be would knock some sense into her. Joker grinned at the thoughts of her terrified face, and her shaking hands as he forced her to use them in one way or another on a victim.

"Turn here," Joker spoke up minutes later, his dark voice breaking the eerie silence, and without a question Willow did as she was told. She turned the truck to the right onto the field, and through all the bouncing Joker continued to guide her until finally the Tahoe's headlights shone on the old shed. Willow swallowed as she watched it approach in the distance. What was Joker planning?

Before she turned off the truck after parking in Joker's designated spot, Joker was out of the truck and already heading toward the shed. She took the keys from the ignition and stepped out of the truck herself, holding the keys tightly as she made her way over to Joker, the weeds poking and brushing against her bare ankles as she walked. Just as she approached Joker, he had gotten the shed's door open, and with a sinister grin he stepped aside to let her inside first. Willow took a passing glance at him as she stepped inside, and she made a face as the strong smell of blood and sweat met her nostrils, and she tried not to take too deep of breaths in the musty and hot air. Joker let the door close gently behind him, and he easily made his way through the dark toward the middle of the shed to reach up for the light. Willow waited, remembering what the empty shed had looked like once before, but even with bracing herself and preparing herself for the worst, she still couldn't help but to gasp once the dim light illuminated the small area.

Directly in front of her sat a headless body still shackled in chains against the wall, dried blood splattered on him and his clothes. The soft sound of whimpering caught her attention, and she tore her eyes away from the headless body to look her to her right, on the wall adjacent from the door, and her frown deepened when she noticed two more people, a man and a woman, bound on the floor, tears streaming from both of their eyes. Willow bit her lip as she continued to turn around a bit more, and she felt her stomach drop once she noticed a severed head laying in the corner by the door. She closed her eyes quickly and turned around, already feeling herself start to shake.

"Get use to it, kiddo," Joker said as he organized the various weapons he had collected on the workbench. "We're gonna be here for a while."

Willow swallowed, wanting to speak up and state her reasons for wanting to leave, but she kept her mouth closed. She had a feeling if she was to upset Joker in anyway, _her_ body would end up staying behind in the shed...

The sudden sound of a car door slamming shut jerked her away from her paranoid thoughts, and with a jump she turned back to the door. Joker walked past her to door and stepped outside, Willow following closely behind, and once she stepped down from the shed and onto the field, the new vehicles headlights shut off, and she was surprised to watch as Joey stepped out of the truck.

"You're late," Joker stated as he slowed his pace once he neared Joey, who had just stopped at the rear of the truck.

Joey rolled his eyes. He placed his hand on the handle of the back door, ready to open it, but he paused to glance over at Joker. "I _know_," he said. "Please excuse me for not knowing my way around this shitty place."

Joker remained calm. "Did you get the bodies?"

"Yes."

"Then you're excused," Joker replied. "Open it up! C'mon!"

With a sigh Joey opened up the door, and Joker's face beamed at the 3 fresh and unconscious faces of his newest victims. Without a word, he immediately reached into the back to grab the body of the only female, and once he had swung her over his shoulder, he nodded down to the other two, silently telling Joey to help him unload.

As Joker and Joey headed back to the shed, Willow stood outside of it near the door, watching as they stepped inside. A rather chilly breeze blew past, and she crossed her arms in front of her as she hunched her shoulders up. With a nervous swallow, she turned her body slightly to glance inside of the shed, and she watched for a moment as Joker carelessly dropped the body of some random girl to the floor, her head thudding against the concrete, while meanwhile the man Joey set down was starting to come to, and he groaned as he rolled his head back. Biting her lip, Willow turned around, suddenly hoping that it was in Joker's plans that she was to go back to the motel with Joey. But, knowing Joker...

"Willow?" His voice made her jump. "C'mere."

She let out a sad sigh as she did what was told, and once she had re-entered the shed and made her way to Joker, Joey had come back inside with the last victim and he set him down next to the other two. As Joey leaned back up Joker took the keys Willow had been holding.

"Alright man," Joey said once he leaned back up. "I"m outta here."

"Take the red truck," Joker said after he had tossed the keys to Joey. He headed over to the table to pick up a pair of chains from the table, and over his shoulder he said, "we'll be back... _later_."

Willow stared up at him as he made his way over to the wall where the headless body was, and before she could let out a noise of protest, Joey handed her his pair of keys and headed to the door, closing it loudly behind him. All was silent in the hot shed, save for the soft whimpers of the victims, and all around her she could smell nothing but blood and sweat.

"What are we doing here?" She finally forced herself to speak up, and she waited nervously as she watched Joker hang the two chains on hooks, located high on the wall. Once he was done, he turned around and immediately picked up the girl he had carried in, and held her against the wall while he went to fasten one of the cuffs on the end of the chain around her wrist.

"We're gonna have a little _fun_," Joker finally answered as he moved on to the girl's other wrist. A soft groan escaped past her lips, and with a small grin Joker gently slapped the left side of her face a few times to help her gain consciousness. The girl cringed as her eyes closed tighter, and with a satisfied smirk Joker went on to the other side of the shed to grab a chair. Willow watched as he brought it back into the middle of the room before he dragged over one of the male victims to set him down on the it.

Willow waited as Joker prepared the shed for minutes longer, watching as he chained another body to the wall here, and tied them to a chair over there, until finally all the bodies were set up somewhere, ready for torture and death. As Willow glanced around, her arms crossed in front of her chest, she watched as the last few of victims began to gain consciousness. All but one of the men struggled to free themselves from their chains or ropes, while the other male victim joined the females in sobbing as they weakly tried to free themselves as well. Joker was so busy standing in the middle of the shed admiring his handy work, that he failed to notice at first the rather odd and pity-filled look Willow had on her face as she stared at one of the victims bound in the chair in front of her. A frown twitched upon his face before he quickly corrected it, and with a grin he took a step closer to the man Willow was staring at.

"Willow," he began. "Do you remember the _nice _lady you _murdered_ back at the apartment a while back?"

A small shock ran up her spine due to Joker's words. Not because of the memory of what she had done to that woman in that dark, eerie room, but because of what memories life at that apartment brought back to her. She hadn't realized it at the time, but she had been on a _great _path. Her relationship with Joker, though rocky and treacherous, had been growing in a rather _good _way, even though she didn't realize it at the time. She had been getting closer to Joey to the point where she could call him an actual friend. Her life was _fun_; she felt free, and for once genuinely happy. But now? It seemed to be the complete opposite. She had gone from someone of importance to Joker, to a child. She was to be seen, not heard, and only allowed to speak when spoken to. She was hesitant again, more than before, and because of how things had once been, desperate to be where she once had been.

She closed her eyes, trying to trap in the tears that wanted to fall, as she thought back to Loc and his tormenting. She remembered how rather upset it would make Joker, and she remembered the night at the park by Joey's house when Joker finally killed him. Suddenly memories of Joey's house ran through her mind, and she thought back to the time Joey's idiot brother, Dan, had visited, and how hilarious Joker had been acting. She remembered her life with Joker in Detroit, and finally she remembered how exciting the beginnings of their road trip had been...

Willow was so wrapped up in her thoughts she failed to realize Joker had approached her, and only once he cleared his throat did she finally look up to him, and she gritted her teeth behind her closed lips as a single tear escaped and ran down her cheek. She grew nervous as Joker cocked an eyebrow at this.

"You're going soft on me, Willow," Joker said. "If the thought of _that _makes you want to cry..." He smirked as he leaned down closer to her, his painted face just inches from hers, and Willow could feel his breath as he spoke. "...then I hate to see how you'll be after _tonight_," he growled quietly, sending another shock down her spine.

Willow swallowed as he leaned back up, and before she had a chance to look away, Joker was already headed away from her and toward the closest chair, where a young man sat, staring up sadly at him. "Pick up that knife," he instructed her. "And come here."

With a shaky breath Willow did as she told, and as she headed over to him, slowly, she couldn't help but to hope Joker wasn't going to make her use it. After all that had been happening, all Willow wanted was to go back to the motel and shut herself away from everyone. Once Joker glanced down to her, she held out the knife to him, only to grow disappointed when he shook his head.

"Nope," Joker began. "This one is yours."

Willow bit her lip as she glanced back down to the knife, and she couldn't stop herself from asking, "why?"

"Why _what_?" Joker asked back, slight annoyance in his voice as he glared down at her.

"W-why are you doing this?" Willow went on quietly as she looked down to the floor. Joker rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Willow, have you forgotten who _I _am? Well, perhaps that was a dumb question, since lately you _have _been."

Willow narrowed her eyes on the dirty floor, a dizzy spell overcoming her, and she couldn't help but to feel somewhat angry and offended over his words.

"I didn't have Joey run around in his stupid jumpsuit, rounding up these _lovely _people for a tea party, Willow. I didn't _bind _them to the wall to spoon feed them _sugar _now, did I?" He continued to stare down at Willow as she glared at the floor, and her loose and sad body language annoyed him further. "_Did I?_"

Willow flinched at his biting tone before she grinded her teeth together again, and she couldn't help her tone as she answered. "I guess _not_."

Joker took in a sharp breath before he reached out to violently grab Willow's jaw to force her head up. Their eyes instantly met, and Willow whimpered as Joker squeezed tighter. "You're ruining my fun, girly," he warned in a slightly lighter tone. "Knock it off, or it'll be _your _headless body in the corner," he finished as he nodded toward the corner behind him, where he had abandoned the headless body. Willow's eyes fell to the corner, and a sick feeling crept over her. She believed him, but still, she could not shake off the sudden anger Joker had instilled in her. She clutched the knife harder in her hands.

"Now," Joker began once he had let go of her jaw. "Take that shitty attitude of yours, and apply it towards something more _meaningful._" He stared at Willow as she stared angrily, but blankly at him. "Cut him,"Joker instructed calmly, and he nodded over to the seated man who was growing more and more terrified by the minute. Willow sucked in a breath as she glanced down to the man who was staring terrified at her, and she felt that sick feeling creeping up on her again. She couldn't understand why, it wasn't like she had never harmed anyone before. But for some reason this felt different. Maybe it was due to the fact that her and Joker were on horrible terms. Maybe it was due to the fact that Willow didn't know for certain if _she _would be making it out of his bloodbath alive. Regardless, she felt the safest thing to do at this point was to listen...

"Where?" She asked in a small voice, but almost as soon as the question escaped her lips, Joker instantly threw his hands up in complete frustration with a growl, and she flinched as she jumped back slightly.

"I don't know Willow!" Joker growled as he spun around on his heel to take a large step toward the table littered with weapons. "_Anywhere!" _He picked up an old hatchet and instantly snapped his head over to her, unable to control the animal inside him that was desperate for murder and the release of his increasing annoyance with his pet. "Do you need an _example_, hmm?" He questioned once he had approached her again, his face back in hers, and Willow stared back with widened, scared eyes, barely able to fathom how annoyed he had suddenly gotten. He reached his hand out to slam it down on the top of her head, and he grabbed a fist full of her hair to force her to nod. "You _do_?" He asked as she flinched, her free hand instantly shooting up to grab his wrist, and as he glared daggers into her eyes she couldn't help but to dig her nails into his flesh, unable to control her bubbling anger. Joker, however, seemed unfazed by this, and he removed his gloved hand from her hair to take a giant step backward towards the seated victim that was sitting next to Willow's victim. Joker glanced down quickly to random the girl as she sobbed, and before Willow could say or do anything else, Joker lifted the hatchet behind him before he let it come down heavily on the female victim's head. Her screaming was instantly cut short as the hatchet lodged itself in the middle of her skull, and Willow let out a scream as blood sprayed all over herself, her victim, Joker, and the floors and walls. She closed her lips instantly once she felt blood land on them, and she felt dizzy as she opened her eyes back up, just in enough time to watch as Joker pulled back the hatchet, blood and various brain-like goops dripping from the rusty blade.

Anger, annoyance, and pure, animalistic rage pulsated through Joker as he drew back the hatchet again, and he let the blade come down blindly back to the victim, this time the weapon slicing into her stomach. More blood sprayed, stuck and ran everywhere, and Willow staggered back, her heart racing as she closed her eyes tight to avoid blood spraying into them. When she opened them, they immediately flew to Joker, who was covered in the dark and fresh crimson, and he was grinning wickedly at her.

"S'nothing new to ya, Willow," Joker said as he raised both his arms up on each side of his body, his eyes wide, and he watched as Willow glanced down to her body to try and rub some of the blood off her arms with her already bloody and shaky hands. "It's nothing you haven't seen before." He marched up to her suddenly, and Willow jumped once he stuck his face in hers again. "So what's the problem, Willow? If it was any other time I bet you'd be mounting that helpless guy as you slit his throat," he breathed. Willow continued to glare up at him, unknowingly clutching the large knife in her hand tighter as she waited for him to go on, though his words had an awful sting to them this time around. But without another word, Joker suddenly grabbed her shoulders and forced her to turn around before he pushed her down onto the now sobbing man's lap, but almost as soon as he had done it, Willow instantly stood back up once his hands left her shoulders. She took a step back from the victim, only to suddenly go weak in the knees when Joker placed his foot on the chair of his dead victim to harshly push it backward. The body fell to the ground, more blood spilling forth, and from the corner of her eye Willow could see the fluid as it puddled on the ground. Her gaze was fixed on Joker, and though her heart raced faster than ever in nervousness, that angry emotion still lingered within her, and set fire to her heart. She watched Joker's back as he headed over toward the wall with the chained victims, that hatchet still in hand, and she clenched her teeth together again. Joker's hurtful words were offending her more than ever, and the more she thought about it, the angrier she got. After what he had so unnecessarily done to her, Willow figured he had _no _right to speak to her and treat her the way he was. It was unfair. A soft ringing sound began in her ears as she watched him so confidently stride away from her, and she became _furious_. She was sick of him walking all over her, whether he was the Joker or not, and she was tired of being treated like an abused animal. Suddenly, she lost all control of her thoughts and body, and before she could realize what she was doing, she lifted up the knife in her hand, drew it back slightly by the handle, and with a noise of frustration she threw it toward Joker.

Never in a million years did she think she would actually hit him. Time seemed to slow down as she watched the knife flow smoothly through the air toward him as he walked on, and just before he reached the wall, the knife made sharp contact with his shoulder, the blade slicing easily into his skin and muscle before it came to a sudden stop, still lodged in his shoulder. Willow's jaw dropped as Joker came to a quick halt, his body jumping and jerking violently upon the sudden impact, and the edges around Willow's vision began to go black. As she felt herself slipping further and further in unconsciousness, she watched as Joker slowly turned around to glance over his shoulder, and without even making a face he gently pulled the blade out from his shoulder with his free hand. A deep and dark chuckle that started from the pit of his stomach escaped past his lips as he observed his own blood on the blade, his own thoughts began to go fuzzy as he wondered how the _fuck_ Willow had managed to hit him, and suddenly his head snapped back up to her. The black around her vision instantly disappeared as she watched him march quickly back over to her, the knife and hatchet clutched tightly in his hands, and suddenly Willow was sobbing as she began to back up.

"I'm sorry!" She immediately cried out pathetically. She hit him. She _hit him! _How had she managed? "I didn't mean to! I-I-"

Joker believed this. Never in a million years would _he _have thought Willow, who could barely hold a gun, to be able to throw a knife at him for the first time and have it land perfectly into his flesh. But anger outweighed his surprise, so much so, that he could barely feel the pain from his unexpected wound. Willow was still crying loudly once he approached her, and she screamed once he grabbed her hair, knife still in hand, to drag her with him toward her victim. Too furious for words, and admittedly barely aware of what he was doing, Joker slammed her body down toward the sweating and sobbing victim, and he forced her head against the man's chest. He wanted to kill her. So desperately he wanted to use that very knife to _finally _rid himself of her once and for all, but for some reason he couldn't, and instead he watched as he used the knife to violently slice open the man's neck. Willow was still crying, but once she glanced up to catch what Joker was doing, she immediately closed her eyes and looked down as the man's blood poured and spitted down onto her, soaking her hair, neck and back. She screamed, the sounds muffled in the man's the shirt, and she tried to pull her head away, but Joker held on.

It was nothing close to the punishment Joker wanted to give her. Drenching her in _blood _was uncharacteristically soft for him, but for some disgusting reason he just couldn't bring himself to kill her, despite how badly he wanted to. With gritted teeth he finally let go of her head, dropped the knife to the ground and immediately strode away from her toward another victim chained the wall, angered that this night wasn't going how he had planned.

With a shallow breath Willow lifted herself off of the drained and dead man, and as blood dripped from her hair and onto her clothes, an all time high of anger and disgust erupted in her. With another loud shout she placed her palms on the dead man's shoulders and pushed him as hard as she could. With hearing him fall to the ground, Joker glanced behind him just in enough time to watch as Willow picked up the knife from the ground. A wide, amused smile met his lips as she stomped over to him, that knife clutched tightly in her hand, and he realized finally how she appeared to be much more upset and angry than on the night she had killed Rachel... _How odd._

Willow was glaring deeply into his eyes, and suddenly, before she approached him, she was instantly struck with the memory of the brilliant dark blue color they held, this time masked in the dim light, and as her hand that clutched the knife began to shake she staggered toward him, she gave Joker plenty of time to step out of her way as she lunged forward. Her knife dove into the chained, female victim's body, and she screamed out as Willow fell to her knees, dragging the knife down as she went. More blood poured over her but she didn't care this time, and she let out a growl of her own as she forced herself to stand back up, wanting nothing more at the moment than to hurt Joker again.

Joker watched as she stood back up, his smile replaced with a frustrated frown, and he watched as she made her way over to him again. Behind her lips he could see her see her teeth clenched, and his eyes flickered over her blood-stained cheeks before they met her eyes again, just as she had approached him. She held up her knife, ready to stab him again, but just as she was an arms length away Joker swiftly reached out to grab her wrist. He squeezed on it tightly, and just as Willow had lifted her own eyes to stare into his, something snapped in the both of them simultaneously, and before either of them could stop themselves, Joker tugged her closer to himself just as Willow took a large step forward, and their lips instantly came crashing down on each other.

Willow dropped the knife just as Joker dropped the hatchet, and both of his hands slammed down on her hips before he slid them back to take a firm hold of her ass. She stood on her tip-toes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss while Joker pushed his lips against hers as firmly as he could.

Their current, angry but lust fulled actions made no sense to either of them, but neither cared as they continued with the kiss. Willow put all the hurt and pain she had been feeling into the harsh kiss, while Joker replied with putting in all the anger and frustration he felt over Willow and his own feelings. Their bodies took over as their lips locked, and it surprised both of them when a soft groan escaped from Joker when Willow bit down on his bottom lip. She could faintly taste blood on her tongue as she bit down harder, and though she was unsure if it was Joker's blood or one of the victims, she honestly didn't care at the moment, and once she released his lip she let out a small squeal when Joker lifted her up to slam her against the wall in between the two victims, the one on their right dead, while the one on their left continued to shout out as blood drained from her.

The noise was drowned out for both of them, and all they could hear was the heavy panting coming from the both of them. Willow wrapped her legs around Joker's waste, forcing him closer to her as he held her against the wall, and immediately after, Joker reached down to the bottom of her tank-top to easily tear it from her body, exposing her white, lacy bra underneath. With her eyes still closed, Willow ran her fingernails down his torso, digging her nails into his skin over his shirt as hard as she could, and once she reached the bottom of his shirt she began to drag it up. Joker lifted his arms momentarily to aid her in taking it off, and he couldn't help but to flinch as the fabric that had been sticking to his wound was suddenly torn from it.

He brought his hands back to her hips before he slid them back up her sides, blood dragging from under them, and he grabbed the back of her bra before he pulled it both ways, tearing it off of her as well. Willow gasped out loudly once his hands found her breasts, and he squeezed on them hard, causing her to break the kiss to yell out somewhat softly at the pain. He finally opened his eyes to stare down at her, enjoying immensely the pained expression on her face, before his eyes traveled down to her breasts. His tongue came out to gently lick his upper lip as he stared at her pierced nipples, and a shock ran up his spine. How long had it been since he had seen those?

Willow opened her eyes due to the pause, and she lifted them to look at his face. Most of his paint had been smeared off, and she was certain most of it was on her own face, but the longer they stayed paused from what they had been doing, realization and rational thoughts got stronger. They both continued to pant, and while Willow felt dizzy with confusion Joker began to feel sick over what he had allowed himself to give in to. Willow bit her lip as she watched a look of realization slowly overcome Joker's face, and she was certain once he met his eyes to hers he'd call it quits. Strangely, a small part of her hoped and prayed that he wouldn't...

Finally, Joker lifted his eyes to hers, and they both stared deeply at each other. Willow's face was stained with blood and his face paint, and her own make-up had run due to her previous crying. Another shock ran up Joker's spine as he instantly remembered how much he loved this look on her face, while the same was happening to Willow. With no words needing to be said, both of them leaned forward to bring back their violent kiss as their eyes slid shut.

Without warning, Joker slid his hands down onto her hips, and Willow gasped as he tore her away from the dirty wall. He spun around, and just before Willow could open her eyes to see what was going on, Joker placed her, rather harshly, onto the ground in the wide space in between the two chairs.

Willow's head bounced up slightly due to the collision with the floor, but before she had time to complain Joker was instantly hovering over her and putting his lips back to hers. Willow moaned as Joker ran his hands back down her sides, his own fingernails digging into her skin, and without thinking she raised both her hands up to grab two fist fulls of his greasy and bloody hair before she pulled on it harder than she ever had. Joker let out a deep and rumbling growl, fuel that drove Willow further, and with another moan she pulled his hair again as her tongue came out to trace the contour of his upper lip.

Joker replied quickly, and he surprised Willow when he swiftly caught her tongue in between his teeth, and she let out a pleasured and pained groan as he bit down on it. He let go instantly before moving on to her bottom lip, where he proceeded to do the same thing, and he grinned at Willow's response as he ran his tongue over the skin of her lip. Her body arched, her hands dropping from his hair, and she laid them out on either side of her, moving them upward as she moaned again. It was only then she realized they were laying right on top of the victim's blood puddles, but she couldn't bring herself to care. All she wanted as this point was Joker, in one way or another...

After releasing her lip, Joker brought back the kiss, their tongues gliding over each other as they danced, and as Joker tightened his grip on her hips, Willow's hands went up to his shoulders, and she dug her nails into the skin. Joker flinched suddenly, Willow following a second after once she felt her finger tough something wet, warm and sticky, and once the shock faded from her spine she finally realized what she had touched. Joker's eyes opened as he pulled away to stare down at her, and he couldn't help but to feel lightheaded as Willow flashed him a dark smile.

What seemed like ages ago, Joker had ravaged her body back at his old apartment during her first week there. Willow remembered how he had flicked out his knife, how he had so easily punctured the back of her own shoulder with it before he dragged the knife down, slicing her skin apart down the length of her back, and even more she remembered how he had dug his own finger into the wound to intensify the pain she was already feeling. Was karma really daring enough to strike at Joker, just this once, or was it just dumb luck. Willow was unsure, and she didn't care. All she wanted was to take herself up on this opportunity.

So, with that malicious grin still plastered onto her lips, she gripped Joker's good shoulder while she stuck her finger into his fresh knife wound on the other, and her grin widened as Joker's face cringed slightly. Once Willow had flashed him that wicked grin, he knew what she was thinking, but never did he think she would actually do it. But now that she had, an intense feeling of pain and mainly pleasure coursed throughout him, and as Willow dug her finger inside of the cut further, trying to ignore the warm and sticky wet texture, Joker's elbows went weak, and he fell onto her further as he held her contact.

"Guess we're even now," Willow said with a small shrug as she kept Joker's eye contact. She removed her finger and dragged her blood-stained finger down Joker's side, and with a deep breath through his nose, Joker instantly raised his hand to grab her neck, squeezing on it immediately. He was unsure of what it was that was causing him to have these reactions to her, but deep down he _liked _it. She was acting different, and Joker couldn't place, exactly, what it was that was so different. As he continued to squeeze on her neck, his free hand found the front of her shorts, and he instantly began to undo them while Willow's hands flew to his wrist. She pulled on it, trying to free herself from his grasp, only for Joker to merely laugh at her weak attempts. Once Joker had fully undone her pants, however, he let go of her neck to proceed with ripping the rest of her clothes off, and as Willow took a deep breath of the hot, musty air, she lifted up her legs to kick off her shorts and underwear.

She could feel the warm blood sticking to what felt like almost every inch of her body, but still all she could focus on was Joker hovering over her, his face just inches from hers. She stared into his eyes while he stared back, both of them remaining silent. Their looks were almost unreadable, though while Willow was sure she saw some sort of desperation in his eyes, Joker was almost positive Willow's look held nothing but pure hatred. But how could either of that be? Joker _desperate _for her, and Willow _hating _him? It couldn't be so... but neither of them knew how correct they were...

Willow leaned up to bring back their kiss as her hands found the front of Joker's pants, and her fingers quickly undid his belt. Growing more and more impatient, Joker reached down to pull off his own pants, and he tossed them carelessly away from himself. Neither wasted anytime, and once Joker's pants landed somewhere, he immediately positioned himself in between Willow's legs once she spread them, and Willow let out the loudest moan Joker had ever heard once he entered her.

Willow's eyes squeezed shut as her nails dug into his skin with correspondence, and Joker let out another growl as he began to slowly move his hips back and forth. All around them, shouts of help and sobs continued to come from the victims that remained alive, and they struggled to free themselves as they tried hard not to look at the sadistic and emotional mess on the floor. Willow whimpered as Joker picked up speed, her lips parting, and as Joker continued to thrust into her he let his eyes wander all over her paint and blood stained face. White and black paint had mixed on her forehead, while red paint was smeared all over her lips and chin. Real blood had started to dry in splotches on her cheeks and the side of her face, and Joker admired this for a short second before he closed his eyes again.

Regardless of the immense pleasure that was filling her body up, more anger started to come back to her as images of all that Joker had done to her recently filled her mind again. She cringed at the images, and with taking in a deep, frustrated breath, she pushed herself up on her hands and grinded herself against Joker. Pain instantly radiated due to how deep this allowed Joker to get in her, but she didn't care. The pain from down below that flowed quickly throughout her body seemed to help with her anger, so she kept doing it. Joker did nothing to question her actions, and instead went with it, grinding his own body closer to hers as he continued to thrust against her.

They went on like this for minutes longer until Willow couldn't take it any longer, and she let her back fall down to the sticky ground with a whimper. The new pain instantly ceased, but the soreness below the belt the stayed, and not even a second after she had hit the floor she felt Joker's lips against her neck. She groaned as he bit down hard on the flesh there, and her hands found his shoulders again. She raked her nails down his arms as hard as she could, desperate to give him any sort of pain back. Joker released her neck and his lips instantly came crashing back down to hers, and Willow responded quickly by kissing back. Joker picked up his speed, pounding into her as hard as he could, and he started to feel lightheaded again as Willow began to moan into his mouth.

It couldn't have been more than ten minutes of this before either of them felt themselves nearing an end. The moment and the passion had been so intense, and the act had been so random and uncalled for. Joker gripped Willow's shoulders as he felt himself getting closer to that release while Willow's hands found his hair again, her own release fast approaching as well. With a few more thrusts of his hips, Joker felt Willow's soaked walls clench tightly around him, and that was all he needed to be pushed over the edge. He bowed his head and groaned as he came, spilling himself into her. The beautiful and deep noise that escaped from him directly into Willow's ear, his breath hot against her skin, was all she needed, and not even a second later she was crying out Joker's name as she came, hard and strong. Her heart raced as her orgasm ran all throughout her body, this time lasting twice as long, it seemed, than any other time. Almost immediately after it was over, her body tingled with numbness, and she tried hard to catch her breath while Joker did the same.

Her eyes finally opened a moment later, once the numbness began to fade away, and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she listened to Jokers' deep breathing as he continued to practically lay on her. The weight of the moment suddenly came crashing down on her, and as Joker finally started to lean off of her, Willow found herself trying to hold back tears.

Joker took in a deep breath, trying to clear his head as he leaned over her, and he finally opened his eyes to glance down at her. He noticed quickly the odd and sad look on her face, and while he knew he wore a similar look, he couldn't bring himself to correct it or hide it. For some reason he just didn't care. Reality came back to him, and he looked around the shed at the remaining victims who were starring at him with wide, terrified eyes, wondering what was next. Joker's eyebrows met in the middle, but once he glanced back down to Willow, they raised back up once he noticed the tears that were running down her cheeks. Willow's head was turned as she stared at the wall ahead of her, and she cursed to herself in her head once she sniffled pathetically, despite her attempts to hold it back. Unknown to her, Joker's frown deepened.

"C'mon," he suddenly spoke, his voice causing Willow to jump. "Get... dressed. We're leaving."

His voice said it all to her. He regretted what they had just done. Willow's face cringed as more tears fell from her eyes, though she knew this shouldn't be a surprise to her. Joker had made it obvious he was done with her... how could she have allowed herself to do what she had just done?

With another sniffle Willow sat up, and she tried not to think about how bloody she was as she reached for her shorts, and she forced herself to slide them on, ignoring her underwear that was soaked and dripping in blood. She stood up, looking for her shirt, but once she noticed the torn remains of her tank top by the wall she gave up, and instead crossed her arms over her breasts while Joker finished with pulling his pants and boxers up. He didn't bother buttoning them, and he didn't bother fixing his belt, and instead he went over to the table of the shed to reach down under it. Willow watched as he pulled out a small, red gas can, and she sniffled again as Joker undid the top. She raised her eyes to the remaining victims who were crying out their pleas now, and as Joker poured the lighter fluid all around the shed and on the victims she wondered vaguely what it would feel like to be burned alive...

Joker picked up a small case of matches from the table before he started to make his way backward toward the door, and once he reached it he pushed it open and continued to let the liquid inside the can pour out of the door and onto the field. Willow stepped out a second later, her arms still crossed in front of her, and her eyes wandered over Joker's bare chest a quick second before he spoke to her.

"Did you grab the keys?" He asked, and he glanced over to Willow just in enough time to catch her small nod. "Go to the truck," he commanded simply after. Without a word of protest Willow made her way toward the truck, and she opened the door immediately to climb into the passenger side. She noticed instantly the driver seat was stained in old blood, and suddenly she started to feel a little uneasy.

She tore her eyes away from the seat and looked out of the windshield just in enough time to watch as Joker struck a match. He dropped it carelessly onto the gasoline he had trailed from the door, and he turned around to head back over to the truck as the gas caught to flames. Willow watched as the fire trailed its way inside the shed, and she was unable to hear the shouts from the victims inside. Suddenly, just as Joker reached the truck, the shed caught fire, and she jumped as Joker opened the door. While he started the truck, she watched as the fire engulfed the shed, and once Joker started to turn around she glanced away to let more tears fall from her eyes.

The ride back to the motel was almost silent. The only noise other than the sounds of the trees and scenery whooshing by were the soft sobs that escaped Willow as she continued to cry. Joker was unsure of why Willow was crying, but he wasn't about to ask. Truth be told, he didn't want to know.

Willow had curled into a ball in her seat, her body faced away from Joker, and she hugged her knees to her chest as she stared out of the window, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't help but to cry. She wasn't necessarily ashamed of what she had done, she was just upset that this is what it had all come to. She was positive Joker was sitting in his own seat, fuming at what he had done, and trying to decide what was next. Whatever it was, Willow knew the outcome would not be working in her favor.

All in all, she was upset with herself. In her eyes, Joker had stabbed her in the back and broke her heart. Granted Joker could be called anything to her besides a boyfriend, Willow had never felt so hurt and betrayed in her life. When in Florida, Joker had made himself clear again and again to her, and as if he thought words weren't enough, he _showed _her how he felt about her. During all their time together it seemed the signs were there, and that the end was inevitable, but still Willow thought it would never come.

She was surprised with herself. Back at the shed she had actually wanted _hurt _him. Kill maybe, but at least hurt. Sure she had been desperate for his touch, just touching her foot to his the previous night had made those butterflies and thoughts of hope return to her, but this type of touch was not what she had wanted. It brought back memories, both good and bad, and while she had to force herself not to enjoy herself, she was certain to Joker it was just a physical act, and absolutely nothing more. Thinking about it further, it most likely always was. _He doesn't care about me. At all_, Willow thought, and a fresh bout of tears poured down her cheeks as she closed her eyes.

As Willow took in a staggering breath, Joker glanced over to her quickly, confirming that she was still in the same position as she was five minutes ago, and with a frown his eyes returned to the road. He switched hands on the wheel, giving his right hand a rest, and he squeezed his fingers together in a fist as his left leg began to bounce. The more Willow sobbed, the more bothered he became, but not in the way he wanted. Her crying was not making him angry nor violent, but rather was making him feel some sort of... sadness?

_Sadness_, Joker repeated in his head as he switched hands on the wheel again, this time slamming down his right onto it. He didn't want to care, but he was instantly reminded of the conversation he had held in his head during his shower the night before, and almost immediately after he was reminded of how he had felt when their feet had touched in bed. Sex with Willow in the shed did not make him feel better, and it most certainly did not clear up and fix their situation, but instead it made him feel even more _guilty. _

With a low growl Joker placed his left hand back onto the wheel, and he sat up in his seat, straightening out his back. He stayed in this position, practically leaning over the wheel as he drove on. All he wanted at this point was to be alone, though at the same time this thought terrified him. He knew if he was alone, in complete silence, he would be forced to think about Willow and their situation, something he was tired of doing. So instead he focused on counting the seconds in between her sobs...

_One...two...three..fo- sob... One...two...three...four- sob._

Joker didn't know what to do, and he _hated _it. Even more so, he hated that he _wanted _to do something about, and not in the way he wanted. He couldn't bring himself to kill her, and he couldn't bring himself to say anything to her about the events in Florida up until now. He didn't know if he felt angry, confused, fed up, or _sorry_.

Joker growled again as he straightened up in his seat further, and Willow took in a shaky breath, wishing she could know what he was thinking. Fortunately, Joker was pulling into the parking lot a lot sooner than Willow could have expected. Joker turned off the truck, and suddenly all went silent. Just faintly Willow could hear crickets outside, and she focused on listening to them for a second until she couldn't stand the stench in the truck much longer.

"I'm gonna go shower," she said in a voice that was barely audible, but Joker had heard her.

"Okay," he replied in a low, emotionless voice. He watched from the corner of his eye as Willow pushed open her door to step out. He didn't bother telling her to be careful going up to the door, for the second he began to wonder if he should have Willow was already at the door. Joker watched as Joey opened it, and once it had closed Joker finally opened his own door to step outside.

He didn't follow the advice he would have given Willow, and instead he took his time with making his way over to the building. Once he reached it, he turned the handle of the door and pushed it open, and Joey's head instantly snapped over to him.

"The hell happened?" He asked as he stood from his bed, clad in nothing but a wife beater and boxer shorts. "You both look _thrilled_ to high hell."

Joker didn't answer. He felt too strained to even open his mouth at this point. Instead he took another step over to Joey and reached his hand out. Joey instinctively reached his own hand out, only to grimace when Joker dropped the blood-stained green Tahoe keys into his hand. Joey's mouth opened, but Joker beat him to words.

"Take that truck somewhere and-" he paused as he made his way further into the room. "Just hide it somewhere. I don't care where. Everything's out of it. Call me when it's done and I'll come pick you up."

Joey wanted to protest, but there was something about Joker's tired demeanor that kept him from doing so. Joker was usually so upbeat after random murders, but this time around he knew that something was seriously wrong, especially if Joker was acting like this and Willow was still alive, and shirtless...

"Alright," Joey said. He instantly picked up his orange jumpsuit, and after he buttoned it up he grabbed his walkie-talkie and was out the door.

Joker let out a large sigh once he heard the curtain on the shower slide shut in the bathroom, and he closed his eyes tight. The nagging voice in his head was going off strong now, commanding him to go talk to her. Not accuse, not command, but _talk_. Civilly.

_What do I even say_? He asked himself as he ran his gloved hand through his dirty hair.

_Anything_, the voice answered.

_ Helpful_, Joker thought back. Where did he begin? It was clear to him now that he wanted all this nonsense to stop between them. He was tired of it, and truthfully just wanted things to go back to how they were. He wanted to tell her that in the most blunt way possible, but where did he start? He stood in the middle of the room, trying to remember what the first thing he had said or done to Rachel that first began this mess with Willow...

What Willow hoped was the last of her tears spilled from her eyes, and she stood under the water, watching blood from her body was washed down the drain. She took in another staggering breath before she sighed out loudly. She was just about to start rinsing her hair when she suddenly heard the bathroom door open. She immediately held her breath, growing nervous instantly. Through the barely transparent curtain she could make out the shape of someone shirtless, but right when she began to hope it was just Joey, she noticed quickly the red tint on the figure. _Joker_.

She held her breath, staying silent as she watched Joker close the door gently behind him before he started over slowly to the shower, his head bowed. Willow's heart raced as she anticipated for him to shove over the curtain, but instead she watched with wide, confused eyes as Joker merely sat down on the floor in between the toilet and tub, his back to the wall. She stared down at him through the curtain, wondering what the fuck he was doing, but not wanting to be the one to break the silence, she remained quiet, and kept her eyes fixed on Joker beyond the curtain.

Joker stared at his bloody shoes as he let his hands rest on his lap_. _He knew at this point that if he wanted to talk, he would have to force himself to speak the first few words. So, after another few, long silent minutes, he took in a deep breath.

"Back in Florida," he began, his voice low, and from the other side of the curtain Willow's heart began to race even faster, and she couldn't help but to grow somewhat angry again. After all that happened that night, was he _really _about to mention Florida, and the bitch who had ruined everything? "I uh, burned my mom's house down right before I left to Detroit to live with my dad..."

Willow felt more lightheaded than ever, and more tears stung her eyes as they started to fall. _No __way. No fucking way! _She thought to herself. Was he _really _about to tell her the story on why he had burned down his mother's house? What sense did this make? Willow's jaw dropped as she continued to stand under the hot water, the water puddling around her feet almost clear of the blood, and she shook her head to herself, wishing she could just make sense of this night. Only then did she realize Joker had started talking again...

"-new husband's name was Ben, and I hated him. Because of him, I hated her more too. Even when her and my father were together, she was never... _good_ to me. She never _liked _me, never did those stupid things a mom's supposed to do. I was always on my own, even when I was little. But when _Ben _came around..." Joker paused and shook his head. "He made everything worse. They were always gone, which I liked, but when they got home all hell broke lose. Fuckin' screaming and shouting at me, my yelling back at them until the pushing and shoving came. When that happened I usually left and would return the next day, but... one night, it was different."

Willow became completely silent as she listened, her thumb fingernail in between her teeth as she focused on Joker's words, taking them all in as she pictured it all in her head.

"One night," Joker went on. "After I came back from Johnny and Josh's, I was greeted at the door by Ben, who threw a fucking _suitcase_ at me the second I stepped onto the porch. A few of my clothes fell from it, and from behind him I watched as my mother threw a few more of my things at me. _Get out!_ She screamed at me. _I want you gone, Jack._

"I stood there on the lawn like a wordless idiot, and Ben was _kind _enough to explain. _Get out of here, Jack_, he told me. _Your mother and I want you out. For good. _It wasn't that much more of an explanation I guess, but at least he _did _pack my bags..."

Joker grinned slightly as he shook his head, and in the shower he listened as Willow slid down the wall into a sitting position just next to him the shower, but he didn't bother looking over, and instead he still focused on his shoes.

"It wasn't like I was _upset _at their decision. I just wasn't ready to be made a fool of." Joker laughed again. "It was the first act of any serious vandalism I had ever really done. That day, I waited at the Rose brother's, and once midnight rolled around, I grabbed my bag, some lighter fluid and a box of matches, and headed across the street to set that shitty house on fire." He grew silent as both of them pictured their own images of the story in their heads, and finally Joker finished up. "About a week later I saw on the news that Mr. and Mrs. _Marsh _were killed in a fire." Joker smiled as he finished up his story, only for his smile to fade quickly into a frown. "Willow," he began. "I... I don't know why I did all that I did with Rachel back there. I wanted to _show _you, once and for all that I belong to _nobody, _when really I think I was just trying to prove something to myself..."

Willow sucked her lips together, trying hard not to cry at Joker's words. He sounded so calm and gentle, so much so that she could tell he was being sincere. But a voice in the back of her head was disagreeing completely. Why would he suddenly come forth and tell her all of this?

"Our situation is different, and not what I expected when I first... _took _you, Willow. It seemed to be getting serious so I freaked out and did what I could to hurt you as much as I could. Rachel, she doesn't mean anything to- I mean you are- if I could I'd-" Joker sighed loudly in frustration, and before he could stop himself the words were already escaping past his lips in a mumble. "I'm sorry."

Surely, all around the motel the world was ending. The night sky was tumbling and crashing down while natural disasters began to tear up the Earth, all at the same time. Finally Willow lost it, and all that she had been holding back spilled forth. She curled into a tighter ball as she buried her head in between her knees and she let herself cry loudly, unsure of what to think or say. Joker was _sorry_. _Sorry_, she repeated to herself. Willow wanted to be happy, but she felt as though Joker's apology didn't clear up everything.

Joker could easily hear her sobbing again, but he ignored it and found himself struggling to continue on. "I'm not saying that I _do _belong to you, or anybody. I don't. When all that was happening your _jealousy_ angered me in ways you'll never be able to imagine," he couldn't help but let out a short laugh, but he sighed again a second after, and in a mumble he added "but I suppose I was asking for it with what I did. I guess you're more important to me than I thought..."

Willow tried to force herself crying to get a word out. She sucked in a deep breath, wanting to state her case over why she had been so jealous. "J-Joker," she began in a shaky voice. "I-it's not that I want to be the _only _girl in your life, I-I get that it can't be that way... I just want... to be... t-the only girl who you...-"

"-...you are," Joker assured. "You are."

More tears poured from Willow's eyes as she bowed her head again, and Joker continued to frown as he listened to her cry. Although Willow had never finished what she had been trying to say, Joker understood what she had meant, and his assurance in her untitled role meant the world to her. Joker pushed his tongue against his right scar, waiting to feel the regret in his apology, but surprisingly no hostile emotions came. Instead, he felt _relieved, _and almost happy. It seemed that he had finally accepted what Willow really, truly meant to him, and after trying to deny the truth, all he could do was embrace it. And honestly it wasn't as bad as he had thought.

"So... okay? Can we stop _crying _now?"

Willow let out a small laugh from behind the curtain, but a second later Joker listened as she continued to sob anyway. He rolled his eyes, and he sat up from the floor before he began to take his gloves off. His hands underneath were untouched by blood, and after he let his gloves drop to the floor he reached over for a towel on the rack above the toilet. He opened it up and slid open the curtain of the shower.

Willow instantly looked up at his almost bare of paint and blood-stained smirking face as he held open the towel, and just faintly she could make out the blue in his eyes...

"C'mon," Joker said. "Get up."

Willow swallowed back the lump in her throat as she forced herself to stand, and she instantly went lightheaded once she did. Joker stepped forward and wrapped the towel around her shoulders, and he held on to them as she stepped out of the shower.

"I didn't wash my hair," Willow complained in a soft voice, and she looked back up to Joker as he laughed.

"That's _really _the first thing out of your mouth after I apologize to you?" Joker's hands were heavy on her shoulders as he stared into her eyes, and she couldn't help but to weakly smile.

"Thank you," she finally said, knowing that a simple thank you did not hold enough meaning after having Joker apologize to her. "And... I'm sorry too. For everything," she mumbled.

"I know, kiddo," Joker said. "I know." Without warning, he suddenly leaned down and pushed his lips against hers, firmly but gentle, and butterflies whirled to life in her stomach. All this time her heart had been racing to keep her alive, but for the first time in weeks it was finally _beating _again. Willow sighed against him as she returned the kiss, positive that finally things were on a much better track...

**As always, please review and leave me your thoughts!  
>Also, I've decided that I would likeneed a beta reader sometime in the near future. If you're interested, please contact me through PM on the site, or email me (clownqween69 ) You must be able to spell and pick up on any grammatical mistakes, otherwise that would go against the purpose of a beta ;) Again, if you're interested, please let me know! 8}**


	13. Sleepover at the Williams

**Just wanted to give a quick thank you to all my readers! Your support to my stories mean the WORLD to me!**  
><strong>As always, this story is rated M for a reason, so if this concerns you, proceed with caution...<strong>

Willow had just finished getting dressed and had barely made it into bed when she heard the bathroom door open. As she scooted into the bed and covered up her legs, she watched as Joker, clad in nothing more than a white towel that he held over his hips, made his way out of the bathroom and toward their bags on the floor.

"That was quick," Willow observed as Joker bent down next to her to rummage around in his bag.

"It was," Joker agreed in an even tone of voice, and once he grabbed a pair of clean boxers and baggy gray sweats, he leaned back up and flashed her a small grin. "And guess what," he went on. "_I, _even got to wash my hair. So suck on that, crybaby."

Without another word he turned and headed back for the bathroom, leaving Willow only able to grin as she reached over for the remote. It was amazing, really, how quickly they had gotten back onto a better track. It almost seemed as though all that had happened never had. Willow felt primarily relieved at this, though deep down inside she still had her guard up. Although it was nothing short of a miracle that Joker had actually _apologized _to her, Willow was not prepared for either of them to screw anything up again. Her relationship with Joker had always been filled with sarcasm and less than nice names, so his comment seconds prior was nothing new to her. She figured, however, that Joker must feel very uneasy and uncomfortable in his own skin after all that he had said to her, and she knew it was best not to push her luck.

A short few minutes later Joker rounded the corner from the bathroom, and Willow couldn't help but to let her eyes flicker over his bare stomach and chest, now clean and bare of any blood. Joker carelessly dropped down his towel on the floor as he proceeded on past the bed and TV toward the small table near the window. It was only when he turned around that Willow finally noticed and remembered the knife wound she had given him, and her breath caught in her throat once her eyes fell on the red slash behind his shoulder. She swallowed, wondering if she should say anything about it.

"What are we going to do with all the clothes?" She inquired instead, deciding to still play it safe.

"Leave 'em," Joker replied with a shrug as he picked up his pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "We'll be long gone before anyone even knows what to think or do."

Willow watched as he sat down on the bed, and although Joker was hoping she wouldn't, she easily caught the small flinch that overcame his face as he turned his shoulder a little too sharply as he sat. He corrected it quickly, however, and once he was comfortable on _Willow's _side of the bed with his pack propped up against the headboard with pillows, he opened his pack and took out two cigarettes. Without warning he leaned over and placed the cigarette in between Willows lips, and before she could say a word he was already holding up his lighter to the end of it. Willow inhaled, and once the cigarette was lit she quickly removed it from her lips.

"We can't smoke in here!" She said quickly without thinking as she held her cigarette away from herself. Once Joker was finished lighting his, he instantly glanced over at her with an annoyed expression. His lips were flat, his eyes emotionless as he stared at her, and his look said it all: _do you really think I give a shit_?

Willow frowned, understanding his look immediately, and with a small nod she took another drag. Satisfied, Joker glanced away from her and took another drag of his own.

"...isn't the smoke alarm going to go off?" Willow wondered in a small voice, and she jumped when Joker let out a loud bark of a laugh.

"Willow! _Really! _Look around... _I _don't see a smoke detector, do _you_?" He stared at her, watching as she looked around quickly before she mumbled 'no'. "Right. This place is too old and cheap. We're _fine_. Now smoke your cigarette that I so generously lit for you like a good girl."

He smirked at her pouting face as she stared ahead at the TV, and he turned his head away again to stare at the TV himself.

The two were silent as they smoked, lost in their own thoughts. Willow had only smoked half of her cigarette when she couldn't bare holding back what she wanted to say any longer.

"I'm sorry about the knife... and... your shoulder," she said, her voice fading, and she nervously glanced over to Joker. Another grin crept over his face, and it widened into a sleepy smile as he glanced back over to her.

"I didn't realize that my _apology_," he forced himself to say, "would cause us to have to start over from scratch. It's not the first scar I have, Willow, and it certainly won't be the last. To be honest I'm surprised you even hit me at all."

"Me too," Willow agreed in a small voice as she looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Willow?" Joker asked, his gaze still fixed on the side of her face, and when Willow turned to look back over to him she instantly noticed his blank and annoyed expression.

"Yes?"

"If you say I'm sorry _one _more time, I _will _put this cigarette out on your face. _Kapish_?"

Willow swallowed as she nodded slightly. "Yes," she replied. Satisfied, Joker grinned at her before he faced back forward to take another hit from his cigarette. It was amazing to him to see just how rather relieved he felt after his apology, though at the same time he couldn't help but to feel a little uneasy. Throughout his whole life, Willow was the first person he had ever said sorry to, and meant it. But it wasn't like he was about express this thought to Willow. The last thing he needed was for her to get high on feeling 'special'. Truth be told, she sort of _was _to him, but he didn't want to her know how much, or see how knowledge of this would go to her head. He knew Willow was better off naive in most cases.

The silence went on for a new moments longer until the sound of Joey's voice coming through the walkie-talkie near the TV broke through. Willow's eyebrows met in the middle as she glanced down from the TV to the stand it was on, while with a large, annoyed sounding sigh Joker rolled off of the bed and onto his feet. Willow glanced over to him in just enough time to witness him as he carelessly put out his cigarette out on the table as he walked past, and she smiled slightly as she rolled her eyes to herself.

"_Hell-oo-ooo. Are you thereeee?_" Joey pressed on in a low, mocking and annoyed voice of his own, and with another sigh Joker snatched up up the device and pressed the button.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. Where are you?" He asked quickly, letting go of the button a short second after.

_"The corner of Arapaho and Hampton,"_ Joey answered.

"And the truck?" Joker pressed as he stared at the floor.

_"Abandoned about a quarter mile from here,"_ Joey confirmed.

"_Excellent_," Joker replied. "I'll be there soon," he added.

"So Joey got rid of the truck?" Willow asked as she took the final drag from her cigarette.

"Yes indeedy-do, my weeping Willow," Joker answered with a new bounce in his voice, and Willow frowned as she watched him put his shoes on and grab the keys off of the table.

"How long are you gonna keep on that?" She asked now with a pout, her expression causing a grin to slide onto Joker's bare lips.

"As long as I wanna," Joker said with a wink that sent a shock up Willow's spine, and just like that her own grin returned. "Lock the door," he added quickly, and without another word he stepped out of the motel. Still grinning, and unable to help but beam over Joker's mini concern over her, she instantly crawled off of the bed and stepped straight over to the door, where she proceeded with locking it before she headed over to the table. She glanced down, making sure that Joker's cigarette had gone out all the way, and once she was satisfied and unable to see any smoke of any sort, she parted the blinds with her index and middle finger and watched as a shirtless Joker unlocked the red Tahoe before climbing inside. Her smiled widened, and once Joker headed out of the parking lot she took her hand back and turned around.

Her smiled faded quickly, however, the second she absentmindedly ran her hand through her hair to push her bangs out of her face, and with a grimace she immediately took her hand back once she discovered how dirty her hair still felt. She decided instantly on another shower, and headed over to the bathroom, wondering what story Joker was going to tell Joey about the nights events, if any.

–

"She did not!" Joey spoke loudly, a confused smile on his face as he stared at his friend in the driver seat. His body was turned completely in his own seat, and he stared wide-eyed at Joker as he waited for him to confirm.

"I kid you not, Joseph," Joker said. "She threw the knife at me, and it actually hit me."

Joey shook his head as his eyes dropped back down to Joker's wound. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Joker answered, and Joey could tell by his tone that he really didn't.

"And... what made her do that?"

Joker shrugged, and Joey grinned when he noticed him flinch slightly. "She was mad- or, angry at me... well, _furious_, I guess, is the better word."

"Why?"

Joker let out a large sigh as he straightened up in his seat. "Because of... _everything._" Joker swallowed before he ran his tongue along the inside of his left scar, and he glanced over to Joey with only his eyes for a split second before he quickly looked back over to the road. The desire to tell Joey what he had done was burning painfully inside him, and while Joker fought to keep his mouth closed he realized quickly that if he wasn't the one who would tell Joey, than surly Willow would, and he could already imagine how badly she would exaggerate it and make it a bigger deal than it already was. "I apologized to her," he finally said in a low, grave voice.

Joey had faced forward again, his eyes focused sleepily on the road, but once Joker spoke again he could not stop himself from quickly glancing over to him, his mouth already agape. "You serious?" Was all he was able to ask.

"Yeah," Joker answered quickly.

"Unbelievable," Joey said with a grin as he shook his head. "What exactly did you say? No, fuck that, _why _did you say it?"

"Because," Joker began in an annoyed tone of voice. "I was just sick of how things were, believe it or _not_," he said, going heavy on pronouncing the 't'.

"Did you meant it?" Joey pressed on with a grin.

"Yes, Joseph! I meant it. Can we _please _drop it? It's a fucking _wonder _that Willow was smart enough not to go off about it back at the motel. _You, _on the other hand..." Joker slowly glanced over at his friend, a murderous look on his face, and his expression made Joey laugh.

"Let me have my fun, fucker," Joey said as he looked back to the road himself. "_You've _never said sorry to anyone. Like, ever. This is a day that should go down in history."

Joker ignored him, and instead applied more pressure to the gas peddle, causing the truck to increase speed as he stared at the road with a frown.

"Alright Mr. Pissy Pants," Joey began in a false, sympathetic voice as he looked back over to Joker. "I'll stop talking about it. Wouldn't wanna get your _panties _in a bunch."

"I'm _flattered _that your concerned about my _underwear, _fag-boy," Joker began sarcastically with a growl. "But the last thing I need is for you to get Willow riled up on the subject, okay? So for a _friend's _sake, _please _stop talking."

"Done," Joey said, his grin widening into a smile.

–

The morning brought with it a strong sense of comfort and peace once Willow woke up. The motel room was still dark, and she could not help the sleepy grin that slid onto her lips, memories of the night before flooding her mind. While it was tempting to believe it all had only been a dream, Willow's main clue to its reality was Joker's arm draped loosely over her side as he slept behind her, and Willow bit her lip to contain her excitement as she slowly rolled over on her other side to lay eyes upon the sleeping beast.

Clean, but messy strands of his hair were thrown in his face, and as her eyes adjusted to the dark, Willow could just barely make out his sleeping face. She grinned, using everything inside of her to keep herself from touching him as she watched him sleep. She wondered vaguely what time it was, but decided a second later that it must still be pretty early if Joker and Joey were still sleeping. With realizing how rather awake she suddenly felt, Willow frowned as she turned back onto her back, being careful not to wake Joker as she did so, and she glanced over to the clock on the end table. _Six thirty seven. _

Willow listened to Joey snore gently from the other bed, and she rolled her eyes to herself as she debated with what to do, until finally the idea of coffee sounded perfect. She wondered if the motel even served breakfast, but still, without any delay, she carefully rose from the bed, gently moving Joker's arm from her as she did, and once she was up she knelt down in front of her bag by the bed to find something to wear, only to grow disappointed when she realized almost all of her clothes were dirty.

_Gross_, she thought to herself, realizing finally how desperate everyone's clothes must be for a wash, and with a roll of her eyes she settled on a small black spaghetti strap and jeans.

After she was dressed and after she had fixed her hair and applied a little make-up, Willow headed over to the door, quietly unlocked it, and stepped outside. The sun had just begun to rise over the horizon, dousing the motel and parking lot in a dim gold color, and as Willow headed over to the lobby she realized finally just how eager she was to leave. Texas had served its many purposes, and now it was time to move on.

A few more cars filled the empty slots of the parking lot, but Willow paid no attention to this as she reached the lobby's building. She opened the door and stepped inside the cool room, the old lady at the receptionist desk flashing her a quick smile before she instantly glanced back down to her computer, and once Willow noticed the makeshift, hand written sign that said 'Breakfast!' a relieved smile met her lips and she instantly started over to the room.

She stepped inside the small breakfast room, easily ignoring the tiny buffet of food that was set out, and she instantly made her way over to the coffee pot. Once she reached the counter she grabbed a paper plate and set it down before setting three small, Styrofoam cups on it. She grabbed the full coffee pot and immediately began to pour the steaming liquid into each of the three cups, hoping that it would taste as good as it smelled.

Once she was finished filling the cups, placing on the lids and covering the rest of the plate in sugar and cream packets, she headed out of the room and toward the main doors. She pushed open the lobby door with her back and began toward the motel room.

Joker and Joey had already stared to wake once Willow had managed to get the door open and step back into the motel room, and with a small smile she set the paper plate of coffee cups on the end table in the middle of the two beds. Joker, who had rolled onto his back, lazily rolled his head on the pillow to the left to glance at her with a grouchy and sleepy glare, while Joey let out a loud and long yawn as he stretched his arms up from his sitting position in the bed.

"I got coffee," Willow announced as she started to take the lid off of her cup.

"They have coffee?" Joey wondered sleepily before he took in a deep breath, the coffee aroma already starting to fill the small room, and he let his bare arms crash back down to the bed.

Joker continued to watch as Willow prepared her morning drink, and with a yawn he rolled his head back to where he had it, facing the ceiling, and as he kept his eyes closed he spoke in a raspy, tired voice. "One cream and two sugars in mine."

Willow glanced over at him with a false annoyed expression on her face, but she grinned a second after as she took the lid from Joker's cup.

"Two cream and two sugars in _mine_," Joey chimed in as he began to rub his eyes with the palms of his hands.

Once Willow was finish preparing their drinks, she leaned over the bed to hand Joker's his, and once he sat up and accepted it Willow handed Joey his before she sat down to finally enjoy her own. Fortunately, the coffee tasted wonderful, and Willow closed her eyes in delight as she swallowed.

"So what's the plan for today, man?" Joey asked as he took another sip of his coffee. "Please tell me we're leaving this shit hole."

Joker took his time with answering, and instead proceeded with finishing his final sip of coffee. As he swallowed, he glanced at Joey and nodded before he leaned over past Willow to place his cup on the end table. "And we're leaving soon, so everyone-" he stopped short once his eyes fell on Willow, and they slowly roamed down her body before he met her eyes again in realization that she was already ready. "Get dressed."

–

The ride out of Texas was mostly quiet, the only noise coming from the songs that played on the radio. Joker drove while Willow sat in the front, and Joey leaned against the door in the back as he stared out of the window through his sunglasses, his arms crossed over his chest. While Willow was content in her seat, she couldn't think of anything to say, and judging by Joker's oddly focused face as he drove, his expression blank, Willow figured it was a good idea for the time being. She was unable to tell if Joey knew that Joker had apologized to her, though she figured if he did he'd be blabbering it about right now. Thinking about it further, Willow realized it was probably the last thing Joker would tell him. It was a private matter, and made her think back to Joker's freakout in Joey's bathroom due to Jonathan Crane's drugs. Willow had kept her word and never told Joey about it. Joker's apology was just another secret to keep. Easy.

Minutes turned into hours, and hours began to turn into unbearable amounts of time. For a while Joker didn't say anything about his rather sore legs, and Joey knew complaining of car sickness would only get him laughed at and ridiculed. Fortunately for the two of them, once Joker stopped at a gas station in Oklahoma, it was an opportunity to stretch sore legs and switch seats in the vehicle.

Willow had just finished purchasing cigarettes, and as she walked out of the corner store she watched as Joey placed his sunglasses back on before climbing into the drivers side of the truck. Once she approached the truck she immediately started for the passenger side door, only to jump slightly when she opened it, her eyes falling on Joker in the passenger side seat, counting out the rest of their cash with his last cigarette dangling loosely from his mouth. He paused from his task and glanced over at her with a cocked eyebrow, and he grinned before looking back down to the money in his hands.

"Back of the bus, shorty," he said passively as he continued to count and organize the bills. Willow frowned.

"But I _always _sit in the back," she complained, stopping short when Joker glanced over at her with only his eyes.

"It _is _where the _children _are expected to sit," he returned with another sly grin just as Joey glanced over in their direction.

"Hey, hand me my cigarettes," he said, leaning over Joker to reach for the three packs in Willow's hands. His arm bumped Joker's lap, sending a few of the bills to fall out of the truck and land on the ground. Joker let out a loud and long, annoyed sigh, his eyes rolling over to Joey, and Willow rolled her eyes as she handed Joey his pack of cigarettes before kneeling down to collect the bills that had fallen. She glared at Joker in a falsely annoyed way, and once he took them from her she climbed into the back. Once Joker finished organizing and counting the rest of their money, he rested his head back on the headrest and let out another sigh.

"We're running low on cash," he stated.

His group stayed quiet, and as Joey began to pack his cigarettes, he stared out of windshield, his eyes focused on a tall blonde with huge sunglasses and short cut off shorts. His eyes followed her as she strutted to her convertible Audi , and he let out a small sigh of his own as she tossed her hair over her shoulder, exposing a tattoo over her right breast.

"Man, we should go to Vegas or somethin'," he suggested. "I'm dyin' to go to another good club man."

Joker rolled his head over in Joey's direction, and he glared at him. "Perhaps you didn't _hear _me. I said we're running low on cash, Joseph."

Joey thinned his lips as he looked over to Jack. "I really wish that your name had a longer version to it _Jack_. _Stop_ calling me Joseph! And what's it matter? We'll take more. And then, we'll _gamble _it!"

"_There's_ a good idea," Joker mumbled as he glanced away. "It costs money to _stay _there, you know."

"What is it with you with wanting to _pay _for stuff suddenly? Everyone lately is so... _boring!_" Joey shouted enthusiastically. "If I recall, you said we were taking this trip to have fun. See the sights you know? _Vegas _is a site. Vegas it a site with some _great _clubs, man," Joey grinned.

"I'm paying for stuff lately for a _reason, Joseph_," Joker began. "It's called keeping a low profile during our _fun time_."

Joey glared at him. "Then we'll mug more people, I don't fuckin' care. Let's just go! Let's head over there, right now!"

Joker sighed as he tucked the cash into his back pocket. It wasn't that he didn't want to go to Vegas, he just wasn't ready to give into Joey's whining so easily. "I'll think about it," Joker returned.

Joey frowned as he placed both his hands on the steering wheel. "J_aaaa_ck," he complained, his whining causing Willow to let out a laugh.

"Whining won't get you what you want, Joseph. Now start the car. Let's go."

"It's gets Giggles back there what she wants," Joey pointed out as he nodded back toward Willow.

"_Giggles _can give me things that you _can't_. Thank god..." Joker added in a mumble, Joey rolling his eyes all the while. "I said I'd _think_ about it Joey. Now _drive_."

"You're fucking ridiculous, Jack," Joey grumbled as he started the car. "We're in _Oklahoma_. From here we can go to Kansas or fuckin' Arkansas, or Colorado or something! What is there to do there, Jack. We're stuck in the middle of all the shitty-ass states, bro, you feel me? Texas was _great _and all, but—"

"Joey," Joker began in an annoyed voice, and he began to rub his temple as though he had a headache. "Shut _up_. I said I'd _think _about it."

"That's not good enough, _boss_," Joey went bravely went on.

"It's gonna have to be," Joker said as he glanced back at his annoying friend. "Now start the car, or I'll gladly have Willow take over and we'll dump your ass right _here_." He stared at Joey while Joey glared back at him, and a moment later Joker finally commanded him once and for all. "_Drive_."

Without a word, Joey finally started the car, Joker's eyes on him the entire time, and once he started out of the gas stations parking lot Joker finally looked away from him.

–

It had just started to get dark once the Madman, Damsel, and the Tag-Along were almost out of Oklahoma. Joey continued to drive on while Joker had made himself comfortable in the passenger side seat with his legs stretched as far as they could go, his arms crossed in front of his chest while he rested his head on the door, and in the back Willow sat behind Joker, her eyes focused on the passing scenery through the window. Joey glanced over at Joker's sleeping figure before he reached forward to turn down the radio.

"Hey, Willow," he addressed, looking into the rear view mirror at her just as she glanced up to him. "So, Jack really... _apologized _to you last night, huh?" He asked, glancing back into the mirror. Willow stared at him through it, her eyes meeting his, while in the passenger seat Joker instantly tuned into their developing conversation, figuring they thought he was sleeping.

Willow's lips parted, but no words came. How was she supposed to answer that? It sounded as if Joey already knew... As her answer, she simply shrugged before looking away, and Joey rolled his eyes.

"Aww c'mon, girl, tell me. He already told me he did," he added in a quieter voice. "What did he say."

"I don't remember," Willow answered in a quiet voice of her own, and Joker couldn't help but to cock an eyebrow at this. Joey growled.

"Yes you do," he argued. "Man I'm sick of not knowing anything around here. Tell me what he said... please?"

"It's not my place to tell you," Willow said. Whether Joker was really sleeping or not, she was one-hundred percent positive he would not want her discussing this.

"_You're _the one he said it to!" Joey went on. "It's your _place _to tell me just as much as it is his. Jack's never done that before, and I wanna know what he said, you dig?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not telling you," Willow kept on. "It was... private."

Joey sighed as he switched hands on the wheel. "Did he tell you keep it private? Was it that bad?"

"Joey," Willow sighed as she sat up in her seat. "It's just something that I don't want to discuss."

It was quiet for a moment, and as Joey stared ahead at the road, illuminated by the truck's headlights, Willow went back to staring out of the window while Joker fought with himself not to change positions.

"Did you forgive him?" Joey finally asked in a solemn tone of voice. Willow glanced back forward and met his gaze in the rear view mirror again, and a small smile flashed onto her lips before she glanced down slightly.

"Yeah," she said. "I did."

Joey nodded, and just as he glanced back to the road Joker finally began to sit up. He glanced over at Joey with only his eyes while Willow instantly looked in his direction, wondering if he had even been sleeping at all. But just as her heart started race she reminded herself that she hadn't told Joey anything. Joker couldn't get angry at her for that.

"We out of Oklahoma yet?" Joker asked as he stretched as far as he could.

"Almost," Joey replied. Joker frowned as he finally sat up in his seat, and with a bored expression he glanced out of the window before turning back to Joey.

"You guys hungry?" He asked simply. Willow instantly opened her mouth to speak, but she stopped herself quickly when she noticed the bored and slightly disgusted face Joey made in the mirror as he shrugged.

"Man, I don't know," he complained. "I'm getting real sick of fast food real fast like, you know? Let's go to a restaurant or somethin'," he suggested. He waited for Joker to give a response, since he knew the decision was up to his controlling friend regardless, but when Joker didn't give any comment back Joey stole a glance in his direction before looking back to the road, and he cocked an eyebrow at Joker's rather inquisitive facial expression. "Jack?"

"I have a better idea," Joker began in a dark, somewhat mischievous tone of voice. "How does a nice _home cooked _meal sound, hmm?" He asked, glancing at Joey then to Willow then back to Joey again. When neither of them gave a response, he sighed and looked back to Willow. "Perhaps you could have a steaming hot plate of _bread _and _garlic, _with _chocolate milk _to drink, my little _five year old_, and you, Joesph, could prepare for yourself a steak with rum to drink, free of charge," Joker went on as he glanced back to Joey. Willow was staring at Joker, confused, while Joey kept his eyes on the road, a small look of confusion on his own face. Joker, taking their silence as a 'yes', pointed toward the windshield at the upcoming left turn just past the traffic light. "Turn left up here."

"Why?" Joey questioned as he glanced at Joker, who immediately rolled his eyes.

"Just do as I say, Joey," he sighed.

"But turning left will take us into town," Joey pointed out as he got into the left turning lane regardless.

"And going straight will lead us out of this somber and boring fucking state," Joker stated a fact as well. "_Turn_."

"Yes, _sir_," Joey replied in a firm, sarcastic tone of voice, and he shook his head to himself, annoyed, as he sped through the turn, nearly tipping the truck on two wheels. Once Willow regained her balance in the backseat, she looked back to Joker.

"Where are we going?" She wondered, and Joker grinned once he looked into her bright, curious green eyes.

"You'll see," was all he said.

A good half hour later, after reaching a small town named Grant, Joey began to grow more frustrated and confused as Joker led him blindly through the boring town. A blasé Willow sat in the back, her elbow rested on the door while her hand supported her chin and head, and she sleepily watched the passing scenery go by, which consisted of nothing more than wide fields, trees and bushes with some sort of building miles apart, all doused under the dark sky and moon.

"Alright..." Joker began slowly as he glanced back and forth at the upcoming neighborhoods in the distance. "Turn... _left_, and then make a quick right."

Joey sucked in an annoyed breath as he did was he was told, slowing down in the turning lane to wait for the light to change, and once it did, he turned the vehicle left before making an immediate right into a somewhat nice neighborhood, just as Joker had commanded.

"Jack," he complained. "Where the fuck are you taking us-"

"I'm doing you both a _kind _favor," Joker explained in a gruff, annoyed voice. "Unless fresh, home-cooked food and a comfortable bed don't sound uh, _appetizing _to you."

Joey stared at him from the corner of his eye while Willow glanced up front to Joker after realizing she was a part of this just as much as Joey. With a roll of his eyes, Joey glanced back to the neighborhood road.

"Alright," he said. "Where we going?"

"Let's see..." Joker growled as his eyes quickly scanned the various houses that all held similar characteristics as Joey continued to drive up the street. "Turn there, on _Mulberry Street_." Joker remained patient as Joey did so, and once they had driven up the street a little bit more, Joker finally told him to stop the car along the curb. "See that house there?" He asked as he pointed out the windshield at a gray house with white trimming, a nice yard, and most importantly, an open door behind a flimsy screen door before he began to rummage through the center console to pull out his pistol. "_That's _our destination. Prepare yourselves for a comfortable night, lovies."

"Jack, you can't be serious," Joey began as Joker loaded and cocked the gun. "We're just gonna go in there and take over?"

"Look how _quickly _you catch on," Joker praised in a false, excited tone. "Grab that gun there, and now here's the plan. We'll both go in, I'll hold the gun on the _mister_ while you catch hold of the misses. Children – God forbid they have any... - won't be an issue here. Willow, _darling_?" Joker addressed as he turned back to face her. "_You _go in and lock any doors and windows. We can't have Mr. And Mrs. _5545 Mulberry Street _fleeing the premises. Understand?"

Willow nodded, feeling nervous already, and she wondered why Joker felt so confident in his plan. Granted he was the Joker, but how did he know some badass military guy didn't live there? Or a family who was well armed and prepared for such situations. With a deep breath, all Willow knew she could do was follow Joker's orders, and hope for the best.

"Man, you're crazy," Joey said as he shook his head, finally cocking his own gun.

"I figured you would have know by now, Joseph. When this all works out, you can expect an _I told you so _from me, and I'll expect a _thank you_ from you. Now let's go."

Joey rolled his eyes once more before he and Willow finally pushed open their car doors to follow Joker up the street. He said nothing as he stalked up the street before cutting across the yard while Willow nervously glanced around at the surrounding houses, preparing herself to see other neighbors watching the horror that was about to ensue through the darkness. But just as she turned around, Joker had already opened the unlocked screen door, and Joey entered in the house right behind him. With a swallow, Willow quickly jogged up to the door to catch up.

The smell of beef stew flowed throughout the house, and in the kitchen just past the hallway in front of the door, next to the stairs, the noise of someone stirring the stew in the pot was heard, and while Joker and Joey immediately started toward the kitchen, Willow quickly locked the screen door before gently pushing closed the larger, main white door and locking it. She was unaware that Joker had made it into the kitchen, when all of the sudden a loud, terrified scream escaped past the female in the kitchen.

_"Keith!_" She immediately called out to her husband as Joker held the gun on her, and she opened her mouth to scream again just before Joey lunged toward her. In a suave movement he spun her body around to lean into his, and he held her still with his arm pressed tightly around her small hips while he pressed the barrel of his gun to her head. She squeezed her brown eyes tight as tears spilled down her cheeks, and as Willow quickly made her way into the kitchen to lock the sliding glass door that led into the backyard from the kitchen, Joker waited for _Keith _to appear. He kept his gun pointed down the hallway, for he had noticed instantly this was the only entrance into the room, and a satisfied smile spread upon his bare lips once he heard pounding footsteps racing down the stairs. Willow had just closed the curtain over the glass door, and she gasped once she turned around. Without warning, a large man with dark brown hair rounded the corner of the stairs near the front door, a gun of his own clutched in his hands that he held down in front of his waist, but he paused once he noticed a random man already held a gun on him, the barrel aimed directly at his head.

"Evening, _Keith_," Joker said as he took a step forward. Keith paused instantly, his eyes wide as his heart raced, and Joker noticed him tighten his grip on the gun as if preparing to raise it. "Now Keith, unless you want things to end badly for your _wife_ I'm presuming, _Mrs. Keith_, drop. Your. Gun," he finished in a serious, grave voice that sent a chill through Willow. Mrs. Keith, as Joker had referred to her, continued to shake and cry in Joey's painful grasp as she kept her eyes firmly planted on the man who seemed more than prepared to kill her beloved husband.

Keith continued to stare at Joker with an angry stare, and Joker recognized the predominate look of wanting to defend his wife and himself in his eye. Joker _tsked _at him as he shook his head, noticing again how Keith fixed his hold on his gun.

"_Kieeeth_," he began. "I'm not here to _kill _anyone. My crew and I just need a nice place to stay for the night. And we _will_ be staying hereregardless of your actions, but it's up to you! We can do this the _easy _way, where _everyone _gets out alive and uh, _more appreciative _of what they have, or the hard way, where _you_ watch _me _slowly kill the darling misses. And believe me, Keith," Joker went on, and he dropped his head down slightly as he narrowed his eyes on the angry and frightened man. "I'm good at what I do. It's your choice."

Another shiver went through Willow as she stood there, Joker's chilling words still echoing throughout her brain, but oddly enough she couldn't shake off the feeling of just wanting to approach him and embrace Joker from behind, just to touch him. She licked her lips before she bit down on her bottom one to control herself.

"Drop the gun, Keith," Joker commanded firmly, and right when he was about to command him again, Keith let the gun drop to the floor while the misses let out a sad yelp. "Good. Now _come here_."

Keeping his eyes focused on him, Keith slowly started over to Joker, while the Clown Prince prepared himself for any tricks Keith might be planning. But instead, Keith walked right up to him, and once he was in reach, Joker grabbed his shirt and turned him around to force him forward to the kitchen table. He kicked out a chair with his foot and firmly forced Keith to sit down before motioning for Joey to do the same with his wife.

"Willow? Go to the garage and find something we can use to _comfortably _bound this lovely couple to these chairs. Keith here seems like a tough, _handy-man _type of fellow, so I'm sure he'll have _something _we can use."

Without a word Willow quickly headed back toward the front door to seek out the garage door.

"So, we're really not killing them?" Joey wondered as he continued to hold the gun on the woman, who sat still in her chair, her tears falling onto the light wooden table in front of the sliding glass door.

"Disappointed?" Joker asked as he glanced over to his friend, his gun shoved firmly against the back of Keith's neck.

"No, surprised," Joey answered with a grin.

"We have no need to kill them as long as they do what _I _say. We're simply borrowing their house for a short while, and then we'll be on our way." Joker glanced down to the back of Keith's head. "What's your wife's name?" Joker then inquired. Keith tightened his lips, more anger flowing throughout him due to not being able to defend his household. Joker pressed the gun further into the skin of his neck. "I asked you a question, Kieth. _What _is your wife's _name_?"

"Brenda," Keith answered in a low, barely audible voice.

"Brenda _what_?" Joker pressed on further.

"Williams," he answered in a mumble.

"Ah, so here we have the _Williams _family! Tell me, Keith, are there any kids here that I should know about?"

Keith shook his head while his wife clenched her eyes tight and let out a whimper. This instantly caught Joker's attention, and after glancing at Brenda, he looked back down to Keith.

"But you _do _have kids, right? Where are they?"

"Our only son is in college," Keith answered. "And if you so much as _touch _a hair on his head, I'll-"

"You'll _what_?" Joker mused with a grin. "Threaten me more? Calm down _Daddy_, Junior is going to be just fine as long as you continue to place _nice_. What's his name, Brenda?"

Keith gritted his teeth. "His name is-"

"Ah, ah, I want _Brenda _answer," Joker scolded, and he glanced back to Keith's pretty blond wife.

"Jackson," she finally answered as more tears spilled forth. A wide, happy smile instantly flew to Joey's mouth, and he quickly looked over to Joker with this expression. Joker rolled his eyes and immediately opened his mouth to talk before Joey could say anything.

"_Adorable_," he said. "Just charming. Are you expecting him or _anyone _over for company any time soon?"

Brenda shook her head, and before Joker could go on with any further questions Willow entered the kitchen. Joker glanced over to her, and he grinned when he noticed thick chains were draped around her neck while ropes and bungee cords hung from her arms and hands.

"I ask and she _doesn't _disappoint," Joker praised Willow, and she couldn't help but to smile. Joker motioned her over with his finger, and once she approached, he stood the side, motioning for her to stand where he had been.

"Now take the gun," he told her. "And if _Mister Williams_ moves _at all_, blow his fuckin' head off."

Willow nodded in understanding as she took hold of the gun, and a shock ran up her spine as Joker purposely let his fingers brush against hers. She placed her other hand on the handle of the gun to better steady her hold on the weapon, and those stupid shocks never settled down as Joker went about sliding off all the various ropes and chains Willow had collected from the work bench in the garage.

Minutes later, after the husband and wife were bound, the gun from the hallway was picked up, and after Joey had done a quick sweep of the house to lock the rest of the windows and make sure the house was empty, everyone stood in the kitchen. Joey had instantly headed over the stove to check over the stew, and with a rumbling stomach he turned around around to finish waiting while Joker glanced out the glass door past the curtain to look out into the backyard. Willow sat on the opposite side of Keith, his wife bound at the head of the table adjacent to her, and from the corner of her eye she kept focused on Brenda's fear-filled expression and Keith's frustrated one.

"They have a guest room, Joey?" Joker asked as he turned away from the door to glance over at him. Joey nodded with a grin.

"Fuck yeah," he answered. "I'll be sleeping good tonight."

Joker grinned as well. "Well_, _when _dinner _is ready get everyone a bowl and meet us in the living room. Well feed the _Williams_ later," Joker added, making it sound as though the owners of the house were nothing more than mere pets. Joker reached his arm out to Willow after he had collected Keith's gun and his own from the counter. With a small smile she approached him, and once Joker draped it around her shoulders they started out of the kitchen and down the hall in search of the living room.

Fortunately the living room was big, nice, and dark, and was complete with a big screen TV in front of the tan wrap around couch. Joker made himself comfortable in the corner while Willow allowed herself to comfortably lean against him, and she melted into a puddle once Joker placed his arm around her again, holding her against himself. She closed her eyes, unable to wipe the wide smile from her face, and she let herself get lost in the scent of Joker's classic cologne. She had just felt herself about to fall asleep when suddenly Joey entered the living room, somehow carrying three bowls of steaming hot stew in his hands and arms as he did so. Not bothering to complain about having to cater to Joker and Willow, he handed them their food before plopping down onto the couch to immediately shove a spoonful of hot stew in his mouth. He closed his eyes and sunk into the couch as he chewed. Joker took his arm from Willow as they both sat up, and as Willow started on her own bowl while Joker kept his eyes fixed on Joey.

"So Joseph," he began. "I'm _waiting_."

Joey opened his eyes and glanced over to Joker, and after he swallowed he couldn't help but to grin. "Alright, alright," he started. "_Thank you_."

"I _told _you so," Joker returned, feeling as satisfied as ever.

"This was actually a great idea," Joey said with a nod. _"Jackson_."

Joker paused before he could take a bite, and he slowly glanced up to Joey as Willow did the same.

"Yeah, see? Now you know how it _feels_," Joey said confidently. Joker rolled his eyes.

"Actually I don't, Joseph," Joker said with a sigh as he turned back to his stew. "Difference is your name _is _actually _Joseph_. Mine is _Joker_, but since you're incapableof calling me that, it's just _Jack _to you. Not Jackson."

"Whatever," Joey said as he waved his hand to him. "I'm still calling you it."

"Do it," Joker challenged. "See what happens."

"I'm _shaking, _Jack," Joey said with a roll of his eyes. "Urgh, I mean _Jackson_!"

Willow stifled a giggle while Joker grinned to himself, and he finally took a bite of his own stew.

–

Dinner passed by slowly, and it was an enjoyable experience for Joker and his crew. After finishing their meal, and after spending a few hours of watching a movie on TV, Joey had ventured into the kitchen along with Joker to search for more food, while Joker fed "the Williams." Willow had busied herself with using the bathroom before she began to venture through nice and well decorated house. She found herself wandering upstairs, opening any door she could find in the hallway. She discovered the Williams son's room first, and she couldn't help but to roll her eyes when she realized they had kept the room exactly as though he had just left it, and with an uninterested turn she closed the door behind her. After she discovered what she assumed would be Joey's room for the night and another bathroom, she finally opened the white wooden door to Keith and Brenda's room, and with a grin she stepped inside to the cooled bedroom. A large, king sized bed sat against the wall adjacent to her, a giant, white comforter pulled up to the top while dark blue pillows rested in an organized fashion over it. A large window with wood trim was directly in front of her, a fan resting on the floor due to Joey placing it there so he could lock it, and as Willow walked in further she noticed the large, flat screen TV on the other side of the room. Overall, the bedroom looked ten times more comfortable than any motel or hotel room they had stayed in thus far, and her grin widened as she stepped toward the window.

She lifted the fan back into the window and closed it as far as it would go to keep the fan in place before she turned it on, and just as she heard the front door open downstairs she turned to head over to the bed to plop down onto it. The cushy comforter and softness of the bed fitted around her perfectly, and she closed her eyes, butterflies fluttering hyperly in her stomach as she anticipated sleeping right next to Joker in this very room in a few short hours, all alone. The last time she had gotten the satisfaction of doing that had been in Detroit, which seemed so long ago now. After all that had happened between her and the madman, and after he had _apologized_, it appeared as though they were on a perfect track that could no longer be interrupted. And all Willow wanted at that point was to be privately shut up behind a locked door in their own bedroom together with an hour-less night ahead of them.

Downstairs the front door opened again, and just before it closed Willow could make out light footsteps coming up the stairs, and sure enough just as she glanced to the door Joker stepped inside the room, carrying his bag, Willow's bag, and even her purse. She grinned sleepily at him before she rolled her head back toward the ceiling, her eyes sliding shut, and she listened as Joker placed the bags by the door. Once Joker had leaned back up from the placing the bags down, his eyes instantly found Willow's slim figure laying on the all-too-comfortable bed, and as he slowly started to approach her his eyes suddenly narrowed on her exposed tattoo beneath her raised, black spaghetti strap. A scowl clouded face, causing his scars to be angled downward as he frowned, and a low but loud growl escaped past his lips as he reached into the back pocket of his black, pinstriped pants. Willow had heard this growl, and her eyes instantly popped open to glance over at him just as he had approached her.

"What to do... what to do..." Joker began as he flicked open his favorite knife, and he stared directly into her eyes as he climbed onto the bed to straddle Willow. "...about your _stupid _tattoo?"

Willow showed no fear, and instead she just rolled her eyes. Without a word she reached down to fix the bottom of her shirt, but Joker's free hand caught her wrist and forced her to bring her shirt back up. "Ah, ah," he said as he shook his knife at her. "I want it _gone_."

"Well it's _permanent_," Willow returned in almost the same tone of voice, and she rolled her head against the comforter with closed eyes to face the pillows. Joker bit on his left scar as he reached out to gently force Willow to look at him again.

"Nothing is permanent when you have the tools to remove it, _love_," Joker answered in a dark, grave voice that sent a shock up Willow's spine, made up of half nervousness and half excitement. Willow wiggled underneath him, but Joker put more weight on her legs, the slightly painful pressure forcing her to hold still. "I said I want it gone, and gone it shall be."

Willow could tell that Joker wasn't angry or the least bit upset over anything. He wasn't feeling violent and he wasn't feeling annoyed. Willow had been with him too long now to understand his emotions, and right now she could tell he was in a rather good mood. She knew Joker to always start acting weird when he was in the best of moods, and she knew this to be happening now. He wasn't going to cut off her tattoo, he was just simply trying to scare her and have some fun. Willow decided to go along with it, and she grinned at him, the lower half of her top, white teeth showing behind her curled lip. Joker slowly licked his own lips.

"Well then go ahead, _kind sir_," Willow went on, going along with his old-styled word choice. "Remove the ink from my flesh, if you so dare."

A dizzy spell washed over Joker as he tried to process her confident and _sexy _words, and suddenly he felt all the blood in his head rush downward. He blinked rapidly to clear his mind from it, and when he looked back down to Willow he saw she was still grinning that sleepy grin up at him, an expression he had learned to be Willow's confident smile when she knew she was getting what she wanted. Joker _loved _it, but at the moment he wanted to demolish it from her pretty face.

"Oh, Willow," Joker finally spoke. "_So _gorgeous, but yet _so stupid._" Willow's grin faded a little at his comment, and her heart began to race as Joker lowered his knife to her hip. He leaned over, placing his hand on the side of her head on top of her hair, and she flinched ever so slightly when she felt the cold steel of the blade touch the tip of her faded, pot leaf tattoo. Joker kept his eyes focused on hers, and Willow, able to see the brilliant blue color of his eyes _finally_, started back in a trance-like state. Her lips parted as Joker leaned in even closer, pressing the knife more and more into her skin as he did so, and just when his lips were mere centimeters from hers...

"'Ay Jack!" Joey's annoying voice instantly filled the room, interrupting the pair on the bed, and Joker closed his eyes in annoyance as he leaned up. Joey suddenly appeared in the doorway, and he paused once he noticed the position they were in. "Wow," he said in a smoother voice. "I am _so_ glad I have my own room tonight."

"What do you want, Joseph?" Joker asked as he finally stood up, Willow moving to get off the bed all the while.

"Just letting you know all the bags are inside, the truck is locked, and that I'm getting ready for bed. I'll let you deal with the husband and wife down there because I am tired as _fuck_."

Joker rolled his eyes as he started toward the doorway, and right as Willow had finally made it off the bed, he reached out to grab her arm and gently but firmly yank her back. "That tattoo is _mine _tonight," he said, his lips barely touching her ear, and she felt her stomach drop as she started at the wall ahead of her. "It's been way too long," he added before he finally let go of her arm, and with a roll of her own eyes Willow instantly opened her bag to find her toiletries.

"Alright," Joker finally went on once he approached Joey. "Do you have your gun? Did you lock up the front door?"

"Yeah and yes," Joey answered as he turned to start toward the guest room. "Night Jack."

"Night," Joker answered in a slightly cheery voice, and behind Joey's back he grinned and shook his head to himself as he started down the stairs. _So much for Jackson_, he thought to himself. _Dumbfuck._

While Willow closed herself in the master bedroom's bathroom, Joker rounded the corner to head into the kitchen to check on the married couple.

"Don't mind me," he said as he began to tug on all their various chains, ropes and bungee cords. "Just makin' sure you both are _nice _and _comfortable_ for the night." Once he was assured that they were both tied and bound as tightly as they could be to the chairs, he took a second longer to admire his handy work before he took a step back. "Oh, and Mrs. Williams?" He addressed her in as kind of a voice as he could. "Where might your salt be, darling?"

Keith let out a growl as he tried to unsuccessfully free himself from Joker's binding work again at Joker's inappropriate pet name to his wife, and he gritted his teeth at his failure. Brenda sniffled.

"In the cabinet to the right of the microwave."

"Thank you," Joker said as he instantly started over to the cabinet, where sure enough the shaker of salt sat in front of the other spices. He pushed the spices to the side as he continued to peer into the cabinet, and once he found the larger store bought bag of salt in the back, he carelessly pulled this out, letting all the various spices fall to the floor, and as if that had never happened he gently closed the cabinet behind him, salt in hand.

"Sleep tight," Joker began as he started down the hallway, only to suddenly turn around. "Oh, and if _either _of you try _anything _stupid, I _will _hunt down your son, and _kill _him. I can promise you that," he added with a wide, wicked smile directed at the wife, and her face immediately crumbled into more tears. Satisfied, he turned to finally start up the stairs.

He realized Willow was still in the bathroom once he closed and locked the door behind him, and he set the bag of salt down on the floor on the side of the bed, nearest the window. He pulled out his knife again from his pocket and set it down on the dark wooden end table before he lifted his shirt away from his body and up and over his head, tossing it carelessly behind him. He licked his lips as he turned to sit on the bed, and he ran a hand through his hair as he stared at his knife, excitement bubbling in the pit of his stomach as he anticipated what was in store for Willow and himself. Finally, the door to the bathroom opened behind him, but with a calm demeanor he kept his back to the door.

"Bring me a towel, Willow," he said just as she realized he had taken his shirt off, and without a word Willow turned to head back into the bathroom. "Actually, make it two," Joker corrected.

Willow stepped out of the bathroom with two white towels in her arms, and after she closed the door behind her she stepped over to Joker, unable to keep her eyes off his bare back and puncture wound from her knife on the back of his shoulder. She rounded the bed and was just about to ask why he wanted two towels when her eyes instantly fell on the bag of salt on the floor. She cocked an eyebrow as Joker stood up to take the towels from her, and she watched as he laid one out in the middle of the bed on top of the comforter while the other lay folded next to it on a pillow. Willow's eyes instantly flickered to Joker's knife on the end table, and finally two and two began to come together. She started to back up toward the dresser by the TV.

"No," she said somewhat firmly just as Joker had glanced over to her. "Joker you're _not _cutting off my tattoo!" Her heart began to race in anticipation of the intense pain she was about to feel.

"Oh, and why is that?" Joker asked as he took a step closer to her after he picked up his knife.

"Because... you just can't!" Willow went on with wide, frightened eyes. Joker savored the delicious look.

"Actually, I _can_," Joker said as he flicked open his knife. "And uh, I _will_. Now c'mere."

Willow shook her head like a frightened child as she took another step back, and Joker kept his cool as he followed her actions.

"We can do this the _pleasurable _way, Willow, or the _difficult _way. If I _were_ you, guess which one I'd pick?"

Was this a trick question? Willow wondered to herself. But her clouded mind wouldn't let her pick. She stayed frozen on the carpet, nervousness slowly starting to take over any and all aroused feeling she had felt previously, and she was so lost in her hazy thoughts she hadn't even realized Joker had finally approached her, and she jumped when he slid his hand onto her back.

"Remember how you felt just five minutes ago? On the bed?" He asked in a low voice as he gently forced her closer to him, his eyes focused on hers as he started to undo her jeans. "I saw that look in your eye, Willow," he went on in a gentle, memorizing voice that he could see was already getting to Willow in every way he wanted, and he began to tug down on the denim. "And I can give you that feeling back, right now, if you do what I say."

More hyper shocks ran up and down Willow's spine as she felt herself melting on the spot again with desire. Her lips parted, and once Joker noticed her eyes glaze over he knew he had got her. He grinned and tugged her even closer to himself before he walked them back toward the bed. He helped Willow onto it gently and slowly, allowing her to take her time as her shaking body laid on top of the white towel he had set, but once her head hit the pillow Joker suddenly jumped onto the bed and straddled her waste again before finally taking off her pants completely. His free hand slowly slid up her chest before he gently touched his fingers to her neck while his knife found her hip again, and without warning he let his knife tear through the fabric of her underwear. Willow continued to stare up at him as he brought his face closer and closer to hers, and just when she expected another interruption, Joker grinned before he lightly touched his lips against hers.

As he deepened the kiss, Willow was instantly brought back to the night when Joker had re-pierced her nipples after her trip to Arkham. That night felt so similar to this. Willow had felt nervous, scared over how Joker was planning to do the deed, and in that brightly lit room with the steel table he had pulled her onto his lap, and gently kissed her just as he was now before he pushed the first needle through. It had helped, and admittedly it was helping her now, only difference was the situation. It seemed as though Joker truly thought he was doing her a favor by removing her tattoo. Granted Willow didn't like it, it was the least her of problems, and it simply didn't bother her.

She groaned gently as Joker ran his tongue over her bottom lip, and she allowed her mind to take her back to that night. She envisioned herself seated on Joker's lap in that medical-like room, her legs on either side of him in the chair as he firmly kissed her, distracting her from the pain as he pushed the needle through one of her most sensitive spots. The thought caused Willow to groan again, and with a grin Joker kissed her firmly one last time before he finally leaned up. Willow opened her eyes, her green orbs instantly wandering over Joker's chest before she glanced back up at him just in enough time to watch as he moved down her body gently to get a better angle at her tattoo. Her body instantly stiffened once she felt him touch the blade of his razor sharp knife to her skin.

"Joker," she immediately began as she leaned up. "_Please _don't."

Joker let out an annoyed growl as he pushed her back down to the bed, no longer wanting to speak. His hand found her neck again, and as he kept her pushed down he squeezed on it slightly, and he bit his bottom lip as he finally pushed the blade to her hard enough to puncture her flesh. Willow flinched from under him, but Joker was too far gone, and was only focused on one thing at the moment. He slowly let go of his hold on his bottom lip as he slowly let the blade slide around her faded tattoo, and he savored Willow's delicious shouts and and yells as he did so. A few tears spilled from her eyes as she kept them clenched shut, her body shaking at the everlasting pain that had no breaks as Joker continued to maneuver his blade around the shape of her pot leaf, and her hands instantly flew up to grip at his arm on her neck. She dug her nails into his own skin, but the slight pain only drove Joker further, and he grinned as he continued to slowly trace the outline of the tattoo.

Blood gathered and spilled from the fresh wound and ran down the side of her body onto the towel, the area that the blood trailed on colder than the rest of her body due to the fan and the wetness of the blood. Willow clenched her teeth together to stifle her screams as she turned her head to the side, wishing desperately for the pain to be over.

"Ah, ah," Joker said in a low and hushed voice as he forced her to turn her head forward again. "_Scream_ for me, baby."

Arousal instantly filled and flowed throughout Willow's body due to his word choice, and Joker bit his lip again as Willow let out a loud moan that she couldn't help before another small shout of pain. Joker had never called her 'baby' before, and Willow found herself going absolutely crazy over it. Suddenly the pain didn't seem _as _bad...

She opened her eyes finally to glance up at Joker, and she bit her own lip in both pain and desire as she watched him concentrate on cutting off the rest of her tattoo. It seemed the worst was yet to come, however, for right when Willow thought it was over, Joker suddenly lifted up a part of her skin once the knife had gone full circle, and he pulled upward, tearing the skin from her body. Willow's eyes widened as she howled in pain, her head hitting the pillow, and her body began to shake again as she tried desperately to move away from Joker. But as Joker continued to pull and tear the tattoo from her skin, he forced Willow to stay as still as possible on the bed, thinking to himself that if she would just hold still the pain wouldn't be as bad. But he kept his mouth shut, for not only did he want to ruin the mood, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy Willow's physical pain, especially if it was brought on by him.

With a final tug, Joker removed the leaf-shaped skin from her body, and Willow felt herself about to get sick once she made the mistake of opening her eyes again. Joker was grinning wider than ever at her as he held up the piece of her flesh, and as he dismounted her Willow instantly leaned up to look at the area where he tattoo had once been. A neat though somewhat sloppy outline of where her tattoo had once been sat on the outside of the bright red and bleeding area of her body that contained nothing but red tissue. Willow's jaw dropped as she whimpered at this, and her arms that held her up shook as she felt herself getting dizzy. She hadn't even realized Joker had opened the bag of salt next to her, and before she had time to register anything else, Joker suddenly poured salt onto her wound, making sure to cover all the red. Willow screamed out louder than she ever had as her head flew back, the stinging sensation more than she could handle, and more tears dripped from her eyes.

Feeling as satisfied as ever, and admittedly more turned on than ever, Joker watched as Willow withered in pain. Moments after watching, and once Willow had finally started to calm down and get used to the burning sensation on her newest wound, Joker reached out to grab her left hand. He gently pried her fingers from her palm before he set down her tattoo onto it. Instantly feeling something wet on her hand, Willow's eyes instantly flew to her hand, and a look of disgust colored her face as she stared, wide-eyed, at her _tattoo_ that had once been on her hip, in her hand. A small squeaky noise escaped past her lips as she glanced up to Joker.

"You're welcome," was all he said with a grin before he reached over her to rub the fresh towel over his hand to clean it of the blood.

"J-Joker," Willow shuddered as she quickly placed the tattoo on the to end table. "You.. you..."

"Did you a _favor_," Joker said as he gently pressed the towel to her wound to soak up any more blood before he wiped the blood from her hand. "I know," he added before he turned to go over to his bag. Willow watched as he rummaged through it, and once he started back over she noticed he held a roll of medical gauze in his hand. He threw the towel off of Willow before he gently helped her to sit up, Willow flinching all the while. She held her breath as Joker began to wrap the gauze around her hips, before he finally secured it in the back. He leaned away to admire his work, only to growl slightly when he realized how much he enjoyed the look on her. His eyes narrowed on the blood that started to soak through the gauze, and his tongue traced the inside of his right scar before he lifted his eyes to look back into hers.

"Now," he began. "Are you gonna show me your _appreciation_, or _what_?"

Willow stared at him with parted lips, but suddenly through all the pain all she wanted was _him_. At this point she knew she'd be crazy if she'd let _anything _stop her. Who knew when the next time her and Joker could truly be alone would be. Ignoring the pain as best she could, she made herself sit up even more before she began to crawl toward Joker's sitting frame on the edge of the bed. Never breaking his eye contact, she straddled his lap before slowly lowering herself down onto it. Joker's hands found her hips, and he was careful to keep his hand and fingers off of her cut. Willow slid her hands up the smooth skin on his chest before she rested them on his shoulders, and she slowly started to lean forward. She kept her eyes open still, even when her lips were just centimeters from Joker's, and she watched as his eyes slid closed before he leaned in to close the distance to kiss her. But Willow quickly and gently leaned back, avoiding his kiss, and she tried to keep herself from smiling when Joker's eyes instantly flew open. He instantly glared into her eyes, slight confusion on his face, and with a small grin he decided to forgive Willow for her teasing act. Willow grinned slightly back at him and began to lean forward as if she was really going to kiss him this time, and just when Joker leaned forward again and closed his eyes she moved away from his mouth again.

Joker let out a long growl as his eyes slowly opened, and in the dim light he stared back into Willow's eyes, his expression clearly reminding Willow that he did not _like _or tolerate being teased. Willow already knew this, and she could easily read the devilish look on his face, but at this point she didn't care. She _wanted _to tease him. She wanted to get him back, some how, after what he had done to her, and she figured that no other pain he could force on her could amount to what had just happened. Joker's eyebrows met in the middle as he continued to stare, and just as he started to slide his hands up Willow's sides, she instantly reached down to grab his wrists and stop him. Joker paused, his jaw dropping open slightly, but before he could speak Willow straightened her body up, holding back a flinch due to the slight pain, and she slowly crossed her arms in front of her body, gripping the bottom of her shirt, and never breaking eye contact she slowly lifted the shirt from her body and tossed it behind her.

She watched as Joker's eyes slowly roamed down her body, and she smirked at him once his eyes found her face again. She placed her hands on his chest and gently forced him to lay down, and still sitting on top of him she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. It seemed as though Willow had never undressed herself for this, especially as slow as she was, and the anticipation was starting to kill Joker as he grew more and more fed up with her silly game. Finally, she tossed her bra behind her, and she continued to stare into his eyes through the dark as she let her hands run down her breasts, over her pierced nipples, and down her stomach. Joker's dark eyes followed her slow movement, and once both of her hands reached the one spot that Joker was wanting more and more, he growled and instantly sat up, grabbing her wrists tightly to bring them back up.

"You're not _teasing _me, are you _babe_?" He asked, and he grinned as wide as could as he felt Willow's body weaken. Her eyes widened, his word choice throwing her off guard, and after witnessing her face the first time he had called her that he knew his trick would work. Willow's lips parted, and Joker let out a low laugh. "Didn't think so," he answered for her. His hands found her body again, and in a quick and swift movement he not only switched their positions, but managed to discard her underwear and the bloody towel she was on and lay her head against the pillow. Hovering over her now, Joker instantly lowered himself down and firmly forced his lips against her. His fingertips lightly trailed down her sides, and he could feel Willow flinch against him as he gently trailed his fingers over her wound. As Willow kissed him back her body tensed in anticipation as Joker's hands went lower and lower, and she let out a frustrated grunt as Joker purposely moved his fingers around her wet pussy, avoiding all the right spots. Joker laughed against her lips, and with that grin never leaving his face he leaned away from her face before he moved on to her neck, and he bit down on the flesh there tightly before his tongue came out to sooth the pain. Willow moved under him with another loud moan, completely unsure of what Joker's next move would be. Her eyes snapped open a second later, however, when she suddenly felt Joker start to move down her body, the tips of his hair tickling her chest and stomach. She kept her head up as she watched him move lower and lower, and just as she sucked in a deep breath, Joker forced her legs apart even more, and let his tongue gently run up the length of her.

Willow moaned louder than ever as her head came crashing back to the dark blue pillows, and she clutched the comforter on either side of her as Joker ran his tongue down the length of her, this time slower and with more pressure. She whimpered out his name, moving her hips around in small, tight circles, following the motion of his tongue on her clit, and her jaw dropped as far as it would go once Joker firmly grabbed her hips. As he continued, vastly enjoying the way Willow's hips moved, bringing herself closer to his mouth, he purposely pressed his fingers down on her cut, and as Willow wiggled and grunted in pain, he applied more pressure to his tongue as he ran it up the length of her, turning her pained grunts into moans of pleasure.

It always amazed Willow with how Joker knew _exactly _how to give her the _perfect _mix of pleasure and pain at the same exact time. It was something that she assumed she would never like, but it seemed that ever since being with Joker she was susceptible to liking new things. As Joker continued with both the pleasure and pain aspects, Willow felt herself getting closer and closer to her grand finish, and just when Joker realized this he immediately stopped all that he was doing, and pulled away from her. Her eyes flew open and she immediately looked up to him, and the look on her face caused him to grin. Why did he _always _have to stop just before she could finish? Didn't he know that she was capable of multiple orgasms?

Joker knew, but he was a believer in giving her one, giant finish rather than a few small ones, or, at least he was tonight. He instantly hovered over her again, and he stared into her eyes as he went in for another kiss.

"Undo them," he commanded before his lips touched hers, and understanding immediately, Willow's hands reached out for his belt buckle. Her fingers worked quickly to undo his pants as she roughly kissed him back, and anticipation grew more and more stronger at the thought of realizing that sex with Joker this time around would be much more satisfying than their last time in the shed.

Finally, with his pants undone, Joker helped her with sliding both his pants and boxers off, and once they were discarded on the floor he immediately pushed himself inside of her, entering slowly. Willow's eyes closed again as she tilted her head back in nothing but pure and intense pleasure, and Joker grinned as he began to thrust his hips against hers. Willow moaned loudly again, sure that everyone in the house could hear her. She clutched at the blanket again as Joker leaned up, still thrusting into her, and as he studied her face he was sure that she was holding back.

"Don't hold back, Willow," he said as leaned slightly closer to her. "Show me what you're _really _feeling."

With Joker's blessing, Willow lost it. Her eyes instantly snapped open, and before Joker could register what was going on she suddenly reached out to grab his shoulders, and with her nails digging into his skin she forced him back toward her. She leaned up slightly to meet him half way, and she forced her lips again his, instantly bring back their rough kiss from before. She slid her nails down his arms, moaning loudly into his mouth as Joker picked up his speed. Willow licked Joker's bottom lip before she clenched down on it with her teeth.

"_Harder_," she commanded once she had released it, and she grinned up at Joker as he widened his eyes. "_Now_," she dared herself to command him further. After all, Joker _did _want her to express what she was really feeling...

Joker narrowed his eyes on her and he suddenly placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her down further into the bed. "Hmm," he began. "Maybe you should have kept holding back," he said, a warning hint to his voice. "Oh well," he added before he suddenly plunged himself as far as he could go inside of her. Willow cried out, that pleasure and pained feeling returning to her as Joker not only continued to move his hips as fast as he could, but also as hard as he could. He pounded himself into her, causing the headboard of the bed to ram into the wall continuously, and through Willow's loud moans and cries he grinned as he pictured the facial expressions on the mister and misses . He could only imagine what they were thinking...

It seemed as though Willow had gone hoarse, for her jaw was still dropped, but no noises escaped from her lips except for loud, shallow breathing, and Joker knew her to be getting close. He let go of her shoulders and rested his arms on either side of her body, and he closed his eyes when he felt Willow's tight and wet walls clench around him. Willow's eyes clenched shut even tighter as she came, her orgasm as powerful as ever, and the intense pleasure pulsated throughout her, causing her to grow more and more sensitive as Joker continued to pound himself into her. Finally, as the feeling faded a short moment after, her body was left strained and super sensitive, and Willow moved around slightly, barely able to deal with Joker's dick inside of her much longer. She whimpered his name, but just as soon as the word had left her lips she felt Joker quiver as he came, and she relaxed as Joker's movements slowed and weakened.

With slight sweat sticking to his forehead and Willow's chest heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath, they both opened their eyes in unison to stare at each other. Joker grinned, trying as well to catch his own breath. "That was awful _daring _of you to tell _me _what to do," he said in a low, raspy voice that seemed to turn Willow on all over again, and she held her breath as he leaned down closer to her to gently touch his lips against her ear. "But I _liked _it," he admitted in a whisper that finally melted Willow all the way into a puddle. Her heart raced as Joker leaned back up, and with a smile he rolled off of her to settle on her right nearest the bedroom door. Joker felt fine in admitting this to Willow, for he knew she wouldn't abuse this power. She'd know when to use it, and she wouldn't ever overdue it. After living alone with Willow in Detroit for so long, Joker finally realized he could actually _trust _her.

And Willow knew this as well. It satisfied her like no other to know that Joker could trust her with nearly anything. Save for the Rachel incident, Willow had never done anything to anger or betray Joker's trust, and she smiled widely as she followed his actions with getting under the comforter and sheets. She reached over to turn off the light, and once the room was filled with darkness, she instantly turned toward Joker. Joker had made himself comfortable on his back, and as Willow dared herself to inch as close as she could to him, he couldn't help but to grin as he reached his arm out to snake it under her neck and pull her close to him. Willow tried not to let out any noises of delight as she cuddled in close to him, and her heart pounded in excitement and pure satisfaction as she let herself get lost in the comfortable bed and the warmth of Joker's skin.

"Are those people going to be okay down there?" She asked a second later, unable to hold back her question.

"By _okay_, you mean...?"

"Like, they can't escape?"

Joker smiled. "No. They're not going anywhere," he assured.

"What is the salt for?" Willow asked a short minute later as she finally began to realize her cut was still hurting slightly. Joker kept his eyes closed as he calmly answered.

"To help keep the wound clean."

Willow smiled slightly, figuring that if Joker was going to hurt her, than at least he'd put in the effort to help with her healing afterward. That had to count for something, right?

"What are you going to do with the... tattoo?" She asked. Joker let out a loud sigh.

"Stitch it onto Joey's head, like I told you," he answered in an all too serious voice, though Willow couldn't help but to still smile.

"What are we doing to-"

"Go to bed, Willow," Joker said. "I figured you'd be tired after that, unless you're ready for another juice box of chocolate milk already?" He instantly thought back to their apartment in Detroit, recalling how Willow seemed to _always _have two little boxes of chocolate milk before bed, no matter what the nights had in store. He recalled listening to Willow as she always tried to sneak quietly out of the room to grab a box. Willow smiled, understanding what he meant.

"I don't think they have any," she answered in a small voice, and Joker let out a sigh of relief as he listened to her yawn beside him.

"Then we'll buy you more in the morning. Goodnight."

Willow's sleepy smile stayed on her lips as she moved her body even closer to Joker's, her head resting on his arm while her own arm was draped across his chest. "Goodnight, Joker."

* * *

><p><strong>As always, please leave me a review :)<strong>


	14. A New Talent and Deep Thoughts with Joey

The soft humming from the fan and Joker's faint snoring from behind her peacefully woke Willow up the following morning. Upon opening her eyes, her green orbs instantly fell on the curtained window in front of her, early morning sunlight flooding onto the floor through and below the fan, and with a sleepy smile Willow was instantly reminded of the events from the night before.

She started to turn onto her back, only to stop suddenly when a sharp pain pulsated from her hip and radiated throughout her body. She flinched, her body going still, and she lifted up the blanket to confirm what she was beginning to think had only been the nightmare portion of her sweet dream. The spot in which her tattoo had been bled through the bandages, and Willow sighed as she finally sat up, suddenly not wanting to lay in bed much longer. She glanced over to Joker as she held herself up with her arms stretched behind her, and she grinned at his sleeping figure. His back was to her, his legs curled up slightly with his arms tucked in front of him under the blanket, and his soft snoring and breathing continued to fill the room. Smiling still, Willow threw the comforter off of her, only for a shiver to run through her due to the cool temperature of the room. She was just thinking about what to wear when suddenly she was reminded of her abundance of dirty clothes. With another small sigh she leaned down and picked up Joker's black, button-down shirt he had been wearing, and figuring he wouldn't mind if he caught her wearing his clothes this morning, she threw it over her shoulders. Once she had buttoned it up, leaving three on the top undone in an uncaring fashion, she stepped over to her bag near the door and was fortunate enough to find a clean pair of black boy-shorts which she slipped on quickly. Pants were not a concern to her for the moment; after all, she felt incredibly comfortable clad in nothing but Joker's shirt, and she would only be in the presence of Joker, Joey and the random couple who would never see her again.

Willow unlocked and opened the door quietly, and once she had gently closed it behind her as to not wake Joker, she began down the stairs, only to immediately be greeted with the smell of various breakfast foods. Upon rounding the corner, the first thing Willow saw was Keith, still bound tightly in his chair, along with his wife, who looked as tired as ever as she sat hunched in her chair, her eyes focused sleepily on the table. Willow cautiously stepped into the kitchen, only to grow relieved when she noticed a shirtless Joey standing in front of the stove. He turned around and grinned once he noticed Willow.

"Hey, girl!" He greeted, his grin widening. "How you like your eggs?"

Willow stared at him for a moment, trying to register his question. "Umm, scrambled?" She half asked. "What are you making?"

"_Everything!_" Joey beamed as he turned back around, and Willow curiously stepped over to him. "These guys had everything: bacon, eggs, sausage, bread, every fuckin' kind of juice! Coffee!"

Willow smiled at Joey's excitement over classic breakfast food. "Did you make coffee?"

"Fuck yeah, it's over there," Joey said, nodding to his side at the fancy coffee maker. Willow could feel Keith's upset eyes on her as she made her way over to the coffee maker, and her grin remained on her face as she slid forth one of the three mugs Joey had already taken down. She glanced down to the floor as she filled up her mug, noticing that Joey hadn't bothered to clean up the spices that had sometime fallen down onto the floor, but not thinking anything of this, Willow began to flavor and sugar her coffee.

"How'd you sleep?" Willow asked as she returned to Joey's left side to watch him cook.

"Like a fucking baby. Well, you know. _After _you were done fuckin'_ screaming_," he added with a roll of his eyes as he cracked an egg on the side of the pan in front of him. "The fuck were you two doing? _Before _you fucked."

Willow's grin widened in an embarrassed smile over Joey's openness. The throbbing pain of her hip hadn't ceased since waking up, so rather than speaking, she simply lifted up the side of Joker's shirt. Joey's eyes wandered down her body, his eyebrow cocked, and Willow watched as his eyes widen once he found what he was supposed to be looking at.

"No way!" He yelled. "Jack cut off your tattoo?"

Willow nodded and rolled her eyes as she let the shirt drop. "It hurts," she complained.

"Well yeah," Joey said. "I'd imagine so. That's gotta suck."

As always, Joey was no support. Without a word Willow leaned against the counter and took the first sip of her hot coffee, and once she swallowed she suddenly heard footsteps on the stairs.

Joker entered the kitchen a second later, wearing nothing but his old pinstripe pants from the day before, and he immediately stepped right over to Keith.

"G'morning, Keith," he said in a happy, sleepy tone of voice, and he smacked the side of Keith's head a couple of times as he started past. "Mrs. Keith," he added politely, nodding at Keith's wife, and he started over to the coffee pot. "So, _that's _where my shirt went," Joker said as he stopped at the counter, his narrowed eyes on Willow, and she grinned innocently as Joker's eyes slowed roamed down her body. Willow wore his shirt well, for the bottom of the shirt just _barely _covered her underwear, and figuring this was an acceptable look for her, Joker let the issue go and started to pour his own coffee.

He took a sip as Joey continued to cook their large breakfast, and Willow kept her eyes on Joker as he started over to her. "C'mere," he said, motioning to her with his fingers after he had swallowed his first sip, and once Willow met him half way he set his mug on the counter before he carelessly lifted up Willow's – or _his _– shirt. His eyes instantly fell on Willow's bandage, his eyes focusing on the dark red blood stain on her hip, and he squatted down in front of her as he began to unwrap the gauze.

Willow lifted her eyes up as Joker unwrapped, and they instantly fell on Keith, who was glaring at them with thinned lips. Willow instantly thought back to last night, finally realizing how well they could have heard Joker and herself mainly, and now, seeing the large, bloody stain on her hip probably didn't make them feel any better. But it wasn't exactly like this was a concern to Willow, so she merely glanced away, noticing that Joey was turned and watching them now.

Joker held the gauze in his hand now as he stared at her wound, and Joey cocked an eyebrow.

"I think it looked better before," he offered, turning back to the stove to check on his bacon.

"No, no," Joker said. "This looks... _so _much better." He lifted his finger to gently trace the outline of her cut, and Willow flinched slightly at the burning sensation. The remaining lust in Joker's voice was easily recognizable, and Willow swayed slightly from where she stood. But right as Joker began to wrap the gauze her around hips again, she immediately flinched again.

"It hurts," she complained as Joker began to stand up, and he reached around her to grab his mug of coffee.

Joker shrugged and spoke before taking another sip of his coffee. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Willow frowned while Joey let out a laugh. "I don't know," Willow said slowly. "You're the one who _did _this to me."

"So?"

"So make it stop hurting!"

Joker rolled his eyes. "I'm not _magic _Willow. Take something for it if it hurts _that _badly. I'm sure Mrs. Keith has some aspirin somewhere, don't 'chya girlie?"

Keith had never taken his eyes away from Joker, and in a sleepy voice his wife answered, "upstairs in the master bathroom." She closed her eyes, trying to picture how disgustingly trashed her bedroom must be, although this was the least of her worries at the moment.

"There ya go," Joker said with raised eyebrows as he turned back Willow. "Take two and don't bother calling me in the morning. Joseph, hows breakfast looking?"

While Willow pouted, Joker headed over to the table, and he carelessly took a seat at the head of the table across from Brenda. Once Joey had switched off all the burners, he opened up a cabinet to take down three plates. "Breakfast is looking _done,_" he said. "Get up and get it."

–

Breakfast turned out to be a rather enjoyable experience. Somewhat awkwardly crowded at the table along with the Williams, Willow hungrily scarfed down Joey's cooking, and had just finished when Joker and Joey stood from the table to get seconds. After Willow had rinsed off her dish out of habit, she had gone up the stairs to start collecting her laundry when she was suddenly joined by Joker. He waltzed into the room, his hands in his pockets, and after he collected the last of his clean clothes, he immediately started for the bathroom door, not bothering to glance in Willow's direction.

"I'm doing laundry," she stated. "Do you have anything that needs to be washed?"

Joker continued on past the bed and toward the bathroom door. "Everything," he stated in a somewhat cheery tone of voice. Willow frowned.

"Well, can I go into your bag to get them?" She asked, pausing when Joker turned around, an amused look on his face. It seemed that Willow proved herself more and more loyal to him as the days went on, and he grinned at this. "Sure," he answered with a shrug. "I _trust _you won't touch anything you're not supposed to. Get all of Joey's clothes too," he added as he began to turn around. "I'm not about to hear him complain about anything else. The guy would not _shut up_ about Vegas this morning," he mumbled to himself, a growling tone to his voice, and Willow grinned to herself as she knelt down to unzip Joker's bag.

She rummaged through it, being careful to only touch and pull out articles of clothing and avoid any other random, stray objects that had been tucked in throughout. Once the clothes were collected, she picked up as many as she could fit in her arms, and carefully started down the stairs.

Beyond the hall way, Willow noticed Joey sitting in the living room, and she took a small step onto the carpet from the wooden floor, peering up and over the laundry at her bald friend. "Hey, I'm doing laundry. If you have anything bring it down." She turned and instantly started for the laundry room just beyond the garage door. Struggling, she tried to reach up and flip up the light switch without dropping anything, only to let out a frustrated sigh when all of the clothes fell from her arms with her failed attempt. With a bored expression she flipped up the light switch and carelessly started to kick the clothes further into the room on the titled floor in front of the washing machine.

Just as she started to get a first load into the washer, Joey appeared in the doorway, carrying his entire bag in his hand, and he flashed Willow a grin as he stepped over to her. "I have shirts in here that can't go into the dryer."

"Which ones?" Willow asked with a sigh as she finished putting in the rest of the clothes into the washer. She gave Joey no time to answer, and instead turned to head out of the room to collect more of her and Joker's clothes.

After nearly tripping down the stairs and dropping a few stray socks, Willow re-entered the laundry room, her eyes falling on Joey as he fished through his bag, making separate piles of clothes on top of the dryer and on the floor. Willow dropped the clothes onto the floor before she began to stuff more clothes into the machine, and once she reached the washer's limit, she opened up the cupboard above the dryer to find the detergent.

"Jack in the shower?" Joey asked as he finished sorting his clothes.

"Yeah," Willow answered as she carelessly poured some soap into the washer, and not bothering to put it away, she closed the washer's lid and started it. She turned around to head upstairs one final time to collect the rest of her and Joker's clothes and pick up the socks she had dropped. When she returned into the room this time, her eyes fell on Joey again, who had opened the lid and was peering into the washer curiously. He turned to her with a grin.

"You never learned how to do laundry, huh?" He wondered slyly.

Willow's eyebrows met in the middle. "Why?" She asked slowly as she dropped the last of the clothes onto the giant mountain of fabric on the floor. She stepped over them to look into the washer along with Joey.

"Because you've mixed your darks with some white clothes. And colors." he said. "And you used too much soap."

Willow rolled her eyes, feeling herself getting in a bad mood. "Whatever," she said.

"Whatever?" Joey repeated, that same grin never leaving his face. "Alright, girl," he said with a shrug. "It's your funeral when all of Jacks white clothes turn _pink_."

"That won't happened," Willow said, though this time when she glanced up to Joey her eyes were slightly widened with concern, her voice a slightly higher tone. "Will it?"

Joey shrugged again. "Maybe, maybe not. But do you _really _wanna take chances?"

Willow frowned, and with another roll of her eyes she waved Joey off as she let the lid close again. "Joker won't get mad at that," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "That's stupid." She took a step away from the washer, only to slow her movements as she thought about the trivial issue further. Would Joker get mad if his clothes became discolored? She immediately thought of him pulling up pink socks with a frustrated face before he took a murderous glance in her direction. "_Fuck_," she suddenly complained. "Joey, help me!" She proceeded to whine as she turned back to the washer to throw the lid up.

Joey chuckled beside her. "There's not much you can do now," he stated, watching as Willow instantly started to reach into the washer. Ignoring him, she pulled out one of her red shirts and let it fall onto the floor before she finished with taking out any other colored items and white items. "Why is this an issue now? Didn't you do all the laundry in Detroit?"

"No," Willow said as she let the lid close, and she wiped her wet hands on Joker's shirt. "Joker usually did the laundry-"

She was interrupted as Joey let out a boom of a laugh, and she quickly glanced up at him. "Jack did _laundry_?" Joey wondered.

Willow was staring at him. "Yes," she said. "So?" _Uh oh_, she thought to herself. Would this be something Joker wouldn't want Joey knowing?

"_So_?" Joey repeated. "That's fucking great. Who knew?" He added with a shrug. "So you _really _never touched the laundry?"

"Only sometimes," Willow admitted. "But when I did, it was already sorted into piles..."

Joey laughed again. "That explains everything. You didn't do laundry with your uncle?"

"What does it matter? It's just laundry, Joey," Willow said, growing agitated again. Joey raised his hands.

"Okay, okay. It's sounds like _someone _could use a cigarette."

Willow nodded. "I _really _could. Let's go."

Willow followed Joey past the kitchen and out of the sliding glass doors to step foot into the medium-sized back yard. Willow glanced around quickly, noticing how rather green the grass was beyond the small, concrete patio. Her eyes wandered over a somewhat new looking grill, the small, round table with four chairs she and Joey were about to sit at, and most importantly the large hot tub that sat directly in front of them. Her eyes lingered on this for a moment longer before she tore them away to take a seat at the table on the opposite side of Joey. Once he had finished lighting up, he slid over his own pack of cigarettes, realizing Willow hadn't brought her own, and the lighter, and he watched her as she lit up, taking a long, hard drag before she somewhat furiously blew the smoke out. Her eyes were narrowed into the little slits, from either the sun, Joey figured, or perhaps something more. Finally, after watching her somewhat frustrated and sad behavior for a few moments longer, Joey spoke up.

"Whats wrong?"

Willow glanced over to him before she quickly looked away to take another drag. "Nothing," she mumbled as she exhaled the smoke.

"That's bullshit, and you know it. You upset about the laundry still or somethin'? Because that's-"

"_No_, Joey," Willow interrupted. "It's not just the laundry, it's just..." She paused, wondering if she really wanted to tell Joey what had suddenly been bothering her. "I just feel like... like I'm not good enough to be around sometimes."

Joey's eyebrows met in the middle, and he wondered why this issue had suddenly made itself known. At the same time, he wondered how long it had been bothering Willow. He opened his mouth to speak, but Willow beat him to it.

"I mean, Joker is capable of anything, you're the only person on the damn Earth who doesn't fear him and have your own talents, but me?" She finally paused to take a deep breath. "I can't do anything."

Joey frowned. "That's not true," he tried to console. "You-"

"Joey, I can't even do laundry," Willow said as she glanced back over at him, and with a frown she looked away again to take another drag.

"How long has this been bothering you?" Joey wondered as he continued to stare at her.

"A while," Willow admitted, and she rolled her eyes as she hunched down in her seat to place her feet on the end of it, her knees now resting under her chin.

"Look, Willow," Joey began as he sat up uncomfortably in his seat, and he placed his ankle on his knee. He thought back to all the times he had to be the moderator for the girls at his club, and how often he had to sit down and have "personal talks" with his girls when they were feeling down so he could ensure they'd be able to give a good performance on stage. "If you really, _seriously _weren't good for anything, Jack would've killed you before you even met me," he spoke truthfully. "Look, maybe you don't have any other special talents besides dancing, but that's _okay_! Maybe you feel funny about killing people, or can't hold and use a gun, or can't-"

"Joey," Willow spoke his name sadly as she glanced over at him. "This isn't making me feel bett-"

"-But that's _okay_," Joey finished anyway. "Obviously, Jack keeps you around for a reason."

"But that's not good enough," Willow went on. "I don't _know _the reason behind it. What if one day I screw up, and stop doing what ever that reason is, you know?"

"You've mad it this far," Joey tried, and he grinned at her. But Willow's face stayed the same as she stared down at the ground, and with a sigh Joey leaned back.

Eventually, after Willow's cigarette had burned itself out, and after Joey had gone inside to find something to eat already, Willow had transferred the first load of clothes into the dryer and started a new load in the washer, using Joey's advice, before heading upstairs for a shower. Joey's talk hadn't really helped her, and as she stood motionless under the water, she wondered why she had even told him in the first place. It was an issue that had always seemed to creep up on her and force her to think about when she had no other important thoughts, and it seemed that as time went on, the more severe this problem became...

After her somewhat long shower, she wrapped herself up in a towel and ventured down to the laundry room to see if her clothes were dry enough to put on. Much to her liking, the clothes were dry enough, and after she got dressed she abandoned her towel in the laundry room, and ventured out of the room slowly, wondering what to do next. In the kitchen, Willow noticed Joker's back, and her eyes wandered over him, taking in his plain white t-shirt and black pants, his hair a damp, tangled mess, and she watched as she tightened the Williams' chains, ropes and bungees, as he did a few hours prior after breakfast. Willow slowly entered the kitchen, and a floor board creaking slightly caused Joker to glance over his shoulder just as he finished.

"Willow!" He boasted, his booming voice causing Brenda to jump. "Just the gal I wanted to see."

Willow smiled weakly up at him as she took a final step into the kitchen, and right when Joker had met her half way he grinned, placing both of his hands down heavily onto her shoulders before he turned to place his arm around her, and he slowly started walking with her toward the sliding glass doors. The weight on her upper half caused her cut to hurt slightly, but fortunately the aspirin she had taken earlier helped to block most of the pain out.

"A uh, reliable source tells me that you're doubting yourself?" He wondered, glancing down at her with a large, obviously fake frown, and Willow thinned her lips as she looked down to the floor right when they had passed the table. She should have know Joey would tell Joker. _Asshole_, Willow thought to herself.

"Is this true?" Joker asked, keeping his eyes on her, and when she didn't answer he furrowed his eyebrows, stopping them right before the door.

"Sometimes," Willow mumbled.

"Joseph tells me, and correct me if I'm _wrong_ here, you feel that because you can't do _laundry_, you feel that I'm going to kill you?" Willow easily picked up the strong humor in his voice.

Willow rolled her eyes before she glanced back up to him. "No," she said, almost positive the issue ran deeper than that, but as she stood there, inhaling Joker's fresh, clean scent, and feeling his arm around her, she felt as though she suddenly couldn't think straight. "I'm just scared that..."

"Willow," Joker sighed. "I've told you this _before_, and this is the _last _time I'll tell you again. If you weren't ofsome importance to me, I'd have killed you before. So _smile _and _stop _feeling sorry for yourself. It's annoying," he added.

Willow smiled slightly, but it faded quickly into another frown. "But, I still feel like I can't _do _anything to like... contribute."

Joker continued to stare at her. "Well, you do, _like_, know how to respect my _boundries_," he told her honestly, though he couldn't resist but to still make fun of her. It felt funny, telling her that, for it was something he had never expressed aloud before. "Which is more than even _Joseph _can say." He continued to stare at her, and when she didn't glance up, he rolled his eyes to the left in thought. "Hmm, not good enough? Let's see... you're the best stripper _I've _ever personally seen. And sometimes you've got good common sense, like burning down the apartment? Remember?"

Willow smiled slightly. "Yeah," she said.

"See? We keep you around because you're _fun_, Willow. You're fun to be around, sometimes, and even more fun to pick on. You're a rather perfect asset to our odd little group of sorts. What's a mastermind without his bald guy and stripper?"

Willow's smile grew, and she laughed as she glanced back up to Joker with her green eyes. It was amazing, really, how Joker could make her feel better. And what was even more amazing, was that he made her feel better this time around with actually _talking _to her about the issue. Who knew Joker was capable of doing this on such a casual level?

"And don't worry about your failure at laundry or lack of _skills_," Joker began. "Because we're about to go work on one of your _secret _skills, _right now_."

"Wait, what?" Willow wondered. "Hidden skill? What skill?"

Joker grinned as he reached into his deep pocket to pull out a rolled up object, and peeking through the top Willow noticed the razor sharp ends of five small, thin knives.

"A skill that has everything to do with _these_," he answered. "Throwing knives," he added a second later when Willow's confused face didn't clear up. "I have a feeling this might be your claim to fame, girly." He started toward the glass doors, pulling Willow along with him, and he slid his arm from her shoulders once they had stepped outside, leaving Willow to close the door behind them while Joker unfolded the holder the knives sat tucked away in.

"Throwing knives?" Willow wondered. "Why?"

"Remember in the shed," Joker began casually as he laid out each of the five knives neatly on the table. "When you threw that knife at me? And it hit me square in the shoulder?"

Willow frowned. "Yeah," she said. "It wasn't supposed to actually hit you."

"Ah, but it did!" Joker spoke loudly with a smile as he glanced up to her once he was finished. "And it was a _dead on_ shot. A _perfect _shot, whether you meant it or not. So now, I want to test my theory. C'mere."

Still confused, Willow quickly did as she was told, and once she stepped over to Joker he placed his hands on her shoulders again and turned her around to face the wooden fence at the end of the yard directly across from her. She stood at the end of the concrete patio, and when Joker let go of her shoulders she glanced over in his direction as he picked up a knife.

"Now," he began. "These are much lighter than the one you threw at me, which means you'll have to hold it differently."

"Joker," Willow started as he made her face forward again. "I can't-"

"Ah, ah," Joker interrupted. "Don't knock it 'till you try it, Willow." He reached down and brought her right hand up, and after he taken a step back so her arm was extended straight in front of her, placed the knife in her hand. "Now, place your thumb here... and your index here..." Willow watched as he positioned her fingers around the knife. "Don't hold it as firmly. Loosen your grip. More..." Joker grinned once he noticed she was finally holding it correctly. "_Just _like that," he said. "Now..." He moved around to stand behind her. "Based on the distance from here to the fence, we might have to play around a bit... Move your right foot back and your left front, and put your weight onto your right foot and bend your knees."

Willow did as she was told, feeling like a complete idiot, and as she focused on doing what Joker had said with her feet and legs, her cut strained and throbbing, he gently placed his hand under her bent elbow and forced it back up so her arm was once again straight. Frowning, Willow glanced back up.

"Now, slowly bend back your right arm, but keep that knife pointed straight so it faces behind you." Joker helped her with this, and once he was satisfied he made her raise her left arm to point straight at the fence, her arm level with her chest. "Keep your hand flat," he instructed. "And point it at the beam you wanna throw at. When you're ready, keep your right shoulder still, and throw the knife in a smooth, flowing motion. Don't use too much force."

With Willow all set up, Joker took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting and studying her movements. Willow swallowed, feeling more stupid than ever, and a nervous feeling began to creep up on her. What if she failed at this too? What if Joker's theory was wrong, and the time she had hit him in the shed had only been a one time thing. Willow closed her eyes and shook her head to herself slightly. _Stop_, she told herself in her head. _It's just a theory. He won't get mad if you can't do it. Just try_. So with that final thought, Willow followed all of Joker's directions, and she threw the knife, her fingers instantly and naturally snapping back together once the blade was released, and she remained in her throwing stance as the knife headed toward the fence, rotating as it flew gracefully through the air, until it finally stuck into the middle of a wooden beam.

Joker's eyes went wide at the small _thud! n_oise from the blade making impact, and Willow couldn't contain herself from straightening up and throwing her hands up into the air, despite the pain her wound emitted. "I did it!" She expressed loudly and happily, and without thinking she turned and threw her arms around Joker. He staggered back a bit, but nonetheless he wrapped his left arm around her, his eyes never leaving the blade stuck in the fence.

"Amazing," he whispered to himself. Of all the things he had made Willow try, who knew that her biggest talents would be stripping, fucking, and throwing knives? A smile found its way to Joker's bare lips, and he slid his hand down to Willow's waist before he gently freed himself from her hug. "Do it again," he commanded, and with a happy smile Willow stepped over to the table and picked up her knife of choice.

"Same thing?" She wondered as she stepped up to where she had been previously standing, and she glanced back at Joker. He nodded, still grinning, and with that same smile never leaving her face, Willow repeated Joker's words in her head as she fixed her position, and once she was ready, her left hand aiming at the same board, she threw the second knife. It spun gracefully through the air, just like the last, and landed in the wood right above the previous blade. Willow's jaw dropped, her green eyes going wider than they ever had, and she turned back around to face Joker, her heart racing while butterflies started in her stomach once she realized how rather excited he looked as well. For the first time ever, it seemed, Joker was speechless.

"This is crazy," Willow said as she took another step toward him, watching as Joker's eyes dropped from the knives in the fence to her own, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Not crazy," he said. "_Incredible_. Throw another. This time aim at the board to the right of those."

With a new, happy bounce in her step, Willow stepped over to the table to pick up another knife, and once she had picked it up she turned to face the door just as Joey began to step outside, fresh out of the shower and dressed in a pair of gray Dickies pants and a black, sleeveless muscle shirt.

"This is fucking _disgusting_," he said as he closed the door, and Willow glanced down into his open palm that held something. She turned away a moment later, disgusted herself, while Joker glanced over his shoulder at Joey as he made his way toward him. "What are you planning on _doing _with this?"

Joker's eyes dropped down to the tattoo Joey held in his hand, the skin already stiff and shriveled, and Joker grinned. "Stitch it onto your bald-ass head," he answered. "And the stay the fuck out of my room."

"Fuck you, it's not _your _room," Joey said. "Seriously though. This is just... _twisted_!"

Joker rolled his eyes. "Watch," he said as he pointed to Willow now as she stepped back up to the edge of the concrete. Joey glanced forward, and he cocked an eyebrow as he watched Willow get into the throwing position. "What is she-?"

"Just _watch_," Joker hissed, his eyes never leaving Willow. She threw the knife, and he let out a small laugh as he shook his head once the blade landed in the beam on the right, a few inches above the ground.

"That one was bad," Willow said mainly to herself as she turned around. Joey's mouth hung open slightly while Joker turned around in a small circle before he reached out to crack his knuckles, his grin wider than ever now, barely able to contain himself.

"Point is it landed where I told you to throw it. With a little of practice..." he began.

"Wait, wait, wait," Joey began. "Did you throw those other two? Or did you?" He asked as he glanced over to Joker. He simply closed his eyes as he shook his head. "I don't believe it," Joey said as he looked back over to Willow. "_You _threw those?"

"Sure did," Willow said with a grin.

"I think we've found Ms. Little Can't-Do-Anything something she _can _do."

"Who fucking knew?" Joey wondered with a grin. "That's awesome, Willow!"

Willow's smile widened, beaming at the happy attention and she stepped up to the table to grab another knife. As she readied herself, Joker turned to pull out a chair at the table, Joey following his actions, and he set the tattoo down on the table while Joker lit up a cigarette. Once he was finished, Joey slid over the pack and lighter and lit up another one himself.

"This little talent of hers is going to _really _come in handy," Joker growled lowly in an amused voice as he blew out the smoke from his second inhale. Joey grinned.

"No kidding," Joey agreed. "And to think, if you hadn't pissed her off _that badly_, we would have never known!"

Joker simply nodded in agreement. "With a little more practice toward her _natural _ability," Joker began, only to pause and grin at Willow as she stepped up to the table to grab the last knife. "She'll be throwing like a pro in no time," he finished once she had turned around.

Joey was still grinning as he nodded his head. "So," he began as he leaned forward, folding his hands on the table in front of him, and he waited until Joker glanced over at him. "About Vegas-"

"Argh, Joseph!" Joker growled as he looked away, and he shook his head to himself as he watched Willow throw the last knife, the blade landing right in the middle of one of the boards perfectly.

–

The rest of the day passed slowly and smoothly. After a late lunch, Joker had excused himself to run to the bank, and after chatting quietly in the kitchen with Keith – Willow was sure she heard Joker's knife snap open – he left the house with a wide grin on his face. Surely, Willow knew, Joker was up to no good.

But regardless, Willow had made herself comfortable on the couch, and her and Joey silently watched TV together, the shows varying from comedy, to reality, and documentaries. As Willow slouched in the middle corner of the couch, Joey at the end with his feet up on the ottoman, she couldn't stop grinning to herself over her new found talent. The feeling of throwing those knives so smoothly and accurately through the air had felt amazing, and what was even more amazing was the look on Joker's face. It was a look that expressed surprise, excitement, and lurking behind those evil, dark blue eyes was a mind already forming ideas on how he planned to use her new talent to his advantage. Two people going at their evil acts was plenty, but three? If Willow figured they were unstoppable before, she had no idea what she'd call her group now.

After being out for an hour, Joker returned promptly at five, and the three headed into the kitchen to cook up dinner. While Willow settled with a box of her favorite macaroni and cheese, Joey grilled up burgers in the back, and as they ate Joker made it known that Keith had "so generously" provided Joker with the appropriate account numbers and codes to withdrawal as much of the Williams' money as he could from an ATM.

Finally, with the dishes stacked in the sink, Joey expressed the idea of taking full advantage of the homeowner's hot tub, and with an excited bounce in her step, Willow ran up the stairs, Joey behind her, to change into her bathing suit while Joker slowly climbed the stairs behind them.

Now, after Willow grabbed a towel, she grinned as she turned away from the mirror in the bathroom to step into the bedroom, and her eyes instantly fell on a shirtless Joker just as he finished buttoning up his cargo shorts. Her grin widened as she stepped over to him.

"Still no swim shorts?" She wondered. The site of Joker wearing those pants again instantly caused memories of Rachel to come rushing back, but Willow quickly reminded herself that things were different now – much different – and that it was silly to even think back to any of that. Meanwhile, Joker shrugged.

"Nope." He glanced up at her finally, and as Willow made her way over to him Joker watched as her hips swayed with each step, and his blue orbs wandered over her body, taking in her tight, dark green and black swim shorts, small, matching string bikini top, and even more so the bright red wound on her hip. He licked his lips slowly as she approached, and recognizing that look on his face and glint in his eye, Willow smiled wickedly at him. "Turn around," he commanded once she had approached him, and with the smile never leaving her face she did as she was told, Joker placing his hands on her hips mid-turn as she did so, sending strong, pulsating shocks up her spine. Joker's eyes instantly found her ass, he groaned quietly to himself upon the site of her cheeks _just _sticking out in the bottom of the shorts. Never tearing his eyes from it, he let his fingers trail down to it before he slowly and gently raked them up her ass, and he grinned when he felt Willow shiver. "You uh, wear these well."

"Thank you," Willow replied as she turned around, that lustful look in her eye, and she grinned at him again, this time her lips curling back to expose her white teeth.

"You know," Joker began as he ran his hands up her arms. "We could always _skip _the hot tub..." He maintained his eye contact with her, watching as Willow glanced away for a millisecond in thought, but right when she had looked back up to him, Joey appeared in the doorway, a dark blue towel draped over his arm and a mixed drink in his free hand.

"You guys comin'?" He asked excitedly. "Let's go!"

Willow looked back to Joker with a grin, and knowing he had been defeated, he let out a long sigh as Willow abandoned him to follow Joey excitedly down the stairs, Joker slowly following behind.

Joey and Willow raced outside, and while Willow placed her towel on the grill, Joey flipped over the top to the hot tub with his free hand, and just before he could lift his leg to get in, Willow had beat him to it, laughing as she struggled to get in the water while Joey tried to hold her back. Joker had stepped outside in just enough time to witness the childish chaos, and he rolled his eyes to himself as he closed the door.

"Joey! No- stop! That's not fair!" Willow shouted with a laugh as Joey easily picked her up to swing her around and place her firmly on the concrete. He quickly stepped into the hot tub, and Willow glared at him as he made himself comfortable in the spot _she _had wanted. Joey realized this, and he grinned at her as he sunk into the water further.

"Ahh," he tormented. "Nice and _comfy_."

A pout found Willow's face, and once she was in the tub, she leaned forward to place her hands in the water, and she brought them up swiftly, splashing Joey right in the face.

"Hey! Watch the drink, girl!" Joey yelled back, and with a grin he immediately splashed her back. Just when Willow had let out a scream Joker had stepped over to the hot tub, already tired of it all.

"_Children_," Joker scolded. "Hot tubs are for _adults. _I'm sure the Williams have something else that would suit you two better, like a _kiddie pool_, perhaps," he added in a growl. Her smile fading slightly, Willow instantly moved to the corner as Joker climbed into the hot tub, a somewhat frustrated look on his face, and Willow glanced over to Joey at she lowered herself into the water, waiting for his comeback, for she noticed he was grinning wickedly at Joker. She flinched instantly once the water reached her wound, the hot liquid not doing anything to soothe the pain that was coming back, but Willow knew she'd be crazy if she let anything hold her back from this opportunity. She would just have to endure, and hope it would go away.

"Well look at you!" Joey began. "Jack's _actually _getting into a hot tub. Who thought I'd ever see the day again."

When Willow glanced back to Joker she noticed he flashed Joey an evil expression before he finally made himself comfortable in the corner next to her. With furrowed eyebrows she glanced over Joey, and from the corner of his eye he caught this expression, and felt the need to explain.

"See, Jack doesn't like hot tubs. He's afraid of them."

"Fuck off Joey, I'm not _afraid_," Joker defended. "I just think they're... stupid. For lack of a _better _word."

"He's scared," Joey whispered as he leaned over closer to Willow, and she couldn't help but to grin as she glanced back over to Joey.

"Hot tubs are just something I don't enjoy," Joker continued to defend. "I don't _like _them."

"Whatever you say, Jackson," Joey replied as he lifted his arms to place them on the edge of the hot tub on either side of him, his glass still clutched in his right hand. Joker rolled his eyes.

"_Joseph Michael Wallace_," Joker began. "You are _way _too cocky for your own good."

Joey raised his hands as he shrugged, still grinning. "What can I say? I'm one impressive mother fucker."

"If you're referring to your _tattoo_ that is pretty pathetic," Joker retorted. "Of everything you could have gotten you chose _exact _words that you _think_ describe you."

"Isn't that what a tattoo is supposed to do, Jack? _Describe _who you are?"

"In not as many words," Joker said. "They should be _symbolic_."

"S'a free country," Joey replied, feeling as though nothing Joker said could bring him down at this moment. It was all he needed for the time being, a hot tub and a rum and coke. Perfect. "Besides, there no way I can symbolically express how fucking awesome I am."

Joker let out a loud laugh while Willow playfully rolled her eyes, finally understanding what Joey's tattoo said. "And to think I didn't kill you that annoying day we first met. Sometimes I wonder if it would have been for the better."

Joey seemed unfazed by this comment, but a wide-eyed Willow immediately turned to Joker. "You wanted to kill him when you first met him?" She wondered curiously. Joker nodded while Joey took a sip of his drink.

"Yup," Joker replied. "Little fucker was really getting on my nerves that day. It was my first day in Gotham, see, and I was waiting at the bus stop. _This _fuckin' guy comes _strolling _up on his cell phone, talking loud enough for everyone to hear, and of course has to stand right behind me. Well Joey's blabbering about something-"

"My club," Joey replied with a grin. "I was talking to-"

Joker waved him off. "So _right _when I felt myself about to lose my patience, he hangs up, and of _course_ as we board the bus, he has to take a seat _riiight_ next to _me_. The fucker would not _stop talking_."

Willow was grinning widely as she listened to the story, able to picture everything perfectly. "So then what happened?"

Joker smirked while Joey instantly started to roll his eyes. "I told him to _kindly _leave me alone. And low and behold, he did something right for a change! Fortunately, he got off the bus before me, and it was smooth sailing from there. Until we met again."

"Which was at the club, right?" Willow pressed on further.

"Yeah," Joey started now. "He came in one day for a drink. Pretty sure he about bolted once he saw me there. But we got to talking. He found out I owned the place, I gave him a tour, and he started coming in more. Eventually said he needed a place to stay, so I let him rent that room upstairs."

Willow nodded to herself, instantly thinking back to the night the three of them had blown up another strip club in Gotham. That night seemed so long ago now, but Willow could clearly remember Joey's story when she had first asked him how they had met.

"And from there we became the best friends that anybody could have," Joey went on in a higher-pitched voice, and he grinned at Joker as he stared him straight in the eye, just to annoy him.

"You know, you get even _more _obnoxious when you drink," Joker spoke in a grumpy tone. Joey merely grinned back at him.

After Joker and Joey's banter, the talk had settled into a bare minimum, and as Joey continued to drink his rum and coke, Willow leaned comfortably against the back of the hot tub, her body completely engulfed in water up to her chin, and she stared up at the night sky, free of any clouds and cluttered with twinkling stars. Joker rested in his corner, he arms laid out on the top of the back of the tub, his glanced fixed in a bored expression in front of him. All three were silent now, lost in their own thoughts, until a few moments later Joey decided to express what he was thinking.

"Did we ever find out why the cops came to my house?" Joey randomly asked, lifting his eyes to look at Joker, who raised his a few seconds later. Willow dropped her head down to look at Joey, slight sadness behind her green orbs. Joker merely shook his head.

"For real?" Joey asked.

"For real," Joker confirmed. "Got a call from one of my police guys down there saying to get out. The call was anonymous, so he couldn't tell me who it was that reported us."

Joey nodded. "Do you ever wonder what it'd be like, right now, if that never happened?"

As he waited for an answer, Willow thought back to the past. If Joey had never gotten arrested, then perhaps Willow and Joker's bond would not be as strong as it was now. They would have had no reason to flee to Detroit, where Willow felt she had really proven her loyalty to Joker . All the events that had happened over the months time would have been nonexistent. Granted, Willow knew that while they would have still all been living at Joey's and continuing their attendance at Line of Jewels, they would have all been happy and carefree, but perhaps the groups bonds would not be as secure as it was now. Perhaps everything _did_ happen for a reason. In the beginning, Willow had gone through absolute hell; being abandoned from Joker, serving her seemingly never ending sentence at Arkham, being completely alone and scared in an area of Gotham she did not recognize, eventually working a job she couldn't do or stand, to having to painfully ignore Joker after her return, scared he would so easily abandon her again. And later, having to watch helplessly as Joey was shoved into the back of a cop car, and as she and Joker drove away to safety, wondering if she'd ever see him again.

But what did all these elements have in common in the end? It made relationships _stronger_, and gave everyone a safe element of trust toward each other. Joker came back around, practically begging, in not so many words, for Willow to go back to him. And since freeing Joey from jail, it seemed his and Joker's friendship had skyrocketed to a new, respectable level. In the beginning they were merely three odd people with extremely different personalities living under one roof, tolerating each other. Now they were three odd people with extremely different personalities that everyone within the group respected, liked, – maybe even loved – and _accepted_. Sure, the road trip so far had its difficult parts, but it was because of that bond, because of everything they had all been through, that kept them together.

Willow smiled, but she kept her thoughts to herself, sure that Joker would not agree with her answer, at least on the surface. Joker, meanwhile, sighed.

"Right now we'd all still be at your house, attending your club and living happily ever after," Joker said, adding a bit of a sarcastic undertone to his answer. He flicked at the water that his fingers touched and looked away.

"I miss my club, Jack," Joey admitted aloud in a solemn voice, his eyes fixed on the water.

"I know, Joey," Joker returned in that same tone of voice, a voice that Willow had only ever heard once in her life, and she knew that Joker was maybe, deep down inside, truly sorry that Joey had lost his most prized possession.

"I'd love to go back and see what my brother did with the place," Joey said, smiling out of straight anger as she shook his head. "Last I heard the bastard was running that club straight to the ground, after _all _that I worked for, after the reputation I had earned. Sometimes I feel like I wanna kill him."

"We'd all be better off, wouldn't we?" Joker returned. "If given the chance to do anything over, at any point in time, I'd _still _choose to get as far away as possible from my... _family_," Joker forced himself to say. "In the end, all those _people _are only there to disappoint you, in one way or another. You can't _choose _ where you're born into, but you can choose to take them out and spend your time with people you do ca—" Joker paused, clearing his throat. "- _like_. Or _tolerate_."

Willow felt her heart pounding against her chest in an odd, deep emotion she had never felt before. Joker's words sent a shock up her spine, and behind his word choice Willow knew the clear meaning behind his message. She tried to keep herself from smiling while knowing that Joker would have only ever admitted that to only two people on this Earth: Joey, and herself.

Joey nodded slowly, his movement catching Willow's attention, and she frowned. She could tell from their talks that Joey had loved his parents, but just when she expected Joey to say this, he simply agreed with Joker.

"Yeah," he said. "I feel ya."

"Alright, kiddies," Joker said a quiet moment later as he started to lean up. "I've about had it with this water, and since deep thoughts with Joey has come to end, I'll see you both _inside_."

Willow watched as Joker stepped out of the hot tub, watching as he carelessly opened the door to step inside, dripping wet, and she turned back to Joey as he finished the last of his drink. Willow had always known this deep down, but it seemed as though the thought was surfacing to her mind in word form for the first time ever. She would _always _be there for Joker and Joey, in one way or another, in which ever way she could, and more so than hoping it was true on their part, she was positive that now they would be there for her as well. She glanced up to Joey as he let out a slow sigh.

"Joey?" She asked, waiting until he glanced over at her, and she smiled weakly at him. "I'm sorry you went to jail."

Joey understood the words behind her sorrow; Willow was not only sorry for his trip to prison, but also his loss of his beloved house, car, dog, club, and overall life that he had built for him self from scratch. She was sorry about how wicked and selfish his brother was, and she was sorry about any intense pain he had ever felt because of it all.

"I know, girl," he said. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Please make sure you take the new poll on my profile! After finally seeing Dark Knight Rises, I am super determined and excited to start a new BANE fanfiction, and hopefully you all are excited for me to write a Bane story too! (After this story is finished, of course!) I'm well aware that Kat's story still needs its second part, but rest assured, no matter which fiction I start, Kat's story WILL be completed. I'm so over abandoning my stories like I did in the past (if you were with me when I was writing Fear: The Best Aroma, then you know what I'm talking about.) So make sure YOU vote for the story you want to see once Living After Midnight is completed. <strong>

**And on that note, I would just like to announce that this story has only 3 or 4 chapters left :(  
>But rest assured that the future holds many one-shots featuring our favorite mastermind, damsel, and bald-guy :)<br>**

**As always, thank you for reading and supporting my stories!  
><strong>


	15. The Calm Before the Storms

"Well Keith, it's been _swell_," Joker expressed to Keith, his arm slung over the man's shoulders as he leaned over the table to look at him and his wife. "We appreciate the food, the rooms, and especially the _hospitality _from you and your _lovely_ wife." Joker grinned, loving the look Keith shot him upon mentioning Brenda.

"You just wait until we contact the police!" Brenda spoke up, her prolonged silence nearing an end. Joker chuckled.

"Oh Brenda, by the time you both free yourselves we'll be long gone. Your threat is inadequate, but thanks for trying anyway!" He exclaimed as he leaned up from the table. With a grin he glanced down to Keith's bindings, wishing he could stay to see how long it would take them to realize Joker had _kindly_ undone all the chains, leaving just the flimsy ropes and bungees in place, both of them no longer tied to the chairs, and now free to stand and move about. Willow and Joey had noticed this as well, but said nothing as they waited for Joker. Joey let out a sigh as he leaned against the wall of the hallway, swinging the truck's keys around on his finger as he glared at Jack through his sunglasses, and Willow waited by the front door, her purse tucked under her arm and her sunglasses resting on top of her head.

"Yo Jack, let's roll," Joey said, losing more patience by the second. With a final wave, Joker backed up from the table, snatched the keys from Joey, and stepped outside of the house behind Willow, leaving Joey to close the doors behind him and take large steps toward the waiting truck.

"Joey, wait," Willow instantly began once Joey reached out for the passenger side door handle. "Can I sit up front? Please? I'm always in the back."

Joey paused, staring at her, and he kept his hand on the handle. "But the front seat is _my _spot. And you do so well in the back, girl," he added with a grin. Meanwhile, Joker had rounded the truck and climbed into the driver's seat, sighing and rolling his eyes all the while. He stuck the key in the ignition and turned it, the truck roaring to life.

"Joey, come _on_," he heard Willow complain outside. "The backseat makes me car sick."

"What if _I _don't want to be car sick?" Joey threw back at her in a serious tone of voice, though he couldn't help but to grin as Willow sighed loudly.

"Joey, please!"

With a frustrated growl Joker put the truck in gear and pressed his foot to the gas pedal, accelerating the car up the street, and he grinned as Joey shouted, the handle of the door instantly being ripped from his grasp. Joker continued up the street more, watching as his crew ran behind the truck on the sidewalk, and once he figured he had gone far enough he came to a sudden stop, and rolled down the passenger side window as Willow and Joey back tracked to the car.

"You two done?" Joker asked as he leaned over toward the empty window. "Because we have places to be. Willow in front, Joseph in back. Let's _go._"

Satisfied, Willow grinned at Joey as she opened up the door, and with a roll of his eyes Joey climbed into the back. Before Joker took off again, he immediately reached out to the volume dial on the radio, his own music blaring through the speakers, and as Willow buckled up Joker took off up the street and out of the neighborhood.

The ride settled into a smooth drive out of Oklahoma and into Kansas. Joker tapped his fingers along to the beat of his music while Willow had started to drowse off in the front seat, her legs folded in front of her, her head resting against the back of the seat, and in the back Joey had sprawled out as best as he could on the seat, his legs bent slightly at the knees while his feet rested against the opposite side on the door. His rested against the door behind Joker, and he kept his arms crossed over his chest as he stared out of the window of the door his feet rested on, watching as the open dirt fields went by as Joker continued on the straight road, pushing eighty miles per hour.

The hours passed somewhat quickly, and during the time Willow had fallen into a light slumber while Joker turned down his music to listen on a lower level.

"So, when we get out of Kansas," Joey began, not bothering to tear his eyes away from the window. "Where are we going? What are we doing?"

"Making a pit stop in Colorado for the night. Or two," Joker answered in an even tone of voice.

Joey cocked his eyebrow. "What's in Colorado?"

"People camping," Joker responded with a grin, his answer capturing Joey's attention, and upon turning his head to look into the rear view mirror he noticed Joker wore a smirk that clearly expressed he knew something that Joey and Willow did not.

"So?" Joey wondered now as he looked away, and he hunched his shoulders up slightly as he re-adjusted his position on the seat, his ears desperately needing to pop. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is," Joker began, bracing himself. "These campers are in store for a little _chaos_ from Joker and Company," he began. "Plus," he added, glancing into the rear view mirror. "We need to raise money for our... _Vegas _funds."

Just as he knew he would, Joey's face lit up as he spun around in the seat, his feet kicking Willow's seat as he did so, and within milliseconds he was sitting in the middle of the back seat and leaning forward to stare at the profile of Joker's face just as Willow adjusted from her rude awakening.

"For real?" Joey asked excitedly, though Joker could detect a hint of doubt behind his tone.

"For real," Joker answered. "But just so we're _clear_, this decision was not made based on _your _complaining. And we're only spending _two_, if not _one _night there. Got it?"

"Well that's great Jack," Joey said with a roll of his eyes as he leaned back, his arms dangling over his spread legs. "I get you to go to Vegas and you don't even give _me _time to do anything."

"_You _didn't get me to do anything, Joseph-"

"_Jackson_," Joey muttered under his breath, causing Joker to halt his speech, and he glared at Joey through the mirror as he sighed through his nose.

"You finished?" Joker asked, already growing annoyed. "_Children_ are not allowed to be involved with my _plans_ there. So you gonna grow up and _listen_ to me?" Joey remained silent, and Joker took his silence as his answer. "Good. You'll have _plenty _of time to go do what _ever _it is you wanna do. But the night after, you'll be doing _exactly _what I tell you to. Kapish?"

Joey kept glaring at him, though he knew this was as good as it was going to get.

"I'm being _generous _here, Joseph," Joker added.

"The _whole _first night we're there?" Joey bargained. Joker sighed as he shrugged his shoulders, and he looked back to the road.

"That's up to you, Joey," he said in an unamused, clowny tone of voice. "If you wanna be tired and slow the following night for what I have in store then it's your funeral, that I _won't _be attending, by the way."

Joey cocked an eyebrow at this. "What are your plans?"

"It's been too long since we've _blown_ anything up, don't you think?" Joker asked his friend. "It's driving me _crazy_. So I figured we pick a popular casino, grab some cash, and rig the place to blow when we're done. Sound good?"

"What casino?" Joey asked, and he watched as Joker grinned to himself.

"I have a few in mind," he answered. "There's a guy up there, Boxy Bennett, who was a pretty notorious gangster back in Gotham, until the cops raided his underground gambling joint and he was forced to flee from the city."

"I've never heard of him," Joey said in a low voice, already annoyed that Joker was bringing in reinforcements. "Why'd he go to Vegas?"

"Who knows," Joker answered. "Guess we'll find out once we contact him."

"What do we need him for?" Joey questioned on further, and Joker could detect the annoyance in his voice.

"Not _him_, but his whole crew," Joker corrected. "This is gonna be a big job, Joey. I'll need more than three people to pull it off. Especially with you two lacking certain _capabilities_," he added with a grin.

"Man fuck you," Joey said. "What's your plan?"

Joker shrugged. "That's for me to know, and for you to follow orders once the time comes."

Willow had been awake during their conversation, though she kept her eyes closed as she listened, not in the mood to ask questions of her own, especially since Joey had asked mostly everything she inquired. A nervous feeling began in the pit her stomach as she wondered what Joker's terrible plans were, but at the same time she knew she had to have faith in the clown prince. Every circumstance he had put himself, Willow and Joey through thus far had all worked out just fine. Besides, they were going to _Vegas_! Another famous site Willow had only ever dreamed of visiting. Whether Joker planned on mass murdering thousands of people by blowing up a casino, Willow would still be able to say that she went there, and had a _blast _while visiting. She couldn't help but to grin at her play on words, and her smile caught Joker's attention. He said nothing, however, and merely grinned to himself as he continued on down the road.

–

The ride into Colorado went by quick. During the time, Willow had woken up, and she marveled at the site of the mountains in the west as they drove though Colorado Springs, the time nearly two in the afternoon. Joker pulled over to get gas for the third time, and as he filled the truck up Joey and Willow ventured into the corner store to purchase cigarettes, snacks and drinks. Willow lit up a cigarette as she and Joey headed back to the red Tahoe, and after Joker had hung up the gas nozzle he turned to Joey and threw him the keys.

"I'm nominating you honorary driver into the mountains," Joker said as he opened the door to the back seat."

Joey stared at him through his sunglasses, but said nothing as he climbed into the driver seat while Willow happily got back into the passenger side. While Joey adjusted the seat, Willow watched as Joker laid down as best he could in the back seat, and she smiled as Joker bent his arm at the elbow below him to rest his head on it.

"So..." Joey began once he started the truck. "Where are we going...?"

"Take I25 south and then get on US 50, heading west. We're looking for a small town called Salida. Wake me when we get there." Joker's directions gave much to be desired for, but nonetheless Joey started out of the gas station to get back onto the Interstate while Joker closed his eyes.

"Hey, light me up a cigarette," Joey told Willow as he snatched up the iPod, and he immediately began scrolling through the songs while Willow opened his pack to light it for him. Once Joey had settled on his song, "Party Up" again, Willow grinned and rolled her eyes as she handed him his cigarette.

"You play this song too much," she spoke loudly over the music, Joey already bobbing his head along.

"It's my driving song, girl!" He responded. "You can never listen to this song too much!"

Willow laughed as she looked back out of the window, unable to help but tap her fingers along as Joey blared out the words.

Joey's songs continued to play on for two hours longer while Willow smoked cigarette after cigarette until she started to feel sick from them. She glanced back at Joker, watching as his chest slightly rose up and down slowly, before she turned to reach over to the volume dial and turn down the music.

"Hey," she said quietly. "Can we stop and get food?" She paused, listening to Joker as he snored lightly in the back. She hated sneaking around Joker, but a feeling in the pit of her stomach told her Joker would not like them making a pit stop. "There's an exit coming up with food and stuff."

"Yeah I guess," Joey said. "I'm hungry too. Is this the right exit?"

"Uh, yeah," Willow said slowly as she watched the exit sign come up, and she tried to remember which exit number the sign had mentioned. "I think so."

"Well would you look at that," Joey said suddenly as he began to merge off of US 50. "Salida. This where we were supposed to go anyway."

Willow laughed. "That worked out. What do you feel like?"

"A giant fucking hamburger. And fries. And a shake. And maybe some chicken," Joey rattled off. "You?"

Willow glanced over to him, and when Joey glanced over at her he noticed she was staring at him with guilty looking eyes. "A taco," she answered in a small voice, and she smiled weakly at him. Joey rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you sick of Taco Bell? You eat that shit like it's the end of the world."

"It sounds good right now," Willow defended. "Please?"

"Fine," Joey gave in easily. "Man, _look _at this place. It's nothing but a strip of hotels and restaurants! The fuck does Jack wanna do _here_?"

Willow shrugged. "There's a Taco Bell to the right."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Thank you Willow," he said sarcastically. "I would have never noticed that. Especially with being blind sighted by all the stuff there is to do here..." he added sarcastically again. He laughed a second later, shaking his head, and all Willow could manage to do was grin herself.

Willow already knew what she wanted by the time it was Joey's turn to order in the drive-thru. He had his window rolled down, his arm hanging loosely on the outside of the door, and he coolly stared at the menu from behind his sunglasses.

_"Welcome to Taco Bell, order when you're ready," _said the lady on the microphone.

"I want a bean burrito, nachos, and two soft shell taco supremes. With _no meat_," Willow whispered to Joey, stressing on the end of her order. She expected Joey to turn and glare at her for this, but when he didn't move this caused Willow to wonder if he had even heard her. "...did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard ya," Joey said. "Hey," he finally called out to the intercom, leaning toward the window more than necessary. "Let me get a number three, large, with a Cherry Coke -"

_"Do you want-" _

"Soft." Joey cut off the lady's question, already knowing she was going to ask if he wanted soft or crunchy tacos with that. "Then let me get two bean burritos, make one of those with extra sauce. An order of nachos, and two soft shell taco supremes," he finished, finally leaning back into the truck

"With no meat!" Willow whispered frantically. Joey rolled his eyes.

"With _no meat_," he added.

_"Do you want beans instead?"_ The lady asked.

"Yeah sure," Joey answered quickly.

"No!" Willow told him. "No beans!"

"_Jesus _girl!" Joey complained as he turned his head to her, his mouth agape, and he turned back to the window. "_No_ beans," Joey corrected.

There was a pause on the intercom. _"So, two soft shell tacos with no beef or beans?"_

"Yes," Joey growled. "I ordered them as _supreme. _Did you get _that?_" He asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone, and he shook his head as he glanced over to Willow. "Like her job is _hard_," he muttered. Willow giggled.

"Do you think we should get something for _him_?" She asked, nodding back towards a supposedly sleeping Joker.

"You damn well better."

Joker's voice caught Willow by surprise, and she jumped, gasping slightly before she turned to watch as Joker smiled at her, his sleepy eyes looking directly into hers. Joey glanced into the rear view mirror.

"The fuck you grinnin' at?"

"_You_," Joker giggled. "If it were _me _who had been ordering, we would have been finished _eating _by now. Is everything you do always so... _unorganized_?"

"Ha, Ha, Jack," Joey replied, rolling his eyes. "This chick acts like no one has ever ordered something without meat before. It's not my problem, you dig?"

"_No_," Joker answered simply before he sat up.

_"Will that be all sir?"_ The lady asked now, and Willow could easily detect the annoyance in her voice now.

"You want something or not?" Joey asked Joker now as he looked at him again through the mirror.

"Just a lemon-aid," Joker replied.

"And _one_ lemon-aid. Large," Joey added before the chick could reply. "What window we goin' to, girlie?"

Joker let out a snort of laughter as he shook his head, and Willow grinned as she watched Joey's knee bounce up and down impatiently as he waited.

_"One,"_ was the lady's short answer, and without another word Joey sped toward the first window, and he slammed his foot on the brake once they reached it. Willow turned in her seat, her back against the door, she hugged her knees as she watched Joker, his actions catching her attention. He scooted over to the door behind Joey and rolled down the window just as the lady working the intercom had slid open the building's window, and Joker sticking his face slightly out of the truck's window caught her attention.

"_Please _excuse my dear friend," Joker told her with a grin. "He's an _idiot_."

The lady, her eyes instantly dropping to Joker's scars, merely smiled slightly – nervously – before she turned back to Joey. "Fifteen eighty three," she stated the price as Joey rummaged around for the money. Joker smiled as he rolled up his window, satisfied that he had managed to creep somebody out, and he winked at Willow, sending the butterflies in her stomach into a frenzy. She smiled back before she shyly glanced away.

"Keep the change," Joey muttered to the intercom lady before he took off toward the second window.

"Never again, girl," he said as he pointed to Willow once he had received the food he had ordered, and had parked in a parking lot close by. "That was fucking ridiculous, you feel me?"

"It could have happened anywhere, Joey," Willow said as she handed Joker his lemon-aid before reaching into the bag to find her own stuff.

"No, Taco Bell is the worst, alright? Every _damn _time I go to one it's always the same fucking _shit_."

Staring at Joey, Joker leaned forward toward Willow. "I'd hate to see what would happen if they got his order _wrong_," Joker quietly murmured sarcastically to her, sending Willow into a small fit of giggles, and as Joey unwrapped his first taco he glared over at Joker.

"Fuck you," he said. "I'm sick of unintelligent people."

Joker laughed. "God damn Joey, shove a tampon in it and get over it. Not everyone can be as _impressive _as you are."

"Damn straight," Joey agreed as he chewed. "People lose intelligence as they go up in altitude or something? God _damn_."

Willow was still focusing on trying to stop her laughter as she struggled to unwrap her burrito.

"I'd watch it, Joey," Joker warned as he leaned forward again, this time looking at Joey, and he pointed at the taco he held in his hands with his lemon-aid straw and cup, the ice swishing inside. "With that attitude you gave to that girl I'd bet _money _that they spit in your food."

Joey finished chewing. "I'll sue," he stated simply, sending Joker into a fit of giggles.

"Alright, it sounds like _someone _could use a nap. Out of the car, cranky-ass!" Joker spoke up as he started to move toward the front.

"Jack, wait- the fuck are you doing?"

"I want to drive," Joker stated. "Out of the way."

As Joker forcibly climbed into the front of the truck, Joey growled to himself as he tried to collect his bag of food and open the door at the same time, Willow continuing to eat her burrito as she watched the chaos unfold. Joker had a lot of nerve to call _her _a child...

Joey had barely made it out of the car once Joker finally plopped down into the driver's seat. Annoyed, Joey opened the back door and climbed inside. "You are fucking... just..."

"I'm _what_, Joseph?" Joker asked, an amused grin on his face as he started at Joey through the mirror. Unable to come up with a word, Joey just shook his head.

"I don't know."

Satisfied, Joker started the truck and backed out of the space, his sights already set on the hotel they would be staying at for the night. "Eat fast, kiddies," Joker said. "Because after we check into that Holiday Inn over there, we're movin' out."

"Movin' out where?" Joey asked with a mouth full.

"To the camp sights, of course!" Joker answered excitedly, and with a growl he added, "for some campers... this is not going to the the trip they hoped for..."

–

Much to Willow's enjoyment, and primarily relief, Joker had finally settled on renting them a room at a nice hotel for a change. As Joey and Joker brought in their bags from the truck, Willow was instructed to find a vending machine to purchase some drinks, though before she had done her duties she couldn't help but to explore the hotel further. Finally, after buying Joker a water, Joey a lemon-aid and herself a Sprite, she ventured back up the stairs to their room, and once she approached the door she kicked it lightly with her foot a couple times, signaling her arrival back. Joker opened the door a few seconds later, and he held it open for Willow silently as she made her way inside.

"So who's going swimming with me tonight?" She asked once she reached the middle of the room, and she turned around, glancing at Joey first before she laid her eyes on Joker as he started toward their bed.

"I might," Joey said as he plopped down onto his bed. Willow continued to stare at Joker, and she watched as he rummaged through one of his bags to pull out a small, familiar black compact box, though what it was didn't register at the time for her. Once Joker finally glanced up at her, Willow raised her eyebrows.

"Depends, kiddo," Joker answered as he began to lift of his bag that contained his clothes.

"On what?" Willow asked with a frown.

"Today," he answered, grinning slightly, and Willow watched as he took the black case and headed toward the bathroom. With a sigh Willow turned around and plopped down onto her own bed.

"Does he not like pools or something, too?" She wondered aloud, though she was mainly speaking to herself. Joey, who was laying on his bed, his arm draped across his face and over his eyes, couldn't help but to chuckle at this.

"Pretty sure the dude's fine with pools," Joey answered for her. "But I can already predict his thought pattern: when we get home, he'll most likely wanna shower, right? So because he showers, he won't wanna get in the pool. But if he doesn't shower and goes swimming right when we get back, he'll have to deal with his face paint, you dig?"

Willow's eyebrows met in the middle, and she was unsure on which issue to address first. "Face paint?" She finally asked in a hushed voice. "Why is he putting that on?"

"Because he feels that it's _an occasion_," Joey answered. Willow instantly thought back to that fatal night in Texas, where Joker had donned his face paint. Was today really going to be like that night in the shed? Willow couldn't help but to shiver slightly at the thought.

"But then he has a better chance of being recognized," Willow pointed.

"Maybe that's what he wants," Joey answered. He sighed, finally moving his arm, and he sat up on the bed. "Whatever. As long as we're going to Vegas I could give a shit."

Willow grinned, and catching this Joey glanced up at her.

"And we have gotta get _you_ on stage over there, girl," Joey said. "It's been way too long," he added with a grin. Willow smiled back and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Joey."

A good half hour later the trio was on the road. After Joker had finished applying his greasepaint, gotten dressed in a pair of black slack pants, a black button down shirt, and his cliché green vest, and had put on his favorite bowlers hat to better sneak out of the back exit of the hotel, and after Willow had put on a small and loose, stripped wind breaker and grabbed her camera, just in case, the three had piled into the car, and Joker took off out of the parking lot and toward the destination he had in mind.

"So, basically we're just gonna... _wing _it?" Joey was wondering from the front seat as he glanced over at Jack. "We're just gonna go find some campers... and kill them...?"

"Unless even _that _is too difficult for you," Joker replied. "Think you can handle it?"

"Oh I can handle it," Joey assured. "It just seems... what if they have guns?"

"So?" Joker wondered. "Has that stopped us before, Joseph?"

"Well, no but-"

"So what's the difference? Held at gunpoint in Gotham, or in Colorado. Sounds the same to me. Besides, I've been in much worse situations."

"I'm sure," Joey said, raising his eyebrows up as he turned his head away to glance out of the window. Meanwhile, Willow had been laying in the back seat on her back, and she stared up at the roof of the truck as she listened to Joker's music play quietly through the speakers. It was the same band she had listened to over and over while living in his old apartment at Joey's club – 311 – and she silently mouthed the words to herself.

"So how do you know where we're going?"

Joker cleared his throat before answering Joey. "About an hour away from the hotel there's a series of camp sights further up the mountain. Johnny and Josh use to camp there all the time."

"Did you go with them?"

"Once," Joker answered.

"And how was that?" Joey inquired further, though he wasn't particularly interested. He picked up his lemon-aid and twisted off the cap.

"We ran into a bear," Joker said in a low, slightly sarcastic voice. "And died."

"_Really_," Joey replied in the same tone of voice. "Too bad it didn't _really_ kill you."

"Yes, it's quite a shame that a bear did not maul me to death when I was thirteen," Joker replied blandly, not even sure himself where this conversation with Joey was headed. But regardless, he kept on it. "Because if that _had _happened, you probably would not be the man.. or, _lackthereof_, you are today, and Willow would probably be... well. _Dead_. Or knocked up. Most likely dead, though."

Joey laughed as Joker glanced into the rear view mirror to see what Willow's reaction to this was, but much to his surprise she was still just staring up at the roof, and the entire time he stared at her before looking back down to the road Willow did not glance up to him. She did not squeal "_hey!_" at the top of her lungs, move in to defend Joey, or offer any other thoughts aloud, mainly because she knew Joker's accusations were true. If Joker hadn't been around, then yes, maybe Gotham would be a better place, but what about her and Joey? Joey's club most likely would have never prospered. He would have been forced to shut it down, and would be doomed to still live in his brother's shadow. Chances are, he wouldn't be the suave control freak he was today, who exuded confidence in everything he did. These qualities had come from running his own successful club, but if it wasn't for Joker attending it and making it popular to the criminals in Gotham –which Willow knew pretty much outweighed all the good citizens – Joey Wallace, the one Willow knew, would cease to exist.

And what about her? Willow's life had been a complete hell before Joker: being cramped up in that tiny, shitty house with her sexually abusive uncle – whose antics probably would have gotten worse if Joker hadn't come along, – being forced into doing a job she _hated, _having no friends, no future, and overall no hope. Willow was unsure whether Joker realized it or not, but he had given her _everything_. He gave her a sense of security, and made her feel at home where ever they were. Overall he made her happy, and after battling with herself over that for a while Willow finally gave in to that ever lingering emotion. He made her realize just how great her talent of dancing really was, and from that she discovered her own confidence. If not most importantly, he gave her hope, for she knew that just being with him opened a door to endless possibilities. Sure, there had been rough patches, and Willow was sure the future held more, but would she trade her chaotic life for anything else? _No_, Willow thought firmly to herself. She wouldn't. She was immediately reminded of something Joker had told her when they were still staying at his apartment in Gotham during the start of it all:

_"I guess you could say _you_ were my _heroic rescue_,"_ he had said when she had jokingly asked him about what good he had ever done. _"I_ saved_ you from your rapist uncle. I did you a _favor _really, if you think about it."_

At the time this seemed like a big joke. But now? Nothing ringed more true to her. Yes, Joker was a ruthless and merciless monster, but did he realize the abundance of good deeds he had done for them, life changing revelations that couldn't compare to anything else? Willow smiled at this. Maybe he didn't know, but if he did know this, then he was certainly good at _never _speaking about it. Joker was a smart man, and Willow was sure he was knew...

"Probably both," Joey chimed in with a grin, not bothering address what Joker had said about him. Unfortunately, deep down, Joey even knew this was true, and for a moment he wondered what his life _would_ be like if Joker had never come around. Sure, he would have never gone to jail, but at the same time he would have never had everything he had earned, either.

"Willow, _darling_," Joker addressed her in a partial growl as he looked back into the mirror at her. "What are you _thinking _about?"

"Nothing," she answered simply, hoping and praying that he would not ask her further questions. She was positive he wouldn't want to know what she was thinking about, anyway.

"You're lying," he said.

"It's nothing," she said again.

"No, no," Joker started. "See, I just said something rather _mean_ –true, but _mean_ – about you, and you didn't even say anything back or whine at me. _What _are you thinking about?" He asked, his voice firmer, though it still held that amused tone.

"G-Gotham," she answered quickly as she rolled her head to the side to look back at him through the mirror. Joker cocked an eyebrow. "Sometimes I kinda miss it there," she said, a partial lie and a partial truth.

"Do you miss the actual _city _or how things _used _to be?" Joker inquired further.

"Both," Willow said. "I miss that cemetery," she said with a grin. "And... well..." she trailed off, not wanting to upset Joey with her next answer, and her eyes instantly found the side of Joey's head as he shook it with a small grin.

"Go ahead, you can say it," Joey said to her. "My _club_. My _house_. My _car_. My fucking _dog_. Believe me, girlie, I miss it too."

"Yeah," Willow agreed, though she didn't particularly miss Joey's car. It had been a nice car, that all black Camaro, but to be honest Joey drove it like a lunatic.

"I don't miss your car, or your _dog_," Joker began. "But the club and house were good. A bit crowded, though" Joker answered.

"Cause of _you_," Joey said. "That house was perfect till you came along."

Joker laughed. "As if we really took up _that _much more space."

"It wasn't a matter of space but rather how _obnoxious _you were. It was like living with a _child_ sometimes bro!" Joey said, watching as Joker quickly turned to him. He opened his mouth to protest, but Joey quickly interrupted him. "Remember my _brother_? The _snake_?"

Joker smiled as he looked back to the road. "How could I forget? Did you ever hear from ol' Danny boy again?"

"Nope," Joey said. "Not since he left. Fucker."

"Well, let's just hope he's dead in alleyway somewhere in England," Joker said with a smirk.

"I can live with that," Joey said honestly as he leaned back in seat. "I can live with it."

–

It seemed that three hours had gone by rather than just one by the time they had reached the peak of one of the mountains. Joker had parked the car in a small, secluded meadow surrounded by tall trees and brush, and as he rummaged around in his bags in the very back of the truck, Willow leaned against the closed driver side door, just taking in the wonders that were the mountains. The air was thick, crisp, and fresh, and though it seemed to slightly burn her lungs, she couldn't help but to enjoy it. Past all the green, beautiful trees, bushes and forest brush were even taller mountains far in the distance, and Willow marveled at them in front of the dark blue sky with a slightly slack jaw.

"Don't drool on yourself now," Joker said with a grin as he started past her, and he reached out to touch his finger to her chin to force it up, closing her mouth. Willow snapped out of her daze as she finally found his painted eyes, and she smiled. "Dunno whether I should find it _cute _or _annoying _that literally every place we go to _marvels _you." Joker rolled his eyes

Willow continued to smile, and as Joker reached for the handle of the door she stepped out of his way. "I literally spent all my life Gotham," she said. "Can you blame me?"

"Yes," Joker said instantly as he opened the door, only to pause a second later, and he made a competitive face as he moved his head from side to side. "And no," he added. He began to unbutton his green vest, and upon feeling Willow's eyes on him, he glanced over to her with a grin as he shrugged his vest off his shoulders, and he winked at her before leaning into the truck to toss the article of clothing onto the passenger seat. A shock ran up Willow's spine, and her smiled grew even wider. She _loved _it when Joker was in a good mood, and fortunately that seemed to be more often than not lately. The feeling he gave her caused her to instantly open her mouth to speak, though after she had she wondered vaguely if it was the wrong thing to do.

"Do you wanna know what I was _really _thinking about on the way up here?" She paused, feeling slightly dizzy as she realized that now she had no choice but to tell him, and she wondered for a second why she had even opened her mouth to speak in the first place. But at the same time, she couldn't help but want to let this be known to Joker. For the first time she finally felt like she was done with fearing for her life, and for some reason she couldn't help but feel the nagging need to tell Joker just how thankful she was. She didn't expect Joker to say anything back, and that would be fine; she just felt like it was time to get it off of her chest.

She heard Joker cock a hand gun before he leaned out of the truck, and he glanced at her with an arched eyebrow.

"So, you _lied _to me," Joker stated, though Willow could hear the humor in his voice. She smiled, knowing he wasn't mad.

"Well no," she said. "Gotham was part of what I was thinking about, but, it goes deeper than that..."

Joker took a quick second to wonder what the _fuck_ she could have been thinking about silently to herself for a whole hour and not want to say to him in front Joey, or just not tell _him_, but the sound of crackling branches caught his attention, and through the window of the truck Joker watched as Joey made his way back over to them after taking a piss somewhere.

"Why don't you tell me later, love?" he suggested, idly wrapping his arm around her shoulders, and before Willow could respond he tilted her chin up with the barrel of his gun and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss caught her off guard, but Willow recovered quickly and firmly kissed him back, her arms instantly rising so she could clutch onto the fabric of his black shirt beneath his green vest. The kiss lasted for seconds longer, and right before Joey rounded the truck Joker finally pulled away with a grin, and he stepped around her to meet Joey at the back of the Tahoe. Feeling slightly dizzy, Willow took in a deep breath, unable to wipe the goofy smile from her face, and she peered into the window to stare at her reflection to wipe away any of Joker's face paint that had transferred over to her. Once it was wiped away she moved to the back of the truck to join the boys.

"So you take this," Joker was saying as he handed Joey a handgun, and Willow watched as Joey placed it into a holster he had attached to his belt. "And cover me. For now everyone's sorta on their own with this one for the most part," Joker continued on. "If you sense something wrong about someone, _shoot _'em. Willow c'mere."

"You're not giving her a gun, are you?" Joey asked as he glanced back up to them and he grinned at Willow once she shot him an annoyed look.

"I don't know," Joker began. "Think you can handle it?"

"I think I can manage," Willow returned somewhat sarcastically, and Joker and Joey's eyes instantly widened.

"_Ooooh_, you hear that attitude man? Careful of that false confidence," Joey said with a snickering smile. "If I get shot that's fine, but I'd rather it not be by my own _crew, _Willow, you feel me?"

Willow was glaring at him, and Joker laughed as he reached out to her to wrap his arm around her shoulders again and pull her close. "_I _think we'll be just fine," Joker said as he handed her a semi-automatic pistol, and he let it drop heavily into her hands before he leaned down slightly to watch as she turned it over. "Do you remember everything I taught you at the apartments in Detroit?" He asked in a quiet, surprisingly gentle tone of voice.

Willow instantly thought back to all those seemingly endless late nights, where she and Joker would sit on the couch and he'd talk to her about every part of the gun, explaining where what was located, what did what, how and why it worked, and many other things. It had been overwhelming, but Willow was almost positive she remembered all the basics. She smiled at the memory.

"Yeah," she said. "I think so."

"Alright," he said. "I'll hold it for you, and once we find some people I'll give to you. Good?"

"Good," Willow said, her heart racing like crazy as she stood there, breathing in Joker's rich scent, and she couldn't help but to sigh a second later when he finally took his arm back.

"Alright!" Joker called out loudly. "Let's _mooove out!_"

Willow grinned while Joey rolled his eyes as he hung his sunglasses on the collar of his shirt, and once Joker had shut and locked the truck and placed his keys in his deep pockets beneath his gun holsters, Joey and Willow started walking behind him.

Willow was unsure how much time had gone passed, but the longer they walked, the more her feet began to hurt, and she finally began to realize that wearing sandals had not been a good idea. But she had kept on the treacherous trail, biting her tongue and concentrating on her footwork as she tried hard not to open her mouth and complain. Joey, however, had no problem in doing so.

"Man, it's fucking _hot_," he said. "How much longer we gonna walk for Jack?"

Joker rolled his eyes, deciding he would not grace Joey with an answer, and instead, just to annoy his bald friend, he picked up his pace, taking longer strides on the trail. Surprisingly, Joey said nothing as he changed his pace as well to keep up, and after a moment or so Joker glanced over his shoulder to find that Willow was seriously lagging behind. He grinned as he turned around to walk backwards.

"How ya holdin' up, Willow?" He called out loudly on purpose, exaggerating how far away she was. She glanced up, a frown on her face before she stumbled forward. She caught herself quickly, holding her arms out for balance, and she felt her face reddening as Joker let out a laugh while Joey turned around with a wide smile.

"Why the _fuck _did you wear sandals out here, girl?!" Joey scolded. "You stupid or something?"

"No, I just-"

"-_Wasn't thinking_," Joker and Joey finished in unison, Joey's head instantly snapping back forward to grin at Joker, and they busted into another series of laughs.

"Fuck you," Willow mumbled to herself, though she couldn't help but to grin herself. Wearing sandals _was _a pretty stupid idea.

"Maybe later," Joker replied as he turned around. "Pick up the pace, Willow!"

"Bro, I'm starting to think_ you_ don't even know whereyou'regoing," Joey said a moment later. "You're probably leading us as far away as possible so you can just off us and get it over with."

"Yup," Joker answered. "You _figured _it out, Joseph. Is it obvious how _sick _I am of you two? _Mainly you_?"

"Very," Joey replied. Joker grinned as he shook his head, and he rolled his eyes.

"Joey, if I was going to _kill _you, would I _really _give you a gun to defend yourself?"

"I dunno, maybe," Joey answered. "You're one twisted _fuck_, so yeah, you probably would."

"Well then I guess we'll have to see. Keep your guard up."

Just when Willow thought she couldn't go on any longer, Joker had stopped them all to listen to something in the distance. He held his hand back behind him, even after Joey and Willow had stopped walking to remain silent, and just faintly Willow could hear what sounded like people talking and laughing in a campsite just beyond the fence of trees in front of them.

"Show time," Joker said quietly as he turned around to quietly step forth.

"What's the plan?" Joey asked as he took out his gun from his holster, and Willow swallowed as Joker handed her her own gun.

"Do a quick sweep of the area, doesn't sound like there's too many people up there. Aim and hold it on anyone who is already _holding _a gun, or near one. Maybe if we're lucky we've stumbled upon a bunch of hippies," Joker said with a shrug. "Either way. Everyone got it?" He pointed a finger at Joey and Willow, waiting until they gave their nods of approval, and once he was satisfied he turned around to start stealthily walking through the trees, hiding in the shadows they cast on the ground. However, not even after fifteen seconds of walking, Joker halted his group again once his eyes fell on a lone girl sitting on a large rock by herself. Joker grinned to himself.

"Seems like we have a loner," he said in a slight growl. He stepped forward, trudging through the brush toward the girl, and once they were close enough to be heard, she immediately turned her head in their direction once she heard twigs snapping on the ground.

She was about nineteen or twenty years old, Willow guessed, with light brown, almost blonde hair that hung down in slight waves on either side of her face, and ended just past her shoulders. Her blue eyes were wide, her lips parted in surprise, and Joker was quick to notice the small, brown pipe that she held in her hands, her arms rested on her knees while her back was slightly hunched forward, and he noticed how her legs were bouncing up and down rapidly. Still grinning, he started toward the lone weed smoker.

"Why _hello _there," he said as he made his way toward her, Joey right behind him while Willow stayed in the back, unable to help but feel skeptical. A few seconds passed until finally the girl exhaled loudly, letting out a large cloud of smoke, the smell of marijuana suddenly potent.

"Hell-_oo_ there," the girl repeated back, and though her blood-shot eyes remained nervously on the trio as they approached, she couldn't help the sleepy grin that appeared on her face. Although one of them wore odd face-paint, she figured they were just a couple of hikers who had stumbled upon her, and wouldn't get upset over her quick escape from her camping group to smoke some weed. "How's it goin?"

"Very well," Joker answered with a genuine smile. "How about _you_?"

"Just fine," she answered in a more happier tone, her grin widening along with Joker's smile.

"So what's your name?" Joker went on to ask as he took another step closer to her.

"Hannah," she answered simply.

"_Hannah_," Joker repeated. "I like it. I'm Jack, this is Joey, and this -" he trailed off as he grabbed Willow's arm to gently pull her forward. "Is Willow."

Hannah nodded her head up as her greeting, that sleepy smile never leaving her lips. "You guys camping up here too?"

"Oh no," Joker said. "We're just on a little hiking trip."

Hannah laughed slightly. "Where's all your backpacks and stuff?" She inquired, thinking about how her boyfriend always had to bring his backpack and various hiking gear with him when he went. Joker glanced over both of his shoulders as if he was confirming what he already knew.

"We must have left them in the car," he lied. "So Hannah," he began. "Is that _weed _you're smoking?"

"_Yeeaaaah_," Hannah answered slowly and sleepily as she glanced back down. "I was just about to load another bowl. Do you mind?"

"Oh _no_, not at all," Joker replied. "In fact, Willow here was quite the toker back in her day." Willow rolled her eyes while Joey shook his head, unable to help but feel like they were wasting their time. _Let's just kill her and go_, he thought sourly to himself.

"I wonder what's for dinner," Hannah mumbled to herself, thinking she had thought this silently to herself, and this caused Willow to cock an eyebrow. This Hannah girl was worse than she was when she had smoked at Joker's apartment...

"Oh, sorry!" Hannah finally said loudly once she realized all three of them were glaring at her, and her face reddened slightly in embarrassment. _Why can't I be normal_? She thought to stupidly herself. "But that's cool!" She replied to Joker's comment about Willow in a higher tone as she pulled out a small baggie from her hoodie pocket, her tone suggesting this was truly awesome to her. "You wanna smoke some with me?" She asked as she glanced back up to Willow, who merely smiled slightly as she shook her head.

"No, thanks," Willow said.

"Aww, c'mon," Hannah said. "It's _free-eeee_."

"You hear that Willow?" Joker asked as he glanced back down to her with a wide grin. "It's _free_!"

Willow grinned as she rolled her eyes. "Can we just go finish now?" She asked quietly, glancing back over to Hannah as she loaded another bowl.

"Yeah man, we're wasting our time here," Joey said. "Let's just kill her and go."

Joker shrugged. "Fine. _Ruin_ my fun. It's not everyday you find someone this _stupid_ though."

"Maybe she should get with your brother," Willow said with a grin, surprised when Joey actually let out a loud laugh that caught Hannah's attention as well.

"Yeah!" He said. "She should! Good one, Willow." He held out his fist, and with a grin Willow bumped it with her own, and Joker couldn't help but shake his head when Hannah smiled over at Joey and Willow.

"So Hannah," Joker started casually as he took another step toward her. "How often do you come up here?"

"When ever we come up here," she said once she had finished loading the device, and Joker cocked an eyebrow at her answer. "No one wanted to come smoke with me this time around though. Desi is usually the only one who does but she couldn't come with us. I like this spot though," she said. "I like this rock," she added before she touched the pipe to her lips to inhale.

Joey shook his head while Joker smiled at her answer, her scrambled mind getting his question confused. "No, no, I meant how often do you guys come up here to _camp_."

Hannah widened her eyes as she tilted her head back in realization with a smile before she removed the pipe from her lips, and after holding in the smoke for a short three seconds she exhaled quickly before letting out a cough and a laugh.

"Oh!" She giggled. "As often as we can."

"You guys into shooting?" Joker questioned further.

"My boyfriend is," Hannah answered, finally glancing up at him.

"And did he bring his guns up here this time around?"

"He always does," Hannah said. "You should go meet him," she went on idly. "You have a lot in common. He's the small bald guy."

Joker smiled, understanding how in Hannah's messed up mind she would come to these conclusions.

"We just might have to do that," Joker said back in a kind voice.

"Hey, why are you wearing that paint on your face?" Hannah finally asked, remembering finally that she had wanted to ask him that five minutes ago, when they had first approached. Joker's happy smile turned into a wicked grin.

"You really don't... _recognize _me?" He asked as he took another small step toward her, now standing only half a foot away. Hannah shook her head, and Joker grinned again as he glanced over his shoulder at Willow and Joey. "I just love people who don't watch the news."

"Oh I watch the news," Hannah said. "But only the important stuff."

"So, you never heard about what happened in New York? About that... _Joker _guy?" Joker pressed on further as he tried to hold back his laughter, and he casually reached into his right pocket, his fingers finding his knife, and he kept his hand there as he circled slowly around Hannah.

"Joker..." she repeated quietly to herself, trying to focus on thinking back. "Oh, _oh! _You mean the guy who blew up those bridges in Gotham City?"

"That's the guy," Joker sing-songed.

"What about him?" Hannah finally asked as she turned her head, straining her neck to look up at Joker as he stood behind her.

"Ugh God. _Jack_!" Joey complained. "Can we just _go _now?"

Joker ignored him. "I'm that guy, Hannah my sweet," he answered in an amused tone of voice. It took a moment for that thought to register, and Joker smiled a wicked smile down at her once her eyes widened in realization. "I'm _The Joker_."

Willow was almost sure she had never heard Joker say that before, and she couldn't help the chill that ran throughout her upon hearing Joker speak those words. It was stupid to feel creeped out over it, but she couldn't help it.

"But he killed people," Hannah started, barely able to comprehend anything. This guy was lying, she was sure of it... or, somewhat sure. "And we're all the way in Colorado... You can't be...?" What were her chances, honestly, of _actually _running into that guy from Gotham? He was lying. _He's lying_, she told herself again, and deciding that was that she turned back to her pipe to raise it to her prominently shaped lips for another hit.

"No?" He asked, and he quietly flicked open his knife as he took a step closer to her back. "Well tell me, Hannah, would Joker do _this_?"

Without warning he suddenly reached his knife out to touch it to the top of the back of her head, and he swiftly brought the blade down, slicing her scalp down in a neat, straight line. Intense pain instantly flooded over Hannah's body, and she cried out, choking on her smoke as she fell forward onto the ground, and she let out a scratchy scream as her hand found the back of her head, her body already starting to violently shake, the pain unbearable as blood pooled around her on the dirt, grass and weeds.

"Joey take Willow's gun and go hold up the camp," Joker instructed quickly, and just as soon as the words left his mouth Joey snatched Willow's gun before he started to move quickly through the trees toward the camp sight, annoyed at the sudden change of plans. Still trying to get over her shock, Willow remained frozen on the spot as her eyes left Joey once he had disappeared and they fell back on Joker as he stepped back over to Hannah.

"You believe me _now_?" He asked her, knowing he wouldn't get an answer, and as if bleeding to death couldn't get any worse he suddenly brought his foot up before slamming down as hard as he could onto the middle of her spine, and Willow jumped at the awful noise it made. Hannah's scream was instantly muffled, and as her body started to slowly go numb, the feeling taking over each of her limbs, her even more messed up, confused, and _terrified_ mind realized that she couldn't move, and suddenly she couldn't even open her mouth to scream for help. Joker smiled as he circled around her, able to feel Willow's heavy gaze on him, and he carelessly stuck his foot under Hannah before he flipped her over onto her back, her arm still lifted behind her, her hand on the back of her head, her face twisted into a terribly pained and scared expression.

"You see, Hannah," Joker started as he squatted down beside her, and once he noticed her pipe lying next to her head he picked it up and held it, rotating it around with his fingers. "Just because you don't live in or _near _Gotham doesn't mean that your _safe _from danger that happens there. Because who knows! That _crazy guy _who blew up those bridges could be on a _road trip! _And what'dya know? He is! Lucky _you_." he lifted his arm to take a better look at her brown pipe, and with a maniacal smile he looked back into her frightened eyes that stared into his as she slipped further and further away from consciousness. "So it is here that I bid you _adieu._"

Willow's eyes widened as she watched Joker's next unexpected action. She watched as he moved the pipe in his fingers to hold the bowl, and he shoved the stem into Hannah's mouth, using his fingers to push it down as far as it could into her throat before he leaned up quickly as Hannah began to choke, and he carelessly wiped his fingers on his pants before he turned around to head over to Willow, whose mouth was hanging open as she stared at Hannah.

"Shall we go check on Joey?" He asked as he started past her toward the camp sight, and Willow found it truly insane how he could just act _so _casual after doing what he just had to that poor Hannah girl. Willow took one last glance at her mangled and suffering body on the ground, and rather than letting herself get worked up and scared over the situation, she decided to just settle on being happy that it wasn't her who was in that position right now. She turned around quickly to follow Joker.

"_...just put the guns down, man, we don't have to make it end like this," _Joker could hear someone saying just before they reached the campground, and he slowed his pace, peering through the trees and stopping just when he saw Joey and the campers, and he silently counted them all to himself. There were five campers, and right now only one of them held a gun of his own on Joey as he pointed one of his at the guy, and the other at the rest of campers huddled together in front of a tent.

_"Just put the guns down man, or I'll shoot!_"

Joker sighed to himself as he shook his head, and he quietly cocked his own gun just as Willow had caught up with him. "There's always those people who are even too scared to defend _themselves_," he was saying under his breath. "Stay behind me," he then instructed Willow, and she did as she was told, quickly following Joker as he pushed his way through the trees, until suddenly the sound of a gun blast echoed through the air. Willow jumped, instantly feeling her body start to shake, and she frantically stumbled behind Joker, finally lifting her head from the ground to brace herself for what she was about see...

But just as they exited the brush of trees and Joker stepped onto the camp site, she noticed instantly that Joey was still standing firmly in his spot, and that the guy who had the gun on him was laying on the ground in a pool of dirty blood. It registered to Willow finally that it was Joker's gun that she had heard.

"'Bout time," Joey said as he glanced over to Joker, who merely shrugged back. "Please tell me you killed that chick."

"Of course," Joker said. "What kind of guy you think I am, Joseph?"

"...Hannah?" Someone in the group asked, and once Joker and Joey turned their head to the group a small, bald man stepped forward. _The boyfriend_, Joker thought to himself. "Hannah's dead? You _killed _her?"

Joker smiled warmly at him. "Don't worry, you'll be joining her soon," he said, and Willow watched as he raised his gun to fire a shot right through his chest, screams immediately erupting from the three, still alive women of the group. They weren't alive for long, however, but after Joker and Joey had each taken a shot at two of the girls, Joker instantly stopped his friend from firing another.

"Wait!" he called. "I want to document this moment!"

Joey's eyebrows met in the middle as he looked over to his friend. "The _fuck_, man?!" He exclaimed. "Right when I think I got you figured out... _document _this moment _how_?"

"Willow, I did see you bring your camera,_ correct_?" Joker asked as he turned to her, and once she nodded he motioned her over. She quickly stepped over to him, taking her camera out of her windbreaker pocket as she did so, and she handed it to him once she had reached him. Joker accepted it and instantly turned back to the frightened girl, the last alive in her group, and she shook, tears streaming from her face as Joker approached.

"I assume you know how to work this," he said as he grabbed her wrist to slap the camera down in her hand. Without any further direction he stepped a few steps back from the girl, and held out both of his arms high on either side of him.

"Joseph! Willow! Let's go!" He called. Willow quickly moved to his side, confused, though at the same time amused with Joker's current antics, while Joey let out a loud, annoyed sigh as he stepped over to Joker, stopping at his right side. Grinning widely, Joker placed his arms heavily around Joey and Willow's shoulders and glanced up to the camera the girl held in her shaking hands, the frightened camper sobbing as she stared at the screen in front of her at the killers. "_Smile_!" He commanded in a loud voice.

Joey sighed again as he crossed his arms in front of the chest, and he glared into the camera while Willow instinctively wrapped her arm around Joker's lower back, and she turned her body toward him, leaning into him, and despite how rather shook up she still felt, she forced herself to smile. The flash went off, and as soon as it had Joey stepped away.

"Now kill her so we can go," Joey said as he turned around. Willow retrieved the camera, actually eager to see how the picture came out since they were not in possession of a picture of the three of them, and right when she had reached Joker he lifted his arm to fire a bullet into the brunette girl's head, and she fell to the ground just as Willow had brought the picture up, her heart instantly starting to pound in excitement.

"Aww!" She couldn't help but to say loudly as a goofy smile found her lips, and upon hearing this Joker turned to walk over to her and peer over her shoulder.

"Well isn't that nice," he said. "Definitelyone for the family album."

Joey couldn't help his curiosity, and he stepped over Willow to glance over at the camera himself. He rolled his eyes at the picture, unable to help but to grin himself, and he took his glasses off of his shirt collar and put them on. Willow turned off the camera and stuck it back into her pocket before joining Joker and Joey with raiding the dead camper's wallets and possessions...

–

The walk back had seemed to take longer than the car ride back to the hotel, something that Willow was truly relieved about. Just as Joey had predicted, Joker had immediately excused himself for a shower while Joey grabbed himself a drink from the vending machines before he rummaged through his bag to find his swim trunks. Joker's shower had been incredibly short, and after Joey had been waiting for only five minutes Joker was emerging from the bathroom, wearing no shirt and a pair of fresh, dark gray sweatpants. Willow sat on her bed, her bathing-suit sitting next to her, and she watched as Joker carelessly tossed his towel onto the floor.

"Alright girl, I'll meet you down there," Joey said once he stepped out of the bathroom, and without another word he opened the hotel door and stepped out into the hallway.

"So, you're not going?" Willow confirmed as she stood from the bed, bathing-suit in hand, and she watched as Joker started over toward the bed.

"Not tonight, lovey," he said. Willow nodded to herself as he sat down on his side of the bed, nearest the end table, and just as she had taken two steps toward the bathroom he spoke up again. "Wait," he said. "What was it you wanted to tell me earlier?"

Willow froze, suddenly remembering, and she debated with herself for a quick second on whether or not she still wanted to tell him. She sucked in a breath before she turned around.

"Oh yeah," she started as she took a small step forward. "Well, I um..."

Joker could see she was struggling with this, and he leaned over dramatically, reaching out for her loosely with his arm, and after Willow had taken another step over to the bed to meet him half way he gently wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pulled her closer to him. He then placed both of his hands on her hips, and he gently made her straddle his lap, her knees resting on the bed on either side of him.

Willow bit her lip as Joker ran his hands gently up her sides before moving them back down, a chill running up her spine, and she couldn't help but wish that Joker had not moved her into this position. Clearly, he was in a good mood and even feeling a little _open_, for lack of a better word, toward her right now, and all she could picture was Joker violently pushing her off of him once she told him the gooey and lovey-dovey thing she was thinking. She couldn't help but glance over her shoulder to see what her head would hit if he was to do this...

"So," Joker pressed on as he lifted his head slightly to look into her eyes once she turned back around, and he smirked at her. "What is it?"

Willow continued to stare at him, her heart racing while those butterflies played in her stomach, and she wondered why she was having such a hard time with this. Growing impatient, Joker decided to help her out.

"Let's see," he began. "Joseph and I were talking about me being mauled by a bear..." he trailed off, pretending to think further, and after a short few seconds he spoke again. "And I said something along the lines of you two not being who you are _today_. Am I right?"

So he already knew what she was going to say. That helped... a little. The part Willow found hard was not only confirming this, but elaborating on her thoughts.

"Yeah," she said. "It just got me thinking, and you're right... If it wasn't for you, I probably _would_ be dead." She bit her lip as she glanced down. "I mean, you're just... more important to me - and to Joey-" she quickly added "-then I think we realize. So I guess I just... wanted to say..." she trailed off, and Joker grinned at how badly she was struggling with her confession. It was evident to him that she was scared and nervous over what his reaction to all of this would be, just as she had every right to be. But something that Willow didn't realize, and seemed to never learn, was that Joker had more patience with her – and Joey – then he did with anyone else in the world. Therefore, the _sentimental _and _sweet _thing she was trying to tell him was not angering him right now in the least bit. His grin widened as he tightened his hold with his left hand on her hip, and he lifted his right to her face, where he then proceeded to part her lips gently with his thumb before leaning in to kiss her.

Willow froze, completely thrown off by his actions, especially after preparing herself to hit her head on Joey's bed, but as feeling came back to her body she closed her eyes and kissed him back. A shock ran up her spine as Joker gently ran his tongue against her own, and she sighed into his mouth as she responded by doing the same to him. A short moment later, Joker pulled away, his right hand dropping back down to her waist.

"You're welcome," he said simply once she had opened her eyes, understanding fully what she had been trying to tell him, and he grinned again as a wide, pathetic smile found Willow's lips. "Now go meet Joey before he gets any crankier," Joker said as he gently started to push her off of him, and still smiling Willow quickly stood up. A rush of confidence ran throughout her due to the moment, and before she excused herself to the bathroom she leaned down to Joker once more to quickly kiss him on the lips. Joker watched now as she turned to head over to the bathroom, a happy bounce her step, and he licked his lips with a grin before he turned to prop his pillows against the headboard.

* * *

><p><strong>A nice, easy-going chapter with much to smile over :) please leave me your thoughts in review form!<strong>

**I'd also like to happily announce that voting toward the next story is over, and therefore I am eager to start MY NEW BANE STORY! I have most of it planned out already, and I am very eager to get started on it. Hopefully you all are eager to give it a try :)**

**There are TWO more chapters in this series left! While it is sad to see this series come to an end, it's also a nice feeling with knowing that I've actually managed to finish an entire 3 part saga. But don't worry, I have plans in writing many one-shots featuring my favorite trio. However, I'd like to hear YOUR thoughts on any ideas you have for one-shots that you'd like to see done! So if you'd like, review them or message them to me, and I will consider it :) And on a final note, don't forget to add me on Facebook! Lacey ClownQween Michele.  
><strong>

**Have a lovely evening!  
><strong>


	16. Welcome to Vegas

"Holy _fuck_. Yes!"

Joey could barely contain his excitement, and while it made Willow grin, sitting with her knees to her chest while she stared out of the windshield in wonder as they entered Las Vegas, it was annoying Joker to near death. Joey went from rocking back and forth on the seat, barely able to hold still as he glanced out of each window on either side of him.

"Willow!" He suddenly yelled, making Willow jump when he rocked forward to stop at the edge of the seat suddenly, and he leaned over as he slapped his hand down on the top of Willow's head, and he moved it back and forth vigorously, tangling up her hair. "We're in _Vegas_!"

Willow ducked out of his way, though the grin never left her face as she went about fixing her hair. She was just as excited as him as well, but throughout their trip she could tell that Joker appeared to be annoyed and even a little stressed. But she knew that once they arrived to their destination, and once Joker had a chance to relax, he'd cheer right up and get his plans into action. At the same time, however, Willow found it a little funny that today, out of all particular days, was the day they arrived in Las Vegas, and as they drove further into town, she had to wonder if anyone else knew what today was... But as Joey slammed himself back into the seat, Joker glanced up to shoot him a murderous look through the rear view mirror.

"Now looky here, _Joseph_," he began as he slowed down at a red light. "_This _behavior is _exactly _what I wanted to avoid. You're how old now? _Fifty_? _Act _like it."

"Fuck _you_, Jack," Joey said. "I'm twenty-seven. How old are you again? _Eighty_? Let me have my fun!"

"You can have your fun when you're out of my sight," Joker mumbled in a growl. "Now listen up. There's _rules_."

"_Rules_?" Joey spat back. "Mister Clown Princess of Catastrophe or whatever has _rules_?"

"Yes _he _does," Joker replied as the light turned green, though it took Joker a good ten seconds to accelerate the truck, due to the heavy traffic. "Don't do _anything _that will blow our cover. And _don't _tell anybody where you're staying," Joker stressed as he glanced back at Joey through the mirror. "Joey, are you _listening_?"

Joey glanced forward to look into the mirror. "Jack c'mon, seriously. I haven't ever done anything to ruin your stupid plans or operations, or whatever, you feel me? I'm fucking _excited! _After having everything taken from me can't I at least just have this? Or is that asking too much?"

Willow glanced over at Joker, able to see just how annoyed he looked.

"Joey," Joker began. "Just... be smart about things, do you feel _me_?"

"Sure do boss," Joey said. "But if I was gonna worry about anyone doing anything _stupid_..." He added, glancing over slyly at Willow with a grin. She noticed this from the corner of her eye, and after turning to confirm that Joey was talking about her, her lips parted in protest, but before she could speak Joker beat her to it.

"Oh no, she'll be with me," Joker corrected. "You just worry about _yourself_ for the night.

Joey was still grinning as he stared at the scenery and various casinos and clubs go by as they drove down the strip. "Man, I am _so _getting laid tonight!"

Willow couldn't help the snort of laughter that flew past her lips, and as her hands flew to her mouth to stifle her laughter, Joker grinned as he glanced over to her before looking at Joey through the mirror.

"What a coincidence," Joker replied cheerfully. "So am I!"

"Yeah, but by the same ol' chick. No offense," Joey added as he placed his hand on Willow's shoulder before quickly taking it back. "So Jack, where we stayin'?"

Joey's question was answered about ten minutes later after Joker had parked in the parking lot of one of the hotel/casinos, and just past the giant hotel building Willow could make out what looked like the top of a circus tent. While Willow stretched out her back, wondering what that was, and as Joker turned the car off, Joey sat in the middle of the back seat, staring blankly at the giant building in front of him.

"_Circus Circus_?" He asked. "Man are you fucking _joking_? This place is for babies!"

Joker rolled his eyes. "Quite the contrary," Joker replied as he opened up the center console to dig through it. "While this place does have things for _children _to do, it's quite popular amongst the adults, both the young and elderly. Point is, this place is constantly _packed_ with people."

"So, we're staying here as part of your blow this place up plan?"

"Yup."

"You are a sick bastard. But we're doing that tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, Joseph," Joker sighed as he brought out a wad of cash and Willow's ID card. "Like I've told you, use tonight to do whatever it is _you _do, and tomorrow you are nothing but my recruit. Understand?"

"Sure," Joey replied with a roll of his eyes. "Man you can't make Willow go get the room, she's gotta be twenty-one."

"Ah," Joker said with a grin. "But she _is_."

Willow instantly glanced over at him, her eyes bright as a smile slid onto her lips, and Joker grinned back at her.

"She's twenty I thought," Joey responded, still confused, and as Joker brought up Willow's ID card to read from he glanced over to him.

"Date of birth," Joker began. "May 17th, 1991. Guess what _today _is_._"

"No way!" Joey exclaimed. "It's your birthday?"

"Appears that way," Joker answered with a roll of his eyes as he handed Willow the money and card. "Get us a suite, with two beds for two nights, lovey," Joker told her, and without another word Willow stepped out of the truck, still grinning, and headed toward the building.

Willow was instantly overcome with intense awe the second she stepped foot into the lobby. The floors, a shiny off white color, had patterns of black squares scattered around randomly, and the walls, the same color as the floor, rose up tall and carried many pictures on their white and gold patterned paper. Fancy, bright lights either hung down from the ceilings, or were located on their own column-like stands directly near potted plants. Directly in front of Willow sat a long white and black bordered receptionist desk, where currently four out of the five clerks were helping somebody. The free clerk, a lady in her early thirties with black hair and a wide smile, smiled warmly at Willow, indicating she could be helped. As she stood in that breathtaking room, all Willow could do was smile back, knowing in the pit of her stomach this was going to be the best trip yet.

Once the room was rented and paid for, Willow returned to the truck to start helping Joker and Joey bring their bags up. Fortunately for Willow, they were all able to do it in one trip, for the second she stepped foot into their suite, she had absolutely _no _plans on leaving.

Directly in front of her on the white carpeted floor was what appeared to be a living room set up, complete with a white couch set far away on the wall adjacent from her, a flat screen TV on the opposite side, and in the middle a large window looking out to a great and beautiful view. A few feet ahead of her was a large, circular table with four, comfortable looking chairs, and in between the table and couch was an open archway. Unable to contain herself, Willow dropped her bags to the floor and instantly headed over to it behind Joey, who had gotten the same idea.

Immediately to her right was a large, king-sized bed with a fancy, white satin covered comforter and large white pillows. On the wall next to it was another window, bearing the same view as the last, and in front of this bed was another flat screen TV. Surely this would be Willow and Joker's bed.

Upon turning around and glancing down the rest of the room, Willow noticed a door located just around the corner, and as Joker quietly stepped foot in the room she was in now, glancing over at the bed, she made her way to the opened door and stepped inside another bedroom. This one was smaller, with an queen bed that took up most of the room, save for two end tables, a window and a long horizontal dresser. Joey had been standing in here, and upon hearing someone enter the room he turned around.

"This place has _two _bathrooms," he said to Willow with a sly grin. She smiled back, but before she could reply Joker started into the room, ducking his head in the doorway to peer inside before he walked inside fully, and Willow noticed that he carried both of his bags, her bag, and her purse around his shoulders.

"We'll take it," Joker simply said as he let all of the bags fall lamely to the floor in front of the side of the bed, nearest them all. Willow followed the movement of the bags until they plopped down onto the floor before she and Joey glanced at him.

"You mean, _this _room?" Willow confirmed, confused. Surely, Joker would have taken the better bed and area of the suite...

"Wait wait," Joey began. "So _I _get the king bed out there? _And _the TV. _And _nice bathroom?"

"And everything in between," Joker confirmed. "Now go find somewhere else to be."

Joey stared at him confused for a moment, until a small, sly smile found his face, causing his eyes to squint slightly, and he glanced over at Willow before he looked back to Joker. "Oh. _I _get it," he said. "I wouldn't want to ruin any precious time between you two." Joker watched, annoyed, as Joey finally started to back out of the room, and with a sigh Joker sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over to unzip one of his bags. "Have _fuu-uun!_" Joey added with a grin that caused Willow to blush slightly.

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out," Joker sing-songed in a higher, clowny tone of voice, not bothering to look up. "Lock that," Joker commanded Willow once he heard the door shut, and without missing a beat Willow stepped over to the door and locked it before she turned around to watch Joker rummage around in his bag for a few seconds longer until he finally leaned up, his eyes instantly locking with hers, and butterflies started in her stomach when Joker motioned her over with his index finger and a grin. She cautiously stepped over to the bed, but before she could turn to sit down Joker reached out, placing his hands on either side of her waist, avoiding her still slightly painful tattoo wound, and he moved her over gently to stand directly in front of him. Shocks ran up her spine and tickled the back of her neck as Joker let his hands roam over her hips and down onto her legs, and she gasped quietly to herself when Joker suddenly placed his hands in between her legs, on the skin just below her black shorts, and forced them apart. Willow quickly corrected her balance, and she stood in front of Joker with her legs spread slightly apart, and she watched as he reached down into his bag.

"You know what's _great _about you?" Joker asked as he turned his head up to glance at her from his bent position, and Willow shrugged innocently as she stared back down at him. Joker smiled and let out a low, growling chuckle.

"_You_," he began. "Are _so _skinny, that even the smallest of straps can fit around the top of your thigh, perfectly concealed."

Willow cocked an eyebrow at this, and she watched as Joker drew out a long black box and a small, thin black strap with small loops sewn around it. He placed the box beside him on the bed before he turned back to Willow, and she watched as he strapped on the black band just below the line of her shorts on her right leg.

"How's that feel?" He asked as he glanced back up to her.

"Fine," she answered slowly, in almost the form of a question, and she wondered what the band was for. She could feel it snug against her leg, but it wasn't annoying, and the snugness only assured her that the band would not be falling off, which what she assumed was what Joker wanted. "But what are these pockets for?"

Joker grinned at her curiosity, and he grinned even wider when he remembered how badly her curiosity use to make the urge to kill her stronger. Joker took his hands back and patted the area of the bed next to him, signaling Willow to sit down, and as she turned to do so he picked up the black box and held it on his lap. As Willow remained sitting next to him, Joker bit the inside of his left scar, his eyes focused on the floor, and a small dizzy spell overcame him due to what his next actions would be. He knew he'd probably lose it if Willow was to exaggerate this moment more than necessary, but to be fair to her, Joker figured he'd give her a fair warning.

"Now before I _give _you what's in this box," Joker began, able to feel Willow's burning gaze on the side of his face, and unknown to him those butterflies had started in the pit of her stomach again. "You need to realize... this-" Joker paused, honestly unsure where he was going with this or what he was trying to say. Was what was in this box really a _present _to Willow on her _birthday_, given to her from the _kindness _and caring, deep down in Joker's heart, or was it just something that Joker had to bestow upon her for his plans tomorrow night with terrible, _terrible _timing? As Joker battled with his thoughts, he was annoyed and even slightly angry at the truth that seemed to buzz around in his head. "Think of it what you may," Joker finally said. "But here..." He handed Willow the box, watching as her face instantly lit up as she accepted it and placed it on her lap, but just before she could open the lid he quickly cleared his throat, interrupting her and the ever increasingly _sweet _moment this was becoming. "And don't you _dare _turn this into a scene," he warned sternly. But either Willow was planning on ignoring it, which would be stupid, could tell by Joker's tone that he didn't really mean what he said, which would be a problem, or was able to somehow contain herself in the moment due to Joker's warning, which would be _very _smart on her part, especially during a moment like this, a moment that Joker had never really experienced before...

Finally, Willow let herself lift the lid of the box, and Joker watched, unable to suppress his grin as her face brightened more than he honestly thought it would. Inside the black box sat multiple throwing knives, some larger in size, some small, and some tiny in comparison. Most of them were black, but some were different colors, and all but six had different ends opposite of the freshly sharpened blades. Willow's jaw dropped as she stared at all the throwing knives, and finally she glanced up at Joker, unable to read his face.

"Are these... for me?" She asked, just to clarify. Joker gave her a stern nod.

"What's your new talent good for if you don't have the correct _tools?_" Joker returned. Willow looked back to the box with wide eyes, and she was just about to pick up the knife that had first caught her eye when she paused suddenly, realization filling her brain. Was this supposed to be a birthday_ present_? From the _Joker_? Surely it wasn't, but as she sat there, staring at the knives, she couldn't shake off the feeling that it sort of _was_. What would happen if she was to try her luck and ask? _Well, we are in Vegas_, Willow thought to herself. And what does one do in Vegas? _Go to clubs, gamble, and test their luck, _she answered her own question. Though in this case she'd be gambling her _life_, Willow figured the situation still fit.

"Is this like... like a... _present_?" Willow practically whispered the word. Joker felt himself resist the urge to cringe at the word, but unfortunately from inside of him there was no denying the truth. He figured if there was _anyone _ in the world now with whom he could share such a _disgusting _moment with, it was Willow.

"Yeah," Joker answered slowly, avoiding her eye contact. "I guess it... _sorta _is. _Sorta_," he repeated, finally glancing up to look at her. The small room grew deathly quiet, and all the while Joker sat motionless, waiting for Willow to squeal, jump up and tackle him in a hug as tears poured from her face, but that never came. Instead she sat there, as motionless as he, and she easily maintained his eye contact before a small smile found her face, and she glanced back down into the box.

"Thank you," she finally said in a small voice that surprised her just as much as it did Joker. It was _hard _to contain herself at that moment. The last birthday present Willow had ever received was from her mother when she was only ten, the birthday before the Summer her mother died. From there on out, May seventeenth was never acknowledged, not by her father, most certainly not by her uncle, and never by her friends. As the years passed and as Willow got older she learned to ignore the date herself. But now, Joker's kindness, whether he admitted to it or not, changed everything in her eyes. She found it bewildering how Joker, who probably never had much birthday celebration in his life either, was the _one _person in the world who would do this for her. It was a huge thing for Joker to do, and it meant the world to Willow, which is exactly why she didn't want to ruin anything by acting out on what she so desperately wanted to do, which actually _was _to tackle Joker in a hug and cry her eyes out. It was hard, but with a deep breath Willow fought back her urges, and figured that Joker would appreciate nothing more in that moment than a subject change.

"So, these smaller knives," Willow began with a small sniffle, hoping to God that Joker hadn't picked up on that. "Do they go in these little pockets?" She pointed to the band that was still strapped around the top of her thigh, and when she finally glanced up to Joker he quickly corrected his surprised and relieved face.

"Uh, yeah," he answered finally, blinking tightly as he reached out to collect the six smallest knives, all the same size, color, and handle designs. Willow continued to surprise him more and more everyday at her ever prominent respect for him. She knew Joker better than he ever thought possible, and while he was unsure if he actually liked that or not, he knew he could not deny that he was appreciative of it. Despite Willow's hiccups in –dare he call it their _relationship– _in large Willow knew what was and wasn't appropriate to Joker, and what was even more – dare he say _respectable _– to him was that Willow seemed to learn from her mistakes. But of course these actions of hers would have never been known to him if he never let their relationship grow into the something of importance it was now. He had only himself to blame for that one...

He had idly been moving the knives back and forth in his fingers as he got lost in thoughts until the heavily silence that filled the room again tore him away from his thoughts, and made him focus back on the question and answer at hand. He moved all the knives to one hand and moved his free hand behind Willow's back, where he then proceeded to gently push her toward the edge of the bed, indicating she should stand up again. Willow quickly did as she was silently told, and stood in front of Joker, this time turning the right side of her body slightly more toward him, and she glanced down past her shoulder to watch as Joker stuck the blades neatly into the each of the pockets.

"You just wear them here," he went on. "And pull 'em out for easy access. Think you can handle that?" He added slyly with grin as he glanced back up to her, and his grin widened when he saw she was already grinning back.

"I think I can pull it off," Willow returned in just as sly of a voice, and to Joker's surprise he watched as she swiftly drew out a knife before she easily and carelessly tossed in front of her, not bothering to use any of the technique Joker had showered her. Joker followed the knife's smooth flow through the air until it stuck into the wall in front of them, just near the bathroom door, and he turned back to her, unable to shake off how rather sexy he had found her actions to be. With a growl he reached out to her, firmly placing his hands on her hips, and he roughly forced her to turn around and straddle his lap. Willow watched hungrily as he slowly licked his lips before she forced her eyes to raise up to look into his own.

"Think you could aim those at _another _person if the need arises?" Joker asked simply as he cocked his head to the side, smirking slightly at her. Willow rolled her eyes up and to the left in fake thought.

"I think I could," she responded truthfully. "Should we use Joey as a test subject?" She purred a second later, able to see the amusement instantly turn to want in Joker's eyes, and Joker did nothing to hide this.

"You _read _my mind, girl," he growled before tightening his grasp on her hips, and without having anything else to say he could not hold himself back from leaning in and firmly pressing his lips against her own. Willow let out a soft moan as she scooted down further onto his lap, trapping his own hips in between her legs. The throwing knives dug slightly into the skin on her thigh, but at the moment Willow could barely feel this as she allowed Joker's tongue entrance to her mouth.

By this point Joker knew he was over trying to hide his true feelings toward Willow when the special need and desires arose. If Willow did something that was funny, smart, or confident in his eyes, it always turned into something down right sexy to Joker, and he was through holding himself back. He knew that Willow would never do anything to overdo it or ruin the moment, and while Joker knew that Willow knew she was capable of arousing these feelings and actions in him, he also knew that Willow always understood that _he _was in control, every single time. And it was evident, just as it always had been. Whether she knew she possessed the power or not, Willow could so easily turn any moment into a moment like this, but once it started Joker could always feel her back down and give into his submission, ready to do whatever it was that _he _wanted. And he _loved _it.

Willow let out another moan into his mouth as Joker firmly ran his hand up her back before he gripped the back of her neck, and in a smooth transition he pushed Willow down onto the bed, never breaking the kiss. Willow rested her head on the pillow while Joker hovered on top of her, and as he continued to kiss her he moved his legs in between her own before he parted them using his knees. He felt Willow flinch slightly at the strain from under him, but this only made him grin and deepen the kiss even more. Willow lifted her arms up and ran her fingers gently up Joker's arms before she wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Joker let her do this, but not without pushing her legs even farther apart. Willow whimpered softly suddenly into his mouth, and he paused for a moment, knowing that noise hadn't come from the strain on her legs, and upon glancing down he noticed the blades of her new throwing knives digging into her skin. He chuckled to himself before he leaned down to bring back their kiss while he idly reached down to easily unfasten the strap around her leg.

Willow let out a small sigh as the strain was instantly relieved from her leg, but just as soon as Joker had set the band of knives onto the end table, he let out a dark laugh into her mouth before he pulled away just far enough to speak, but not far enough to part their lips.

"When you're with me," he began with a smirk as he gently unfastened her arms from around his neck, and he slid his grasp up to her wrists, able to hold both of them easily in one hand. "One relieved pain must _always _be replaced with something _worse_."

He saw a flash of confusion overcome her eyes just before they closed in pain as he twisted her wrists, and he pinned them over her head, not only stretching her arms above her head seemingly further than they were meant to reach but also applying more pressure than necessary to her already throbbing wrists. Though her pained expression never left, Joker could see that dominate lust in her eyes still lingering when she opened them, and he grinned even wider before he leaned down to bring back their kiss. Willow hungrily kissed him back, that gratifying mix of pleasure and pain causing her to slip further under a blanket of intense want, until the pain in her wrist grew sharper and sharper, causing her to realize something that it seemed Joker did not.

"If you expect me to throw those tomorrow," she breathed, panting slightly, referring to her knives. "Shouldn't you lay off my wrists and hands, just a _little_?"

Joker glared deeply into her eyes, feeling his knees grow weak when she smirked at him, and he rolled his eyes to left in false thought in the same manner she had done before. "Maybe you're right," Joker said, but before he let go he looked back into her eyes with a smirk of his own. "How's your _tattoo_, or lackthereof, feeling lately?"

Willow squinted her own eyes. "Good...?" She answered slowly and quietly to herself, until remembrance of what Joker had told her filled her mind. "I mean, it hurts! It's hurts," she repeated in a less frantic tone as she nodded her head slightly. Joker cocked an eyebrow and kept his slitted eyes focused on hers, and he titled his head to the left slightly while he kept his lips firmly closed, his facial expression showing that he did not believe her.

"I think you're lying," he said, and he couldn't help but to smirk when Willow shook her head, her facial expression showing him that she thought of this as a game while her stiff body language told him loud and clear that she hoped he would not do anything to her still fresh wound. Still smirking, Joker slowly and gently released the grip on her wrists, but just as Willow had brought her arms back down and sighed in strong relief, Joker had meanwhile lifted up her shirt and now placed his palm on her wound before pushing down on it firmly. Willow hissed in pain as she squirmed from under him, wanting, but not really trying, to get away from him and his unfair torture. Joker merely chuckled to himself at her pain, and right when Willow thought it couldn't get any worse, he dig his fingernails into the skin above the tattoo wound before he harshly raked them down, causing lines of blood to bubble to the surface. Willow couldn't help but to let out a small shout of pain before she stopped it short, and she replaced the noise with biting her lip and sucking in a deep breath of air as she continued to squirm from under him. She lifted her hips off of the bed slightly, her wary and clouded mind thinking this would do something to help ease the pain, but almost as soon as she had raised them Joker dug his fingers back into his scratch marks and forced her to lay her hips back down.

Willow gasped again, her eyes remaining tightly closed, and Joker grinned, enjoying her reactions, until she suddenly opened them to look into his. "Do you think," she began. "We could maybe... not do anything painful this time?"

Joker instantly frowned. "_Why_?" He growled, digging his nails down even further, causing Willow's body to stiffen even more. He watched as she spoke through clenched teeth.

"Because it's... my..."

"Your _birthday_?" Joker guessed with an interruption, and judging by Willow's slightly nervous facial expression he knew he was on the mark. "Darling it's _me_," Joker went on. "What makes you think there's any particular, _special _day of the year where I won't inflict any pain on someone, _especially _you," he added with another growl. "There's no escaping it, Willow. I figured you would have _learned _that by now. Actually, today seems like the _perfect _day out of the year to inflict even _more _pain on you... You're now... _twenty-one_, right?" Joker asked after he had rolled his eyes up to the ceiling in thought, and when he glanced back down to Willow her slightly nervous face had grown even stronger. "That means we need to find _twenty-one _spots on _your _body to _hurt _you..."

His grin widened as he leaned down to gently press his lips against Willow's, and he found it surprising when he felt Willow kiss him back even harder, most likely trying to find a distraction from the pain, he figured. As he kissed her back he mused over spots in which he could seriously cause her pain, but the second Willow so bravely took hold of his bottom lip in between her teeth to bite down, his thoughts were instantly shattered. He let out a growl as he pulled away from her, not realizing he had taken his hand from her tattoo wound, and he placed his hands on her hips before he swiftly and quickly turned them around.

Now, he plopped down onto his back while he allowed Willow to sit and hover on top of him, and right when she leaned back over to catch his lips in that same kiss he moved his hands down to her ass to firmly grab it, causing her to let out delicious moans into his mouth. This intense passion went on for a few minutes, but just when Willow's ass started to get sore, and right when she had tangled her fingers in Joker's hair, ready to pull, there was a loud knock on the door that seemed to rattle the whole room.

_"Jack," _Joey spoke from the other side of the door. Joker pulled away from the kiss immediately to let out a loud and prolonged sigh as he closed his eyes, and Willow couldn't help but to frown. _"Jack... Hello-ooo." _Joker reached his hand up to his temple as if he had a headache, when in reality not only was he annoyed at Joey's interrupting voice at the moment, but also the feelings of his arousal dying down quickly due to the interruption. How long had they been doing this for? Joker had places to be...

_"Jack! Answer me, I'm-"_

"_What?!_" Joker finally barked back, the level of his voicing causing Willow to jump, and she knew in the back of her mind that their moment was now over. She loved Joey, but it was times like this that she really _did _want to throw a knife at him...

_"I'm leaving," _Joey finally answered, his voice muffled by the thick door. _"Are you gonna be around or should I take this extra room key_?_"_

"Take the key, just in case. And you're _walking,_" Joker added as he started to lean up, Willow quickly dismounting him, and she watched, frustrated, as Joker stood from the bed to walk over to the door, unlock it, and open it. "Well don't you look... _stupid_."

Joey glared at him. "Man I look _good_, you feel me? This is what I wore in Gotham, and this is what all the chicks went crazy over."

"You sure it wasn't your _award winning _personality?" Joker wondered sarcastically as he stepped past Joey, and from her sitting position on the bed all Willow could do was roll her eyes to herself at the two.

"It was _both_," Joey assured as he followed Joker, but not before he had glanced down at his choice of clothes, just to make sure he _did _look as good as he thought. Complete with black shoes, black leather pants, a tight, all black muscle shirt that showed off his muscle packed arms _perfectly_, and a silver watch and necklace, he knew that he would be the best looking guy out on the strip. Meanwhile, Joker had grabbed one of the room keys from the end table next to the couch, and after he had turned to hand it to Joey, he cocked an eyebrow as he eyed his necklace and watch.

"What's with the _jewelry_?" Joker wondered as he fought to hide his grin. Joey glared at him as he snatched the card.

"The necklace and watch show that I got _money_, Jack," Joey explained.

"But... you _don't_," Joker corrected, speaking to Joey slowly as to suggest he was stupid, and he grinned in satisfaction when this seemed to provoke Joey even further.

"I have more money than I've had for the past couple of months _tonight_. And besides, they don't need to know that much."

Joker cleared his throat. "_They_?"

"Yes, _they_."

"_They, _as in..."

"All the girls I'll be comin' back with," Joey beamed. Joker laughed out loudly as he waltzed past his friend.

"You are too confident for your own good, Joseph," Joker said as he shook his head on his way back to his and Willow's room of sorts. Joey followed closely behind. "And if you bring _anyone _back here, I'll kill 'em."

"I am confident, and you know what?" Joey started, ignoring Joker's last comment, once Joker had entered the room and immediately started over to the bed. Joey paused in the doorway while Willow glanced up to him and Joker slowly turned around to sit on the bed, and he let out a loud sigh.

"No, I don't know _what_. _Please _enlighten me!" Joker returned sarcastically. Joey ignored his tone and answered him anyway.

"Chick's find confidence _sexy_. See, you exude what you exude in life, that becomes attractive, you then feel this... _power_, and it gives you _confidence_. It's a perfect circle, Jack," Joey explained. Joker was still smirking as he nodded his head, his hands rested on either side of him on the bed.

"Sounds like you got this all figured out, Joseph," Joker complimented, still unable to help but to use that sarcastic tone. "So why don't you go out and _exude _yourself then."

"Oh I _will_," Joey said, finally turning around, only to pause when Joker suddenly spoke up again.

"_Don't _do anything stupid, and _don't _bring any of your... _devotees_ back to _this _hotel, got it?"

Joey rolled his eyes, but said nothing as he continued toward the main door of their suite. Once Willow heard the door shut, she immediately turned to Joker.

"So, what are we doing now?"

"We got some stuff to do, Willow, love," Joker answered. "So go get ready. We're leaving in five minutes."

Willow instantly hopped off the bed, and just when she knelt down to look for her make-up bag and Joker had stood from the bed, he quickly glanced back down to her. "And Willow? Put real _pants _on. Like jeans," Joker instructed. This was an odd request, and Willow couldn't help but to turn her head and look at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Why?" She wondered.

"Just do as I say," Joker returned firmly, and before she could ask any more questions Joker turned and headed out of the room.

–

His name was Boxy Bennett, and within just five minutes of meeting him Willow had already determined that she hated him. Five minutes after Joey left, after Willow had changed her clothes to jeans and a black tank top, she and Joker had gotten into the red Tahoe and ventured off, driving down the strip, which was growing busier and busier, until they headed off the strip and continued in that same direction. The scenery went bland from there, filled with nothing but desert on either side of Willow as she stared out of the window. Finally, after a good twenty minute drive, Joker parked in the back of some old, abandoned building that Willow was unsure of what it was due to the sign being ripped off what looked like ages ago. As she and Joker exited the car, she decided not to not bother with asking him how exactly he knew where to find this guy, and instead as Joker opened the door to the building, holding it open for Willow as she ducked under his arm to entered the nearly pitch black room, she forgot about the issue.

She followed Joker through the building until they reached a large, heavy metal door, and after descending the stairs just beyond it and following a hallway down for what seemed like ages, Willow could hear a piano playing behind the large door they were walking toward. Joker left three heavy knocks on it, and Willow watched as a small window on the door slid open, reveling a pair of bright blue eyes. The eyes immediately fell to her before they focused on Joker, and once the window was slammed shut Willow listened as the door was unlocked before it was opened slowly. No words were said as Joker stepped inside, Willow right behind him, and the heavyset doorkeeper closed the door behind him.

"Don't do anything to call attention to yourself," Joker told her, leaning down slightly to talk to her from over his shoulder, and before Willow could give a reply, he stood tall again and continued throughout the area.

Willow stared in awe at the underground casino they had walked into, her eyes darting all over the room, taking in the small stage to the left, the various tables and large bar directly in front of her, and all the various gambling machines and card tables scattered all around. The place was full of people, and Willow found it odd at first how so many people glanced at Joker, their eyes instantly falling to his scars, before they looked away uninterested to go back to what they had been doing. But after witnessing a few more people do this, Willow figured it was like Joey's club. All the people who were attending this casino right now were most likely Vegas' own hostile criminals. Seeing Joker, on the surface at least, was not something to look into at the moment. Though Willow could tell as they walked by, when she witnessed some people take second looks at him, they appeared to be a _little _nervous...

"Ah, Joker! No way."

A higher toned voice laced thick with a New York accent instantly caught Willow's ears, and upon turning around she watched as a tall gentleman with midnight black hair and black eyes, dressed in a fancy black suit with a red tie, walk over smoothly to Joker and her, a few other men following behind him.

"Boxy Bennett," Joker greeted as he reached his hand out to shake Boxy's, and he grinned as he looked him square in the eye. "I see you're, uh-" Joker cleared his throat, "- doing quite well for yourself down here."

Boxy continued staring at Joker, deep down already hating his smirking face. It was damn well apparent to Joker that this new underground casino was nothing like the one Boxy ran in Gotham. And Joker would know too; he had attended that casino a few times when he was new to Gotham, and learning all the "big names" that he would soon overcome.

"Yeah," Boxy said in a scratchy, yet smooth tone of voice. "It's a little small but it's well suited. Hey Joker you sound so much different in person. On the phone you sounded so much more... meaner, and lower pitched or somethin'."

Willow looked from Boxy then to Joker, who was staring into Boxy's eyes with a faded look in his own, that grin frozen onto his face. It was obvious to Willow that Joker _hated _being called anything but mean, crazy, psycho, and any other synonym of the sort, but when Joker's face finally unfroze, Willow realized that hungry look in his eye. After this was all said and done – what ever _it _was – Joker was going to kill Boxy, and his entire crew. With a smirk Willow looked away from both of them to glance in another direction, her action unknowingly catching Boxy's eye.

"Perhaps it was bad reception," Joker offered. "I'd say it's safe to say I sound pretty much the _same _wherever I go."

Boxy ignored his comment and biting tone, and instead was still staring at Willow. Joker watched as Boxy's eyes slowly roamed down Willow's body before they slowly rose back up, his black orbs lingering on some spots more than others, and right when his eyes reached Willow's face again, he cocked an eyebrow.

"Who's the hot-lookin' broad you brought?" Boxy then asked, and a shock ran up Willow's spine when she turned to glance at Boxy, and she wondered if that was a mistake, for Boxy instantly grinned widely at her and held out his hand. "Hey there," he said smoothly. "I'm Boxy Bennett."

Slightly nervous and unsure, Willow started to reach her hand out, only for Joker to suddenly lift it away from Boxy's hand just before she could grab it. He pushed her arm upward as far as it would go until he let go of it, and he touched his hand to the front of her waist before he gently pushed her behind him.

"_She's _not important here," Joker quickly changed the subject, not exactly prepared to kill Boxy and his entire crew for the little mistake of staring at _his _Willow the wrong way and trying to make a move. "I assume you still remember what we discussed on the phone, Bennett?" Joker went on.

"Yeah, about the Circus Circus casino. You thinkin' about pullin' a big one up there?"

"That I am," Joker said. "I figured it would be... more _beneficial _if I recruited you and your-" Joker cleared his throat again, this time raising his hand to mouth as he did so, "-_minions. _We'll split it sixty-forty." This was a lie, Joker knew. A _big _lie. But if there was one thing Joker was the _master _of, it was getting people to do anything he wanted.

Boxy let out a laugh as he glanced back slightly at his men, who chuckled as well, stopping right when Boxy did. "First off clown, nobody _recruits _Boxy Bennett. I work alone, though in this case I'm making an exception to help out a friend. And second, you're crazy if you think I'll accept a deal like sixty-forty. I'm the one with the numbers, and the weapons. What did you say you had? Hot-face right there and some bald guy or somethin'?"

Joker let out a low chuckle that stopped short instantly. Not even five minutes had gone by and Willow _hated _this guy. It was apparent to her that Boxy and Joker didn't get along either. Joker was most certainly not his _friend _by any sense of the word.

"_First _for ya, Boxy," Joker began, copying what Boxy had said to him. "I see no _clowns _here tonight," Joker raised his arms slightly on either side of him and looked around for emphasis that was highly unnecessary. "Just two _gentleman_ discussing plans to each benefit from robbing a casino. Tomorrow night, however, feel free to call me a clown all you'd like. _Second_, if I raise the cut to fifty-fifty, then you and your guys will follow _my _plan, and nothing _but _my plan. And _third, _I only associate myself with the best of the best. Yeah, _Hot-face_ right here?" Joker went on, using Boxy's same words, "would not be here right now if it wasn't for her... _talents_. And the bald guy? He's capable of doing anything I tell him to, plus more," Joker said, speaking the truth, and Willow couldn't help but to smile at Joker's defense toward Joey and herself. "I have the weapons _too_, Box, and easily capable of getting more. But if we all follow my _plan, _your high-tech, illegal weapons won't be needed. Sound like a deal?" Joker raised his eyebrows as he waited for an answer, loving the Boxy was staring back at him, a defeated look on his face. Joker couldn't help but to smirk.

Finally Boxy nodded slowly. "Make it fifty-fifty, I'll bring whatever weapons I want to, and I'll follow your plan if I _like _it."

"So, we got a deal then?" Joker questioned back, feeling himself getting more and more annoyed, and the way Boxy's eyes kept searching for Willow behind Joker was not helping his mood.

"Almost," Boxy replied, grinning suddenly. "Gimme the name of your broad there, and her number. Then we got a deal." Boxy grinned, _knowing _he had won this time, and he loved the nervous look that instantly appeared on Willow's face from behind Joker. He winked at her, and when Boxy glanced back at Joker, he saw that he was grinning, and with a shrug Joker backed up and started to turn around.

"Well you said it yourself, Boxy," Joker began. "Her name is _Hot-face. _And her _number _is the same as _mine," _Joker growled as he gently forced to Willow to turn around and face forward, Joker shielding the back of her body with his own. "If you wanna contact her, you're gonna have to speak with _me_ first_._"

Joker finally turned around, but before he officially started walking away he glanced over his shoulder with a grin, taking in that defeated look on Boxy's face again. _Some people _really _need to be more specific with their negotiating, _Joker thought to himself, amused. "Swing by the casino tomorrow night around ten. Meet me out back, and well discuss the plans then. Till then, Bennett."

Without another word Joker gently touched his hand to the small of Willow's back and pushed her along, making her walk faster to the door as he easily kept up with her pace behind her. It was apparent to Willow now why Joker had made her cover her body as much as possible, and as Joker continued to push her along, she couldn't help but to smile at not only Joker's clever ways, but his protectiveness over not only herself, but Joey as well.

–

"Wait, so where are you going?"

Willow stared at Joker as she held open the passenger side door in front of the hotel, and she watched as Joker readjusted his hands on the steering wheel.

"I have a few more things to run out and do, lovey," Joker answered with easy patience. "I won't be back too late. Go up to the hotel and have fun, okay? We won't be here forever."

Those butterflies started up in her stomach again at Joker's kind words, and she couldn't help but to smile widely at him. "Okay," she said. "I'll see you soon then."

As she backed away from the door, it was apparent to Joker how his words had turned her into a puddle of lovey-dovey goo, and just to torture her a bit further, he called her back with a small grin.

"Oh, and Willow?"

Willow stopped herself just before she could close the door, and she caught it before she looked back at Joker with her wide, green eyes, waiting. Joker's grin widened, his scars practically touching his ears.

"Happy Birthday," he finished in a quiet, kind voice, and as Willow's face slowly lit up, his wide grin turned into a toothy, torturous smile. _Why _did he have to leave? Willow thought to herself.

"Thank you," she finally replied, and still smiling she finally closed the door, and she stood on the curb in front of the hotel's doors, watching as Joker pulled away to exit the parking lot. Shocks continued to run up and down her spine as she opened the door to the hotel to head over to the stairs, and for the life of her she could not stop smiling. So far her time in Vegas was proving to be _perfect_, and once she reached the top of the stairs on their suite's level and started down the hallway, she had to wonder if Joey's night out was going just as well as her own...

Joey's night was going just near perfect. He had attended two clubs thus far, the second one so far much better than the last, and he had never felt so in his element and _himself _then he did right now. Strip clubs were just where he belonged, in one way, shape or form, and he knew it.

It did not take him long to find many girls who showed immense attraction and interest toward him, regardless of what Joker had said to him at the hotel. But Joey knew the circle; he walked into the club, exuding that he _knew _he was the man there, and that confidence caught various girl's attention. To all of them he had made small talk, amusing himself with playing hard to get, but it wasn't until he had gotten comfortable at the second club he attended that he met Scarlet...

She was tall, thin, curvy, and had gorgeous, deep red hair that waved and curled it's way down, ending at her mid back. With bright blue eyes and whiter-than-paper teeth behind her full lips, Scarlet was a supreme dancer, and made Joey feel mesmerized by her smooth movement. Surely, if Joey still had his club, he would do everything in his power to relocate her to his club, no matter the cost. But for now, all he could do was sit back and enjoy her, and much to his pleasure, as the night went on, enjoy talking to her and getting to know her even more.

"I ran my own strip club," Joey was saying to her as he leaned over the table toward her, speaking over the music while Scarlet leaned in closer herself with a wide grin on her face. "Back in New York," he finished with a grin of his own.

"_Ran_?" Scarlet asked. "As in you don't anymore?" She watched as Joey shook his head, his smile fading, and with a new found frown of her own she confidently reached out and gently placed her hands on top of Joey's. His grin immediately returned.

"Things... came up," he replied. "Well just leave it at that."

Scarlet smiled again. "Hey," she began in a smooth voice. "I'm actually about to get off work. What do you say we go back to your hotel?"

Joey grinned. "I like your thinkin' girl," Joey said. "Let's go."

With a wink Scarlet stood from the table, and Joey watched her hips sway as she headed to the back to get dressed and collect her things.

After waiting for a few moments longer and meeting her at the door, and after Joey accompanied her into her car to drive back to the Circus Circus hotel, with quick thinking he rented a new room at the desk, this time settling for a cheaper room in the west tower, and on the way up he falsely explained to Scarlet that he had just arrived in town a few hours ago with some friends and hadn't had the chance to get a room yet.

But fortunately, Scarlet was not interested in details, nor interested in the reason why Joey supposedly came to Vegas with no bag of clothes and just a wallet full of cash, and the second Joey pushed open the door and allowed her step inside in front of him, she immediately turned around and pressed herself against Joey, roughly placing her lips on his to engage in an even rougher kiss. Joey went with it at once, slamming his hands down onto her hips to pull her body closer to his as he rested his body against the door, and shocks ran up his spine and stung the back of his neck as Scarlet immediately started to lift his shirt from his body. Pausing momentarily, Joey stared her in the eye as he raised his arms over his head, and once his shirt was fully off and discarded on the floor, he immediately grabbed her hips and pulled her against him, not giving her the chance to allow her eyes to wander over his body.

But Scarlet seemed fine with this, which was something that was new to Joey, but at the moment he didn't care. He didn't even want to think about when the last time he even just had his _hands _on a girl was, so he let his mind go blank as he walked Scarlet backward toward the bed, her hands wandering all over his body, from his shoulders, to his hips, to his lower back, and finally to his ass, where once she felt the outline of his square wallet her hands immediately traveled back up as she took hold of his lip in between her teeth.

Joey let out a groan just as they reached the bed, and with no delay he roughly pushed her down before climbing onto her, and he brought back the kiss he rested his body on top of hers, loving the way she constantly moved her hands all over him in pure passion. His lips still moving against hers, he leaned up slightly to start moving down the straps of her spaghetti-strap before he started to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. Scarlet let out a loud moan as she slid her hands off of Joey's back, but as Joey firmly bit down on her neck, his mind and actions completely dominated by desperate want and lust, he didn't realize that Scarlet had something else completely different in store for him.

She let out another moan, and though this sound was like music to Joey's ears as his hands wandered up her sides and over her breasts, Scarlet was busy staring down over his back at the square outline in his back pocket. She moaned again as Joey pushed the top of her shirt down further, an encouraging sound, while she silently reached into the pocket of her jeans to pull out a stray object...

Everything seemed to happen at once, and it all happened so quickly Joey knew he would have been able to do little about it. Just as he had started to kiss and bite his way down lower on her neck, Scarlet's smooth hand sliding slowly down his muscular back, she jerked from underneath him suddenly just as a sharp, intense pain suddenly took over his right side, just above his hip. Gasping, Joey instantly rolled off of her as she scrambled to get off the bed, and Joey's hand immediately flew to his right side, and he jumped slightly when he felt warm, sticky blood on his fingers. He glanced down to confirm what he had felt, and his jaw dropped open when his eyes fell upon the deep stab wound on his side that was gushing blood and staining the white comforter. His vision blurred slightly as he fought to stay conscious and keep his mind going, but he could not help the shock that ran throughout him once he laid his eyes on Scarlet. She stood at the side of the bed, and he watched as she quickly dug through his wallet, pulling out all the cash that was inside of it. Using all his strength, Joey pushed himself up from the bed, having nothing but all the intentions to stop her, but by the time he had even stood from the bed, Scarlet was gone by the sound of a slamming door.

His mouth still agape and his hand on his bleeding wound, Joey was unable to fathom much at the moment beside knowing that he had to get back to their suite which was thankfully just down the hall.

Cringing, Joey made his way to the door, stopping for a moment to force himself to bend down and pick up his wallet before he grabbed his discarded shirt from the floor. He balled the material up and cursed loudly to himself as he held it firmly against his side, knowing he had to stop the bleeding soon.

Memories of all the times he had been hurt since knowing Joker ran through his mind like a movie on fast forward as made his way down the hall as quickly as he could, while also hoping and praying that no one would be stepping out of their rooms. The camera down the hall, he knew, would only pick him up as a tiny object, and fortunately for him his shirt was absorbing most of the blood. He could see the double doors of the suite just up ahead, but still they seemed so far away...

Willow had been resting comfortably in the hotel for over an hour now after Joker had dropped her off. She had changed into one of her giant band t-shirts with nothing but her underwear on underneath. She laid comfortably on the couch, her eyes glued to the glowing TV through the dim light, though her mind was else where, remembering how protective Joker had been toward her at that Boxy Bennett guy's casino.

A series of loud, frantic pounds on the door broke Willow away from her thoughts and relaxation with a violent jerk of her body. She immediately sat up on the couch, her heart racing as her head snapped over to the direction of the door, and she froze again when the pounding happened again.

"_Jack_!" She heard Joey's voice call out somewhat hoarsely. "_Man open the fucking door!_"

Her heart still racing, Willow stood from the couch and scrambled to get to the door, tripping over her own feet before she finally reached it. She unlocked one half of the door and threw it open, and she felt her stomach drop as Joey stumbled inside, his shirt and wallet instantly falling from his grasp once he had stepped onto the carpet. Willow stared wide-eyed at the bleeding cut, his entire side and right pant leg stained in crimson, and she shook her head to herself as she looked back up to Joey's grimacing face.

"What _happened_?" She asked frantically.

Joey wanted to answer, but it seemed like it was too much work and too painful to even open his mouth and use his voice. So instead Willow watched as he grimaced even more as he forced himself to walk further into the room.

"Where's Jack?" He finally forced himself to ask, and Willow felt dizzy as she answered.

"H-he's not home," she answered quickly. "Joey, what can I do?"

"Get me a towel, girl," he said. "Hurry!" He added just before Willow took off into the bathroom beyond her and Joker's room, realizing quickly it would have been quicker for her to go to the main bathroom. When she returned she noticed Joey had just made it into the "living room" of the suite, and she handed him the white, fluffy towel, watching as he unfolded it once before he held it firmly against his side. Swallowing, Willow glanced down to the floor as she listened to Joey's attempts to catch his breath, and she bit her lip as her eyes wandered over the trail of blood stains that led to Joey's feet. But just when her eyes had reached the bottom of the door, it seemed the entire suite went silent as Willow and Joey listened to what sounded like the doors of the suite being unlocked.

Willow remained frozen while Joey kept his eyes on the door, waiting, and just as soon as Joker had stepped into the suite Willow was already rushing over to him.

"You gotta help Joey!" She said frantically once she reached him, noticing two long, flat black boxes that Joker held in between his body and left arm, and Joker stared into her wide eyes, feeling confused already. "He's been stabbed!" She went on just as Joker had raised his eyes to look over at Joey to confirm that himself.

Joey was glaring at him as Joker took his time with making his way to the couch, Joey sitting on the arm of it, and once Joker approached him he motioned for Joey to stand, unable to hide the grin on his face. Meanwhile, despite Willow's racing heart, her eyes found those black boxes again, and vaguely she wondered what was inside.

"Man, this isn't _funny_!" Joey hissed as Joker reached out to remove the towel from his side after setting down the black boxes onto the end table. Joker's eyes found the wound, and his grin widened as he shook his head, his actions infuriating Joey even more.

"I tell him _not _to do anything _stupid_, and what does he do?" Joker wondered amused as he took a step back to look into Joey's eyes. "_Something stupid_," he answered his own question. Joey's nostrils flared as his eyes widened in pain and anger at his friend.

"It wasn't my _fault_," Joey explained in a biting tone, Willow watching near the door the entire time, but it was clear to the both of them that Joker wasn't listening as he carelessly wandered toward his and Willow's bed. Flinching and grimacing as he started away from the arm of the couch and turning to follow Joker, Joey fought to defend his case.

"Man, it was this fucking chick I was with!" Joey spat, and just as he had made it closer toward the door, Joker was already making his way out, holding his medical bag. He carelessly wandered his way around Joey and rounded the corner.

"_Jack_!" Joey yelled. "It fucking hurts to follow you!"

Willow made her way over to the couch as Joker set the bag down on the table before opening it to rummage around inside.

"I never said to follow me, did I?" Joker asked once Joey had stepped out of the first bedroom arch. Joey stared at him as he made his way over to the couch.

"Wow, legitimate gauze and shit. No paper towels this time, Jack?" Joey wondered sarcastically as he continued to hold his side and scowl down at Joker. Joker merely shrugged as he continued to pull out items he needed from the bag.

"You're in... _slight _pain, Joseph, I get that," Joker began as he stood from his knees to turn in Joey's direction, and he smirked as he looked at him. "But if you continue this attitude the doctor won't give you a lollypop."

Joey's jaw dropped again as Joker went about moving his hand from his knife wound, but before he could give a reply to Joker's sarcastic comment, he suddenly gritted his teeth and sucked in a breath as Joker did something that made the cut hurt even more than it did before.

"I take it that hurt?" Joker wondered as he continued to look over it.

"Appears that way, _Jack_," Joey growled. Joker clapped his hands together as he leaned away from Joey.

"Wonderful!" He boasted. "That means we need to do stitches!"

"_No_," Joey said firmly. "No needles."

"Oh, _right_," Joker groaned as he knelt in front of the coffee table. "Joey's afraid of needles," he explained with a grin as he glanced up at Willow. "Spiders and needles!" Joker added in a much louder tone as he picked up all the items he needed to stitch up Joey. "What'a girl," he added under his breath with a roll of his eyes as he started past Joey and toward his bed.

"Wait," Joey began, flinching as he turned around. "We're not doing this on my bed, Jack. You're gonna ruin it, and I'm _not _sleeping on that shit, you feel me?"

"You ruined the couch," Joker pointed out as he set down the items on the end table. "Willow, _darling_, won't you please go get me some towels from the bathroom? It appears our _dear _Joseph here is afraid of a little blood, too."

Unable to help but grin, Willow ducked her way past Joey and toward the bathroom, already feeling herself calming down due to Joker's just-on-time arrival to properly help Joey, but in the back of her mind she couldn't stop herself from wondering what was in those damn boxes...

Fortunately, Joey had calmed down some while Joker stitched up the wound, and Willow leaned against the wall near the archway, watching as Joker worked. Joey laid on the bed, on top of the towels that Joker had so generously laid out for him, and Willow stared at his back as he stood next to the bed, moving quickly to sew the cut together.

"So, she just took the cash?" Joker confirmed after Joey had finished telling him what had happened. Joey had gotten used to the constant stinging as Joker worked, but sometimes certain points hurt more than others, and Joey flinched again as this pain level was reached.

"Yeah," Joey said. "Man there had to be like almost a thousand bucks in there..."

"And... you purchased a whole other _room_?" Joker went on to ask.

"It's a good thing I _did_, Jack," Joey defended with a grimace. "The walk down the hallway was long enough."

Joker chuckled as he shook his head, just about finished up. "It's nothing but a _flesh _wound, Joey," he said, still laughing slightly. "But _now_, because of your _mistake_, we're gonna have to move along quickly here."

"Did you go meet with that Box-dude or whatever the fuck his name is?"

"Bennett? Yeah," Joker replied as he reached for his small set of medical scissors, and a small scowl overcame his face as he thought back to the way Boxy had been looking at Willow. _Gimme the name of your broad there, and her number. Then we got a deal. _Joker repeated Boxy's words sourly in his head. But right when he realized he was letting this get to him more than it should, he quickly changed the subject matter in his mind. In the end of it all, he would kill Boxy. All would be said and done, and they'd all carelessly move on.

"So what's the plan?" Joey wondered now just as Joker finished up, and with a sigh he set down his tools on the end table before he looked over his bloody hands.

"I'm impressed, Joseph," Joker said as he glanced back up to Joey. "After going through that _horrible _nightmare, you _still _wanna help out?"

"You said it yourself. A night to myself then I'm your pawn. And to be honest I just wanna get the _fuck _out of here," Joey replied. "It's not as fun as it used to be."

"You mean, _before _you got robbed by _women_?" Joker confirmed with a grin, and it widened when he heard Willow stifle her laughter from behind him.

"Yes," Joey replied, in no mood anymore to argue. "That's _exactly _what I mean, Jack."

"Love to say you've got time to recover, but _sadly_," Joker began as he started toward the bathroom. "We got things to do."

"When?" Joey asked as he finally stood from the bed.

"Later tonight," Joker confirmed.

"Like _what_?"

Joker sighed just as he reached the door to the bathroom nearest his and Willow's room. "The explosives aren't going to set themselves," he replied as Joey made a confused face.

"Man, you can't just go and set that shit up like that! With just _two _people?"

"Try to have some faith in me, Joseph," Joker returned with a growl as he glanced over his shoulder to look at his friend. "You'll see what I'm talking about, then you'll _see _how easy it'll be. Kapish?" He didn't give Joey time to answer, and feeling her eyes on him Joker glanced over to Willow to wink at her. A shock ran up her spine at this as she went lightheaded, and just as she started to grin at him Joker disappeared into the bathroom, leaving bloody fingerprints on the handle and wood of the door.

**Alright kiddies, we got TWO more chapters left in this series! Show me some love, and you'll get chapter 17 quicker! :D**


	17. A Plan Gone Wrong

Upon watching Joker enter the bathroom and close the door behind him, it seemed as though a confidence surge began to pulsate through Willow. It had been charging and building inside of her as she leaned against the archway, watching Joker quickly stitch up Joey in manner that appeared more professional and precise than that of a doctors, and now that Joker had abandoned them both for a shower, the noise of the water running filling her ears, Willow could not stop herself from leaning away from the wall and heading over to the bathroom door, and it was the sound of her knocking on the door that finally woke her from her trance. She blinked rapidly, unable to determine when, exactly, she had made her way over, but now she had come too far, and instead of waiting for Joker to open the door, she bravely turned the handle herself, ignoring the blood, and slowly slid into the bathroom.

A shirtless Joker had just been about to undo his pants when he froze suddenly, watching as Willow entered the bathroom, and he cocked an eyebrow at her as she closed and locked the door. He appeared to be at a loss for words as Willow stepped in further to the white bathroom. Surely, Willow _knew better _than to just walk on into the bathroom when Joker was in there, but it was the look in her eye that refrained Joker from saying anything about this, and instead he stayed silent as Willow took a final step toward him. Once she was within arms length, Joker reached out to take a firm grasp on her wrist, and he tugged her over to himself, forcing her to stay pressed tightly against his own body. She glanced up at him with slightly widened eyes, and as Joker stared back he raised his eyebrows while cocking his head to the side.

"Yes?" Was all he asked, though Willow could detect that venom laced throughout his voice. But at the moment she didn't care, and without warning she lifted herself up onto her toes and pressed her lips against Joker's. He was taken back slightly, but recovered nonetheless, and he slammed his hands down onto her hips, purposely pressing his thumb firmly against her tattoo wound, and he grinned against her lips when Willow flinched and jumped with a squeak.

"It was terribly _brave _of you to just _barge _in here like that," Joker began, his lips still touching Willow's, though both of their eyes remained shut. "It seems you're really pushing your luck here. To what do I owe the _pleasure _of this visit that could not wait?"

"You were sexy out there," Willow answered instantly, giving herself no time to think her answer through, and once she said it she instantly opened her eyes, her heart beginning to race once her green orbs found Joker's dark eyes staring back intently at her.

"You came in here," he began, clearing his throat. "Just to tell me that?"

"Yes," Willow said as that delicious, loose, sleepy grin found her face, and now it was more evident than ever to Joker what Willow wanted. "Among other things."

"Like _what_?" Joker growled as he tightened his grip on her hips again as she started to lean in again.

"I could use a shower too."

And it seemed that was all that needed to be said. Before Willow could kiss him, Joker leaned in to meet her halfway, and he pressed his lips firmly against hers to instantly bring them into a rough kiss. _Sometimes_, he loved it when Willow would so bravely announce what she wanted, though Joker would never tell her this. It was more enjoyable if she only acted like this on occasion, for it was important that she knew Joker was in charge. But just like she had hours prior on their hotel bed, Joker could feel Willow giving into him, sub-missing herself as Joker so obviously took over the direction in which they were headed.

His hands moved slowly down the sides of her body until he found the bottom of her shirt, and he broke their kiss for a mere second as he lifted the shirt off of her body before letting it drop to the ground. Willow eagerly reached out to begin undoing his pants while Joker started to tug down her underwear, and as Willow paused her action to let them slide down so she could step out of them, Joker had finished undoing his pants and he let them and his boxers slide down his legs before he stepped out of them as well. As he kicked them behind him, Willow pressed herself against his body as she brought back their kiss, her hands running up the smooth muscles on Joker's arms before she held his face in both of her hands. Joker's hands found her hips again, and his tongue danced with hers he started to walk backwards toward the shower.

Pausing the kiss momentarily, Willow stepped into the shower first, shivering slightly when the hot water splashed onto her back and ran down her smooth skin, and it didn't take long for Joker to step in right behind her. Her heart raced in excitement as Joker instantly grabbed her face to pull it to his own, and he parted her lips with both of his thumbs before he plunged back into their kiss, Willow reaching out all the while to pull closed the curtain. Steam instantly filled up the shower, and Willow let out a groan when Joker pushed her back past the water stream and against the wall. As Willow continued to kiss him, she could feel the warm water running down Joker's face, and occasionally, as Joker's tongue danced with hers again, some water would run into each of their mouths and drip down their chins. Maybe to someone ordinary, this would be bothersome and maybe even slightly disgusting, but to Willow, the fact that she was in the shower with Joker was enough to already make her close to finishing in her over-aroused state...

Joker's hands easily slid down her body, and as she felt his fingers get lower she instantly ran her hands up his wet arms, taking in every muscle she could feel, and she had just let out a small moan at this when suddenly she felt Joker's fingers gently run over her clit, and he grinned against her when she immediately let out an even louder moan. Her felt Willow's body go practically limp at this, and his grin never fading from his lips, he snaked his free arm behind her for support while he finally pushed two fingers inside of her, savoring the delectable moan Willow emitted into his mouth.

The water running down Joker's face, the warm steam that surrounded her, and the body-quivering feeling of Joker's fingers gliding easily in and out of her all added to the moment, and Willow felt herself getting more and more lost in it as he continued, the pace of his fingers quickening as well as the roughness of his kiss. As Willow moaned out again Joker took a firm hold on her bottom lip, and Willow's eyes instantly snapped open as he removed his fingers from inside of her to begin to pull his head back from her. The pain intensified as Joker continued to lean away, pulling her bottom lip with him, until finally Willow leaned away from the wet wall and followed Joker, letting him guide her. She tried to hide the pained expression that was so desperate to come forth, in fear that Joker would only find it encouraging and want to hurt her more.

But just when she thought she couldn't handle the pain on her lip anymore, Joker suddenly released it when they had reached the opposite end of the shower, and using his hands on her hips he gently forced her to turn around so she was facing the wall. She instantly brought her hands up and laid them flat against the wall for support as Joker made her spread her legs as far as they would go from behind her, and Willow closed her eyes as she tried to catch her breath, listening as Joker did something behind her near the shower head. Something hit the wall, and immediately after, the noise of the water faded before it returned suddenly, though not as loud, but before Willow had a chance to glance over her shoulder and see what he was doing, a constant flow and vibration of water suddenly made impact with her most sensitive of areas, and she let out the loudest moan yet.

Joker grinned from behind her as his free hand found the back of her neck to hold while the other held the detachable shower head near her pussy, and as Willow groaned and shuddered at the feeling, his grin grew even wider as he gently moved the shower head back and forth. Willow's mouth fell open in pleasure and astonishment as she felt her finish creeping up, getting closer and closer, and judging by the way she clenched her fists against the wall, Joker could tell what was about to happen as well. He took a step closer to her and glanced down, enjoying the view of her ass and back, and he leaned in closer to her, his lips barely brushing against her ear through her wet and matted down hair.

"Does that feel _good_?" Joker asked in a cooing voice, and he glanced down to stare at Willow's breasts as she nodded her head before he glanced back up at the wall in front of him. "Does it feel better than, say... _me_?"

His question caught Willow off guard, and she opened her eyes to turn her head slightly to look at him, but just as she had she felt her finish just about to spring, and she closed her eyes as her jaw dropped again, unable to answer his question as she bowed her head forward in between her arms. Smirking, Joker instantly took the water away from her, and in speed Willow thought was impossible he let the detachable shower head crash against the wall before he turned off the water from it, and suddenly he was right back behind her and lifting up her right leg to make her rest her foot on top of the the lip that ran around the tub. She closed her eyes as Joker placed a hand on the lower part of her stomach, and he pushed slightly, causing her to arch her back, and before she could do anything else she felt Joker suddenly push himself inside of her.

Willow let out the loudest moan yet, and as Joker continued to thrust in and out of her he grinned to himself. "Guess it doesn't," he answered his own previous question, though he had always known what the answer would be.

Willow continued to gasp and moan, the noises echoing all throughout the shower and bathroom's walls, and her body quivered as Joker pressed himself closer to her, securing her in place with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Nothing but ridiculously intense pleasure filled Willow up from her toes to the top of her head, though, due to her her fuzzy mind, the only thing she could barely comprehend at the moment was wishing she could turn around and see Joker's face. At that moment Joker leaned forward to bite down on her neck, and she gasped out, the sudden, new found pain more intense than it should have been, and she squeezed her eyes tighter as Joker bit down harder. But just as Joker's thrusting began to grow faster and harder from behind her, she moaned out his name, expressing how close she was to coming, until suddenly her ears began to ring as her powerful orgasm rushed throughout her, Joker not too far behind.

It seemed this time around her orgasm had lasted longer, and even well after Joker had stopped and pulled himself out of her, panting, she could still feel her body quivering as her limbs began to tingle and go numb, and as she finally started to turn around Joker took a step back into the running water to tilt his head back and let the water run over his face and into his open mouth. Just when Willow had turned around and opened her eyes, she was greeted with Joker releasing the water he had built up in mouth onto her face, and as she paused, her jaw dropping in slight shock, Joker couldn't help the childish grin that found his face. But Willow was a good sport with these things, and instead of throwing a fit over how Joker had just kind of _spit _on her, she opened her eyes and grinned herself as she took a staggering step forward to force her way under the water to rinse off her face.

"Are you going to wash your hair?" Willow wondered aloud as she pushed her hair out of her face and behind her head.

"That _is _what I originally came in here to do," Joker replied as he reached forward to pick up one of the hotel's shampoo bottles. "Until _you _came along."

Willow grinned at him once Joker had turned around to step closer to the water, and his eyebrows rose as Willow snatched the shampoo bottle out of his hands before she popped open the lid.

"Don't act like you didn't like it," she purred as she titled the bottle upside down to pour the shampoo into the palm of her hand, and after she had set down the bottle, and before Joker could do anything to stop it, she took a brave step closer to Joker before reaching up to place her hands on the top of his head. Joker's lips parted slightly as Willow rubbed the shampoo into his hair, but just when he felt himself about to say something she suddenly began to rake her nails around on his scalp, saturating the shampoo even deeper into his long hair that was piled on top his head, and she grinned as Joker's eyes began to slowly close. Just when they had closed fully, they suddenly snapped open again, and Willow watched with confused eyes as Joker reached down to the soap holder in the middle of them to began taking off the soap wrapper. The movement of her fingers ceased as she watched Joker carelessly drop the wrapper onto the floor of the shower before Joker began to lather up his hands with the soap, and right after he had put it where he had gotten it, he grinned to himself when Willow let out a low groan when he touched his hands to her hips.

"Two can play at this game," he growled to her as he began to slowly move his hands all around her body, and she closed her eyes in pleasure as she began to rake her nails against his scalp again. Her own lips parted, and as soon as they had Joker pulled her closer to him right when his hands had made it around to her back, the side of her body all soaped up, and Willow's heart began to race again when he gently kissed her.

The moment was erotic and something Willow _never _picture herself doing with Joker. But after he had massaged her body, little white bubbles covering nearly every inch of her, and after Willow was sure she had gotten Joker's hair cleaner than it ever had been in years, they both rinsed off before switching tasks, and while Joker moved the bar of soap all over his body and as Willow lathered up her own hair, all she could manage to do was grin.

After a long, half hour shower, Willow was the first one to step out and grab a towel as Joker turned off the faucets, and he picked up his own towel to wrap it around his hips while Willow folded the towel around her entire body. But before she could reach for the door to go find something to get dressed in, she suddenly felt Joker's hands on her hips again, and she couldn't help but to let out a small giggle as Joker turned her around and easily lifted her onto the counter. Her parted her legs and moved in between them, and Willow sighed as Joker pressed his lips against hers again. Her heart continued to race like crazy, and Willow knew if Joker kept up these antics surely he would send her right into a heart attack. But at the moment Willow couldn't bring herself to care about anything else, and instead she just let herself enjoy Joker's rather odd actions.

"Since you were _so _good about the knives I gave you today," Joker began in a low, rough voice against her lips, his own eyes still closed. "and because of the way you followed my directions at Bennett's, I have another... pres- _thing _to give you," Joker instantly changed his word choice. Willow had picked up on this, and she couldn't help but to grin.

"What is it?"

Joker kissed her again, his lips soft on hers, and she moaned slightly as he tightened his hold on her hips from beneath her towel. "Go get dressed, then I'll give it to you."

There was a bounce in Willow's step as she rushed toward their bed to begin rummaging through her bag for clothes to wear, Joker doing the same next to her, and she immediately returned to the bathroom to get dressed while Joker did the same near the bed. On the way out, Willow noticed the TV in front of Joey's bed flickering through the dark, and with a second glance she noticed a mound under the covers.

"I think Joey's sleeping," Willow informed Joker as she closed the small room's door behind her, instantly eying the black boxes that Joker held on his lap, and Joker merely shrugged at her observation as she took a seat next to him on the bed.

"Guess it'll just be harder for him to wake up when we have to go out," he said simply.

"To do the bombs?" Willow clarified. "How exactly are you going to... set that up anyway?"

Joker shrugged again. "They're small and disused as little... things... I've had them forever," Joker rattled off, and it was clear to Willow that Joker was losing his train of thought as he fought to deal with the increasingly sweet moment this was becoming. He let out a sigh a second later, and Willow watched with furrowed eyebrows as he leaned over slightly to drop the black box on the bottom on the floor. He let out another small sigh as he leaned back up, tightening his grip on the lone box on his lap.

"I figured you'd need something to wear tomorrow," he finally began again, changing the subject. "To fit in with our... _little operation_." He handed Willow the box, and with a grin she set it onto her lap before she lifted up the lid to expose the folded, black material underneath. She cocked an eyebrow and glanced over to Joker, who merely nodded down at the box with a smirk, indicating she should take out the black fabric, and Willow sucked in a breath as she did. Her eyes widened in wonder as the fabric unfolded itself in front of her, and she stared at the gorgeous dress that came into form. Her eyes wandered over the top, taking in the one and only thick strap that held the dress up on her shoulder before they wandered down to awe over the diagonal end of the dress, where the lowest part of it ended just over her ankle on the left side, while the shortest ended just about over her mid thigh, though long enough to perfectly conceal her band of throwing knives. She grinned at her realization at this, but just when she turned to Joker to give her held-back thanks, she noticed he was holding out something to her. She let the dress fall onto her lap before she accepted what he was handing to her, and she raised her eyebrows at the ace of spades necklace he had given to her. A warm smile found her lips.

"J-Joker," she began as she shook her head slightly, her eyes still fixed on the necklace. "Thank you."

Joker was grinning at her, and when she turned her head up to him she watched as he rolled his eyes heavily before he leaned back slightly, holding himself up with his hands behind him. "C'mon," he said. "Do what you _really _wanna do_._"

Her smile growing to show off her white teeth, Willow quickly placed the dress and necklace back into the box before she swiftly turned over to sit on Joker's lap, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, letting herself hug him as tightly as she wanted, those butterflies starting to flutter violently in her stomach when she felt Joker wrap an arm around her.

"Thank you, Joker," she said again. "The necklace is just... and the dress... they're beautiful."

Joker was staring idly at the floor in front of him, and he ran his tongue over the inside of his right scar. "Glad you think so," he said, suddenly finding it hard to make himself say "you're welcome." It was bewildering to him; he had found it _so _hard to give her those throwing knives before, but yet it became easier for him to give her that dress, and even let her express her thanks in the way she wanted, even though he could tell she was _still_ holding back as she clung tightly onto him. But regardless, he said nothing else and didn't make her get off of him as he kept his arm wrapped securely around her, and he allowed his eyes to close as they remained there for a moment longer.

"Joker?" Willow suddenly began a few seconds before Joker was ready to get up, and he opened his eyes slowly. "When's _your _birthday?"

A deeper frown found Joker's face as he continued to sit there, and Willow felt his arm loosen from around her back. _Of all the questions_, he thought to himself. "It's already passed," Joker told her with a forced smirk, and he could just feel the intense and upset frown that found Willow's lips.

"_When_?"

"A while ago... not too long ago. I don't know, I can't remember." Joker suddenly took his arm back and gently helped her to dismount him. When he glanced over at her when she was sitting next to him, he smirked again at her frowning face.

"Why can't I know?"

"Because it's not important," Joker told her as he finally stood up. "Now go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be very... _hectic_. Set that dress down by the foot of the bed, the matching shoes are in the box on the floor."

"When will you be back?" Willow wondered as she watched Joker head to the door, and he paused before opening it to glance at her from over his shoulder, and he watched for a moment as she gently set the black box down on top of the matching shoe box.

"Later," he said simply, and without another word he opened the door and closed it behind him and headed toward the bed to go wake Joey. Those butterflies still whirling about in her stomach, Willow instantly climbed into the bed, smiling to herself as she reached over to turn off the lamp, dousing the small room in darkness. But as she laid down, she couldn't help but to wonder why Joker wasn't willing to tell her when _his _birthday was. It bothered her, but at the same time Willow knew it wasn't the most important matter, and at the moment she found herself more worried about Joker returning to their hotel safely. She laid her head down onto the pillow and decided, as she let out a yawn, she would try to stay awake until she knew he was back...

But little did she know, that despite her best efforts to stay awake in that dark room for a few hours, right when she finally felt herself about to doze off, the door to the small room suddenly opened, causing her to instantly pop her eyes open. She laid still as she listened to Joker close the door before he began to make his way inside the room as he took off his shirt and pants, and just as he began to climb into the bed Willow turned around to face him just as his head hit the pillow.

"That was fast," she commented in a small, sleepy voice as Joker pulled up the covers. "So everything is all set for tomorrow?" She probed on a minute later, wondering why Joker wasn't answering her.

Joker was staring up at the ceiling through the dark, recalling everything he had been thinking about while him and a cranky Joey installed the explosives, and for the first time ever it seemed Joey's constant complaining did not help to distract him from what was on his mind. He closed his eyes, exhaustion finally overcoming him, and right when he felt Willow about to give up and turn around he opened his mouth to speak.

"April seventh," he said suddenly, causing Willow to freeze mid turn, and her lips parted slightly. "April seventh is my birthday."

Willow didn't know whether to smile or ignore him, but judging by how that was literally the first thing he said to her since being back, she had a feeling it was sort of a big deal that he had told her after all.

"How come you never said anything?" She wondered finally, her little voice filling up the entire room. Joker let out a long sigh from his nose.

"Because it's not important," Joker told her. "Joey made the mistake of wanting to do something on that _particular _day a couple years ago, and it took me forever since then to make him shut up about the whole thing, _completely_. And the last thing I needed was for _you _to make a big deal out it. Birthdays were never something to be celebrated in my life. It's useless."

"But I wouldn't have done-"

"You can say that_ now, _Willow," Joker said as he turned onto his side, facing Willow and the window she was next to. "I told you that because it had been _bothering _me. Not so you could make it a big deal _now_."

Willow remained in her half turned position in silence, wanting to be mad at Joker for his accusation, but in truth she knew he was right. If it had been announced that it was Joker's birthday on that day, Willow could so easily picture herself going crazy with the thought, beaming at the fact that she discovered another aspect that made Joker human after all. But after today, she hoped she had proved to Joker just how calm she could be with accepting such out of character things from him. Truth is, she had proved it to herself as well, and she hoped Joker was as proud, if not more proud of her than she was herself.

"Well, happy late birthday," Willow said, the words rupturing calmly from her mouth, and without another word she turned around, facing her back to Joker, and closed her eyes. Joker's eyes had opened, and as he stared at the back of Willow's head through the darkness he couldn't help the tired grin that found his lips as he finally closed his eyes again.

–

By the time the following night had come, and everyone had met at the back of the casino building at ten o' clock, Willow felt she was barely prepared. Sure she had spent _all _day getting ready and trying to relax, as well as preparing her mind to ignore and avoid Boxy and even practicing with her new throwing knives, but as she stood there behind Joker, her perfect dress that hugged her in all the right places blowing in the slight breeze, she couldn't help the nervous tension that continued to build up in her body.

She had stood behind Joker, avoiding Boxy and his crews stares as Joker rattled off the plan, a plan that seemed simple to the men, but all too confusing for her. All she knew was that it entailed various, constant movement, avoidance of each other, many elevator rides up and down and nothing but stealth when it came to taking out security guards before the big bang of the robbery occured. This had been something Willow was worried about, but it seemed as though Joker was confident in his plans. The only thing she wasn't too happy about was _her _involvement in them.

"Now, do you remember what _we _talked about?" Joker asked Willow quietly as he placed his gloved hands heavily down onto Willow's shoulders, once half of Boxy's men had dispersed to enter in the casino to let in the armed thugs from the back. Willow went from staring at the back door to finally looking into Joker's eyes, painted over entirely with nearly perfect black rings, and she nodded, though Joker could easily see the unsure facial expression she wore.

"It's simple," he said. "You and Joey stick together. He'll distract and take them out of view from the _people_, and if needed, _you _willthrow your precious new knives when you feel its appropriate. _Me_, or one of Boxy's _dependents,_" he mumbled the word, "will come to finish the job. Kapish?"

_ And all the while the rest of Boxy's crew will be heading down to take out the surveillance room before focusing on the money_, Willow repeated the plan to herself in her head, and she finally nodded with a nervous swallow. Joker grinned before he took his hands back, and once Boxy glanced over in their direction she instantly took a step back toward Joey, who was all dressed up in nearly the same fashion he had been the previous night. Under his tight, black t-shirt, Willow knew him to have gauze wrapped around his torso, and it was evident by the way he occasionally flinched that his knife wound was still giving him problems, but it wasn't like Joey could back out of Joker's plans because of it. And at the same time, Willow knew Joey was a tough guy and was able to handle a little pain.

Now, Willow watched Joker, unable to hide her amused smile as he leaned over to place a ridiculous yellow-haired wig on his head, and Joey shook his head to himself with crossed arms once Joker finally leaned up to flash them both a grin as his eyebrows bounced up and down. Joey's eyes quickly took in Joker's ridiculous appearance of red shoes, black pants, a white button-down shirt, and a bright red and orange vest on top before he stared at his horrible and tangled wig again.

"Man, this _really _had to be included in the plan?" Joey wondered as he watched Joker fix his white gloves.

"I gotta blend in with the _staff _here, Joseph," Joker said as he fixed his yellow wig. "We are at _Circus Circus _after all." He turned around suddenly and stepped up to the back door, and he left three heavy knocks on it, signaling to the men inside he was ready to be let inside. "_Now _would be the time to call me a clown, Bennett," Joker said to Boxy, and as Boxy rolled his eyes Joker grinned, and right when the door was opened Joker rushed inside, Willow, Joey, Boxy and the rest of his crew not far behind.

It had already been an hour, and the minutes seemed to pass quickly as Willow and Joey wound their way throughout the mass of people crowded inside the casino, and while Joey was all eyes and ears, only looking out for more security men and watching Joker's back each time he made a causal appearance upstairs, Willow couldn't help but to enter that awed state again. Her eyes were wide as she looked around at all her surroundings, taking in all the lights, card tables, slot machines, and constant bustle of people. It was all bewildering to her, especially since all her life she had always figured she would never get to go to a place like this. How was it that in such a short time of her life, Joker was able to give her everything she had always wanted, and more?

"Whoa, girl, watch it." Joey's voice suddenly broke her thoughts, and with a blink she glanced over to him. "You ran into me," he clarified with a grin as he glanced down at her.

"Oh," Willow said. "Sorry."

"It's cool," Joey replied. "You ready?"

Willow glanced up to him with slightly furrowed eyebrows, but when she followed his nod toward a security guard who was making his way toward an elevator, Willow drew in a deep breath.

"I think so."

Joey grinned at her in assurance, and without another word he immediately started over to the security man while Willow followed close behind. Joey slowed his pace as the security man stopped at the staff elevator doors to stick his key inside the lock, and Joey glanced over his shoulder at Willow. "You think Bennett's guys made it down to the surveillance room yet?"

Willow merely shrugged, but this seemed to be a good enough answer for Joey. Just as the elevator doors opened the security man stepped in, Joey and Willow made a quick dash to the elevator just as the man had pushed the button to head down into the basement, and a look of shock came upon his face when Joey and Willow made it inside the elevator just before the doors closed.

"You can't be in here!" The man started as he instantly started to reach for something on his belt, but just as Willow knew he would be, he was too slow. Joey had already made it up to him and he turned the man around, holding him against himself at the mans chest while his arms hung useless above him due to the position. Willow held her breath as the elevator descended down to the basement – the surveillance room, no doubt – and as she stared at the floor level numbers above the door she listened to Joey's heavy breathing as the security man grunted in his attempts to free himself.

A short moment later, several things happened at once: when they reached the basement, Willow dropped her eyes to the door as it opened, only to let out a small scream as her body jerked to the side when a silenced gunshot rung throughout the elevator, causing blood to splatter on the elevator wall behind her. Joey had pushed the security guard to the middle of the elevator, and right when the doors had begun to open a bullet entered his chest. Still shaking, Willow finally opened her eyes, and she jumped again when she saw a man with a painted face and long, bright yellow hair lower his gun, and only once he stepped into the elevator did she realize that it was Joker.

"Nice shot," Joey said as he stepped out of the elevator past Joker just as he stepped inside, and Willow continued to stand in the corner, nearly frozen, as she watched Joker use the butt of the gun to heavily smash the operational buttons on the elevator.

"Well _duh_," Joker said in return as he started out of the elevator, Willow finally stepping out as well as she tried to catch her breath. She ran her hands over her dress, making sure no blood had splattered onto her, and she followed Joker and Joey deeper into the hallway of the basement. Joker glanced over his shoulder at Willow, staring at her through the hair-like fibers of the yellow wig, and he licked his lips as his eyes roamed slowly down her body before he turned around to walk backwards. He reached out to Willow, gently taking her upper arms in his gloved hands, and he tugged her closer to himself.

"You look _ravishing _in that dress," he complimented in a growl, his tone instantly sending shocks up Willow's spine, and she grinned at him. Joker was about to say something else, but he paused suddenly, glancing over his shoulder, and he released one of Willow's arms to suddenly grab the back of Joey's shirt and yank him backward, and he turned suddenly, heading into another hallway as he dragged Willow and Joey behind him quickly.

"Jack, where are we-"

"_Shh!_" Joker commanded harshly, and once they had entered a dark and creepy area of the basement, a secluded corner in the hallway, he finally let go of Joey and Willow and motioned them to come closer to him. Curious, Willow glanced over her shoulder, and she froze up slightly when she noticed that Boxy was leaning out of the archway of the surveillance room, staring at her with a cold glare. She swallowed, though right when she made eye contact with him he quickly leaned back inside of the surveillance room just as Willow turned around when Joker grabbed her wrist to pull her closer.

"Alright, here's the deal," Joker began in a hushed voice as he leaned in closer to his crew, each of their heads only inches apart. "The explosives are set to go off in _ten _minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Joey repeated quickly. "I know _you _know what you're doing, but ten minutes isn't enough time to-"

"I _know_," Joker interrupted quickly in that same, quiet and gruff tone of voice. "You really think I care about _robbing _a casino, Joseph? I _don't_. But Bennett's men? _They _do. We have plenty of money to get us out of here, and all I wanted this entire time was to just blow this place _up_."

"So why is Boxy's crew here? Preparing to _rob _this place for a cut of fifty fifty?"

Joker's grin answered Joey's question, and any others that he had. "Because when it comes to the victims of a mass explosion, the more the merrier!" Joker answered, his evil, red grin never fading, though a second later he suddenly grew more serious as took a swift glance at his watch. "Alright, _nine _minutes now. At exactly _eleven fifty seven_, you two need to go outside, get in the truck, pull it to the front and pick me up. I'm giving you a three minute window here."

"Wow, that's generous," Joey said sarcastically, though when Willow glanced over at him she saw he was grinning. Joker, however, was frowning at him.

"I will _not _come back to find the pieces of your body to assemble back together, Joseph, be serious, and make sure you _both _get out." Willow noticed how heavily he stressed the word 'both'.

"What about you?" Willow wondered as she glanced back to Joker with wide eyes. Joker glanced down at her in enough time to catch her expression, but the sound of somebody's shoe scrapping against the concrete caused him to glance up.

"Go," he said suddenly as he leaned away from them, not bothering to answer Willow's question. She continued to stare at him. "Eight minutes," he said now, and without another word he turned to disappear around the corner of the dark hallway. Willow was still frowning as she followed Joey back to the elevators, and she couldn't help but to grow concerned as she and Joey climbed the stairs to head back up to the casino. She noticed instantly how many more of Boxy's men had joined the main area, their weapons concealed under their suits, and she glanced up to Joey as she took a few bigger steps to catch up with him.

"What do we do now?" She asked. But just when Joey had glanced down to her and was about to answer, Willow suddenly felt someone grab her wrist and gently pull her back before turning her around, and suddenly she found herself staring wide-eyed at Boxy. He had a perverted grin on his face as he eyed Willow in her dress, his eyes falling onto her ace of spades necklace before he looked into her eyes.

"You know, I never caught your name," he said as he leaned in closer to her, never letting go of her wrist. Willow leaned away from him, trying to free her wrist as he kept heavy eye contact on her, and she glanced over her shoulder just in enough time to see Joey was still weaving his way through the people before Boxy gently pulled her even closer. "What is it?" He pressed on.

Willow turned to look at him, the intense fear evident in her eyes, and this only caused more suspicion to fill Boxy's thoughts. She appeared a little _too _scared. Her lips parted as she wondered frantically how much more time they had left to get out of the building, but just before she could finally speak her name in a desperate attempt to free herself, she suddenly felt another hand on her wrist before the hand violently pulled her free from Boxy's grasp.

"Shouldn't you be doing something else?" Came Joey's rough voice suddenly, and Willow felt her racing heart slow down slightly upon hearing it. She glanced up to her right to lay her eyes on Joey's angry face as he stared at Boxy, and he unknowingly tightened his grip on her wrist.

"Shouldn't _you_?" Boxy wondered back. "Wandering around in the casino wasn't part of the plan, buddy," he added in a quiet voice.

"Joker makes the rules," Joey said back quietly, though his voice never lost that stern and angry tone. "It's what was assigned to _us._"

It was odd hearing Joey refer to Joker as _Joker _and not Jack, but for the time being Willow knew that wasn't what was important. Of all the minutes in the night, why did Boxy have to choose _now _to slow them down? What time was it?

"Yeah, well," Boxy went on. "You better watch yourself or else you'll be the ones getting shot when we pull this heist. Where'd the Joker go?"

Joey shrugged. "Who knows. Who _cares_. Follow your orders, and stop butting into _ours_," Joey snarled at him, his tone even scaring Willow.

Boxy let out another laugh, and he shook his head at Joey before he lowered his gaze to Willow. "Your _name_, sweets," he told her, his own voice firmer, and with a roll of his eyes Joey instantly started to turn around and tug Willow behind him. "Hey!" Boxy began as he reached out suddenly to grab Willow's shoulder to force her to turn around. "Nobody turns their back on Boxy Bennett. Your _name_, doll-face. Clearly... we haven't got all night for this."

Growing more furious and nervous at their decreasing time to get out of the building and feeling slightly concerned with Boxy's word choice, Joey instantly turned around and tugged Willow back toward him, only for Boxy to do the same to her.

"Let her _go _Bennett," Joey commanded behind gritted teeth. It seemed the night was full of surprises, for the second Willow felt Boxy tighten his grip on her shoulder, outrage instantly flowed through her, and her mind clouded as she swiftly and idly reached down to her thigh to easily pull out one of her concealed throwing knives, not caring at the moment who saw her do it. But the second she drove the knife into Boxy's side with gritted teeth, loud gun shots began to ring through the air, and as Boxy stumbled back, the crowd in the casino instantly fell down to the floor in fright while others around them fell to the floor bleeding and dying. Willow ears were still ringing when Joey tightened his grip on her to instantly start pulling her behind him as he made a break toward the exit. Willow stumbled behind him, her ankles twisting as she struggled to keep up in her black heels, and just when the thin heel of her right shoe broke off in a snap, they had reached the exit doors just as more gun shots echoed through the building, men yelling their orders to the crowd while others headed to the doors to lock everyone inside.

Willow's heart raced violently as she waited for the explosion to go off, and nothing but fear and worry clouded her mind as she wondered how her and Joey were going to make it to the Tahoe, and more importantly, if Joker would be making it out in time. But right when they stepped foot outside the first thing Willow noticed was Joker, in all his yellow wig and orange vest glory, quickly making his way to the front from around back. He turned his head, his eyes instantly falling on Joey and Willow, and she was unable to tell if he looked confused or furious. Either way, it seemed Joker and Joey had the same idea, and Willow was tugged quickly toward a running blue pickup truck sitting out front, just a mere few feet away from them now. Joey instantly started around the truck to head to the passenger side while Joker took out his own gun to hold in the man's face in the drivers seat. No words were said as Joker cocked the gun, the barrel touching the man's forehead, and as Joey opened the passenger side door to throw Willow onto the only bench-style seat in the front, she was shocked to see it was one of Boxy's men. The frightened man instantly climbed out of the truck, and the second he had touched the ground Joker grabbed him and threw him out of the way before he climbed into the vehicle. He threw it into gear and took off before even closing the door, and Willow struggled to breathe as he sped out of the parking lot and toward the main road of the strip, not bothering to stop as he turned out of the casino, cutting off various cars as he merged through the traffic before turning off onto another street, and right when he had turned Willow jumped when the sound of an explosion was heard behind them. She frantically turned around from her spot in the middle to look out of the window, and she watched with wide eyes as the entire casino went up in a small, bright orange mushroom cloud. Her jaw dropped as she stared, but it seemed time started to come back when she suddenly heard two men shouting on either side of her...

"What the _fuck _happened?" Joker was yelling as he continued to speed down the street, and he turned to glance at Joey with wide eyes before he angrily tore off the yellow wig from his head to slam down onto the floor in front of Willow's feet.

"We got stalled, dude!" Joey yelled back. "Boxy wouldn't leave us the fuck alone, and I-"

"_Boxy_?" Joker growled through his teeth as he took another angry glare at Joey, and Willow felt herself sinking into the seat in the middle of their fight, or, whatever it was at this point. She stared ahead out of the windshield, wishing that the truck they were in had a backseat for her to climb into...

"Yes, _Bennett_," Joey went on angrily, fed up with everything at that point. "He caught up to Willow and wouldn't fucking let her go. So she stabbed him, then Bennett's guys started shooting up the place and I got us out of there as quickly as I could man. Under the fucking _shitty-ass _circumstances I did the best I fucking could!"

"You don't need to _shout _at me, Joseph!" Joker said firmly, though he had shouted this himself. "Look, we're all out and well on our way. Guess that's all that matters."

"The fuck is your problem?" Joey asked now as he leaned closer to the door, and he turned his body slightly to angle it at Joker as he glared at him. Willow swallowed as she folded her arms in front of her chest. It was clear to her that Joey and Joker weren't angry at _each other_, and perhaps were just a little shook up from the plan gone wrong, all thanks to Boxy.

"_Nothing_," Joker said as he shook his head, and he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He wasn't angry at Joey or Willow, if anything he was immensely proud with the way they had handled the unfortunate turn of events. The only thing now that was causing Joker anger was his close call with being caught in his _own_ explosion, and _Boxy Bennett_ for seemingly screwing everything up.

"Sorry I yelled, man," Joey suddenly said in a calmer tone of voice a moment later. "It's just, that _fucking _Bennett guy, and now..." he trailed off, a look of realization suddenly appearing his face. "We don't have _any _of our stuff, Jack! It was all in the Tahoe!"

"I know," Joker growled as he switched hands on the wheel.

"_Jack_!" Joey was going on. "Our clothes! _My _clothes! Your guns, the knives. _Jack_!"

"Joseph, I _know_," Joker growled louder this time. "This is what happens when plans change. There's not much we can do about it now, so just _deal _with it."

The cab of the truck grew insanely quiet, and the silence seemed to last for hours rather than minutes to Willow. Her body continued to shake as she awkwardly sat in the middle, wishing that Joey and Joker would stop yelling at each other, though at the same time she found the silence deafening. She took a deep breath before daring to open her mouth to speak.

"Where are we going?" She wondered finally, not bothering to lift her head to glance at Joker or Joey, who had grown silent in their own ends of the truck's seat.

"Where do you_ want_ to go?" Joker returned, that biting tone still laced thick in his voice, though at the same time his anger had died down quite a bit as he made himself come to terms that he and his crew were alive and well on their way out of the city. The cab of the truck grew silent again as everybody kept their opinions on where to go to themselves, though little did they know, they were all thinking nearly the same thing.

"Man let's just go _home_," Joey finally spoke up quietly from the passenger side, his head bowed slightly as he stared at his shoes, and he idly lifted up his arm before it came crashing back down onto his lap.

"To _Gotham_?" Joker wondered. "Where your _wanted_? Where Willow's wanted?"

"I don't care," Joey said as he turned his head to stare out of the window, and with a sigh he reached down to take off his watch and bracelet before reaching up to take off his necklace, and he let them drop to the floor near his feet as he let out a shaky breath, his own heart racing. "I'm over it."

Joker let out a confused laugh. "Things aren't going to be the same there, Joey," he offered. "You really prepared to stay in _hiding _for the rest of your time there?"

"Jack, I don't _care_. It's how you spend your life. Let's just be... _stationary _for a while, you know? Hang out there for a while. Is that too much to ask?"

Joker tightened his painted lips as he continued to stare out of the windshield at the road ahead of him, the truck blended in with the traffic all around. "I guess not," he admitted. "Willow?" He asked, glancing down at her. "Is Gotham okay?"

Why was he asking her in a tone that suggested that he actually _cared_ about her opinion? Why was he asking that her at all? A feeling of sadness hit her racing heart, for she was having such a great time living on the road, but at the same time a feeling of excitement returned to her. _Gotham_, she thought, where it had all started. Sure, it wouldn't be the _exact _same; there would be no club, no nice house, no sense of settlement and ease for a while... but the three of them would still be together, living together in one place. To be honest, the idea started to sound better and better the more she thought about it. She merely nodded her head as her answer, and when Joker saw her do this he glanced back to the road.

"Gotham it is then," he said mainly to himself, and he leaned back in the seat, trying to get comfortable as he braced himself for the long ride back _home_.

**ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!**

**Please review! :D  
><strong>


	18. I Bleed to Save You

While riding in the one-seated truck during the beginning of the trip back to Gotham, Willow knew the actions in the cab were something she should have been expecting, but yet she couldn't help but to be surprised. Oddly enough, she even found herself growing increasingly annoyed minute by minute at her beloved Joker and Joey...

Stuck in the middle of the seat and clad in her tight dress, two aspects which didn't allow for her to get comfortable or stretch out, she was forced to be in the dead center of Joker and Joey's _constant _childish antics. Leaving Las Vegas had been slightly awkward, but also simple. After their outburst of rage that was not necessarily directed at each other personally, Joker and Joey had grown quiet on the opposite sides of the truck as Joker drove on through the night. At some point, hours later as the sun began to rise, Joker announced his stationary plan of making a straight shot to Gotham; no hotels, no motels, and no stopping at restaurants. All that he declared that was allowed was stopping at gas stations, and _maybe _a rest stop or two if somebody was desperate or growing annoying. _Sleep_? Joker had repeated when Joey asked. _If you're tired, take a nap. But somebody will be driving the truck at _all _times._

This had annoyed Joey, Willow could tell, but just ten minutes after Joker had announced that, Joey rested his head on the window and was fast asleep within minutes.

The day passed quickly as Joker continued on through Colorado. Willow had finally taken off her shoes and necklace while Joey had stripped off his shirt to expose the white wife beater he wore underneath, gauze still wrapped securely around his torso underneath. Joker had finally taken off his gloves and vest, and after he had carelessly tossed the wig and vest out of the window –keeping the gloves just in case – he unbuttoned the first few buttons on his white shirt, and Willow felt herself melt into a puddle as she witness Joker do this before closing his eyes to rotate his neck around. She was positive Joker had caught the shaky breath she released as she looked away, for a second later Joker had glanced over to her with a wide grin on his painted, smeared face.

But that was all before. _Now _was a different story all together. As the thought of returning home to Gotham sunk in, all three of them began to grow more excited and relieved, and as time went on, any feelings of fear and anger vanished more and more until the point of maximum cheerfulness was achieved, primarily in Joker.

It all started with one, simple, small action to kick start the chaos. At three o' clock, as Joker drove on and while Joey blankly stared out of the window, the back of his head facing Willow and Joker, Joker had casually reached his arm behind Willow to smack Joey on the top of his head, and he retracted his arm just as Joey instantly turned around with a scowl on his face. Joey mumbled something unintelligible as he reached behind Willow to smack Joker's head right back, something Willow found to be funny, until Joker reached behind her to bother Joey some more...

War broke loose, and Willow was forced to deal with constant nudges from the back of her head as Joker and Joey both reached behind her, hitting and pushing each other until finally they each took a hold of the others arms and continued to struggle to push the other into submission. They remained stationary, though with every random muscle-gasm movement Willow was hit in the back of the head by forearms and elbows, and the longer this went on the more annoyed she began to get. To her left Joker was grinning widely as he struggled to keep his eyes on the road, while meanwhile on her right Joey was cheating by using his other arm to push Joker off of him, a small smile on his face as well. But finally, after Joey's hand had slipped off of Joker's arm and hit her in the face, that was her breaking point.

"_Stop!_" She finally yelled loudly, her loud voice seeming to echo in the cab. It went silent, and as she stared out of the windshield, her eyes wide and furious, she felt Joker and Joey take their arms back, and once they were rested in their laps, she exhaled as she sat back. She was foolish to think her command would stop them, for not even ten seconds later, Joker stuck his index finger in his mouth and reached his arm directly in front of Willow's face to stick his finger in Joey's ear. He shouted, jumping at the impact, and he immediately reached in front of Willow to punch Joker's arm as he continued to shout and rub any wetness out of his ear with his other hand, Joker laughing like a maniac all the while.

Eventually, just when they were almost out of Colorado and the sun was beginning to set, Joker pulled over at a gas station, and he watched with an amused grin as Willow shoved her way out of the car, desperate for fresh air, a stretch, and a smoke. Once she had gotten the air and had stretched her body, she put her shoes back on and started into the corner store to use the bathroom and purchase a new pack of cigarettes.

After the gas was pumped, Joker carelessly handed Willow the keys and climbed into the middle of the seat, and as Joey got back into the passenger seat he was greeted with Joker's wicked grin as he patted the seat next to him. Joey paused, staring at him with an unamused expression, and he shook his head.

"We are _not _going to be acting like children all the way home, Jack," Joey told him sternly as he finally climbed into the cab while Willow adjusted the mirrors.

"Oh, I wouldn't have it _any _other way, Joseph," Joker said happily with a grin, and after Joey had shot him another annoyed look, he let out a laugh as he turned to glance over at Willow just as she had put the truck into gear. "Can you reach the pedals there, kiddo?" He asked loudly, grinning at the way Willow had to practically slouch in the seat just to barely touch her toes to the pedals.

"Barely," she mumbled. She didn't complain any further, however, for she was just glad to be out of the line of fire, which seemed to start back up rather quickly.

Willow had just made it about twenty minutes past the gas station when Joey made the mistake of talking. He ran his hand over the spiky brown hair that was starting to grow more noticeable on his head before he made an annoyed face, and he shook his head as he glanced down at his feet as he sat up a little in his seat.

"Man, I need to shave," he announced as he placed his hand back on his lap, and his body tensed as Joker reached out to run his own hand over his head. Joker made a face that resembled a look of disgust when feeling a woman's unshaven legs, and he glared at Joey with this look as he slowly took his hand back, Joey glaring back at him.

"_Gross_, Joseph."

Joey's jaw dropped slightly. "You make _no _sense!" He accused. "Just _months _ago you were making fun of me for shaving. Now it's gross? What side are you _on_?"

"I'm not on a side," Joker said as he glanced forward again. "I'm smack dead right in the middle."

"You see?" Joey spoke again. "The _fuck _does that mean?"

"It means," Joker went on. "That you look _ridiculous _either way."

"So, there's no winning?"

"Nope."

Willow let out a breath as their banter came to an instant stop, though just as she felt herself about to relax Joker casually reached up again to violently shove Joey's head toward the window, and suddenly it became hard to hold the truck straight. That annoyed feeling crept back to Willow as she was continuously hit by Joker as he and Joey struggled again to push and hit each other. It was bewildering to her; in the Tahoe, when they had been sitting next to each other, all was fine. Did that center console and back seat _really _make that much of a difference?

Willow dealt with the chaos for a few moments longer until she couldn't stand being run into any longer, especially when she was having a hard enough time driving the truck already.

"Knock it off! _Please_!" She yelled again as she glanced over to them. But it was almost as if they could not hear her, and once Joker slammed into her again, she clenched her teeth together as she slammed her foot down on the brake, stopping the car right in the middle of the barren, two lane road, a car making its way down the road hundreds of feet behind. Joey and Joker immediately ceased their actions, and they both glanced over to her. Joey looked confused while Joker looked amused, and she noticed how much more smeared his make-up had become.

"Stop," Willow said, her green eyes wide as she glared at them. "It's hard enough to drive this stupid truck already and you two fucking going at it isn't helping. It's in one ear and out the other with you two!"

Joker grinned at her while Joey shook his head with a smile, and Joker leaned back as he glanced at Joey, both of their grins widening. "Damn, she sounds _pissed_," Joker said sarcastically, and they both laughed as they glanced back at her. "Ms. Fox," Joker began now in a clowny voice as he leaned over closer to her. "We're sorry. _Please _don't give us detention. We'll keep our hands to ourselves."

He continued staring at her with those stunning, dark and deep eyes while Joey let out a laugh from behind him, and Joker's grin widened into a smile while Joey playfully pushed his back.

"You're gonna get bitch slapped, dude," Joey warned with a laugh.

"She won't hit me," Joker said as if Willow wasn't there, confident in his words, and his smile faded slightly as he stared into her eyes, almost daring her to try and do it. Willow realized this, and she was unsure of what mainly caused her to do it, but either out of annoyance, confidence, fun, or just the desire to prove him wrong, she quickly reached out to slap her hand down on his shoulder. But just as her hand had made contact with him, he grabbed her wrist swiftly in his hand and turned it as he pulled her over to him, the truck instantly starting to roll forward toward the small ditch on the side of the road.

"Joker!" Willow gasped when she felt the truck starting to move. But Joker was on it already, and he carelessly reached over to throw the truck in park, the vehicle halting immediately, and he tugged Willow closer to himself.

"That was _daring _of you," Joker said as he stared into her eyes, though Willow could tell easily that he was not the least bit angry. "You proud of yourself?"

Willow stared back, and a second later a sly smile let her lips. "Sorta, yeah."

Joker's eyes widened as his eyebrows rose. "_Oh_, so it's gonna be like _that_. Fine. Joey, take over driving. Willow needs to be punished."

"That's disgusting," Joey mumbled as he climbed out of the truck. A shock ran up Willow's spine, a shock that carried not only arousal, but fear as well. But much to her dismay, her "punishment" was not sexual or gruesome. Just frustrating. Joker had scooted over to sit her in the middle of the seat again, and just as Joey had put the truck in drive and continued on down the road, the pushing, shoving and hitting started again.

But fortunately, as the days went on, the childish antics died down, and by the time they had reached Pennsylvania it was nothing but smooth sailing and tranquility in the cab of the blue truck. Now, as the clock on the dash read nearly seven in the morning, Joker had fallen asleep, with his body turned slightly toward Joey and Willow, his head rested against the glass of the window. What made this even better for Willow was that she was nestled directly against him, with her entire back rested comfortably against Joker's torso while his arm was draped over her shoulder and wrapped around her ribcage. The strain on her hips and tattoo wound were a bit painful, and kept her from falling asleep as well, but Willow knew that nothing in the world could tear her away from this position, especially when it was in front of a witness. As Joey drove on, struggling to stay awake, Willow kept her head rested on Joker's shoulder while she stared at her ace of spades necklace in her hands, her thumbs running over the front of it, feeling the slightly raised texture of the card symbols over the white and smooth background. The necklace was pretty, sure, but what made it truly special and admirable was that _Joker _had given it to her, and just like that, it had become her favorite piece of property that she now owned. No matter what happened in Gotham, whether that was another evacuation, trip to Arkham, or mishap during an explosion, it was the _one _object in her life that she would never go without.

She smiled as she thought back to the night Joker had given it to her, her smile widening as she recalled how uneasy it had made him to give it to her, and with her tired eyes she absentmindedly turned the dog-tag shaped necklace around, only for her smile to slowly fade as her eyes made contact with words engraved in the back of it. Her eyes narrowing, she brought the necklace closer to her face to make out the manufactured and perfect letting of the words.

_ "To my favorite _distraction_," _she read the top line to herself, smirking at the italicized word. _"With love..." _she read on, and her lips parted slightly as they dropped down to read the self-made, hand carved, sloppy signature just below it. _"Joker". _

Her jaw dropped more as she re-read the engraved message over and over again, shocks running up and down her spine, and the more she read it the more and more she began to feel both thrilled and confused. _With love_? She repeated to herself. _Love_. What did that mean?

She mused over the topic, wondering further about the questions she thought she'd never be able to ask Joker. What kind of love? Love, like _real _love, or love like 'friendship' love. Did that word have any meaning whatsoever in the engraving, or did it just sound nice and feel right there. Maybe she was overlooking it. Maybe Joker simply figured that saying 'sincerely' or having no closing there at all didn't make the message complete, but with further thought, he wasn't like that at all. The fact that he even had the thing engraved in the first place, Willow knew, was truly astonishing, and the fact that he _had _put love? He could have easily said something along the lines of 'sincerely' or just left it blank. Truly, this _had _to mean something. Unless it was a joke, or a test?

She was over thinking this, badly. She had to be. _A joke_? She repeated to herself. _That's stupid_. But still, the question was burning her brain and causing any comprehension over anything else to fade away, and she closed her eyes as she shook her head slightly to herself, trying to rid herself of the thoughts. But what did it _mean_?

Joey had noticed her movement and he glanced over at her before he looked back to the barren road with tired eyes. "Yeah," he spoke up suddenly. "I'm tired too."

Her heart skipped a beat as Joey broke the silence that had been lingering for hours now, and Willow quickly clutched the necklace in her hand as she glanced up at Joey.

"Yeah," she agreed. "How much longer till we get home?"

"Knowing Jack we'll be there by tonight. We're almost outta' Pennsylvania, then we just gotta head to the lower corner of New York, cross the bridge, then we're there."

Willow nodded with a smile. "So, what's the plan when we get there?"

"I don't know," Joey answered with a shrug, and a second later he shook his head to himself. "All I know is the first place I'm going to is my club, _regardless _of what Jack says."

Willow frowned as she stared at Joey. "Joey, I don't think that's the best-"

"I don't care," Joey interrupted. "Last I heard Dan really fucked that place up. All the girls were quitting, it wasn't getting any business... I can only imagine what that fucker did. _Fuck_," he added with a sigh as he shook his head again while switching his hands on the wheel. Though he still looked tired, there was no mistaking that furious look in his eyes, and as she stared Willow had to wonder how long he had thinking about Line of Jewels...

–

"Well, here we are kiddo's," Joker said just as they had made it across the Lower Sheal Bridge. "Home again, home again."

Willow felt as though she was entering a brand new place in which she had never seen before as she stared at Downtown Gotham's tall buildings in the far distance. The dark skies up above were littered with twinkling stars while the moon cast its light over Gotham, reflecting off of the many dark tinted windows, and Willow felt her heart starting to race as they merged off of the bridge. _Finally _getting to sit in the passenger side seat with her legs comfortably crossed Indian-style in front of her, she stared out of the window while next to her Joey checked on the bandages and gauze that had been wrapped around his stomach for days now, thinking to himself how the first thing he had to do was find a way to change that. The longer they drove on, deeper into the city, the more certain areas became recognizable to Willow, and before she could even think about what she was saying she was turning to lean over and look at Joker.

"So where are we going?" She asked, her tired eyes wide with wonder. Joker opened his mouth to speak, but Joey was quick to interrupt, and as soon as he spoke Willow suddenly wished she had kept quiet as she felt her stomach drop.

"I wanna go to my club, man," Joey said sternly to Joker, and when Joker glanced over at him to stare at him through the dark he had no desire to argue or tell his friend no. While he wanted nothing more than to seek out Rocco and Henshaw's new place and sleep for days on end, he could see the desire and passion burning in Joey's eyes over his desperation to at least just _look _at his old club.

"Alright," Joker said as he looked back to the road, changing lanes quickly to make a right turn onto a road that Willow knew led to Joey's club. "But just for a minute Joey, we gotta go."

"That's all I need," Joey said simply as he glared back out of the windshield, and his tone caused both Willow and Joker to take second glances at him. His voice shook slightly, and Willow instantly noticed that look in his eye again. There was some other tone lingering deep within his voice and words, and though Willow was unsure of what it was, it caused a shiver to run throughout her.

It was the probably one of the biggest heartbreaking things she had ever laid her eyes on. As Joker pulled up to Line of Jewels, or the club's new name, "_Dancing Damsels_", a name that made Joey literally flinch and cringe once he read the unofficial, _wooden _sign, Joey, Willow, and even _Joker _all felt a pang go through their heart. Joey's was the strongest by far, and when Willow glanced over at him she frowned deeply as she watched Joey's eyes flicker quickly over every new physical aspect of the building. The once tinted windows had been boarded up, and the previous door had been replaced with a thick steel one, with gunshot dents littered all over it. Joey bit his lip, something Willow had never seen him do, as his eyes wandered back up to the sign again, which he finally realized was crooked. The outside now looked so unwelcoming, so unapproachable, even to Gotham's most notorious thugs, and he could tell by the gunshots on the door that this building was just another forgotten place deep within the alleys of crime-ridden, Downtown Gotham.

"Let me out," Joey suddenly said as he instantly started to scoot over closer to Willow. Her heart raced as he literally began to push her against the door in his rush to get out, and with shaking hands she pulled the handle of the door and quickly stepped out of the truck in her bare feet.

"Joseph, _no_." Joker leaned over, trying to grab the back of Joey's white wife-beater, but Joey was too fast as he jumped out of the truck. With a frown, Willow got back in the truck and closed the door, her eyes instantly finding and watching Joey as he strutted furiously up to the door, his fists clenched tightly, and she swallowed as Joey threw open the door to step inside, Joker letting out a sigh as he bowed his head once the door slammed closed.

The second the door closed behind Joey, he stopped dead in his tracks as he felt his heart skip several beats, and his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at his surroundings. He felt his knees go weak as he glanced around the club, _his _club, and he could not fathom how completely different and _disgustingly horrid _it was. The bar had been ripped out completely, leaving a large, ugly area with a big chunk of floor missing, and as he stared directly in front of him more anger bubbled inside of him as he stared at the lack of the three, large stages. It seemed more detail and obvious new add-ins of the badly-done renovation came into his sights the longer he stood there, and he was unsure if he wanted to just give up all his man-hood and collapse on the ground and cry, or let himself have the heart attack he knew was coming. A gigantic bar had replaced the three stages, and scattered all around were tiny stages, able to only fit one girl to dance around the pole while chairs were set up around it. There were no longer any tables, just these small stages and _couches, _all around, and finally, as Joey struggled to catch his breath, he finally noticed the _few _people that were sitting in there, were now staring at him with annoyed expressions on their faces. Even the dancers, the dancers Joey _never _would have approved of, were staring at him with cocked eyebrows, and the last pieces of Joey's world came crumbling down when he finally heard the _faint, _techo-like music playing through the speakers. _"You play actual, lyrical music?" _Dan had asked Joey when he visited the club._ "Dad wouldn't ever play something you could hear on the radio, Joey. The music he played was _custom_." _Joey clenched his fists even tighter upon remembering.

He felt frozen on the spot, but when one of the dancers slowly approached him, Joey felt the imaginary ice that had been covering his body melt away when hot anger instantly began to return to him. The girl had long, messy brown hair, and couldn't have been a day older than eight-teen. Joey's eyes dropped down to her body, which was clad in a light blue bra and thong that was two sizes too small, before he glared at her stomach – flabby and covered in stretch marks – and he quickly glanced away. _No fucking way_.

"Hey there," the girl said once she had approached him, and she gently placed her left hand, a ring on her ring finger, onto Joey's shoulder. "How you doing tonight?"

Joey rotated his shoulder around violently to force her hand off of him, and without a word or even so much as a glance in her direction, he immediately walked off, heading directly toward what use to be his curtained lap-dancing area, which now was nothing more than a simple archway, the wall around the old wood cracked, the paint chipping. Fury blinded him as he stepped into the room, and he barely saw the emptiness of it and the few girls hanging around in there, smoking cigarettes, as he rounded the corner to storm up to the office. He braced himself, but not even this helped him as he pushed open the door. He froze suddenly, his body physically burning as he took in the emptiness of the room. The paint on the walls had been stripped, and all of his _expensive_, nice furniture was just gone, never to be seen again. His pictures had been taken down and been replaced with photos of his parents and pictures from Europe, his private stage now nothing more than a storage area, and finally, once he noticed that his office seemed ten times bigger, he realized that the walls separating Joker's apartment from his office had been tore down, the old apartment stripped of everything as well. The entire area was literally unrecognizable, but as the sound of papers falling to the floor caught his attention, his head snapped over to the left, and the only thing that remained the same in the room was his large, wooden desk...

His brother sat behind the desk in his usual fancy suit, and as the brother's eyes met, Joey didn't even realize how Dan's hair had gotten longer or the blue color on some strands he had put in it. The longer Joey stared into his brother's eyes the more heartbroken and furious he became, and finally his mind went blank as he stormed over to the desk.

"Joey?" Dan asked as he slowly started to stand up, his face twisted into an expression of pure surprise and confusion. "How did you... how are..." he couldn't finish any of his sentences as he stared at his younger brother's furious face, and he jumped when Joey slammed his hands down on the desk.

"The _fuck _did you do to my club, Danny?"

Dan stared at him with wide eyes. "I don't think that's the issue right now, Joseph," he said. "How are you... here?"

"_My club_, Danny!" Joey shouted at him. "You ruined it! You killed it!"

"Joey, knock it off," Dan said as he started around the desk, still wondering wildly how his brother was standing right in front of him. Joey had been sent to prison, and the last he had heard of his brother was his jail break. He stared to reach into his pocket for his cell phone, and once Joey noticed this he instantly took a step forward and snatched the phone out of Dan's hand, and he jumped slightly when Joey threw it behind him, the phone shattering into pieces once it made contact with the wall.

"The hell were you thinking man? Just taking over _my _club!"

"You went to _prison_, Joseph!" Dan spat back. "And because of that the club no longer belonged to you. You were left with _nothing_... just as I had intended..."

The atmosphere in the room changed once Joey's fuzzy mind finally comprehended his words. His vision went dark as his eyes glazed over in realization, and the room began to spin as Joey took a step back from Dan.

"As you intended?" Joey repeated, pausing, and a grin spread onto Dan's lips as Joey's eyes went wide. "Oh my God," he went on. "You made the call! _You reported us!_"

"Shouldn't it have been obvious, Joey?" Dan asked as he took another step closer. "I'm not as _stupid _as you think. Those scars on your friend? Whitney – or should I say, _Willow's _– desperate loyalty to the guy? You were housing _The Joker_, and the fugitive girl who escaped from Arkham at _your house_. Aiding and abetting, Joseph!"

"You're my _brother_!" Joey yelled back at him. "I was arrested, Danny! I lost _everything _I had spent my whole life working for! I spent _three months _in that hell hole! Three months Danny! And now I can _never _own and run my own club again because the _whole fucking city wants me back in that place!_"

"And this is _my _fault? Joey, I witnessed a crime and I called in it. I let the police handle it. I was just doing the right thing."

"Bullshit, Danny!" Joey shook his head as he stared at his brother wide, upset eyes. "Like you're such a saint. You saw how successfulI fucking was and you couldn't stand it. So you resorted to the same thing you've always done. You made up some story, and _told _on me. You made me get in trouble, so you could reap in everything I had accomplished. You've done that since we were kids, Daniel! It always had to be about _you_. Well you happy now, bro? _Look _at this place. It's a fucking shithole now, all because of you!"

Dan was laughing as he shook his head. "Oh, Joseph, some things never change." He laughed again as he glanced away from Joey. "Always upset that _I _win, every time. This club was terrible! The management-" Dan cleared his throat as he glanced up to Joey, "- was terrible. Sure it looks bad now, but it's going through renovations! I'd invite you, dearest brother, to come see _my _club when it's done, but that might be difficult when you're back in prison..."

And that was all it took for Joey to snap. When Dan mentioned that it was _his _club, all Joey could see was red, and without warning he suddenly lunged forward to grab Dan's suit jacket. Dan reacted to this immediately and grabbed Joey's arms, and they both struggled against themselves as Joey struggled to force Dan onto the floor while Dan tried to free himself. It was just like the fights when they were younger, only this time Joey was bigger, stronger, and this time, Joey wanted to _kill _his brother...

With a loud and long growl Joey used all the strength he had in him to finally get Dan on the ground, and once he landed on his back Joey instantly straddled his torso, and he went even more blind with rage as his hands found Dan's neck. His brother stared at him with wide eyes as Joey locked his fingers around his throat as tight as he could manage, and he felt relief start to flood his body as he listened to Dan struggle and gasp for air. Not relief in the sense that Joey would be able to get his life back due to taking out his brother, but relief in the sense of knowing he had just simply killed him, and gotten his revenge of sorts. Joey had always wanted his brother out of his life, permanently, and now that he had the chance he was going to take it.

The color drained from Dan, and finally the struggling and noises from his throat stopped, and even after Joey felt his brother's body go limp he still kept his fingers locked tightly around his neck, suddenly unable to move. He stared into his brother's wide and glossed over eyes as he stared blankly back, no emotion prominent on his face any longer, and finally Joey let the lump that had grown in his throat rise to the service, and he bowed his head as he let the tears start to fall down his face.

He loosened his grip from around his brother's throat as he stood up, his legs shaking as he struggled to catch his breath as he continued to sob. His shoulders heaved up and down as intense hurt over everything and left over anger burned throughout him, and he shook his head as he raised his arms up to place his hands down on his head, and he keeping this position he walked idly toward the desk, catching a quick glimpse of a painting of his parents that was on the wall behind the chair, their eyes seeming to be looking directly at him. As more tears came to his eyes due to seeing this he let out a loud, echoing shout as he reached out to brush and knock over everything on the desk, and he slid his arms against the wood, pushing every item into the floor. He closed his eyes, trying now to trap in the tears while his throat burned and his shoulders continued to heave up and down, and with watery eyes he glanced up to the ceiling.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed as he shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Back in the truck, Willow and Joker had remained silent the entire time Joey was shut inside of his... or, _the _club. After she had gotten back into the truck, she had scooted over into the middle, and she and Joker sat motionless as they waited, the silence near deafening to Willow as she stared at the radio buttons. Joker stared at the steering wheel in front of him, his hands firmly and idly gripping it as he wondered vaguely what was taking Joey so long, though he had a good idea of what was. While Willow worried about Joey, she also could not stop thinking about the engraving on the back of her necklace, and as she reached up to grip it gently in between her thumb and index finger, she took in a shaky breath before opening her mouth to speak.

"So..." she began, noticing in the corner of her eye Joker did not bother to look at her. "A few days ago... I um... finally noticed the engraving on the back of this..."

Now, Joker slowly glanced over to her, Willow turning her head to look at him, and she let out another breath when she realized Joker looked neither angry nor embarrassed. And why should he be? He knew Willow would eventually read it, and he knew exactly what her questions would be. Truth was, he was just surprised she actually had the courage to try and ask.

"And?" Joker went on, his voice low and clowny as he silently enjoyed watching her struggle.

"I-I was just wondering," Willow started slowly. "What you meant by-"

She was interrupted suddenly by her own scream as a bullet suddenly and randomly entered the glass in the back of the truck and exited through the windshield, flying past the right side of her head. Her body tensed as she immediately ducked down behind the seat, instinctively laying her head on Joker's lap, and as she clenched her eyes shut as Joker immediately turned around to look out of the cracked window, his eyes instantly falling on a black truck in the distance, and a man in a white shirt aiming a gun over the bed of the truck. Joker's eyes went wide, and Willow let out another scream as Joker quickly ducked down himself as another shot rang throughout the air. He stayed ducked down, tolerating Willow's third scream as another shot rang through the night, and she jumped when she felt the back left of the truck suddenly sink down lower, the tire immediately going flat.

His body leaning over and covering hers, Joker pounded his fist against the glove department, the door falling open with a loud _thump! _and Joker cursed to himself as he eyed the empty slot. Joey and Willow had not been equipped with any armory, and Joker had abandoned his gun in the basement of the casino with the mindset of thinking he'd be escaping in his own vehicle, where his loaded guns had been tucked away inside his bags. Now all he had was his own favorite knife, and he reached into his pocket to take it out and flick it open.

"Alright, stay low," he said to Willow, and she immediately began to panic when she felt him start to lean off of her.

"Joker no!" She whispered loudly, her body shaking, but Joker ignored her as he took a glance over the seat and out of the window, only to quickly duck down again when another shot rang through the air, this time shattering the back window as it flew through. Glass fell onto Joker and Willow's thighs as she let out another scream, and pure annoyance and anger flowed through the Joker. But what took up most of him and even scared him a bit, was his desire to get not only himself, but mainly Willow out of there safely.

_"Get out of the truck!" _A voice in the distance yelled, and Willow opened her eyes in shock as her heart pounded against her chest. They closed again immediately, however, when another shot sent the opposite back tire to go flat before another round hit the bed of the truck.

"Joker who's shooting at us?" Willow asked frantically when she felt Joker lean off her again slightly to glance over the seat, and he watched the man struggle to quickly reload his six-shooter revolver. Joker gritted his teeth as he leaned back down again, waiting for another gun shot to be fired as Willow opened her eyes again.

"_Boxy Bennett_," Joker answer, his teeth still clenched, and Willow felt her blood run cold and her face go white.

"He... he _followed _us here? But how?"

"Who knows," Joker answered. "Alright look, we gotta into the club. Stay in front of me, and go _right _to the door, you understand?"

"But, you'll get shot!" Willow exclaimed as she leaned up slightly to turn her head back, looking for Joker's face. Still leaning over her, Joker did the same, and he grinned once his eyes met hers.

"I've been shot plenty of times, love," he answered, and Willow _hated _the grin he wore on his face. All they had was a _knife _to defend themselves. Despite what Joker thought, this time around this was not a game. For the first time, it seemed, someone had caught Joker off-guard, when he had nothing good to defend himself with. The odds of this were low, and it wasn't fair. "Ready?"

Willow merely nodded, and still staying low, she scooted back in the seat to let Joker lean over and reach out for the passenger door handle while he kept his back hunched over. He glanced over the seat again, and once he saw Boxy was still finishing with his re-load, he pushed the door open quickly and Willow immediately started to back out of the truck. Once her feet touched the ground Joker was instantly behind her, shielding her, and they both quickly made their way toward the door, Willow's legs shaking while Joker kept his body close to hers. But as just when they were a few feet from the door, it opened suddenly, and a confused and red-eyed Joey stepped cautiously outside, but before he could ask where the gunshots were coming from or comprehend the way Willow and Joker were making their way over to him, another gunshot rang through the area, and Joker instantly pulled Willow closer to him.

"Get down!" He shouted to Joey as all three of them lowered themselves closer to the ground, and once the bullet went through the wood on the windows of the club, Joker grabbed Willow and instantly started over to the building adjacent to the club on the street for cover, Joey right behind them.

"What an _awful_ shot," Joker mumbled to himself as Willow and Joey pressed themselves against the brick wall of the building in the dark shadows, and Joey leaned over to glare at Joker.

"What's going on?" He asked frantically. Joker turned to lean his back against the wall while another gun shot went off, and Joker counted down how many rounds Boxy had left. _Four_.

"Bennett followed us here," Joker informed him quickly, just barely able to see Joey's eyes, though he could see the red in them. He said or thought nothing of this, however, for he knew woman jokes were out of the question right now, and he glanced down at the ground, looking for something.

"How?" Joey asked. "I thought he was in the building!"

"Me too," Joker said as he stepped forward to lean down and pick up a rock, and he leaned back against the wall as he tossed it into the street. Upon hearing the noise Boxy fired again, though this time the noise was louder, closer, and Joker instantly turned to push Willow against Joey and force them down the alleyway of the building. Joey ran down the length of the wall, Willow and Joker right behind them, and once they had rounded the corner of the same building Joker heard someone following behind. _Three_.

Willow was sobbing now as she continued to follow Joey down the length of the back of the building, and her body began to shake more and more the longer this went on, her heart threatening to fly right out of her chest as she struggled to catch her breath.

_"Joker_!" Boxy yelled into the night as he followed, finally rounding the corner right as the three had gotten to it. _"Come here and face me like a fucking man!_"

He fired another two shots furiously a second after Joker had made it around the corner behind Willow and Joey. _One. _

"He's got one shot left," Joker informed them as he glanced over his shoulder, realizing quickly Boxy had not rounded this corner. "We gotta get inside the club."

The silence made it clear that Willow and Joey knew and understood this, and they continued to scale the building, heading back for the main street to make a run for it into the club. Willow continued to trip over her feet, and as she worried about the safety of Joey and Joker, all she could picture was herself falling down and slowing up everyone even more, like usual. _I'm useless... I'm useless!_ Willow repeated to herself in her head and over and over as she continued to stumble, and she gasped when she fell forward. As she caught herself on her hands, however, she felt Joker grab her and pull her back up as he continued to run behind her, and he pushed her along.

The night grew silent and still once the three had rounded the corner, hope in making it out of this growing stronger as the door to the club came into view. "Get to the door!" Joker shouted to Joey as they all quickened their pace, and Joey sprinted forward, running as fast as his leather pants would allow him to as he made a straight shot to the door, Willow and Joker at his heels. But fate, this night, would not be on their side...

As Joker and Willow crowded behind Joey as he touched his hand to the handle, Willow glanced over her shoulder past Joker when she heard a shoe scrape against the pavement, and her eyes widened as she witnessed Boxy cock the revolver as he lifted it, the barrel aimed directly at Joker. Time seemed to slow all the way down suddenly, and Willow could only comprehend one thing: _protect Joker_.

"_No!_" She screamed as she turned around, just when Joey had finally started to push open the door, and as Boxy tightened his grip on the barrel to pull the trigger, Willow pushed Joker out of the way and took a large step in front of him. Surprise sprang through Joker as his heart skipped a beat when the last shot rang through the air, but when he turned around fully, nothing could prepare him for what he saw.

Blood splattered onto Joey and the wall as Willow started to collapse onto the sidewalk, and Joker's eyes went wide with wrath and madness as he tore his eyes away from Willow's bleeding chest to shoot daggers at Boxy, who stumbled back when he realized he had missed Joker, _twelve _times in a row.

Joey's jaw dropped as he instantly fell to his knees to catch Willow, her head falling into his hands, and as he rested her gently onto the concrete in front of him, he glanced up when he noticed Joker start to storm over to Boxy. His reddened and blood-shot eyes watched Joker for a second longer before he lowered them back down to Willow, and with a worried and scared expression and furrowed eyebrows he immediately reached out to place his hands over her bullet wound, which was spraying up blood.

Boxy stared at Joker as he stormed over to him, and he found it bewildering how furious Joker appeared to be over the shot that had hit his girl. Boxy began to back up as he cocked his gun, and he raised it up to Joker, not thinking when he pulled the trigger, and he felt his heart skip a beat when the gun made a soft clicking noise. When Joker finally reached him, his lips thinned as he threw his knife to the ground before he reached out to snatch the gun out of Boxy's hand, and after he took another step closer he held the gun by the barrel and hit Boxy as hard as he could in the head with the handle. Boxy fell to the ground instantly as blood dripped from his head, and once he collided with the ground, Joker threw the gun away from himself and leaned over Boxy to punch him in the face. His head jerked over to the left with the impact, and as he let out a pained groan, reaching out pathetically to grab Joker's shirt sleeves in an attempt to save himself, Joker grabbed two tufts of hair on either side of his head and began to pound it ferociously against the ground, ignoring easily the blood the splattered all over. With gritted teeth he stared into Boxy's eyes as he continued to slam his head into the ground, and once he knew Boxy was finished, he leaned back up, stumbling back, and he lifted his left leg to slam his foot down on Boxy's face. He did this three more times before he let out a shout, and he backed up to to kick Boxy's lifeless body twice before he stumbled back, his heart racing as his thoughts were burning with worry. He turned around and instantly started back to Joey and Willow, and judging by their position he knew it wasn't good...

He collapsed onto the ground right when he had reached them, and he took a hold of Willow's shaking shoulders and gently eased her onto his legs while Joey kept his hands pressed down onto Willow's bleeding wound, his hands stained and dripping with blood.

"Jack," he said, his voice cracking as he glanced up with wide, troubled eyes, but Joker ignored him and instead held Willow's head on his lap, and he gently tapped his hand against her cheek as she continued to shake, her eyes wide with the most intense and powerful fear Joker had ever seen. And for the first time ever, he _hated _it.

"Willow!" He shouted her name desperately. "Willow! Stay with me! _Willow_!"

Her body hit an all time high of shivers, and she leaned up slightly, coughing, and Joker's eyebrows furrowed even more as he watched blood spew and drip down from her mouth.

"J-Joker-" she tried to speak, her voice quivering, only to cough again. "Joker...I...-"

"Shh, Willow," Joker went on as he smoothed down her hair, and he tore his eyes away from her face to look at Joey's hands, and he swallowed when he saw blood spewing from around his hands and fingers. He glanced up to Joey just as Joey glanced up himself, and they stared into each others eyes, understanding what they each were thinking: Willow was not going to make it. Joey frowned as he glanced back down to her wound, and he tried to apply more pressure while Joker looked back into Willow's frightened eyes, his bottom lip quivering slightly.

"_Joker_," she spoke hoarsely, and Joker felt her shaking start to subdue as warmness began to fill her body, and he braced himself as he bit down tightly on each of this scars. Willow slowly reached up her arm, her shaking hand aiming for Joker, and he gently took it in his before lowering it again, holding onto it. "Joker..." she tried to speak again, her body jerking twice, her eyes starting to glaze over... "_I love... you..._"

Her confession stole the last breath she had from her body, and Joker's heart pounded against his chest as he felt her frame go limp in his arms. With a small sniffle Joey slowly took his bloody hands back, and he took a quick glance at Willow's lifeless face, her eyes wide and fixed on Joker. With a swallow, Joey glanced up at Joker, and he recognized an emotion that Joker had never worn before on his face: legitimate hurt and sorrow.

"Jack..." Joey began, but no words came as he continued to stare at Joker, who kept his eyes locked on Willow's face. It was obvious, but yet it still made no sense to him. Willow sacrificed _herself _to save _him_. She put herself in the line of fire to keep Joker alive, and the more he thought about it the more upset he became. He let go of her hand and reached his own up to touch it to the top of her eyes, and he gently closed them, unable to make himself stare into them any longer. He had seen many emotions in those eyes, but he had given up long ago on ever thinking he'd see a lack of emotion in them. He started to shake his head to himself as he got up, and he gently placed Willow's head onto the concrete before he stood up all the way, Joey's eyes following his movements as Joker stalked around on the street, unsure of where he was going or what he was going to do next. Joker continued to shake his head as he reached his hands up to his hair, and he pulled on it as he closed his eyes while taking a step onto the sidewalk.

"_Fuck!_"

Joey jumped when Joker yelled and slammed his fists down on the wood over the windows, and he swallowed as Joker began to pace again.

"Jack..." he began, but Joker didn't listen to him. "Jack," he spoke louder, finally standing up himself, ignoring the blood on his hands and as Joker turned to slam his fists down on the wood again he took a step closer to him. "_Jack!_" he yelled.

"What!" Joker yelled back as he turned to him, and Joey had never seen Joker look so insane before. Greasy hair was thrown all over the place, his make-up smeared all over and faded, and his eyes were wide in bewilderment and hurt. "_What, Joseph?_"

"Punching walls isn't going to help us," Joey replied. "Man, she _saved _you. She wouldn't want to see you acting this way over it-"

"_See_?" Joker replied. "She'll never _see _again, Joseph! She's _dead-_"

"She died for you!" Joey shouted back. "I _know _you're hurting Jack, but we gotta get out of here, okay?"

Joker took in a deep breath as he continued to pace around, knowing Joey was right, but he could not stop these God awful feelings that were coursing strongly throughout him. He swallowed as he took another glance at Willow's lifeless form on the ground. He use to love seeing her lay helpless on the floor, but not like this... never like this...

–

"Here? You sure?" Joey asked as they stopped in front of the black, metal arch. Joker stared ahead blankly, ignoring the barren and burned surroundings around him, just glad that somehow, some way, Willow's favorite graveyard was still there.

Joker nodded. "Yeah," Joker replied. "She loved it here."

Joey had known nothing about this, but regardless he fixed his hold on on the wooden casket Willow's body laid in, and started under the arch, Joker right next to him, holding onto the other side. Joker led Joey next to the first grave, James' grave, and they set Willow's casket behind it. As Joey leaned up Joker started under the arch again to grab the two shovels from his new truck, and once he returned he handed one to Joey. They both stayed silent as they dug a grave next to James' in the corner near the thick, green and semi-burned bushes. Joker was unsure of how much time had passed, but he didn't care as they finished the hole. His mind replayed that night over and over, and it seemed each time he thought back, starting from the beginning, he lingered on Willow's last words longer and longer each time. She had been about to confront him about that in the truck, and Joker wondered how that conversation would have gone. What would he have said? Would he have lied? Told her the truth? Dropped hints? Or ignore her questions all together with an all-knowing smirk? Now he'd never know. And now, no matter how much time it would have taken him, he would never have the chance to tell her even part of the truth.

It was painful as they lowered the casket into the ground, their shirts and pants stained with dirt, and after the dirt had been tossed on top of the casket, Joey took a step back and leaned against James' grave as he waited for Joker to return with the flat tombstone he had forced a man to create with a gun to his head. Joey watched as Joker placed the rectangle-shaped flat tombstone at the head of the grave, and his eyes quickly read over the epitaph.

_ "Willow M. Fox.  
>May 17<em>_th__, 1991 – May 22__nd__, 2012"_

They both remained there for a moment longer, both staring down at the grave until finally Joey leaned off of the tombstone, and he patted Joker's shoulder.

"You ready, man?"

"Yeah," Joker replied. "I'll be there in a second."

Joey didn't reply to this as he exited the graveyard, wanting to stand there and say something on Willow's behalf, but truth be told he had no idea what to say, and as Joker listened to his footsteps on the dirt fade away, he took a step closer to the foot of the grave, his eyes fixed on Willow's imprinted name.

"I uh, don't really believe in anything happening _after _death... but for _your_ case, I hope that you can hear what I'm saying... where ever you are now..."

It felt odd, talking to Willow in a tone that so obviously suggested she wasn't there. But Joker's words rang true, and he cleared his throat before going on.

"I guess I never said, or really_ did_ anything to show you, but... you meant a lot more to me than I ever let on. And you still do. No one has ever... _been_ there for me, ever, in my life, like you were. And you..." he paused, shaking his head as he bowed it slightly, "...taking that bullet to save _me_... was the..." he paused again, rolling his eyes up toward the sky as he shook his head, "_nicest_ thing anyone has ever done for me. But you so _selfishly_ died for me, Willow, which means now I'm supposed to _live_ for the both of us, and I don't know if I can do that now, not after realizing how _important _you were to me. And now you're gone."

He glanced down as he shook his head to himself again, and he closed his eyes, able to picture that look in her eyes again just the night before.

"You've come such a long way, since I first took you." Joker let out a small laugh, the grin seeming to burn his face. "You were so... helpless, useless, weak, scared of _everything_... _at first. _You probably never realized it, but you kept our group together, you were the heart of it. You were the heart, I was the mind, and Joey-" he paused again to let out a laugh, and the noise sounded... off, and wrong. "-And Joey was the bald guy. You really proved to us how far you've come... sacrificing your life for ours... for _mine._ You made me –_us_– realize just how... _important, _we all were to each other. And I _hate _you for that, Willow. I hate you for making me feel that way, for realizing all of that, and I hate you even more for _forcing _me to deal with your loss. I never pictured your death would be out of my hands... truth is I stopped picturing your death a while ago."

He grew silent as the the trees up above swayed in the breeze, and he glanced up as a shock ran down his spine as the wind picked up. He shook his head at the _ridiculous _thought of thinking it slightly odd that the on a day that had so far been one-hundred percent windless, the wind chose to blow _now_, during his confession. He knew what Joey would say. He'd say that was her way of showing Joker that she _did_ hear him. She stared at the ground again as his lips parted, and even though he was alone, he felt embarrassed over the thought. But if Willow could hear him, somehow, wherever she was, then maybe it was time she heard the truth after all...

"I guess what I'm trying to tell you, Willow," he started as he lifted his dark blue eyes to stare at her headstone. "Is... something that I never had the _courage_ or ability to tell you to your face, but... I guess...I _love _you too, in a way."

His confession, whether she heard it or not, caused him to shudder at the words he had never said to _anyone, _and he turned around to head out of the graveyard.

His life had taken turns in directions he never thought possible, and he never saw it coming. It was clear now that Willow was the cause for all of it: for his feelings to develop over her, for his friendship to grow stronger with Joey, and overall for him to grow more appreciative and protective over the group that had grown and ended up to his be his twisted _family _of sorts. And he realized that he wouldn't have it any other way. His girl, his _love _was gone now, and he found himself to just be fortunate over the fact that he still had his _brother_.

In the beginning, Joker had wanted to break Willow; inflict the sickness of perfect insanity on her and watch her suffer with the madness until the time came to finally kill her. The sickness had caused her to fall deeply, and _madly _in love with him, to the point of where this madness, this sickness, this _insanity_ would ultimately lead to her premature death. In the end, he had achieved his ultimate goal, only not in the ways he had wanted...

* * *

><p><strong> Hard to believe this story is OVER! I've never completed a story in my life (let alone any project really) and it feels AMAZING to have finally finished something! Please leave me a review with your thoughts over the chapter, and the story as a whole!<br>**

** I must express my thanks now. First, a BIG thank you to the fans, followers and general readers of this story. To those of you who have been with this story from the beginning, or spent nights catching up, or even just skimmed through the chapters, THANK YOU! I seriously cannot say that enough. YOU are all the reason why this story is so successful, and a big part that led to its completion. **

** To all my ClownQween facebook friends! You all are the most loyal fanfiction fans, and amazing friends! Your constant support and liking of my pictures and status' gives me an amazing feeling, and I enjoy keeping in contact with each of you! (If you wanna be a part of this circle, add me!) Thank you to those of you for chatting with me, helping me with ideas, and cheering me on :)**

** Now, I must give thanks and credit where credit is due. Although we're no longer really friends unfortunately, I have to thank the QueenOfMean for all the help and support. She encouraged me to start this story, and in the beginning and middle she kept me motivated to stick with it and see it to the end. She helped immensely with my writing skills, and was the best idea-machine I could ever have asked for. I can't recall and list out EVERY idea she helped me with, so I'm giving her thanks and credit in general for all of them. Thank you, QoM, for staying up late and chatting with me about my story, sharing ideas, and just keeping me in a good, motivated mood during the time of our friendship and the beginning/middle of this saga, whether you actually liked this series or not, because now I don't know if you ever really did. Whether YOU actually read this, or the message gets relayed, thank you, seriously, for all that you helped me with. **

** I'm giving cred****it to ****AshwoodDraven88 for convincing me that adding in these Vegas chapters WOULD be a good idea, and over-all for helping to inspire and helping with the ending of my story. You're an amazing friend, girlie, and I couldn't have done it without ya! **

** Thanks again, everyone, for the support and help given to me in various ways! And again, PLEASE leave me your thoughts on not only this chapter, but the story as well! **


End file.
